Primal
by Ero-Drak
Summary: My life has been nothing but a curse to many people. I am without worth or love. I am an experiment from a snake. I am the animal that preys on the strong. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the one that will bring balance to the world, or destroy it. HIATUS!
1. How it all began

**Hello everyone. My name as it said up top is Ero-Drak. I'm new at this so if you could hold some of your hate back it would be much appreciated. I hope one day I can please you with my writing. **

_**Summary: The beast that attacks in a flash of an eye. The beast that prays on the weak. The beast that has the howl that can put even the bravest of people on edge. Unleash the Animal with in!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Twelve years ago, was the day my childhood ended. That was the day the 9 tailed fox, Kyuubi was sealed inside of me by the Yondaime Hokage at birth. I guess he really didn't have any choice, but that doesn't mean if I ever see him I wouldn't punch him straight in the gut for the hell he put me though. For twelve years, I put up with nothing but grief and pain. I've been stabbed, stoned, beaten half to death, burned to a stake, chased by dogs, those fuckers even tried to rape me. This was nothing but an empty hell waiting for me. Luckily for me my life all but changed thanks to an experiment when I was six years old.

That day would mark the end of my journey being human, well part human. You see, I'm no longer human any more, just part. I'm half human and half animal. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself; let's go back to where it all began.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**End P.O.V**

"Ugh? Where am I?" Naruto asked getting up off the ground. "What happAHHH!" Naruto shouted in pain as he clutched his head.

_0X0X0X000X0X0X0X_

**Flashback**

"_Please leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" Naruto yelled as blood gushed from his body. He was battered and bruised in places he had no idea he had. His blood stained the ground as he tried to crawl away from the crowd of villagers. The mob of villagers sneered at him as they raised their weapons high in the air. A man stepped up, obviously the leader of the group and yelled at the boy. "Begging isn't going to help you now Kyuubi! Nothing will save you! We've been planning this for months! While the Hokage is busy with his lies on how you were supposedly killed we can take get our revenge on you and finally make what he preach into reality! Get ready to die Kyuubi, you fucking Animal!"_

_Naruto looked at the man like he lost his mind. He had no idea what was going on. This small mob broke into his newly bought apartment and kidnapped him. They tore up everything in his apartment. Nothing was left, not even his precious ramen. "I...I didn't do anything to you...and I'm not the Kyuubi...what are you talking about...I want to go home." Naruto begged as the wounds and bruises started to ache ungodly._

_The crowd laughed at him, as a random person with a sword yelled to the jailer, "You are the Kyuubi! Nobody can kill a demon with your power. So the Yondaime decided to do the next best thing and seal you in a human child! But your will was to strong and you took over the poor child! You are the Kyuubi there's no question! NOW DIE!" With that final scream Naruto's world went black as the sword pierced his chest._

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**End Flashback**

Naruto leaned against a tree as the visions came to an end. "I...I'm the Kyuubi? That...that can't be true..." Naruto said to himself but no matter how bad he wants to deny what he has been told, he knows he can't. The beatings, the glares, the anger, the hate...it must be true. "I guess that means I'm dead then but...I don't feel dead. I wonder howAHHHH!" Naruto screamed into the air as another memory hit his brain.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**Flashback**

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a tube full of cool green liquid. 'I'm tired...can't move' Naruto thought as he glanced around the room. He was in what looked like an underground laboratory of something. "Hello Naruto-kun. My name is Orochimaru, your master." A voice said in the dark. "I have given you a new body and a bloodline to work with. You are my greatest work. I can't wait to see how you do later in the village. For now I'll send you off. You need to grow and reach your full potential. But we'll meet again Naruto-kun. Grow strong my pet." A pale man said as Naruto looked though a glass wall. The man was tall and very pale. He was wearing robes that looked like they were for a woman only. Naruto would have been more observant if he wasn't so deathly tired. __'What's...going on?'__ Naruto thought before the darkness over took him once again. Not noticing a seal on his chest glow a dull purple. _

_0X0X0X0X00X0X_

**Flashback end**

Naruto's head snapped up as he caught his breath from the vision that seemed to be sending his body into shock. His breathing was labored as he tried to regain his balance. "What? What's happening to me?" Naruto said as he began his long walk to the village. "New body...what was he talking about?" Naruto said only to collapses in the middle of the road. A villager took the boy to the hospital not knowing who he is mainly because Naruto...didn't look like the Naruto we all know and love.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto moaned as he started to stand, only to slip on the water under his feet. "What the hell? Where am I now?" Naruto said but an animalistic growl ruined his train of thought. Naruto walked down the halls to where he heard the growl only to find a large cage. "Whoa...what the hell is that?" Naruto said as a warning went off in the back of Naruto's head. Naruto took heed of that warning and rolled to the side and just in time too, as a claw almost impaled him **"Damn...I missed. It seems your becoming used to your new body faster than I thought you would." **A voice said behind the bars.

Naruto glared heatedly at the demon, "Hey! What was that for?" Naruto yelled to the voice. His anger faded away as the huge claw retracted into the cage. Naruto stared at the cage as two huge dark red eyes with a slit in the middle of it. A horrid feeling came over Naruto as he jumped back in fear. "Who...who are you?" The thing inside the cage chuckled menacingly as the light became better for Naruto to see.

Naruto watched nine tails flicker almost unseen to anybody else. **"Human, I have many names, but you may** **call me the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

_0X0X0X0X0X_

**Outside of the boy's mindscape**

"Kakashi have you found Naruto yet? It's been nearly a 3 months and I've heard no word of him." A very old man in a red and white robe asked the man wearing a white dog mask on his face. "Well to be honest lord Hokage-sama, we have no idea." Kakashi said to the old man. The old man narrowed a brow at that response. "Explain."

Kakashi nodded swiftly deciding not to press his luck. "A few hours ago a boy was carried into the general hospital. We did some blood test and DNA scans and things came out...weird." The third Hokage gave him a look that clearly said goes on.

"The blood test came back saying that the boy was indeed Naruto Uzumaki but his DNA said that he wasn't even human." The third glared at his subordinate not liking where this is going. "I don't understand what you mean? Why don't you give me more information?" Kakashi nodded his head and took a deep breath. "The DNA came back saying that he was Naruto but it also seems that his DNA has a few new features. It's nothing demonic, so don't go jumping to conclusions, but he now has different kinds and types of Animal DNA lodged into his own." The third's eyes widen as he jumped out of his seat and raced for the door. "Kakashi take me to him!"

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**Back in Mindscape**

"But...how...I don't understand any of this! How can you be the Kyuubi? The people out their said I was the Kyuubi! So how is it that your there and I'm here! This doesn't make any sense to me!" Naruto said yelling at the fox.

"**You** **Stupid monkey! You could never attain the power that I have. Your just a pathetic little earth worm who got a case of bad luck. You and I are too separate beings, you're you, and I'm me. Got it?" **The Kyuubi growled out causing Naruto to fall on his butt. Naruto looked at the water as it circled him. "Where are we?" Naruto said in a dull tone.

"**We are in your soul if you will, since I am bound here by that blond rodent you used to call a Hokage. If it wasn't for this seal I would have killed you at a seconds notice. Your leader didn't have a chance of defeating me so he sealed me away into you. This must be another punishment for me, to be stuck in somebody like you." **Naruto glared at the fox with the up most hate. **"Because of the seal I am bound to your soul, so I demand you let me out at once!" **Naruto could only scoff at the fox. "You insult me and you want me to do you a favor, Never!"

The Kyuubi rushed the gate hitting it with all he got but only made the beast bounce back. Naruto didn't flinch one second feeling confident that the gate would hold strong. **"You piece of street trash! Let me out of this cage at once!" **Kyuubi roared but seeing the look in the boy's eye he decided a new tactic is in order.** "If you let me out I'll give you power to take down your foes. Anything you wish I'll bestow upon you." **Kyuubi bribed as Naruto shook his head 'in a negative fashion at the offer. "I don't need anything you wish to give. Besides you would betray me like all the others." Naruto said clenching his teeth in anger as visions from the past filled his head. "Anyway I like you behind the cage it's fitting for you." The Kyuubi roared as he slammed the gate once again.

"Tell me Kyuubi why am I here? I know you didn't bring me down here just to yell at me." The Kyuubi was silent for a few seconds but gave a sigh. **"For your information, I did not summon you here. You did it on your own accord. Because you were feeling weak, both mentally and physically and you were looking for answers, your mind sent you here. I suppose you want your answers correct?" **Naruto nodded and said, "Who is Orochimaru and what did he do to me? That's the first thing I would like to know."

"**When you were left for dead by that mob, that snake In the grass took you away from the village into an underground lab. Once there, he tore your body apart breaking down your DNA and RNA. From there on he put different types of Animal DNA and RNA inside of you making you part human and part, what you human call animal. A normal human could never survive something like that but it's because of me your alive." **Kyuubi said looking at the blond.

"So he basically made me into an animal?" Naruto said looking confused. **"To me your species were already animals. You have the basic instincts of animals and if put you in the wild alone you would go back to your more natural instinct. To me your kind...really irks me." **The Kyuubi said sneering at Naruto. **"Your kind says that they're not animals but in truth its nothing but a lie. Your people say that about every living thing on this planet. If it's not a human it's automatically labeled an animal or a demon. That is a misconception. There is an animal in everyone** **it's just how you embrace it." **Kyuubi said with a smirk as Naruto nodded.

"**Kid you are about to wake up. So do me a favor and train yourself so something like this doesn't happen again. I'll be watching." **Naruto could only nod wordlessly about all this.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**End Mindscape**

"Uh..." Naruto moaned as he started to feel himself wake up. "So he's really Naruto huh? He looks so different from before?" A voice came into Naruto's ears. Naruto opened his eyes as he glanced around the room to see...nobody. The room was totally empty. There was nobody. "Yes he does look different. He looks nothing like he did before. Thankfully his DNA is somewhat the same for when it's time to learn of his parents." Naruto gasped as he the thought of parents came into his mind. _'So the people that are talking know who my parents are. One of them sound like Hokage-jiji. So he knows my parent...he said I would learn in time so...I'll wait for now. It seems like he's talking out the room, but how can I hear him? Wait, did he just say I don't look the same!' _Naruto thought to himself as he raced to the bathroom across the room. "No way..."

In his reflection was a somewhat pale boy who stood 5ft exactly. He had long flat pure silver hair that stopped at his shoulders. _(Like Sesshoumaru's but shorter)_ His whiskers were a little defined but not much to stand out to much. His hands were now something like claws. He apparently has gotten more muscle tone, as before he was scrawny and malnourished now he was lean. His canines were longer. They poked a little out of his mouth. The biggest thing that was new to him was his eyes. His once pure blue eyes that can calm the hearts of souls were now a tranquil purple that made it look very mysterious and dangerous.

"Is that...me?" Naruto thought but a chuckle interrupted his thought.**"Got it in one kid, I forgot to tell you about that." **Kyuubi said making Naruto jump. "Kyuubi?"

**"Shut up kid! Think in your mind. We don't need everybody on your back about me" **Kyuubi roared in his mind causing Naruto to get a small headache. _'Okay fine, how's this?' _Naruto could almost sense Kyuubi nodding he head in approval. **"I set up a small link for us to talk just encase you need advice. Not only that I get bored down here." **Kyuubi said in a dull tone making Naruto sweat drop.

_'So what's going on why is it that I look like this.' _Naruto asked while looking at his appearance again. The Kyuubi gave a low growl of annoyance at the white haired gaki. **"Listen, since your DNA and RNA is changed many of your codons that made up your DNA and RNA had to be rebuilt. Because they were rebuild and theirs was a very low percent chance your codons will link up the same way it was; Your DNA is all random but along with your now animal like nature it only made things harder. Normally any human wouldn't even be alive through the things that snake did but it's all because of me that you're still alive." **Kyuubi said as Naruto sat on the sink in the bathroom.

_'I see...You told me to get stronger but why would you care if I got stronger or not?' _Naruto asked as he walked back into the room. **"I am the mightiest of all my kind. I can't nor will I ever have a week container. Since I live inside of you, my life hangs in your balance and I would very much like staying alive." **

"I see, so what's the first thing I should do?"

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**Back to Naruto P.O.V**

That's pretty much how it all started. I didn't tell the third about me knowing about the Kyuubi. I did tell him I remember a pale man that looked like a snake though. That apparently got his attention for some reason. I didn't care though; I had other things to worry about like my powers for one thing. Of course I did have a little trouble learning how to control them.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**End P.O.V and back in flashback**

"I think that's enough reading for one day." Naruto said as he set the scroll down. Surprisingly Naruto took up reading as a hobby. It was one of the things Naruto actually enjoyed. Naruto has already started learning from the Kyuubi on how to bring out his charka. After every practice session he would only get better. "Hey Akamaru want to catch the Frisbee!" Naruto's ear twitched as he heard as a bark from a small dog, but what really caught his eyes was the blue Frisbee.

Naruto just couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was almost like he was hypnotized. "Okay boy! Go get it!" The boy yelled excitedly as he threw the Frisbee off into the distance. Akamaru wasted no time going after the Frisbee. Once Akamaru was right under it, he gave a powerful leap off the ground and snatched the Frisbee right out of the sky...well he was going to, until Naruto grabbed it first...in his mouth. Naruto ran back to the boy setting the Frisbee down and panting much like a dog would. "Do it again! Do it again!" Naruto said sitting on four legs.

Kiba looked at the boy in confusion until a smirk ran across his face. "Sweet, here catch this!" Kiba said throwing it high and very far. Naruto wasted no time going after the flying disk and jumped up much like a frog and caught it in his mouth again. Akamaru latched on to the Frisbee not willing to be shown up.

"Let go of the Frisbee biscuit." Naruto said growling at the pup.

"_No way, you let go!" _Akamaru yipped at the blond as they tugged on the Frisbee.

"**NARUTO! Snap out of it!" **The Kyuubi yelled as it broke Naruto out of his trance. He let go of the Frisbee causing Akamaru to fall on the ground and tumble. His eyes widen in embarrassment. Naruto blushed and grabbed his book and headed straight home ignoring the howls of laughter from the boy.

"Kyuubi why didn't you tell me sooner!" Naruto yelled to the beast out loud not caring if anybody heard him. The Kyuubi could only chuckle, **"It was fun seeing you making a fool of yourself in public."**

With that response Naruto found a new hate in his life and his name is Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**End Flashback and back to P.O.V**

Ah good times. Ever since then I guess you can say I locked myself in the library for about 2 years. All I did in there was Animal research. I researched everything I could on any animal trying to learn all I can. I did this because I was hoping to find out what I could do to control myself again. I also learned that I had other ability's available to me.

One of the things I can do is see in the dark. Because of my eyes I'm able to see long distances. Up to about 50 feet then everything gets blurry. I can also run at extreme speeds when pushed. I can swim as fast as a fish. I can jump really far much like a deer.

One of the things I find really interesting is my ability to see without my eyes. If I were to lose the use of my eyes I could always see by using sound vibrations in the air. It was weird and to this day, I don't have complete control of it, but never the less it's a very interesting ability. One of the things I also enjoy is the ability to speak to other animals.

Over those two years I entered the Academy and started to learn about the ways of a ninja...well tried to. Since most of my teachers either ignored me or sent me out the class, not a lot of work could be done for me. Thankfully the library helped filled any gaps I missed. That's when I decided to just forget about paying attention in class or should I say look like I was. Whenever a teacher was talking I would lay my head down on the desk and pretend to go to sleep. I made sure that I got the worse marks on a test but still stayed in the range of passing. So to put it bluntly because I had no choice I became the dobe of the class. When we started to learn jutsus I found them quite easy for some reason.

It was weird, it was like every time I did a jutsu, I was adapting to the amount of charka to put in the jutsu. When asked the Kyuubi he said, **"You are and animal remember. And as animals we adapt to fit our needs." **That theory only got Naruto giddy about the uses of that ability. One jutsu however, refused to work for him, no matter how hard he tried. The** Bunshin no Jutsu**. **(Clone Technique)** I have been told that that I'm putting too much charka into it and that causes the clone to overload. Every time I tried to place a very small amount of charka into the technique it would fail. No matter how little charka I put in the jutsu. I just have too much charka to make the jutsu work.

My social standings in class, is a total let down. You see I'm the class clown. I figured it would cause people to underestimate me and it does much to my amusement. I decided to let it down when I graduate seeing no reason to let it down during class. My main goal is to gain knowledge. I wish to be strong so there's no reason to slack off. Of course a little payback never hurt anybody. Like when I dyed the all of the Hyuuga's clothes bright pink one day. Ha! That made my day.

One of the jutsu I learned over the years will be one of my favorite and that's Kuchiyose no Jutsu. (Summoning Technique) I don't really know how I got the scroll; it was just sitting on my bed one day when I came home from school. Kyuubi once commented that the dragons chose their masters. Thanks to the Kyuubi's help I was able to summon the one of the five bosses of the dragons, Beyoku. A fire dragon with amazing power and believe it or not he was my partner. There are four dragons that are bosses. Fire is Beyoku, Mizutara is Water, Kazeamaru of the wind, Raiten of lightning and finally Daiyo of the earth. All have their own personalities and own powers.

Beyoku told me to do something that all dragons must do to gain power, and that is to gain wisdom. That only inspired me to get back to the books and learn all I can.

Over the next few years of me playing the fool, I learned to take everything in the form of training. The beatings I get are one thing. I had to make everything I do into a lesson. Pranks help build trap making and stealth, thinking ahead and thinking on your feet and keeping a cool head when you're caught. I made the beatings I get into speed excises and basic instinct stretching not only that just pain tolerance. Of course that didn't mean I had to like it.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Since the academy never taught me much of anything for three years, I had the dragons and Kyuubi teach me things. The dragons help me make my Taijutsu which I named after the dragons after seeing how they move. I named it the Soaring Dragon.

It's basically me using charka to 'ski' across the ground to make it look like I'm floating. I have good use of balance and strength, which helps a lot. The Kyuubi taught me more practicable things. Just like any Kitsune, Kyuubi has a human like form. During his past endeavors whenever he was going to kill someone he would change into that form. Kyuubi taught me how to cook and how to be more polite around important people but I never really paid attention to the last one. I guess you can say over the years me and Kyuubi kind of grew on each other.

When the final exams came I planned on passing only to find that my test was under a genjutsu. I couldn't release it seeing how I had no control of my charka and I would probably make it look like I was cheating so I just took the test knowing I'd fail this part.

When it came to the Taijutsu test I decided to just use the academy style and because of that Mizuki nearly killed me. I could see the cold rage hidden in his eyes. He wanted to kill me. I knew I had no way of passing since the jutsu that they were asking for, is impossible for me. I failed in the end. My new sensei, Iruka that came into the school year to late to help me, gave me the news of my failings.

To me, I felt like quitting seeing that I had no chance if everybody's just going to hold me back. Well...that was until Mizuki-sensei came up and offered me a chance to pass. So he thinks I'm stupid huh? Well then I'll just let him think so then corner him. Besides, there must be some good jutsus in that Forbidden scroll. That pretty much explains what's been going on so far. Right now I'm in the Forest reading the scroll, seeing as I got a few hours to learn from it.

"Hmm, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)?" I said to myself as I read the description on what the jutsu could do. I couldn't help but chuckle as ideas started to swirl around in my head. "Oh yeah! Where are going to have so much fun with this jutsu eh, Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi could only give a low chuckle and smiled his fox smile. **"Ah, let's show our primal nature when the chunin gets here." **Naruto only gave a deep laugh as a wicket smile came across the 12 year olds face. Naruto hair now reached about to his mid back and his canines had grown

"Why not! I am an animal!"

**And there you have it ladies and germs. I hope you liked the first chapter. Like I said this idea was really thought of by Big Fox12 so please show him your love. Next this is about Time and Time again and a new light. If anyone would like to adopt that story please say so by July 4th. If no one wants it then I'll delete it seeing how I can't write that many stories at once. Now I ask you to please be gentle with me because I'm new at this and trying to be as good as Big Fox12. No matter how many times he tells me my writing in good I can't help but be worried**

**Now I'm done talking so please review and tell me what you think**

**~Ero-Drak~**


	2. The Winds of Change

**Hello everyone my name as it said up top is Ero-Drak. I'm new at this so if you could hold some of your hate back. I hope one day I can please you with my writing. I was hoping for more reviews but seems I can't get what I want for now.**

**Q&A**

**Was the Dragon Contract to much?**

Not really as I'm only using them if something big happens. Just like in the anime Naruto only uses his summons if he really needs them.

**What's the pairings?**

I have no idea as of now. I don't really want to do a NarutoxSakura because I feel she doesn't really deserve him. All the crap he goes through...just isn't right. NarutoxHinata, I'm favoring it but unless I get any suggestions the pairing will remain none.

**Also if any of you would like to know what Naruto looks like right now, go to my page and click on the links on there. I would like to note that Naruto isn't really wearing what's in the picture but its close enough for what I want. I would like to thank Challenger** **for giving me the picture. Also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone would like to help...Please IM me.**

_**Summary: The beast that attacks in a flash of an eye. The beast that prays on the weak. The beast that has the howl that can put even the bravest of people on edge. Unleash the Animal with in!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.

"Naruto! Why did you take the scroll!" yelled a man with the basic chunin style of dress. The only thing that put him apart of generic chunins was a scar on his nose. Naruto threw on his mask and smiled at the chunin. "I see you found me Iruka-sensei." Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Your damn right I did! Now answer my question why did you steal the scroll." The silvered haired genin raised a brow to the chunin playing his mask for what it's worth. "Nani what are you talking about? I thought this was a second chance to pass the exam. Mizuki said if I stole the scroll without being caught I would be able to become a genin." Naruto said deadpanned catching Iruka's stunned look and hiding his darker thoughts.

_'That's right chunin, fall into that man's plan.'_ Naruto thought as he hid a smirk from Iruka. It wasn't that he disliked Iruka, just that all his life; he's been seen as an outcast. Iruka never did a thing for him. Hell he never helped him when he needed it. Granted he was the most neutral towards the silver haired boy but that didn't do much for Naruto. Not only that, Naruto quite, literally was locked into the library. Since nobody ever wanted to talk to him, he grew into being an anti-social person. Of course the people around him didn't deter him one bit. I mean really who would want to be friends with people who insult him. Not happening.

A sound cut him out of his inner thoughts as he was roughly pushed away. Naruto looked at Iruka in shock as kunais and shuriken's cut though his body. Naruto wasn't really shocked at the weapons, he was more shocked that Iruka pushed him out of the way.

This action confused him. Naruto didn't understand not one bit. _'Why? Why did he push me out of the way? Why would he wish to save me but not himself?' _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the chunin holding his wounds. No one has ever done that for him. The Kyuubi deep in his mind was silent wanting to know himself.

"Well, it seems you beat me to him Iruka, good job." Mizuki said sneering at Iruka. Iruka ripped out the weapons as he coughed up blood. "Why? Why did you trick Naruto like this!" Iruka questioned as Naruto looked at the pair silently. To his shock, Mizuki chuckled until his chuckle turned into a menacing laugh. "I've tricked him? Please! This whole village has been tricking him his whole life! You've all have been keeping a secret from him ever since he was born!" Naruto reeled back in shock. _'Another secret! How many has that old man kept from me...' _Naruto thought as he frowned silently. "Secret? What secret?" Naruto asked walking a little closer to a kunai, seeing as he left his at home. _'I'll use that kunai just encase he attacks but for now, I'll act like I didn't see it.' _Naruto thought in his mind.

"No, don't tell him! You know we are forbidden to speak it let alone tell him!" Iruka said as he held his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto ignored the chunin as he waited for Mizuki to tell him this so called secret. "What's this secret that I don't know about?" Mizuki could only smirk as his idea to break the child came into play.

"The Hokage never wanted you to know. He kept this secret hoping that you never turn back into your real self. The only reason he's being nice to you is to gain your trust." Mizuki said seeing Naruto narrow his eyes in somewhat agreement. "That's not true! The third Hokage would never do something like that! Naruto...whatever you do...don't believe what he said." Iruka said sneering at the traitor. Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip in frustration. "Will someone please get to the fucking point? What's this secret! Tell me!" Naruto yelled. The one thing Naruto didn't have was patients. He got that from the Kyuubi.

"The secret is that you're the Kyuubi that attacked our village. Didn't you think it was weird that your birthday was on the day of the Kyuubi attack? That every day of your life has been nothing but hell. People over charging you, the beatings, eating rotten food. Ha! I'm surprise you're still alive. So before I take that scroll, I'll do this village a favor and do what the forth Hokage couldn't." Mizuki said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he took off a giant shuriken and started to swing it his hand. "Time to die Kyuubi!" Mizuki said as he threw the buzzing blade. Naruto reached down to grab a kunai but before he could Naruto was pushed to the ground.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_**Squish!**_

Naruto's enhanced nose smelt blood as he glanced up to see Iruka leaning over him taking the shuriken to the back. "Why?" Naruto said becoming even more confused as he saw Iruka cough up blood. _'Why is he trying to protect me? I...I don't understand?' _

"Naruto...I was just like you growing up. Always getting in trouble. I just wanted to be notice. When I was a sighed to teach your class. I was mad...because I wanted nothing to do with you. After awhile I thought if I ignore you maybe you'll go away. I...could never see how much that really affected you. After while you started to shun everybody from getting close to you. And I was sad. You were alone and sad and I didn't do anything to help...I'm sorry. Those pranks you pull, I was always happy. This showed me that...there was always hope. That you didn't go into the dark side. Naruto, please do not believe what he said. Don't fade into the darkness." Iruka said as tears started to gush down his face

Naruto didn't care if Iruka's tears started to hit his face. To him...this meant a lot for him. "Why...why do you care so much? Why did you take...the blow for me?" Naruto had to know. His whole being depends on it.

Iruka gave a pained smile. "Because I consider you someone precious to me. Someone to cherish." Naruto gave a sharp gasp at that. No one...not even the Sandaime Hokage ever said that to him. _'Precious?' _

"Such talk! He hates you Naruto! Now shut up and die!" Mizuki said as he took off his last shuriken. Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back as he leaned against a tree. "Naruto...please run. I don't want you getting hurt." Iruka said as he prepared himself for Mizuki.

_'So...this is it.'_ Iruka thought as a smile came to his face. He heard Naruto grunt as he caught the shuriken. Iruka was dumbfounded. He only knew a few jonins that can catch a giant shuriken's with their bare hands and not be bleeding.

Iruka looked at Naruto's hand only to see a small amount of blood running down Naruto's hand. "Naruto! I told you to run! You aren't strong enough to face Mizuki." Iruka said as Naruto started to smirk. His smirk turned into a full blown laugh. Iruka and Mizuki looked at him like he lost his mind.

Naruto calmed down as he glared at Mizuki. "All these years you two couldn't even see through my mask. I admit that you were close Iruka-sensei. So very close, but in the end you still don't know the real me." Naruto said not taking his eyes off of Mizuki.

"Wha? What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto growled at Mizuki making his eyes widen in surprise. "I've been holding back for years!" Naruto said as he flung the shuriken back at Mizuki. Mizuki dodged the shuriken amazed at how fast it was going, as soon as he put his eyes back on Naruto he was met with a fist in his stomach. Mizuki coughed up blood as he felt himself being picked up and falling to the ground.

Mizuki hit the ground in extreme pain. The overall pain he got, with getting hit in the stomach and falling on the ground from the tree was pretty great. _'I didn't know he could hit that hard!' Mizuki_ thought as he got back to feet. "How...how did you do that?" Mizuki asked gasping for air as he glared at the boy. Naruto chuckled as he put on a smile that looked freighting but still controlled. "You really shouldn't have told me to come out here and learn one jutsu from the scroll. That was your biggest mistake. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** _(Shadow Clone Technique)_

Mizuki and Iruka stood in shock as a _1000_ Naruto's came to the field. _'What the...is this really Naruto?' _Iruka thought as he looked at the field in disbelieve. He wasn't the only one as Mizuki started to back up in shock as he now knew he was out matched. So with one final scream the beating begin.

"Man! That really cleared all my frustrations!" Naruto said as he looked down at the...human? He certainly didn't look like one. "Naruto?" Iruka asked breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto didn't know why but he gave Iruka a soft smile as he sighed. "Hey Iruka-sensei, you ok?" Iruka nodded as he smiled at his student's concern. "Hai. I'm ok Naruto. You sure did beat on Mizuki how about we drag his body back to the Hokage's office."

Before Iruka left the clearing Naruto looked at Iruka and said, "Thank you." Iruka looked down at Naruto as he looked at Naruto's peaceful expression. All he could do was smile and nodded. _'For once...I think I did something good in my life.' _Iruka thought as he wiped a tear from his eye. They walked back in peaceful silence enjoying each other's company for the first time.

_0X0X0X0X0X_

**About 10 minutes later**

"…and that's what happen Hokage-sama." Iruka said as Naruto watched the old man nod. As soon as they got to the office, Iruka went into explaining how it all went down. Before Naruto walked through the door though Iruka gave Naruto his headband to show that he graduated. Naruto had to control his emotion or he would have hugged the man. So Naruto's mask is somewhat in place now. All through the meeting with the Hokage though, he...couldn't help but not trust the old man. All the lies he tells him...wasn't right. They were his secretes, not anyone else's. Who the hell does he think he is, not telling me my damn secrets. _'But then again, you would have to be a real idiot to not notice a huge fucking seal on your gut for twelve years.'_ Naruto thought as the Kyuubi gave a small chuckle.

"I see. Well then why don't you get patched up Iruka, you did great protecting Naruto." Hiruzen Sarutobi said to the chunin. Naruto bristled at the comment but kept his anger in check. _'I didn't need help you spineless old monkey!'_

"**He seems to have little faith in you doesn't he." **Kyuubi growled out deep in his mind. Naruto didn't answer only glared at the old man. Once Iruka left, the third lit his pipe as he took in a breath of smoke. "Naruto I know you have questions, so I'll do my best to answer them." Naruto nodded not letting up the glare.

"Did you ever intend to tell me about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked intensifying his glare. "I was going to wait until I thought you were ready. Manly around the time you hit chunin." Hiruzen said as he stared Naruto down. He was a little sad at the way Naruto was acting. He thought he would be depressed but Naruto seems to be more angry then anything. It was like he was a different person. He was only trying to protect him. _'Naruto...do I not know you at all?'_

"So you were going to just hide this secret about me. What right do you have? This secret is about **me**! You have no right to decide when I'm ready to hear something." Naruto said calmly as his glare intensified with every word he spoke. It may be his animal instinct or it may just be Naruto, all he knows is that he's pissed. Then again it is the way of the animal. Once something is betrayed, one can't trust the betrayer ever again.

"Naruto you have to understand..." "No! You have to understand!" Naruto yelled interrupting the Hokage. "This secret is about me not you. When I was younger I took so much pain, the worse thing is I didn't even know why. Do you know how that feels? I bet you even know who my parents are don't you!" Naruto ask/yelling recalling the past of when he heard the third talk about his parents.

Naruto was angry...why shouldn't he be right. They didn't have a right to keep something from him. If he would have known at birth...maybe...maybe things would have been different.

"Naruto I'm afraid I really don't know who your parents are." Naruto's eyes caught the lie that was hidden in Hiruzen's eyes. Naruto gave out a growl, but didn't do anything. He just backed up and started to walk over to the door. "Hokage-sama, (The third flinched at that) I'm taking my leave now. I must say before I leave that I have lost my trust in you. All I see in your eyes are just lies, after lies. I can no longer trust you, so good day." Naruto said as he slammed the door leaving the third with a pained expression on his old face. _'Maybe...I waited too long.'_ Hiruzen looked at the picture of the forth on the wall and shed a tear. "I'm sorry Minato. I failed in your son."

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**Back with Naruto**

"**So, now that you had a talk with the old monkey, what will you do now?**" Kyuubi asked as Naruto walked out the Hokage office. '_I have about a week before my I have to report to the academy. Since I never really had a chance to practice many jutsu I thought I could do some more training.'_

Kyuubi nodded in his mind as he accepted this answer. **"Are you going to just train in ninjutsu? I guess that would take the whole week."** Naruto just chuckled as imaged himself waging his finger at the Kyuubi. _'My dear furry friend, what if I found a way to get a year of training in only one day?' _Naruto said putting his body on autopilot as he went into his mind as his body heading home.

"**I would call you a lier. There is no way that can be true."** Kyuubi said in a fake acting kind of way. "Oh my friend It is very real! The answer of this new training program is...Kyuubi drub roll!"Naruto ask as Kyuubi attacked the back of his cage with his tails. The sound of drums flew into his ears making Naruto smile. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Anything you learn with the clone goes back as experiences back to the user." The silver haired boy said as his clothes transformed into a snazzy business suit with a mic in hand.

"**Really! I want that jutsu!" **Naruto put on a smirk as he said, "And you can have the jutsu. This jutsu would usually cost 1000000 ryu but I'll put a discount on it for a grand total of 2000 ryu! Oh yeah, no refunds."

"**I taught you well kit. If the whole ninja thing goes south you could always be a traveling salesman." **Kyuubi said as he wiped a tear from his eye as Naruto laugh at their antics. **"Do you know what kind of jutsus you want to learn?" **Kyuubi said getting serous seeing how their playtime was over. "I once read about a card that can tell you what your elemental affinities. I intend to buy one, under henge of course, to find out what's my affinities. I'll train in that for a few days. Then I'll start work on my taijustu with the dragons."

The Kyuubi nodded as he hummed to himself. **"Fine I'll wake you up at the usual time.**

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**5:30 A.M**

"**KIT WAKE UP!" **Kyuubi yelled as Naruto shirked much like a cat as he latched on to the ceiling with his claws. "Dammit Kyuubi! Why do you always do that!" Naruto yelled as he heard Kyuubi laughing his furry ass off. **"Ha! That never gets old!" **Kyuubi said as he wipes a tear from his eyes.

"**Come on kid get your ass in gear we only have a week!" **Kyuubi said going into drill Sargent mood making Naruto sigh. "Today's going to be a long day." Naruto said as he got ready for his training.

You see, this is how Naruto's day always went. Ever since the accident the Kyuubi had made it a priority to train non-stop everyday for their...or more of the Kyuubi's survival.

Naruto's day started off with a run around the village. At first it started with two laps. If Naruto could finish both labs before 6:00 on the dot then he would have mastered his training. Whenever Naruto got close to beating the time Kyuubi would add more laps to make things much harder. At the age of 11, Naruto has figured out that this type training has been made to increase his speed and stamina. So with that, Naruto never stopped. Naruto is up to ten laps so far.

_0X0X0X0X0X_

**After laps**

"Dammit..(pant)..I'm still not...(pant) fast enough." Naruto said as he laid down on the ground in a training field. This training field was the farthest away from the village and was one of Naruto's get away spots. Sweat drenched his body as he lay in the rising sun. He could hear people buzzing around in the village even at this hour. Once Naruto got enough air in his lungs he decided to get back to work, much to the disdain in his leg muscles. Naruto bit his thumb and made a few handseals before he slapped his hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Technique) _Naruto yelled as smoke overcame his being. It was then he noticed he was standing on the head of a dragon.

The dragon was something to be feared by just the way it looks. The dragon had green scales with something akin to yellow armor like scales going up its stomach. Its wing were more like fingers as they had five spaces between them. He stood on two legs as a gust of wind surrounded him. The claws of the beast were purple with a tap of red at the end giving them a deadly warning to others. Its tail was swinging back in forth as hair similar to Naruto's covered the ends of its tail. (Look at profile to see a picture)

The dragon plucked Naruto off of its head and looked the genin in the eyes, Yellow met purple. **"Naru-chan. Why have you summoned me? I was having a race against Beyoku. Do you know how pissed he'll be if I were to win! You ruined my fun!" **The dragon said with a high pitch voice as he glared at Naruto half heartily.

"Ah, my bad Kazeamaru. I didn't know what was going on, please forgive me." Naruto said bowing. Kazeamaru sent a small wind gale to Naruto knocking him over.** "All is forgiven my young friend. Now tell me, why did you summon the all mighty Kazeamaru?"** Kazeamaru said puffing out his chest.

Kazeamaru was odd to Naruto. He expected the dragons to be somewhat serous, but Kazeamaru took him by surprise. Kazeamaru was energetic, boastful and very passionate in whatever he was doing. His motto was to every moment you breath, have fun. Naruto really admire Kazeamaru seeing him as a friend that he can trust.

"I summoned you for your help can you help me in Taijutsu. I want to improve it." Kazeamaru nodded as he decided to rest his wings and lay down on the grassy fields.

"**Alright Naruto-chan, show me." **Naruto nodded as he got into his stance. The Soring Dragons attack pattern was random at best. It involved moving like the elements. He had have balance in every form, physical, mental, and emotional. Just like fire. He must be ready to turn an opponent's attack against them. Just like water. He had to give hard strikes and be unmovable unless by his own will, like earth. He must be able to stay on his feet always be in movement, be random. Just like the wind. Naruto molded the style after the dragon rulers like Kazeamaru.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled it clearing his mind of any uncertainty. He put his left foot ahead of him clocking it to the right, bending his knees to gain some leverage. His hands are two feet away from each other, the left one on top and the right one on the bottom.

With a spin on Naruto's already tilted foot preformed a spin kick. Not stopping his spin he did a motion that indelicate to sweep somebody's feet. Naruto went through the katas with ease as he made sure to make no mistakes. His movements were controlled but random. It was like he was luring his pray in before he went in for the kill. His movements were calm and balanced. All of sudden Naruto put more of an effort as his strikes became more direct as he attacked with strong punches and kicks.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Kazeamaru watched with a critical eye. Looking at the faults and strengthens in the style Naruto created. To be honest all the dragons held Naruto in great respect. The fact that he gathers knowledge before striking was a big plus to the elders. The dragon's has been looking after Naruto ever since he was born. The elders were in good terms with Naruto's ancestors. They were the partners as they were Nomads. When the ninja age started they intend to be partners forever but with the risk of other people coming after the dragons and selling them.

If there were one thing a dragon isn't then a cowered was on the top of the list. Dragons were stubborn by nature and would not sit on the side lines as their friends were being destroyed. So with the will of the elders they made a summon contract for the Namikaze ready to be used. In time came dark ages, as many of people of the clan died from the war. They were told that they sent their last child by the name of Minato Namikaze to Konaha. They weren't fast enough to get to the elder blond as he already made a contract with the toads.

When they heard about Naruto they decided to give him his birth right as he truly needed it. Kazeamaru was happy at their decision.

"**OK Naru-chan, Let's start with the fixing your stance, I see a few holes in it." **Kazeamaru said he tapped a few spots of Nartuo's leg with his tail. For the next two Naruto is spending time correcting his style.

"Hey Kazeamaru, can you tell me what jutsus would be good for me. If you could tell me my affinities then I won't have to put up with those shop clerks." Naruto asked using another trait of his, the sad puppy dog eyes. Kazeamaru nodded as he gave a sigh. Kazeamaru lowered his tail as he touched Naruto's forehead. A soft blue glow surrounded Naruto as a soft wind surrounded Naruto. His silver hair flew up gently as the winds settles.

Kazeamaru gave a monster of a laugh as he stared down at Naruto. **"What a surprise. Naru-chan your affinity is my own, wind!" **Kazeamaru said with his child like voice. Naruto smiled as well happy it was something as powerful as wind. **"If I was you Naruto I would start learning some wind jutsu but I would also learn how to make it." **Kazeamaru said showing his serous side for once.

Naruto looked at the dragon in confusion. "What should I do then? I don't know how to make wind nature chakra." Naruto asked the dragon as he stood up on his hind legs. **"Futon jutsus are manly used for cutting-based attacks. When I first started out a few hundred years ago, the first thing I tried to slice was something soft. Why don't you try that." **Kazeamaru said as he sent a gust of wind at a tree knock down all the leaves. **"You could try to slice one of these leafs here. To do so you must split your chakra into two halves that grind against one another constantly until they become very thin and sharp before they are melded back together. I won't give you anymore advice seeing that you're more of a trial and error type of person. You should be able to figure it out on your own. Once you are able to cut the leaf, try something harder like rocks. Now I must be on my way. So long Naru-chan!" **Kazeamaru said as he waved smiled at the blond before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto nodded to himself as he walked slowly to the village. His plan so far is to get something to eat since it's about 10:00 AM right now. But for now he had to change, being sweaty and eating ramen is not a good choice for other people.

After a trip to Ichiraku ramen bar he decided to head to the library, his home away from home. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?" Chika Haruno said to the silver haired boy. She was always pleasant to Naruto, and for that Naruto respects her for it.

"Hello Chika-san, I am doing quite well. I have graduated from my class and will be a ninja." Naruto said giving the woman a nice kind smile.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun! My Sakura-chan has graduated too. I just wish she would let go of her crush with the Uchiha." Chika said as a sneer came unto her face. Chika was much like Sakura but she didn't have the whole crazy thing going for her. Chika had pink hair just like her daughter but her hair was tied into a pony tail in the back as the glasses hanged from her face.

"Me and you both Chika-san." Naruto said as he waved to her before going on his own. As much as he would have enjoyed talking with Chika he had other matters to attended to, like jutsus for example.

_'I guess before I get started, I better create some clones to get started on what Kazeamaru asked of me.' _Naruto told himself as he made five clones and sent them on their way. Truth be told not a lot of ninjutsu are in the library if there are they are just the description. Thankfully since wind jutsus are so uncommon in Konaha they fully explained them. The only problem is that there are only three of them listed in the library. Oh well might as well start with the first one.

_Kaze no Yaiba.__**(Wind Release: Wind Cutter)**_

_Rank: A_

_Description: After forming the needed hand seal, a cutting whirlwind will envelop his opponent and cut them to pieces. Unlike a real sword which can face resistance, the wind blade will be able to slice with little difficulty. handseals use are: Bird and ram. When performing this jutsu be sure to have complete control over it or it could backlash and do some damage to you are other people._

Naruto looked at the jutsu in shock, _'Maybe I better use clones to try it out. I don't want to hurt myself when I do the jutsu. Now for the next jutsu.' _Naruto thought as he went to the next scroll.

_Futon: Reppushou (Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm)_

_Rank: C_

_Description: A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, The user will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness. Handseals used are: Tiger, bird, and Dragon._

Naruto read as he stood in shock at the nature of the jutsu. **"I like it. I will give you more of a advantage in battle with the weapon thing." **Kyuubi said as he read the jutsu alongside Naruto. _'I know I have a few ideas on what I want the jutsu to do. With my shadow clones this jutsu should do me well.' _Naruto said to himself as he studied the jutsu. He picked up the next scroll and started to read.

_Futon: Daitoppa. (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

_Rank C_

_Description: a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing their hand to their mouth, The user will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame. Handseals: Bird, Pig, snake, Ram._

_'This would be more useful If I knew a fire jutsu.' _Naruto thought as a frown came to his face. **"Don't be to quick to judge. You forget about your summons? Some of them are able to breathe fire and with this jutsu it would be more powerful in battle." **The Kyuubi advised as Naruto nodded.

"**There is only one jutsu left. Why don't you read it and then we can be on our way to train." **Naruto gave a sigh of annoyance but nodded non the less.

_Futon: Renkuudan_ (_Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile)_

_Rank: B_

_Description: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The user inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack the user will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage. Handseals are: Bird, Dragon, Horse, Snake._

_'That would be a useful jutsu to use. Its something worth learning.' _Naruto as he gathered his scrolls at left the building. It was to train.

For that week, Naruto trained to the brink and even be on that. He was only able to master two of the jutsu's **Fuuton: Reppushou**(**Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm**)_ and _**Fuuton: Daitoppa. (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**Even with the help of his shadow clones and adapting ability he still only knows how to do those two.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**On the street walking to the academy**

"**So kit you ready to stop playing around? Drop that mask of the weak and actually go all out?" **Kyuubi said giving Naruto a feral grin in his mind. Naruto mimicked the smile as his fangs hanged out of his mouth flashing in the sun. _'Oh yeah, No more playing around I'm not taking the shit everyone gives me like before. I'll show them how much of an animal I really am!' _Naruto said grinning savagely as he raced to the academy.

**Well that's it, that's enough of the training arc and well go on into the genin arc. Once again if anyone would like to adopt Time and Time again and A new light then just send me a message and I'll send it your way. Also please don't be shy review and tell me what you think. Also if anyone would like to be my beta then just hit me up. Well that's all See ya**


	3. No More Playing around

**Hello everyone My name as it saids up top is Ero-Drak. I'm new at this so if you could hold some of your hate back. I hope one day I can please you with my writing. I was hoping for more Reviews but seems I can't get what I want for now.**

**FAQ**

**Are you going to bash anyone in this story?**

Yes a little. I like some of the characters personalty but not a lot of them. So I'm going to criticize them to show my hate. So if you don't like bashing then please go to another fic, because I'm not changing a thing.

**Will Naruto ever forgive Hiruzen Sarutobi?**

Maybe, who knows what the story might roll to.

**Why haven't you gotten more Reviews yet?**

I can't answer that, but I can say that I'm nothing like my friend Big Fox12. But I will best him!! He is my rival and I must win!

**Also If anyone would like to adopt Time and Time again, and A new light please hurry times almost up. My next update will be on Watch me grow since he left me the old chapters to work on instead of just making up new ones on the spot. (God bless, Big Fox12) So please look forward to it. Also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone wants to help contact me.  
**

**_Summary: The beast that attacks in a flash of an eye. The beast that prays on the weak. The beast that has the howl that can put even the bravest of people on edge. Unleash the Animal with in!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories....*sigh* well not yet. (Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.)

* * *

"_Demon, He shouldn't have graduated. What's the Hokage thinking?"_

"_He should have been killed at birth. I wish the third would have just killed him."_

"_I took my daughter out of the academy so she wouldn't be on a team with him."_

"_Good call! Who knows what he might do when they go out on missions."_

Naruto walked through the whispers quietly hearing everything they're saying. He didn't really care like he would if he was younger. Naruto has grown to just forget about being accepted by the people here. _'I would rather be with accepted by rabbet wolfs then be accepted by the people in this village' _Naruto thought as he glared back at the people around them making a few flinch back.

What happen to their punching bag. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to take the abuse and keep himself distanced. The civilians kept quite as they watched the boy walk to the academy.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**At the academy**

Sasuke Uchiha was having a good day. He got some good training done, got his favorite food to eat, tomatoes, and he was finally going to become a ninja to gain power to avenge his family. Of course he didn't show his his pleasure on the outside. He had a reputation to keep up.

Of course that all went to hell when he saw Naruto enter the room. Some how he knew he's going to have a headache before the end of the day as Naruto sat down right next to him and laid his head down.

It wasn't that he hated Naruto, he just didn't see him worth to be in his presents. He was the dope of the class the boy that failed to do even a simple clone. Yea not worth his time.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? This is for the graduates." A random kid said as he smirked at Naruto. Ah Sasuke remembered him his whole goal in life is to make Naruto's live hell. That's another thing that Sasuke didn't like about Naruto. He was door mat. He let people walk all over him. Disgraceful.

He watched as Naruto didn't do anything to give any identification he heard him. The boy was getting mad as a vain came out of his head. "Hey freak! I'm talking to you!" The boy said as he was about to grab Naruto's shirt but a massive killer intent washed over the class. Sasuke has only felt that killer intent once in his life and that was from his brother.

As if things couldn't get any worse for the boy a deep growl came from the boy's throat. It sounded....animalistic Like how a lion would growl to show authority to the others. In fact it sounded exactly like a lions growl. Naruto raised his head and what ever he saw must have freaked the kid out as he flinched away from Naruto in fear. "Go...away...." Was all Naruto said before the boy jumped over some desks to get away from the boy. With the boy gone from Naruto's presents the killer intent left the room as Naruto lade his head back down.

Sasuke could only look at the boy as he raised his brow. No way this could be Naruto. I didn't think Naruto could produce killer intent. _'Doesn't matter. He's still a dope.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked out the window. The class was filed with silence for awhile until a new topic was opening up, what the hell happen to Naruto?

Hinata looked at her crush confused. _'Naruto-kun. What happen to you? Why are you so cold to people? I wish you wouldn't shun other people.' _Hinata thought as she saw him laid his head down not carrying if anyone was talking about him.

Ever since she first met Naruto she has always been attracted to Naruto. Always watching him from afar. She just doesn't understand him. At first when he entered the academy he was serous, but after awhile it was like he just gave up. She knew it wasn't true because she watched him train. Watched him go through training that even her father wouldn't recommend. She always knew their was something deeper under the surface. What? She didn't know but she wanted to find out. _'Naruto-kun is this really you?'_

"I'M FIRST!!" Ino and Sakura said rolling in the classroom. They glared at each other with hate and got into an argument. Naruto watched the two girls in disdain. _'I wish that Sakura was more like Chika-san. She's hard to deal with, with her fan girl tendency.' _

The Kyuubi could only snort as he looked at the girl arguing back and forth. **"She's to loud. Kit unless she changes don't you ever pick her as a mate. If you do, I'll never speak to you again." **Naruto sighed as he laid his head back down not caring.

"Hey Naruto! What do you think your doing!" Sakura said stomping over to Naruto with anger written on her face. Naruto didn't answer finding know reason to answer the child. "HEY!! I'm talking to you baka! You'll answer when I'm talking to you!" Sakura said as she raised a fist ready to bash in his head like she always did. It always made her feel better about herself.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Oh man did she get a surprise.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Naruto shot of his seat grabbing her fist and holding a finger at her neck. Sakura, no the whole class was in shook at what Naruto was doing. "Sakura, that was really impolite. I would have thought Chika-san would have taught you better." Naruto said making Sakura's eyes widened. _'How does he know my mom?' _

Naruto released her but still kept his glare on the girl. "What do you want Sakura?" Naruto said as he watched the girl hold her fist in slight pain. _'Maybe that was a little to hard. Naw, she'll get worse later on when she becomes a ninja.' _Naruto thought as he took a sigh from all the attention he was getting.

"I...I...wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun. You in my seat." Sakura said as she looked at her feet. Naruto frowned at the girl. "Sakura next time, you should ask a little nicer. That would avoid conflict." Naruto said as he got out of the way of Sakura and headed up the stairs. "You need to learn common courtesy." Naruto said missing the look on Sakura's face.

Sakura was turning red with embarrassment as she watched Naruto head up the stairs. **"CHA! WHO DOES THAT BAKA THINK HE IS!!!" **Inner Sakura glaring at the blond. _'I'll show that baka some day.' _Sakura thought with a vain on her head. "Shut up your dead last! You can't talk to me like that!" Sakura said with a bratty tone. Naruto losing his patients with her glared at her making her shut up.

"Shut up Sakura. You got your seat, so just sit down and shut up" Naruto said walking away from the girl. "Naruto get back here and apologizes!" Naruto never looked at her as he walked to an empty chair next to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto as he came her way in horror. _'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Naruto-kun is coming that way!! I have to stay calm. Don't faint Hinata, Don't faint!' _Hinata said as she tried to calm herself down. She was nearly having a panic attack. "Hinata-san, are you ok? You a little flushed." Naruto said smelling her hormones. _'This girl...I swear if she wasn't so shy, she would jump me in a second and take me right here.'_

"**And you wouldn't like that?" **Kyuubi said with a perverted smile. He was happy one of these...people were able to appreciate the kit. Then again he would be happy if Naruto would just leave this damn village but the brats a stubborn one

Naruto flushed briefly but shook it off quick. _'You know she has too know a few things before she's ready.'_ Naruto thought as he calmed his nerves. "Hinata-san, do you mind If I take a seat here? There are no other seats available so do you mind?" Naruto said with a lady killer smile that Hinata shudder in his pleasure.

"Y-y-yes N-n-n-Naruto-kun. You c-c-c-c-can sit he-e-e-ere if you want to." Hinata said ducking in her coat. Naruto's smile seem to just make her even more nervous but also a little excited. "Thank you Hinata-san." Naruto said taking a seat. "I wish you wouldn't call me Hinata-san, Naruto-kun." She said as softly to the point where know one could hear her. Unfortunately or fortunately with Naruto's animal hearing, he was able to hear what Hinata said and smiled.

"Oh? Well then what would you like me to call you then. How about Hinata-chan?" Naruto said surprising Hinata. She didn't know he could hear her. "She turned scarlet as she heard the name. "No. Hinata-chan won't do." Naruto said making Hinata sigh sadly. "Ah! I know! How about Hinata-hime." Naruto said making Hinata jump in surprise. Of all the names he could give her he gave her the one that she wasn't expecting. "Well Hinata? What do you think?" Making the girl hit a shade thats never been seen before.

"Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later." Naruto said watching Iruka as he walked into the classroom.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**Flashback**

"_Why....why do you care so much? Why did you take....the blow for me?" Naruto had to know. His whole being depend on it._

_Iruka gave a pained smile. "Because I consider you someone precious to me. Someone to cherish."_

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**End Flashback**

_**

* * *

**_

_'Precious huh? I still don't understand but I hope one day I _will.' Naruto thought as he half listened to Iruka's speech.

**Flashback**

It was the last day of his training and today he took it easy. Him and Iruka sat down for the first time and had Raman together....for the first time. "Hey Naruto." Iruka said watching the blond tear at his Raman. "What do you plan for the future? Whats your dream after you graduate?" Naruto looked up from his Raman as he set the bowl a side.

"I don't know. I just want to get stronger. Reach a level that has never been reached. I don't think I really have a dream. I never really wanted anything." Naruto said as he looked at Iruka  
gauging his reaction. He seemed sad. "What do you mean? You never had one thing you ever wanted to do? Ever wanted to know?" Naruto just shook his head and went back to the ramen.

"Well...your still young Naruto. You'll find out what you want later on in life. All of us do." Naruto nodded as he raised his hand to the old man behind the counter. "Oi! Teuchi-san another bowl." Teuchi nodded as he got back to work.

Iruka looked at Naruto and the stack of bowls that he discarded. "Oi! Naruto how many bowls is that!?"

"Teuchi-san another bowl."

"Oi! Naruto! That's enough bowls."

"Teuchi-san another bowl."

"NARUTO!!!"

_0X0X0X0X0X_

**Flashback ends**

Naruto smiled at that memory. It was one of the few times where Naruto actually smiled and enjoyed others company. _'A dream huh? I'll find it.' _

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." Taking a breath as Sakura seemed to scream something about something about true love conquer all or something like that. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sighed displeased at the current events but kept to himself. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said grabbing Naruto's attention. Naruto smiled grabbing her hand making her shiver. "Thank you Hinata-hime that means a lot to me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi. Sakura jumped out of her seat as she pointed at Naruto. "Hey sensei! Why does Naruto have to be on our team. I thought he failed the graduation test." Naruto, Hinata and Iruka glared at the bubblegum girl as she shrank down to her seat from all of the looks.

"Naruto's test was actually tampered with by a teacher that made him fail the written test. As for the jutsu, Naruto has too much charka to make a **Bunshin**** no ****jutsu**. The reason he passed is because he took a mock exam that went wrong. Naruto bravely combated the treat and saved a me and the parcel as well. As to why he has to be on your team, Sasuke is the rookie of the year while Naruto has the lowest scores in the academy. You Sakura were juts lucky you made it on his team. Now sit down." Iruka said getting tired of the girls arrogant tone and shocking the whole class.

_'Just think, its my last day to put up with her.'_ Iruka said sighing as Sakura sat down with tears in her eyes. "Now that you know your teams you all will have an hour for your lunch break. So my students congratulations for passing." A huge wave of cheers came from the now graduated genin. With that said Iruka left the group going to his lunch.

Naruto looked at his two teammates and sighed seeing them walk out of the classroom. He turned to Hinata as she was just fidgeting enjoying being next to Naruto. Seeing as how he didn't want to eat alone, "Hey, Hinata. Do you want to go eat with me? I would invite my teammates but it seems they already left." Hinata blushed a glow but nodded her head non the less.

Naruto held out his head waiting for her to grab it. Hinata was nearly on overload as she took his hand and went out the door. _'I'm holding Naruto-kun's hand! I can't believe it! It so warm. Oh come on Hinata don't faint, don't faint!' _Hinata said as she tried to calm herself.

"**Having fun Naruto?" **Kyuubi said with a huge smirk. Naruto blushed but caught to cover it up. _'Yes I am. Its going to be fun messing with her.' _ Naruto said smirking. **"I approve kit! You may take her as your mate." **Kyuubi said making Naruto almost trip over his own feet. _'I-I don't need your approval!!' _Naruto yelled hearing the howls of laughter coming from the beast.

Naruto tried to start a conversation with Hinata, not liking the silence. Once or twice he made Hinata giggle over his antics. That made her much more conformable. Before they got outside the building Naruto heard his two teammates talking outside and decided to hear what they were saying.

"Sasuke-kun, its not fair that Naruto is on our team. He'll just get in the way. He probably passed because of the Hokage. Naruto was always Iruka's favorite so he must have helped. Its not fair that a loser like him is on a team of elites." Sakura said with a stuck up tone. Surprisingly Sasuke nodded as he looked at the pink haired girl. "I don't care if he's on my team or not. He's most likely going to die on the first mission anyway so it doesn't bother me." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

Sakura nodded her head at extreme speeds. "Yea! Then it'll just be you and me Sasuke-kun. Who needs that weakling anyway. He couldn't even make a **Bunshin**, how pathetic is that?" Sakura said laughing at her own joke."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked outside. Hinata was enraged at what those two said. _'How dare that hussy! I'll bitch slap her all the way back to where she came from.' _She then realized what she was saying in her mind and blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto glared at the two of them coldly as he walked up to them. **"Kill them kit! Don't let them talk to you like that." **Kyuubi said as he clawed at the cage. Naruto didn't say anything once they realized that he was here. Sasuke looked the same, just coldly glaring at him while Sakura had a look of deep regret but it was soon taken over by satisfaction when she looked at Sakura. Hinata gave Sakura a hard glare that would make any Hyuuga proud. Sakura flinched back in slight fear having nobody glared at her like that before.

Sakura didn't know what this feeling in her chest was. She felt bad at what she said about Naruto and she didn't know why. _'Why should I feel bad, I didn't do anything wrong. Right?' _Sakura asked herself wanting a response but unforgeable her inner self was in the same boat. She also felt something every time she looked at Hinata up so close to Naruto like that. **"CHA! GET OFF MY TEAMMATE YOU BITCH!!" **Inner Sakura yelled as she hit a wall with her fists.

Naruto didn't say a word as he walked pass them, with out so much of a word. After they left the academy Naruto and Hinata walked in silence. It was when they got to Ichiraku Ramen did Naruto smile at her giving her a bit of self confidence again. "Well, we're here. You ready for lunch Hinata-hime." Naruto said as Hinata gave a soft smile. Hinata nodded as they walked in the stand.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

For about 30 minutes Naruto and Hinata ate their ramen in peace as they talked about themselves getting to know each other. "N-Naruto is your animal like a-appearance a bloodline or something? Are you an Inuzuka?" Hinata saids looking at him in a cute way.

"No, I'm not an Inuzuka Hinata. I'm an experiment." Naruto said eating his ramen. Hinata dropped her chopped sticks. "An e-e-experiment?" Hinata said softly. Naruto nodded his head as he stared in her eyes. "Yes Hinata. I'm an experiment. You see I'm not really all human. I'm just part." Naruto said making Teuchi and Ayame freeze. _'He's not all human?' _Teuchi and Ayame thought together.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata said getting interested. "Hinata I'm part human and part animal. Before you ask, I have every known animal's DNA inside of me." Naruto said seeing Hinata's confusion. "But who would do this to you Naruto-kun?" Hinata said holding Naruto's hand for support. "The Sannin Orochimaru did this too me six years ago. I really owe him a thank you really." Naruto saids putting his bowl away. Hinata sat their in shocked as well as Teuchi and Ayame. They sat their in wonder on how this all happen.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how come you never told me about it?" Ayame said with a pout. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Yada yada, Sorry Ayame-nee-chan. We don't really have that much time to talk anymore do we. I'll show up more often for us to talk ne?" Ayame nodded as she smiled at the blond.

Naruto stood their holding out his hand, waiting for her to grab his hand. "Come Hinata-hime. We could be late for when the jonin come." Hinata nodded and blushed while grabbing her hand. On the way back Hinata looked around seeing how everybody was glaring at Naruto. She couldn't understand it. Was because of his animal DNA? She just had to know.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"Naruto-kun, why do they glare at you. Is it because of your DNA? Why do you keep going as if its ok?" Hinata said with sadness glazed her eyes. "Its OK Hinata-hime. I've grown accustom to it." Hinata flinched back in shock. He's....grown accustom to it? Why should he? "Naruto-kun...you shouldn't have had to grow accustom to that! Its not right!" Naruto looked at her as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto sighed seeing that she was about to cry for him. _'She would make a good mate for me. I'll hold her close to make sure if she's worthy enough to be my mate.' _It's been said that many animals have to fight to show they are the strongest in the pack. That's what Naruto wants.

"Hinata-hime, I put up with a lot in my past. I dealt with these people all my life. Their not going to change unless I make them change. But Humans, they fear things they don't understand. To be honest, you and a few selected people only know about my DNA. These people don't know about that so they hate me for another reason." Naruto said as he led her to the academy. Hinata looked confused as she listed the possibility in her mind. "Naruto-kun...if its not the DNA, then what?" Naruto just chuckled as he smiled at her. A soft smile that made her heart melt. "Hinata. I know all about how you like me." Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "But before, I make a commitment to be with you. You have to do something?" Naruto said as Hinata forced herself to keep walking. "You have to be strong. Strong enough for when there is a time I break down, I can have a shoulder to lean on." Naruto said as Hinata paid attention wanting to know all she could.

"I need you to be able to protect yourself when the time comes. And most importantly..." Naruto said as he reached the academy. "You have to be able to be ready....for when you find out my secret. You have to find out for yourself. If you still feel the same, that and only that is when I'll make you my mate." Naruto said as he gauging Hinata's reaction.

_'Become....Naruto-kun....mate.' _Hinata thought as a lot of....suggestive images came to Hinata's mind. _'Naruto-kun's....mate' _That was the last thing that went through Hinata's head as she passed out in ready arms, already knowing this would happen. "You also need to fix this fainting thing of yours." Naruto said picking her up bridal style. He sighed as he went inside the academy building with Hinata in his arms.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**Well thats it for now. Also I would like you too know that if somebody doesn't want Time and Time again and A new light then I'm afraid that those story's will be deleted. So If you want the story then please claim them now. Now please review, I really want to know what people think about the story. Thats all for now see ya.**

**~Ero-Drak~**


	4. What to do?

**What's up guys! Names Ero-Drak for the new people. I don't have anything to say right now so lets begin with the story.**

**FAQ**

**Who gave you your inspiration?**

This is actually, Big Fox12's idea. Once he told me the idea I instantly fell in love with it.

**Are the pairing decided?**

No. People always say that Hinata is over used. I say, Fuck you! I don't believe it is over used until the person who made this website tells me face to face that Hinata and Naruto pairings are over used, thats when I'll stop using her. Like I said before the pairings are undecided. I may just make this a Harem who knows.

**Well guys the day has came that Time and Time again and A new light is now going off line. But don't fret, because a kind person by the name of GameDemonKing has adopted Time and Time again and A new light. Also on a sad note, Naruto Shikengon will be coming to an end soon. It will either have one more huge chapter or two chapters left. I know, but just like Big Fox12 I don't have that much love or inspiration for the story. It's good but it could be better. After the story there will be a challenge for anyone who would like to take it. So look out for that in the final chapters of Shikengon! **

**_Summary: The beast that attacks in a flash of an eye. The beast that prays on the weak. The beast that has the howl that can put even the bravest of people on edge. Unleash the Animal with in!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories....*sigh* well not yet. (Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.)

* * *

"AHHHHHH!! IF THAT NO GOOD SENSEI OF OURS, DOESN'T WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES...!!" Sakura said leaving the empty threat in the air. Naruto sighed as he got another tissue to rub the blood out of his ears. Its only been three hours and he didn't know if he could take the abuse anymore. He was ready to claw his ears off if she screamed one more time. All of the other teams have already left, leaving Naruto to suffer.

_'Why must I suffer. What have I done. Was it the time when I painted the entire Hyuuga mansion bright pink. Or was it when I replaced Hyuuga Hiashi's underwear with Yuuhi Kurenai's thongs?' _Naruto thought as he blushed at the memory. Kyuubi chuckled in his mind as he remembered the prank too. Surprisingly enough, Naruto did not get caught. It was a miracle in on it self. Naruto promised on all that is holy that he would never tell a soul for what he did. Kurenai made it her life promise to maim and if she finds out that a guy did it....Naruto had to release a violent shutter at that thought.

"**Ahh, black lace. If you were a little older, you could have that." **Kyuubi said shaking his head as he gave a deep sigh. Naruto only glared at the beast inside _'I will never date someone who would hurt something that didn't even do anything to her. My dick, didn't do anything to her dammit! Theres no reason to threaten to cut it off!!' _Naruto thought as he glared at the picture of Kurenai in his mind.

Thankfully Naruto was cut off from his thoughts as he heard a door opening. A man with Grey hair that seems that stand up on its on. He wore the standard jonin uniform. "Ok...my first impression of you...your all boring." The man said with a creepy eye smile. Naruto raised his eye brow at the man. _'Is he for real?'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the man. "Well now, all of you meet me on the roof." And with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto didn't waste any time and started to head over to the door. Before he could get out of the door, he was pushed out of the way by Sakura as she started to lead Sasuke out of the door. Naruto glared at them as he walked to the door. _'This is supposed to be a team...bullshit!' _Naruto thought bitterly as he walked to the roof of the academy in a bad mood.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Naruto-baka! What took you!!" Sakura said gaining a growl from the blond making the pink haired girl to flinch back in fear. Kakashi frowned behind his mask but could understand the blonds discomfort. He saw the way the two treats him. If it was him....anyway were getting off subject here.

"All right. Lets start with introducing ourself." The man saids as he looked at his charges. Naruto wasn't a fool. He could tell this man was stronger then him. He could practically smell it. He eyed the man warily nodding to his request. "Sensei wouldn't it be best if you did it first? I mean we don't even know who you are?" Sakura said as Kakashi sighed. "Very well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. The things I like? The things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that right now. As for my hobbies...wouldn't you like to know. My dreams for the future? Well...why don't you go next pinky." Sakura only glared at the man at the crack. "Don't call me pinky! Anyway what kind of introduction was that? All you told us was your name!" Sakura said glaring at the man.

Kakashi just waved off her and told her to proceed. Sakura mumbled some words as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "My name is Sakura Harnuo. Things I like....(Looks to Sasuke) My hobbies are...(Batts her eyes at Sasuke) My dreams for the future...."(Squeals while having a nose bleed.) If you were to look a little at Sasuke you would have seen him curling himself in a little ball.

Kakashi looked at the boy in pity. "What about the things you hate?" Sakura broke out of her daydream and sent a hateful look at Naruto waving her fist. "NARUTO-BAKA!!" Naruto looked at her but yawned and went back at stating at the clouds. Kakashi only sighed as he already figured out how this team will do. _'I don't have a very good feeling on how this team. If I do pass this team her fan girl personalty is going to have to go. Also her hatred over her teammate will have to go too.'_

"Well then now lets have Mr. Sunshine say a few words." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke clutched his hand together trying to look bad ass. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes, but I have many dislikes. What I have is not a goal but an ambition. I will recreate my clan, and I will kill a certain man." Sasuke said hiding his smirk as Sakura had hearts in her eyes. _'Yea I am bad ass.' _

_'So he's still on that. Revenge will just make him weaker in the long run.' _Kakashi thought as he turned his attention to the blond. Naruto was still looking at the clouds but Kakashi could tell that he was listing to the things around him. _'Hmmm, lets see what Naruto has to say.' _

"OK, Blondy why don't you go next." Kakashi said giving the boy a lazy smile. Naruto looked at the man and gave a small smile himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, reading and dragons. I hate when people look down on others because of who they are or something thats not their fault. My hobbies include reading and gardening. My dreams for the future....is to find some one precious to me, and to understand what that means." Naruto said looking down at the floor at the last part.

Kakashi smiled at the blond. Now thats somebody who he can work with. _'Naruto Uzumaki. You grew up in a very interesting way. I'll talk to him about his dream after the meeting.' _Kakashi said watching as his other students sneered at the blond...well Sakura did. Sasuke just ignored him.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Well now that we know each of other better, let me tell you what your test is and I can be on my way."Kakashi said smiling the whole time. "Wait!! What do you mean test!" Kakashi only gave a evil chuckle as he glared at his charges. "You didn't really think you are a genin right? That test was merely to weed out the weaklings. Now the real test begins tomorrow. Meet me at Training ground 7 at 5 in the morning. Ja ne!" Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"**You know kit it wouldn't hurt to try and be on good terms with your teammates. I know you don't like them, but you'll be spending a lot of time together." **Kyuubi said dipping into he infinite wisdom. Naruto sighed agreeing with the fox. _'It couldn't hurt. Besides I don't know them that well, so I can't judge. Even if they do act like jerks.' _Naruto said standing up and breaking the two of them out of thought.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke. I don't want any problems since we are now a team. So how about we get something to eat so we can get to know each other." Naruto said giving a small smile. **"Thats right kid. Lets not judge until we know them. I bet deep down inside their..." **Kyuubi was about to finish his sentence as Sasuke started to laugh. "Please dope! Like I would really care about you." Sasuke said while Sakura joined in because Sasuke was laughing.

"**NO GOOD, ROTTEN, SPIOLD, WASTE OF SPACE LITTLE, DIPSHITS!!! LET ME OUT KIT! LET ME OUT!!" **Kyuubi said attacking the gate. Naruto bit back a growl that came in his thought. How dare they! It was an act of good faith and they spit on it as if it was dirt. The bastards!

"Besides who would want to hang out with you. We don't even need you. Your just a waste of space. Me and Sasuke-kun only need each other." Sakura said following Sasuke out the door. Naruto took a deep breath, as he tried to control his emotions. Kami! Dealing with these people will drive him insane.

"What about you, Kakashi? Are you going to decline my request also?" Naruto said as Kakashi popped up out of nowhere. "Sure I'll go but how did you know I was still here?" Kakashi said smiling at the blond. Naruto tapped his nose as he looked at the man. "I could smell you. You smell like grass, and somewhat of dog." Kakashi nodded as they walked to the Ramen bar.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**At Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

"So, what did you want to talk about Naruto?" Kakashi said as he stared at the blond. They been at the Ramen bar for about six minutes and Naruto already finished his ninth bowl. _'I know one thing, I'm not paying for him.' _Kakashi thought as the blond covered a up a belch. "I thought since we might be working together in the future, we should get to know each other first. When I asked...well I think you saw what happen." Naruto said making Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I understand Naruto. To be honest I'm only on this team to teach Sasuke about his Sharingan if he ever unlocks it." Kakashi said watching Naruto take a calming breath.

Naruto was so angry at that. It was like Sakura and him didn't even matter. "Then what's the point of being on a team? If your just going to train Sasuke, then what about me and Sakura?" Naruto said glaring at Kakashi coldly. Kakashi had to force down a small shiver at the look. "Naruto I've been ordered by the council with the Hokage's approval, to give Sasuke more attention. I'm sorry but thats what was ordered. I was told to give you little time as possible. The truth of the matter Naruto, as long as the council has a strong hold of the village then there is nothing I can do." Kakashi said looking at his glass of water.

Naruto crushed his chopsticks in his hand as a vain came to his forehead. Ayame and Teuchi looked at Naruto in pity. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a neutral expression. "I should have known. I always wonder why I even stay and put up with shit like this." Naruto saids getting up and leaving the money on the table. He was nearly out until Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Naruto looked at the man with an unreadable expression. "I know that your angry Naruto but theirs nothing the Hokage can do. I know it hard but I'll try and spend some time with both of you and Sakura."

Naruto looked at the man and raised a brow. "Thats where your wrong Kakashi. In life we all have a choice. I choice to stay and put up with this village's ignorance and to me, its not fair. I will not be anyone's scape goat just because of whats sealed inside of me. I'm going to speak with the Hokage about this. You can come if you like. I don't really care." Naruto said brushing the man off of his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed before he left with Kakashi. _'I knew this was going to be troublesome but I don't regret telling him. He needed to know whats going on.' _Kakashi said as he took out his book.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**In Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen only sighed as he finished the last of his paperwork. He sighed as pulled out a little orange book. He could only sigh as peace opened around him. "WAIT YOU JUST CAN'T GO BARDGING INTO THE HOKAGES OFFICE LIKE THAT! ANBU PLEASE HURRY!!" A voice said outside said. Hiruzen only sighed seeing that his peace is about to end. He put away his book just as the door busted opened showing Naruto dragging two ANBU with him. Kakashi came in looking sheepish. "Sorry for the intrusion Hokage-sama. Naruto wants to talk to you."Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Hiruzen could only flinched back at the look Naruto sent him. It was dead but also had a predator look to it. "Sarutobi, we need to talk." Hiruzen called off his ANBU. Naruto walked in never taking his eyes off of the old man.

"Would you like to take a seat Naruto?" The man said kindly only to get a "No thanks I think I'll stand." Hiruzen just sighed as he lit his pipe seeing that this is going to be a long conversation. "What do you want to talk about Naruto?"

It seems that Naruto's glare seem to intense by a 100 times. "I would like to know why you allow the council run all over you? Kakashi told me about how you allowed the council to hinder my training. I would like to know why." Naruto said unnerving the old man with the dead look in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto I didn't let them do anything. Their was nothing I can do." Naruto's glare only increased by a 1000 fold. "Bullshit! Thats udder bullshit. You mean to tell me that you, the Hokage! Can't do anything." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto I'm telling you, their was nothing I can do. As Hokage can only do so much." Hiruzen said as he looked at the blond sigh. Naruto glared at the ground as he spoke softly. "Their was a time during my life were I looked to you for wisdom and help. I always wondered why I was being punished for something I never did. You never once told me. You always lied to me, claiming that it was for the best. Hiding my heritage, hiding the Kyuubi, you hide everything from me." Naruto said raising his head to the old man. He could see pain in the old mans eyes.

"I can now see your just full of shit!" Hiruzen flinched back at the rage in the voice. It was like awaking a sleeping dragon. If there is one thing you never do is to wake up a sleeping dragon. "You ARE the Hokage! When you put that hat on, you assume the role of a LEADER! This is YOUR village! NOT the councils! I never understood why you put up with this. When did a ninja village become a democracy! If you can't be a Hokage then find someone who can!" Naruto said shocking everyone in the room.

Kakashi looked shocked at the way Naruto said his speech. He was so passionate in it. It was like he was looking at the forth go out to battle but it was much more fierce.

Hiruzen looked at the blond in shame. He had a point, this was his village. When he took the hat he made a pledge to do what was best for Konaha. He took this job to help Naruto and the people in this village not their laughing boy. It was time for a change.

"Your right Naruto. I haven't been doing my job like I should. Thank you for reminding me of my job. It seems I lost that fire." Hiruzen said with a fire burning in his eyes. Naruto held back his smile as he lost some his glare.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"What are you going to do? Are you just going to barge in their and turn as you feel. Humans fear change. What will you do if you make enemy's?" Naruto said gaining a confused look from everybody in the room. "What? What do you think I do when I skip the academy and head to the library? Look up cook books?" Naruto said getting annoyed. **"You did look up cook books." **_"Shut up Kyuubi!!'_

Naruto coughed to cover his blushed as Hiruzen looked at Kakashi but shrugs. "What would you do if you were me Naruto?" Naruto didn't waste a second. "Dismiss the council from all affairs." This shocked the group. "Naruto, that would be ludicrous. You just said that humans fear change. This would be a big change if their was one! What would happen if the Hokage died?" Kakashi said looking at the blond.

"My advisers would chose. Since the ninjas in the village has to approve of the Hokage I don't see a problem. Not only that but it has to go to the Daimyou and he has to approve of it. If my advisers couldn't decide then we would go to a hand picked shonobi that show wisdom and can look be on what is expected." Naruto said ending his idea. Hiruzen and Kakashi jaw were almost to the floor.

Not once had anyone thought of that. Now some genin came in and said it as plain as day. "Uh...good plan Naruto. We never would have thought of that..." Naruto just fell over anime style. _'And he's called the god of ninjas.' _

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto as he nodded at the blond. "Thank you Naruto. I really appreciate it. Its going to take awhile for the council to get the idea. I'll bring this up in the next meeting. Kakashi I want you to train your team like your supposed too. Do not give anyone special training unless they ask and you have time." Kakashi nodded smiling at the fact he gets to be a real sensei. Naruto nodded to him and made his way to the door. "Naruto!" Hiruzen said as Naruto stopped looking at the old man out of the corner of his eye. "Do you still hate me for what keeping the Kyuubi a secret for so long?"

Naruto didn't say anything contemplating his next move. "No....I'm no longer mad at you but that doesn't mean I am please at you as well. To be honest I known about the Kyuubi ever since the experiment." Naruto said shocking both people in the room. "I only lied to gain more information. From both of you during the years. I wanted to see how long you were going to keep me in the dark about this. The fact that I had to _learn _from a traitor was truly something I didn't expect." Naruto said making Hiruzen sweat.

"I see. How did you come to find out?" Hiruzen said looking at the boy evenly. "Like I said I found out sometime after the experiment. When I woke up in the hospital is when I found out you and Kakashi really started telling me lies." Kakashi stared at the blond in confusion. "Naruto what are you talking about? I don't think we have ever met before today." Naruto looked at the man annoyingly. "Is that so, Inu-san." Kakashi's eyes widened as a he remembered his ANBU days. He was so sure to stay out of site. How did he know?

"Ever since the experiment, I been learning everything that has amything remotely about animals. I learn know things that make even the most respected animal lovers bow their head in shame at the lack of knowledge. I've learned that I can be the best tracker seeing how everything about me is heighten, namely smell, taste, hearing, and the other senses. My memory is enhanced because of the Elephant DNA inside of me. Because of that I can never forget. Thats how I know that you and the old man were outside of my room that day." Naruto said making Kakashi and Sarutobi look at him slacked jaw.

_'His animal DNA is amazing. I didn't know it could be this powerful. Orochimaru, my young foolish student, you truly made something special.' _Hiruzen thought as his looked at the boy. Kakashi looked at the boy in pain seeing as he could never forget the pain this village has put him through over the years. _'This must be the reason why he's cold to everyone. He can only see the hatred that lies in everyones eyes. To hear all the hurtful things people say about him. I'm sorry sensei I couldn't do a better job with your son.' _ Naruto looked at the two and sighed snapping them out of their thoughts.

"I see. That was why you blew up on me when you asked me about your parents. Naruto lets make a deal." Hiruzen said making Kakashi and Naruto raise a brow in confusion. "I will tell you about your family but only if you reach some requirements.

You must be strong enough to fight Kakashi along with three others of his choice in an all out fight

You must be a chunin or anything above that.

You have to be considered one of the strongest in the village

And finally be acknowledged by half of the ninjas for being a great ninja.

Do you except these requirements. I'll even write them down and will be signed by me." Hiruzen said giving the blond much to think about it. Their was a tense silence in the room as Naruto thought about what he would like to do. After a few moments Naruto nodded and looked at the old man.

"Fine. I'll do it. That doesn't mean I have to like it. I will warn you that in my spare time that I will be doing some independent researching about them." Hiruzen nodded confident that he wont find out anything. Kakashi smiled and said, "Well now that this is solved, Naruto thank you for dinner but as you can see its time that we should all be going." Kakashi said shocking Naruto as he lost track of time. He looked out the window and saw it indeed is around sunset.

Naruto nodded and walked towards the door. "Your right I think I'll go now. Make sure you get that deal written up old man." Before he could get one foot out of the door Kakashi said he'll walk him half way seeing as he's going that way too. Naruto nodded and started out of the tower. Hiruzen looked at the two and gave a pained smile. _'I'm sorry Naruto. I truly am. If anyone of us is deserving of an happy ending it should be you. You put up with something everyday knowing deep down that you don't have to. I truly wonder, why you stay. What's keeping you here in Konoha? You say that you think more like an animal now but any other animal would have left from the abuse you take? Why do you stay Naruto?' _

Unfortunately Hiruzen's question will not be answered right now seeing that Kakashi and Naruto are now at the spot where they split up. "Well Naruto, this is where we part. Are you fine walking on your on?" Kakashi asked not taking his eyes out of a book

Naruto nodded as he looked at the book questionably. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, whats in that book that has you so absorbed?" Naruto asking making Kakashi eyes water. Just think! One of his students, HIS STUDENTS, wants to know what he reads! _'Hey if Gai could make a mini him why can't I right?' _

I guess you could say this is where Naruto loss his innocents to the power of Icha Icha Paradise.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Next day**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The birds were singing, children were laughing everything was so peaceful.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!!"

Scratch that, it was peaceful. At training ground 7 was two students of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. They were waiting on their ridiculously tardy sensei and their teammate. Not like they cared if their teammate was their or not they just needed their sensei to start the test.

"Where could they be Sasuke-kun? Its been over three hours and sensei isn't here yet. I expected this from Naruto-baka but not from a jonin." Sakura asked her crush. She was grateful over the time she spent with her crush but three hours of silence from the raven is enough. "He should know its rude to keep a lady waiting." Sakura said glaring at the sky.

"Well if you find a lady tell her sorry for the wait we got lost on the road of life." A voice that is easily known as Naruto's. Sakura turned around to yell at him only for her voice to get caught in her thought.

Naruto now wore a tight black shirt that seemed to hug his frame. He wore baggy black pants that had multiple pockets. He wore a white coat with orange spirals that seemed to dance. The coat seemed to be torn at the ends. He had an orange some what slash that looked worn and old. It was tied at around his waste as his headband was tied to his head. His hair seemed to be cut to come at his neck giving him a slightly older look. (Pic on profile)

"Naruto....what happen to you? You look....different." Sakura said as a bit of drool came down her lip. Naruto narrowed his eyes to her. _'So I change my clothes and she notices, she is so shallow.' N_aruto could practically smell her attraction. It made him sick.

"Eyes front Haruno! We have a test to complete!" Naruto snarling at her. He never looked away from an orange book in his hand. She flinched back at his tone of voice but never the less looked at Kakashi.

"Now that we have everyone here lets begin the test shall we." Kakashi said as he lifted up two bells. "Your goal for today is to get these bells from me." Kakashi said with his eye smile. Oh how Kakashi loved the way his 'team' was looking at him. So much confusion was on their face. It made him all giddy inside.

"Sensei there are only two bells. So does that mean we won't all pass?" Sakura asked looking at her teacher. _'What are you playing at Kakashi?' _Naruto thought as he heard Kakashi chuckle. "Well who knows! You forget I'm a jonin and has been in battle before you three were born. Who's too say that you will get the bell before times up?" Kakashi said forcing the team back in shock.

"Wait! You never said anything about a time limit!" Naruto said snarling at the jonin. This just made Kakashi chuckle louder. "Sorry, that must have slip my mind." Sasuke glared at Kakashi went into his pocket and pulled out an alarm clock. "Now this is set for at noon. Lets see if you can past my test. Remember if you don't pass it then you have to repeat the ninja academy. Don't worry so much who knows you could be the first team to ever past my test." Kakashi said making the team break out into a sweat.

"You can use any weapon you like and you have to come at me with an intent to kill or you will never get a bell." Kakashi said watching the teams reactions.

Sasuke glared hatefully at Kakashi. _'I have to get a bell. If I ever want to kill Itachi! I can't fail here!' _He then looked at his _teammates_. _'You two better stay out of my way! I swear I'll take you down if you do.' _

Sakura looked frighten but after seeing her loves face full of determination she started to gain some confidence. _'Kakashi wouldn't really hurt me. I'm a girl. My mom said you should never hit girls and she's always right. I won't lose and thats final. Sorry Naruto, but I'm getting a bell. Me and Sasuke will not be separated!' _Sakura said glaring at Naruto with hate.

Naruto looked like he was deep in thought. _'This is strange. Why put us in a team if your just going to separate us again.' _**"Think kit! Whats the point of a team?" **Kyuubi said already catching on. _'Thats easy teamwork...GAH! I'm so stupid! Then the bells has to be a distraction from the true goal. Working together!' _

"**You got a plan kit?" **Naruto just smirked in his mind. _'Yea but if this is about teamwork then they need to help me not do things on their on.'_

"**Well what are you going to do? The emo is to into himself to see the reality of the situation and the pink slut will do anything the emo saids. We can't win in this. How do we convince them to work with us?" **That was a question Naruto just couldn't answer. Even he doesn't know what it would take to make them listen.

_'I'll think of something but for now we should get ready.' _Naruto thought as he closed the link with the multi-tailed beast.

"Alright the test begins....now!" Naruto wasted no time as he grabbed his two teammates and fled into the forest. Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto's plan. _'Good job Naruto. Lets see if you can convince the two to work together.' _Kakashi said as he took out his book and started reading.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**In the forest**

"Dammit dope! Put me down!!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura struggled to get off of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto growled at them as he threw them on their asses. "Whats the big idea dope?" Naruto said as Sakura glared at our blond hero.

"Did you two even know what the true meaning of this test? Or were you just going to go out in a full out assault?" Naruto said looking at them evenly. He needed them to help and the best way is to gain their trust. "What are you talking about baka? All we have to do is get the bells from Kakashi-sensei. How hard could that be! We have Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm way smarter then you so I should be able to pass this test no problem. You on the other hand, don't have a chance. You are the dope of the class, what makes you think you have a chance." Sakura said in a snobby way.

"**Kit, she's really starting to piss me off!" **Kyuubi said growling at the pink haired bitch. _'I know Kyuubi! She's pissing me off too but as it stands this test is about teamwork, and we need them for it too work.' _Naruto yelled becoming frustrated from all the talking. **"How can we work with them if they won't even admit to themselves that they don't have a fighting chance." **Kyuubi said unknowingly feeding Naruto's anger and frustrations.

_'I know but dammit we have to try and why haven't this bitch shut up yet!!' _Naruto yelled as he accidentally leaked killing intent on the two. "ENOUGH!!" Naruto yelled shutting Sakura up. Sakura looked on in fear as she finally noticed the KI. It was like a hand was around her neck as she tried to breath. Sasuke was no different as he gasp for air.

"You two listen and you listen good!" Naruto said not letting up on the killing intent. "I have put up with you two for quite some time now! I've put up with the insults I have even let you attack me to some degree, but what I will not put up with is your thinking of superiority! Now Get this you two! Just because Sasuke is the rookie of the year and is a Uchiha doesn't mean he can take a full fledge jonin. A jonin I might ad that has a shit load of experience under his belt not to mention numerous jutsu. Sasuke may be the rookie of the year but thats all he is! A ROOKIE!" Naruto said glaring down at the silent Uchiha Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second but didn't say anything.

"And you! Do you think this is a game! Being a ninja is not your little fairy tale! In the academy all you were good for is to cheat off of. You think your stronger then me then your a fool! Sense I was barely in the academy you don't know what I can do!!" Naruto said panting at his rant. _'Oh god that felt good!!' _Naruto thought as he lessen his killing intent. He's been meaning to say this for a long time now. It felt so good to come right out and say it.

Naruto took deep breaths as he tried to regain his composure. "Listen, I'm sorry I blew up on you but you have to understand from my point of view. The fact that I put up with both of you two's nonsense and not to mention you won't even listen to reason is very stressful. Please understand that you can not pass this test without help. He's a jonin for a reason." Naruto pleaded as he looked into Sakura and Sasuke's eyes, well Sakura's seeing as shadows were covering Sasuke's eyes.

"Well...I..." Sakura said as she tried to make up her mind. Unknowingly to all of them except Naruto, Kakashi was sitting in a tree waiting to hear their answer. "You want an answer huh fine." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. "My answer is...fuck you Naruto! You drag me away, call me weak and even put me in the same category as her. I wouldn't care if you called her weak. I would even agree with you, but you also called me weak that I can't agree with!!" Sasuke said grabbing the blonds shirt. "So my answer to you is to go fuck yourself! I don't need to you to pass this test. I'm an Uchiha! An Elite! An Omega! Not a commoner like you and the banshee. So get your facts right dope!" Sasuke said pushing the blond back.

He turned his back on the two. He could see tears welling up in Sakura's eyes and for some reason felt bad but shook it off. _'She's weak. Why should I care if I hurt her feelings?' _Sasuke threw them one last dirty look and stomped away. He looked to Sakura as she wiped her tears away. "You...know this is your fault! If you would just say Sasuke's stronger instead of trying to act cool!" With a huff she walks back into the forest. Naruto glared at the ground as he heard Kakashi touch the ground. "Good try. You got the meaning of the test down all you needed was help from them." Kakashi said softly knowing that the blond was like a bomb ready to blow. Naruto tilted his head back as he Roared much like a lion would.

"Tsk, this is so stupid. Why should I...." Naruto said to himself as his eyes never left the ground. "Sensei, I'll meet you back at the post. With that Naruto walked into the forest. Kakashi looked at him sadly as he saw blank look on his face. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sky. _'It looks like this team isn't going to pass, I'm sorry Obito, Minato-sensei it looks like I won't be able to train your family after all.' _With that final thought he walked out into the clearing where Naruto was standing in plain sight. He could feel his other two 'students' charka. _'Sasuke's in the tree of the northeast of me and Sakura in under a bush south of me. Good try guys but your __arrogance_ _will cost you your jobs.'_

"Sensei, I would like to say something." Naruto said as his face remained blank through out the whole exchange. Kakashi nodded not seeing the harm in it. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the blond in confusion. _'What are you up to dope/baka?' _

"I have been on this team for a two days and I can clearly say this without hesitation. I hate my two teammates. They are the most spoiled and stupid people I have ever had to waste my time to know. I do not feel like this 'team' if you wish to call it that has a chance of passing." Naruto said glaring. Kakashi winced as he caught the way he said team. He said it with such hatred and made you wonder if it was even capable to say it that way.

"I realized that we can never be a team like you want us to be Kakashi sensei. I respect you so I will say this now then say it later." Naruto said losing the glare in his purple eyes as he looked upon the jonin.

"I quit!"

* * *

Finally done! Oh and I would like to thank everyone who reviews. I'm really tiring my best and its great to have people who acknowledge that fact. Like I said up top I don't know what the pairings are. I could make it a harem or something else entirely. I'll let you vote though.

Hinata (I'm a big fan of Hinata. Its not fair that Naruto's in love with a girl that causes him so much pain)

Ayame (This is more of a 'what if' paring. Besides shes hot)

Hana (people always say Hana whenever Naruto look changes to a animal. She's alright though)

Ino (I never would have thought of Ino in pairings since shes more like a snob to me)

Sakura (I don't like her character at first. Me and a friend had a argument about her saying who Naruto would be with. He did have a very good argument. The main character always goes to the girl who hits him a lot and has a lot of screen time. And thats what pisses me off! Hinata deserves to get him dammit it! I didn't see Sakura rushing out to save Naruto from Pain!)

Tenten (I always loved her. She's...so common but different. She's like a regular girl you find in the city but loves pointy things)

Yugito (Same as Hana. I don't know her personalty though seeing how she got 3 minutes of screen time before she died.)

Female Haku (I can work with this one case close)

Those are your choices so lets see who'll win. For people who have an issue for not showing Naruto's fighting style you have to think that I based Naruto to have an animal and dragon like personalty. Animals don't just rush out and attack, well most animals don't. Dragons are known to be peaceful and can only be violent if they were in danger. Naruto won't attack unless he needs too. But you will see him fight, real soon.

Well thats it for now. Till next time. Also I'm working on the ending of Shikengon its gonna be a long one so stay with me. Ja na!


	5. Checkmate

**Alright I got a very good news from the last chapter. It seemed everyone loved the chapter I really think that was one of my best ones. Now lets get this started**

**FAQ**

**Why did you give Naruto Dragons as a summon?**

To be honest, I just love Dragons. The toads that Naruto summons are nice and all but I only went with Dragons because of their power and outlook on life. Dragons are wise and don't fight unless they don't have too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories....*sigh* well not yet. (Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.)

* * *

I Give up.

Those words rang in everybody's ears. This was not Kakashi was expecting. This isn't what anybody was expecting. Naruto Uzumaki gave up.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sasuke said jumping out of a tree looking like he won the lottery. Sakura walked out looking confused but happy. "I don't know why I'm sad that you gave up seeing as you were going to fail anyway but for what its worth sorry you had to miss your chance. Better luck next time." Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke made no attempt to move his arm as he was to absorbed in his victory. _'Alright, I'm one step to reaching my ambition. Itachi your life will finally be mine.' _Sasuke thought as he smirked evilly.

"Naruto before I make my decision with this team I would like to know why you quit." Kakashi said quietly but still firm. Naruto nodded seeing as he was the only person to show him a little reset. "I quit because I can not work with these people. They clearly can't get their heads out of their arrogant ass to see the true meaning of the test." Naruto said shocking and pissing off the other two _genins_.

"What are you talking about the test was to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said letting go of Sasuke's arm. They just have had to pass! All they had to do was get the bell.

"You idiot even if it was to get a bell what makes you think you passed. As you can see non of you have a bell. So in the long run you would have failed." Naruto said shocking the two. He was right, non of them had a bell. Sasuke and Sakura turn to Kakashi about to attack but before they could he held out a hand telling them to stop.

"Don't bother I'm ending the test." Kakashi said with his clock in hand. "WHAT! No, it isn't even noon yet! Why are you stopping the test!!" Sasuke said showing the most emotion on his face then he has in years. "Its because it would only be a waste of time. You still don't understand the meaning of the test. You both think this is about getting the bells. Kakashi could care very little about how powerful you think you are or what you rank was in the academy. He couldn't give a damn about your family, the only thing he cares about right now was teamwork! That was what this little test was about." Naruto said mostly to Sasuke. He could see Sasuke shake with rage as he said his speech.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"Your wrong! Kakashi-sensei even said our goal was to get the bells. Why would he lie to us?" Naruto could only rub his temples in agony. He was getting a headache from talking to this girl. _'God how I would love to just slap the shit out of her right now!' _Naruto thought as he heard Kyuubi grunt. **"I ****agree with you on that one kit. She can really annoy someone."**

"Why, is someone that is said to be the smartest one in the class, be so stupid! We are ninjas! We are being paid to lie! You idiots don't know the first thing it means to be a ninja. You think being a ninja is showing your straight or using the best jutsu. Your fucking asking for a slow painful death, and not just you but everyone around you!!" Naruto said bearing his fangs at them.

Sasuke could only grind his teeth at Naruto. How dare this low rank trash talk to an elite like his a child! "Shut up! Don't you dare lecture a Uchiha! We are elite! The best of the best!" Sasuke said throwing a very week killing intent at Naruto. Naruto could only shake his head. "If they were the best then let me ask you, why are they all dead?" Naruto said making Sasuke flinch back "Naruto, theirs no need to go that far!" Kakashi said trying to save the situation.

"No. He needs to hear this. They all do. They all don't know what being a ninja really means." Naruto said turning his gaze to Sasuke. "You want revenge on what your brother but yet you fail to see how powerful he really is. What made Itachi so good at his job is that he used the very small jutsu to get the job done. He didn't care for powerful jutsu. He only wanted to do things fast and simple. He understood that being a ninja is about gathering information on your opponent and finding the simplest ways to win. He didn't rush into things. He was careful and planed things out right." Naruto said proving a point, even though it was pissing Sasuke off.

"He's right you two." Kakashi said seeing their puzzled face. "Being a ninja is supposed to get the job done the fastest and easiest ways. When Naruto came to you two offering to help you both threw his offer at his face. The fact is I wanted you to all work together to get the bells. In a genin team there is always three genins and a jonin, never two genins and a jonin. We of the leaf village pride ourself for our teamwork. We are the best at what we do. If we don't work together we would have never beaten our most powerful rivals." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura bowed their heads.

"I'm guessing thats why you gave up right? You wanted them to understand?" Kakashi said smiling at the blond. Naruto didn't say anything. He only leaned his back against a stump. "Well, I'll be nice for once. I'm giving you one more chance to get the bells." Kakashi said smiling Sasuke smirked as he gave a small nod. Sakura was smiling softly as she looked at Sasuke. Naruto didn't say anything. He just turned his back on them.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"No, I don't think I'll take that offer." Naruto said as he started to walk away. Everyone in the field snapped his head to the blond. "What are you saying Naruto! He's giving us a second chance to redeem ourself and your throwing it away!!" Sakura said as she watched the blond walk away.

Naruto stopped as he glared coldly at the girl. Their was....nothing in his eyes. Just the harshest of winter in his eyes. A purple tempest. "Redeem myself? What do I have to redeem? I asked from the start for all of you to fight by my side. It was my idea in the first place! I don't see what's the point now that you all know what to do. This is know longer a test. We know the answers. I don't care what happens now all I know is that I won't fight by your side just like you wouldn't fight by mine." Naruto said glaring at all of them showing his cold side.

Without a word he resumed his slow walk out of the training ground. Before he could completely leave he heard Kakashi call him out. "Naruto! Would you really leave your teammates to go back to the academy. I thought you understood the test?" Kakashi said looking sadly at the blond. Naruto scoff at Kakashi. "Please Kakashi, don't try and guilt me into it. The fact of the matter is that they wouldn't look out for me when it be time for a big mission. I will say that you will be their but to be blunt you can't look after all of us. I don't want you to go through that. Besides," Naruto said smirking. "It may do them both good to be sent back to the academy. It may give them some modesty." Naruto said laughing.

Naruto's laughing came to a complete halt as Sasuke grabbed his shirt. "I will NOT be sent back to the academy because of your pride!!" Sasuke yelled as he shook Naruto's shirt. Naruto only smirked as he gazed up at the raven. "My pride huh? Funny as it was your pride that didn't allow us to pass the test in the first place." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's wrist tightly. Sasuke flinched as the sudden pain. "Hey Naruto stop hurting Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she ran to attack the blond. Naruto glared at Kakashi telling him to stay back.

Naruto took a step into Sakura's guard while still holding onto Sasuke, as he dodge the punch. He then kicked Sasuke in the shin making him lose his balance. Not wasting a second he backed handed Sasuke into a tree. He dodged a sloppy punch from Sakura as he spun on his heels around Sakura now facing her back. He then sent three jabs into her spine paralyzing her then sent a roundhouse kick sending her into a tree.

"You three really have much to learn. This is why we can't work together. This is why we can not be a team. You two need to learn some humility before you can ever become a ninja. If I didn't quit then I can already tell that this team most likely would have trust issue and that one of you would most likely die or worse." Naruto said in a dark turn glaring at Sakura. "You Sakura are the worst of the worst. I can tell right now what your roll as a ninja would be." Naruto said as he sneered at the girl. Sakura looked up him in wonder. As if all her questions were about to be answer.

"A sacrifice." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sakura looked down at the ground as tears ran down her face. Kakashi only watched as he looked at Naruto. He didn't stop Naruto seeing that he was telling the truth. _'These kids got to learn someday that being a ninja in not a game. As much as I dislike how Naruto's telling her this, he does make a point.' Kakashi_ thought as he watch the downplay.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Sakura looked up at the blond in anger as she wiped her tears away. "W-why would I be a sacrifice! I was one of the most popular girls in school. I was one of the prettiest, and most importantly I WASN'T A DEAD LAST LIKE YOU!! YOU, THE DEAD LAST, SHOULD FEAR AND RESPECT ME!" Sakura said getting back her confidence. In a act of good faith he let her vent her word upon him. "Naruto glared at her adding a small bit of killing intent. "Are you done?" Naruto said as Sakura flinched.

Naruto looked towards Kakashi and looked at him evenly. "Do not interfere." Kakashi nodded but still asked, "Are you going to harm her?" Naruto didn't respond for a second but then nodded his head and said, "Not too bad." Kakashi nodded once more trusting Naruto seeing as he holds no anger for the girl.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I should fear you huh? No. I shouldn't fear you." Naruto said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Sakura and Sasuke were confused but kept their mouth shut.

"Instead both of you...." Naruto said pausing making everyone tense. **"SHOULD FEAR ME!!" **Naruto said blasting a shitload of killing intent at the group as he open his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke gasped as the killing intent went though them. Sakura threw up on the ground as she shivered in fright. Sasuke just gasped as tried to regain his bearing. Kakashi took a step back seeing as Naruto's killing intent had reminded him of the Kyuubi's killing intent.

"Sakura I will give you one warning. Don't you ever talk to me like that again. That little speech you made was something I expected you to say so I have a little speech to say myself." Naruto said smiling evilly. Sakura shuddered in fear but didn't expect a fist in her gut making her cough up blood. Naruto then grabbed her hair making her look in his eyes. Sakura looked at Naruto with tears running down her eyes. She looked at Naruto seeing his emotionless face. Not even a hint of pity as he looked down at her with his now cold and hazy purple eyes that seemed to bore into her making her fear him just as more.

"You seem to think of yourself in a good light huh better then me. I will tell you something Sakura. You are weak. You don't stand a chance against me!!" Naruto said as he threw her into Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto in bewilderment seeing his treatment on the girl. It just didn't add up. Yea Naruto changed but still to cause the girl so much pain? This wasn't Naruto this was an animal.

"Foolish little ningen You seem to thing that just because you were the best on test that your the best out on the field as well. You lack the drive to be the best. That goes to you too Sasuke. If you want to be the best then you need to pull your own weight when the times come. Until you learn that however I will no nor will I ever lend my help to fools like you. Now Kakashi I take my leave." and with that Naruto jumped away from the group leaving them in silence. A sigh from Kakashi broke the silence.

"To be honest, I don't know what else to say. I agree with what Naruto said but don't like how he did it. Sakura just because you were great at test doesn't mean you are any good in the field. Seeing how you did today just proved to me you aren't very good on the field or any battle." Sakura looked down at the ground as tears flowed in his eyes. Sasuke was just silent as he listened to Kakashi. "Sasuke." Kakashi said as the raven looked at up at the silver haired man.

"Naruto didn't quit just because Sakura. Your also to blame as well. Because of your arrogant nature and unwillingness to work together. Even Itachi learned how to work together when the time called for it." Sasuke growled at the name of his brother but said nothing.

"As of now I'm not able to pass you, but the council will no doubt, do everything in their power to make you a ninja." Sasuke smirked as he had a feeling this would happen. "As of now I'm putting this team on standby till further notice." With that said Kakashi proofed away leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone thinking about what just happen.

0X0X0X00X0X0X

**In the Hokage tower**

Hiruzen sighed at he finished the last of his paperwork. He just got done with the new teams. It seemed the Asuma, now the leader of team 10 that has Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi. He was worried that his son may not have the drive to push the new Ino-Shik-Cho.

Next comes team 8 with the Kurenai as their sensei. She's a rookie jonin but he had complete faith in her. Her students all come from clans that look very promising. Yes, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka looked very promising.

Now he was only waiting on Kakashi to show up. He couldn't wait to hear how Naruto's team passed. Its not like they can fail thanks to the council. They practically demanded that Kakashi pass the team.

Hiruzen was broken out of his thoughts by a sound of a very familiar poof. Kakashi stood right before him with an unreadable exasperation. "Hokage-sama I regret to inform you that team 7 failed my test." Kakashi said preparing for the worst.

Thank kami he prepared.

"KAKASHI!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEAM 7 FAILED! YOU WERE GIVEN AN ORDER TO PASS THE TEAM UNDER ANY MEANS NESSASSARY!!" Hiruzen yelled with his KI filling the entire room. Kakashi flinched at the KI and silently blamed Naruto for the olds man ire.

"Hokage-sama please calm down so I can explain to you what happen." Kakashi said trying not to show his fear. Hiruzen sighed trying to calm down as he glared at the cyclopes. "Fine, but you better hope you have a damn good explanations as to why you failed to follow and order from not just me but the council as well." Kakashi nodded seeing as he can't get into any more trouble then he already is.

"Hokage-sama I didn't really fail them. Naruto simply gave up." Kakashi said making Hiruzen raise a brow. This is troublesome. The council wanted team 7 to begin their duty's of ninja's as soon as possible. Since Naruto gave up they can't start their duty's, and to make matters worse we can't make Naruto do anything seeing as he's not technically a ninja." Hiruzen said cursing Naruto for putting him in this kind of position.

"Kakashi I'm afraid me and you need to go to the council chambers and talk with them whats going on." Hiruzen said as he grabbed his hat. Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**In council Chambers**

"Ah Hokage-sama we were about to call you, you as well Kakashi." A civilian Council member said as he smiled at the two walked in and took a seat. "Kakashi-san if you would be so kind to let us know how strong the Uchiha is it would be much appreciated not only that but _him_ as well." Kakashi sighed as he listened to the distaste in the mans voice. "Team 7 has failed my expectation. They fail my test." Kakashi said as he said on the barrage of angry insults.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Kakashi!! Do you have any idea as to what you just did!? What on earth could have made you fail the last Uchiha." A civilian council member yelled at the nin. "It was the demons fault wasn't it!? We should have killed it when we had the chance!" Another civilian said. Causing the people on the civilian side to yell.

"SILENCE!!!" Hiruzen yelled over the group of people. His glare made everyone flinch back in awe and fear. Never had they seen that look on his face in the past 12 years. They were looking at, not the Hokage, but Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shonobi. At the face people could only see one thing ahead in the future. Hiruzen was not playing around anymore.

"Kakashi please continue before you were so rudely interrupted." Hiruzen said glaring at the council shouting them up. Kakashi nodded afraid of the Hokage. "I started the test telling them the rules and it didn't take long for Naruto to figure out the point of the test." Kakashi said causing people to gape. Koharu, and old patient woman who once was Hiruzen's teammate, decided to speak. "Kakashi, our records show that the young Naruto has had one of the worse grades in the history of the academy. It even goes on to say that Naruto barley even showed up most days are you telling me, that he hid his intellect?" Koharu asked gaining the looks of the every ninja of the shinobi said of the council.

Shikaku raised his head and looked bored at the council. "Is it so much of a shock. My son did the same thing. In fact we Nara's do it a lot. Naruto may not be a Nara but from what my son saids he is somewhat as lazy as we are." with that said Shikaku lowed his head as he went back to sleep gaining smirks from the people around him. Kakashi cleared his throat asking if he could continued. Hiruzen nodded and Kakashi went back to the story.

"Once I started the test Naruto picked up Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno before they could get away and they fled in the forest. It was my guess that Naruto tried to convince them to join him in fighting. Once he learned that nobody would fight by his side they forced his hand. Seeing no other choice he called me out and asked to say something to his teammates. In his excite words, _I have been on this team for a two days and I can clearly say this without hesitation. I hate my two teammates. They are the most spoiled and stupid people I have ever had to waste my time to know. I do not feel like this 'team' if you wish to call it that has a chance of passing, _once he said that he told me that he gave up and walked off the field." Kakashi said looking at the ninja side of the council.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"This is an outrage! How dare that demon try and hold back the last Uchiha! I say we kill the beast for this treason." A civilian woman said gaining support over the civilian side quick. Hiruzen snapped his figures as two ANBUS came for the shadows and stabbed the woman in the chest shocking everyone in the room.

Hiruzen glared at the woman as he watched the life fading from her eyes. "You broke my law, and the sentence to that is death." with that said the woman slumped on the blade showing she was dead. The room was deathly quite as they stared at the Hokage's glaring visage. "I will not tolerate you civilians to try and have a place in shonobi matters. You matters are to take care of the economy and recourses of our village. You do well to remember that." Hiruzen said sending a bit of KI at the civilians shutting them up as they finally understood the kage.

Danzou was at a crossroad. He was sad and angry about the Hokage finally taking his job seriously. His plans could be ruined about this turn about. He would have to play his cards a little bit closer if his dream is going to be realized.

Homura another teammate of Hiruzen looked to the kage and said. "Hiruzen, would it be possible to get Naruto-kun in here?" Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and nodded. "He will be back shortly." Hiruzen said as he hoped Kakashi could talk to Naruto so that he will be more respectful to the council. '

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**With Naruto**

"Another bowl Naruto?" Ayame asked with a kind smile on her face as she looked at the white haired youth. Naruto shook his head know saying, "No thank you Ayame-nee-san. I'm afraid that I have training to do." Ayame looked sad but nodded but looked confused as Naruto started sniffing in the air. Naruto turned his head only to see a poof of smoke come out of nowhere with Kakashi smiling at him. "Yo! Naruto the council wants to see you about todays exams." Naruto nodded expecting this in a way. "Naruto before we go I must tell you to behave in the chambers seeing as the Hokage and the council members are the only think keeping you alive. Naruto nodded and said nothing. With that said Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder and proofed away from the stand leaving behind an angry chef. "Damn it Naruto! You forgot to pay!!" Teuchi could have swore that he heard Naruto chuckle in the wind.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**In the chambers**

In a poof of smoke Naruto and Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto looked at the group with a bored expression clearly pissing off many people on the civilian side. "You called?" Naruto said looking to the Hokage. "Hai Uzumaki-san. We are most curious as to why you gave up in the genin exams. We would like to know what happen you left taking you team away when Kakashi-san started the test." Homura said as he looked at the purpled eyed demon host. His view on the child was at best neutral. He didn't hate the child nor did he like him.

Naruto nodded taking a more now powerful stance as he looked down on the council. The council was shocked at the now glaring silver haired boy. He took the stance of a person who demands respect. Hiashi Hyuuga nodded studying the youth. _'This boy is different then others. Hinata could learned a lot from this boy.' _

"When I took Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with me I tried to convince them to work with me. I learned that the test was all about teamwork. When I told this to Sasuke and Sakura they told me that they did not need my help. Because Sasuke was a Uchiha and the rookie of the year, he thought he could beat a jonin that had experience that he could never rival. I do admit that I did lose my cool at the immaturity that both seemed to pour out and said some thing that needed to get off my chest. In the end my words could not make them see the reality of the situation. So I did the only thing I did to make them understand the error of their ways." Naruto said closing his eyes.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"You gave up." Hiashi said as a fact rather then a question. Naruto nodded showing some respect to the man. "This was a better punishment then anyone can give him." Naruto said gaining a wide eye look from everyone as they caught on to the reason.

If Naruto gave up then Sasuke would lose his chance to go after his brother. He would lose his purpose in life. Also if Sakura loved Sasuke as she thinks she does then she lost the chance to be with him. To them they lost the one thing that made them complete. Sasuke his revenge and Sakura her love.

Now they understood. This was a punishment that hit them hard. Unfortunately this does have some set backs. Sasuke could leave the village having no attachments to the village and Sakura could also swear revenge that couldn't hurt a lot of people.

A civilian stood up not able to take the talking of the brat. "I've heard enough!! You fucking brat telling lies about the brilliant Uchiha. How dare you denies Sasuke-sama his revenge. Now stop this foolishness. We are giving you the honor of being on Sasuke-sama's team. Be grateful we're doing this." A merchant said as he glared at the boy. Naruto just flicked off the man causing the shonobi side to chuckle and the man to stutter at the lack of respect

"Naruto-san even though the fool did speak out of line, He does has a point. If Sasuke went back to the academy our civilians and some of our ninja's would riot and we can't have that. So we ask you to please join the Uchiha." Tsume Inuzuka ask calmly. She was shocked as Naruto shocked his head and said no. "The council has no control over me and it will stay like that. I mean no disrespect to you but understand I do not care much for the people in this village as they have not done anything to help me. Because I'm not a shonobi I have full rights to leave the village. Now is their anything else?" Naruto said with a cold look in his eyes.

The chamber was quite as Naruto looked at the people with a neutral expression. The same civilian who spooked before looked at Naruto. "Boy! What's wrong with you? You would be working with the great Sasuke-sama." The civilian said in awe as someone denied to be in Sasuke's presents. This has never happened before.

"Kid you should really stay a ninja." A man with a red tunic said as he sat in the window still. "Jiraiya-sama!?" Kakashi said with stars in his eyes. Naruto flinched as he and Kakashi looked at the man in aw. "Aw Jiraiya can you please persuaded Naruto to become a ninja in the village." Hiruzen said as he turned back to Naruto only seeing him disappeared. Hiruzen looked back at Jaraiya only to see Naruto and Kakashi bowing at Jiraiya with stars in their eyes.

"Oh great Jiraiya-sama, creator of the great and noble Ichi Ichi paradise. Could you please sign my book." Kakashi nodded as he presented his book. Jiraiya nodded with a smile on his face as he could only smirk. "It seems my book is even getting to the younger generation. I couldn't be prouder then I am right now." Jiraiya said as he smiled at the the two white haired people.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Once their books were signed, Jiraiya studied Naruto as he cuddled the book. "So your Naruto Uzumaki huh? I don't know why but I expected a short kid with blond hair and blue eyes not a tall silver haired boy with purple eyes." Naruto looked at the man with a little suspicion. "Your right. I did use to look like that but not since I was 6 years old."

Jiraiya nodded as he put on a serous demeanor. "I heard most of whats going on. I understand where your coming from kid. But right now your going to need to become a ninja to help protect yourself as to whats going to come after you." Jaraiya said gaining a look from everyone in the chamber. Hiruzen looked grim as he sighed. "So the Akatsuki are on the move."

Naruto looks confused, "What are you talking about who's this Akatsuki you speak of, and why do they want me?" Naruto ask as he felt Kyuubi stir in his mind. "The Akatsuki are a terrorist group. You can tell who they are by the black cloak with red clouds on them." Kyuubi growled in his mind as he heard the news. _'Is their something wrong Kyuubi?' _He gained no answer.

Naruto put the thought of Kyuubi in the back of his mind for now. "But why does this Akatsuki want me for?" Jiraiya shook his head and said, "No, not you but what's inside you." Jiraiya said pointing to his seal. _'Kyuubi! Their after you!?' _Once again he heard nothing but silence.

"Do you see why it would be beneficial for you to become a ninja. Its for your own protection." Jiraiya said gaining smirks from the council. Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked to the ground thinking on all that he heard. _'Damn it! I don't have a choice but to become a ninja. Most likely they will force me to be with Sasuke.' _Naruto thought balling his fist till they bled. _'Kyuubi if your their I could use some of your guidance right now!' _Just like the rest he was only given silence that seemed to put Naruto on edge.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Naruto took a deep breath knowing that right now he was on his own. He had to think about this seriously. None of the choices he's been given was greatly appealing to Naruto. _'Get captured by Akatsuki or be on Sasuke's team were my death is almost insured. Theirs no right choice here.' _Naruto thought only serving to making him angrier.

"**Kit calm down. You'll only play in their game." **Kyuubi said snapping Naruto out of his rage. _'Where the hell were you! I could have use some help a long time ago.' _Naruto said snapping at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi glared and growled at him shutting Naruto up. **"You would be wise not to take that tone with me again kit. I maybe behind a seal but I can fuck you up from the inside out." **Kyuubi said as his threat made Naruto back down.

"**Now as I was saying your looking at this in the wrong angle. They are playing by politics. Making you seem as though you have no choice but to bow to their wishes. As my host I will not allow you to bow to anyone in such a way. Think kid!! You have the knowledge, you just need to figure it out." **Kyuubi said seriously as Naruto nodded to himself as he looked at the council as the smirks were still their. Naruto started to add things up but their was one piece he was missing. Why? Why would they need Kyuubi it didn't make since. Until his eyes widen. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Naruto started to laugh that gathered everyones attention.

"You ok kid?" Jiraiya said as Naruto smirked as he glared down at the council. "I'm such an idiot. During this whole meeting I really thought that this meeting was about Sasuke's growth not mine. It plagued me as to why you would need to come get me when you could just as easy assigned Sasuke to a new team. I now see what you want. You don't just want Sasuke, you also want me or to be technical Kyuubi." Naruto said gaining wide eyed looks at the people in the room.

"I must say Hokage-sama this was a nice play. You almost had me. Luckily I remembered the words from a teacher of mine. 'Look underneath the underneath.'" Naruto said looking at Kakashi as he looked away.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Me staying here would not would you have a little bit more control over the Akatsuki situation, I would also make the leaf stronger, I guess this is why I was allowed to go to the ninja academy when I don't have a legal guardian or a clan name." The chamber were quited as the boy came up with everything they had done. Hiruzen pulled his hat over his eyes seeing as he has been had. _'That boy is to wise for his own good.' _

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a smirk. _'That type of knowledge doesn't come from reading books he was taught and raised to think that everything is like a puzzle and needs to be solved. This kid....'_

Naruto looked to the kage and said, "My answer is the same, I refuse." The council raised from their seats angered at what the boy said. Naruto could only smirk in victory as he heard the council rave at his decision.

"Do you not understand what's coming after you! Let me paint you a picture! Nine S-class missing nin's are coming to get you!! Why would you turn down a chance to get stronger! Are you trying to get captured!!" Jiraiya yelled at the boy Naruto looked at the man unmoving by his words.

"I will only be a ninja if you change the teams. I said it once and I will say it again. I will not be Sasuke's teammate and that's final." Naruto said stubbornly. Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe and said, I can't do that Naruto. We can't change teams. They were built because the people in them fit those needs. Team 7 was suppose to be a combat squad, Team 8 a tracker squad, and Team 10 a interrogation squad. We can't change the teams." Hiruzen said as he sow Naruto nod

"I understand where you coming from Hokage-sama but I will not work with Sasuke. We can't work together. The fact is you want me to be a shinobi to help crush your enemy's. I can't and will not do it with that team. I don't trust Sasuke or Sakura. So I won't do it.

If you want me around then yield to my demands. If you lock me up somewhere it would just give this Akatsuki and easer time to come to get me. And if their as strong as you say they are then they would have no problem getting me and harming others as well. If you block my charka thats another step to the Akatsuki. With my ability I would just be like a civilian. They could grab me any chance they get. You are correct though, if I am to survive and keep the Kyuubi then I need to be trained. I have laid down your options and what you need to do. The ball is in your court now. My life and yours, is in your hands . What ever the Akatsuki wants it can't be good. Now what will you do?" Naruto said with a steely glaze in his purple eyes.

They....have been hacked. They can't comeback with anything. Naruto played them right into his court and he knew it. They don't have a choice but to confide in his wishes. "Very well Naruto-kun. I will put you up for a new sensei since Kakashi is needed to train Sasuke. He's the only one that can. I'm going to put you under apprenticeship so you can do missions with other teams but you will train alone with your sensei. Is this alright with you?" Hiruzen drawing a smirk from the blond.

"Yeah, better then I could have hoped for." Naruto said as he relaxed himself. "Kid I'll also be helping with your training when I get back. I have to get more research to know when they are plaining to strike." Naruto nodded as he went on his way.

"If that's all let us leave. Naruto meet me in my office about your new sensei. To everyone else I bid you a good day." With that said everyone walked out of the chambers except a man who was missing an arm with bandages over one of his eyes. He could only chuckle. "That boy. He will make a fine apprentice." Danzou said smirking evilly.

* * *

**OK! Its done for now. I've spent all my time making a storyline. It took 2 months but I did it. Its not complete but its their when I come back to this story. The next chapter is when u will finally get to see Naruto fight something even I'm looking forward too. It would be my first try at a fight. I hope it comes up right. Also If u have a pairing you would like to see please leave a review and tell me. Well thats all Happy holidays everyone.**

**~Ero-Drak~**


	6. Mind vs Skill

**Yo! What up everybody this is Ero-Drak bringing you a new chapter of Primal. This chapter does have fighting so it just wont be all talk. Also this is my first try at a fight scene so I'm a little excited on how you guys will like it. OK**** I have to make it clear that I'm no longer working on Naruto:Shikengon. This is manly that I don't know where to go with it, but I will not leave it like this. I have a challenge. I wont someone to try and make a story using the Shikengon. If you need info on what the Shikengon can do please don't hesitate to ask. Now that thats over with please enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories....*sigh* well not yet. (Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.)

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Naruto my boy you are way to smart for your own good." Hiruzen said stuffing his pipe with tobacco. He knew he was getting to old to deal with this kind of shit. Dealing with the council, taking care of Naruto, and the village. It was getting to stressful for him. He needed a replacement and he needed him or her now.

"Now that we got the council out of the way, lets get to the matter at hand." Hiruzen said as Naruto started to pay attention. "Like I said before, I'm going to get a jonin to make me you an apprentice. Normally I would put you with Kakashi, since you too seem to get along just fine." Hiruzen said as he watched Kakashi sigh in despair as a rain cloud appeared above his head.

"Let me guess, you can't make him my sensei because, Sasuke may get the Sharingan and Kakashi is the only one with a active sharingan." Naruto said as Kakashi's cloud started to form thunder greatly amusing Naruto to no end.

Hiruzen nodded as he could only sighed at Kakashi's childish behavior. Naruto looked up to the the old kage and said, "So do you have someone in mind to be my sensei." Hiruzen nodded yes and said that she will be here momentarily.

Kakashi blinked as a thought passed his mind. "Lord Hokage if Naruto isn't going to be on my team then who will replace Naruto? Are we going to get a new teammate from the people on standby?" Hiruzen shook his head in a negative motion. "I'm afraid that I have no choice but to confined in Danzo." Hiruzen said with a sneer on his face.

Hiruzen had never felt so dirty in wanting to use the man. He almost felt sick. _'To think, that man may have a purpose after all.' _

Naruto looked at the two confused. "Danzo?" Kakashi looked to the youth and said, "He's was the bandage guy that was in the council room. He's been working non stop to have you in his ROOT program, or to have you killed." Naruto only growled at the thought of the word kill.

"Danzo is a man that is bent on protecting Konoha, but the way he goes about it is what sickens me. He's been doing this for a very long time. In fact he was my opponent in the run for being Hokage. If he were to win then I have no doubt that he would rob you children of your free will. If you ever run in to him Naruto do be careful. He wants to make you into his most powerful weapon that he could use to crush all that apposes him. Even me." Hiruzen said as the shadows of his hat covered his face.

Naruto sat their shocked as he listened to what the kage said. _'So, thats the old man's name. Danzo. _Naruto thought as he took a deep breath. **"Kit be careful. This guy seems to be bad news. It would be best if you stayed away from the man." **Naruto agreed silently as he heard the warning. "Danzo will be sending one of his agents at you to try and recruit you. They may have a way to make u join with out your consent I want you to be careful." Hiruzen said as Naruto snorted.

"Me and the Kyuubi both agreed long ago that we refused to be somebody's pet. No matter what the circumstance. We would rather die then be a pet to someone. You don't have to worry about Danzo, I'm not interested to be a mindless slave." Hiruzen nodded and said he understood.

"Why is it that your going to put one of Danzou's agents on Kakashi's team, if you don't trust him." Naruto said trying to gather some information. Hiruzen was quited for awhile while he studied Naruto's face, trying to find a hidden motive under his eyes. He found none.

"I'm doing this to keep young Sasuke in line." Hiruzen said shocking everyone in the room. Hiruzen's face darken as he looked upon Naruto with a leveled glare. "I did this for three reason. The first reason was to help Kakashi." Hiruzen said as Kakashi turned his head. "Kakashi feels that he has to pay back his friend that happened to be a Uchiha, by training Sasuke." Naruto nodded. He understood that Kakashi wanted Sasuke to be some kind of closure to help ease the pain. "The only reason you were on the team is because you act much like Kakashi's dead sensei. He felt that you could also be somewhat of closure." Naruto didn't show it openly but he was a little mad at being used, but kept his face passive.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto seeing him taking the news well, he decided to continue. "The second reason is to make the council happy. They knew that any other teacher would be hindering him seeing as Kakashi is the only one in the village that has a Sharingan implanted in his left eye." Naruto nodded to this information. He looked to Kakashi as he grabbed his headband and lifted it for him to see. The eye was red with three tomoes surrounding. They were a little bit intimidating but Naruto didn't so much as flinch.

Naruto turned back to Hiruzen giving him back his attention. Hiruzen sighed as the tone of his voice turned grave. "The third reason I wanted you on that team is that I had faith that if Sasuke were to ever try to leave you would be their to stop him. Even if it meant killing him." Naruto and Kakashi both were put back at this. Kakashi was shocked. _'Would Hokage-sama really kill Sasuke? Don't we need the Sharingan?' _

"Lets be honest Naruto, Sasuke is walking on the edge of darkness. He's lusting for power just because of his brother. I fully expect him to leave the village next time he is offered power." Hiruzen said as he glared at the village.

Naruto nodded finally understanding as to why he was on the team. "I understand now. I'm sorry I ruined your plans on this matter. I just felt that this would be best." Hiruzen nodded not blaming Naruto at all. "Don't worry my boy I don't blame you. All I ask is that if he ever do run that you do not hesitate to end his life at all cost." Naruto nodded. He may not like Sasuke but seeing the grave toned nodded on the end.

"Naruto because your going to be an apprentice you need to know that you'll have to work with different teams from time to time. Also for the chunin exams you will have to rejoin Kakashi's team seeing as the person Danzo picks will be technically Jonin." Naruto just clicked his teeth and nods "Fine but they better have grown up a little since then." Naruto said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a thumbs up never taking his eyes off his book.

Naruto just rolls his eyes a little jealous that he can't pull his out as well. Just then the door opened to revile a...particular looking woman standing at the threshold. She wore fish nets that seem to cover her from head to toe. She wore a opened brown trench coat with a matching brown mini skirt.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

"**Damn not bad eh kit." **Kyuubi said with a perverted smile. Naruto just blushed and said nothing. "Ah Anko-san, your just on time. I have an A-rank mission for you." Anko put on a shit eating grin and said, "About time I had a mission being stuck with Ibiki isn't always pleasant company." She then looked around the room as her eyes landing Kakashi and Naruto, who since then has gotten his book out and started reading.

"Oi! Don't tell me these two perverts are going with me on the A-rank mission! One of them looks like he just graduated. Their's no way he could be of any help." Naruto looked at her and flicked her off and went back to his book. Anko had a vain from that gesture, but she had to admit that the kids had balls to flick her off. Her respect to the blond went up a notch.

"Anko I only said that to get your attention. I want you to take young Naruto as a apprentice. I know that you've always wanted one and I know that the council said you would never have one but right now I could care less about what the civilian council wants right now. So what do you say?" Hiruzen said smirking at Anko's face.

Anko was standing their like she won a life's time supply of Dangos. "A-are you serous! This isn't a genjutsu is it? KAI!" Anko said forming a ram seal. When she noticed that everything was the same a wide shit eating grin came to her face. "Of course I'll take the gaki. Who knows he might learn something." She said looking at Naruto but noticed that he wasn't paying attention.

She frowned and threw a kunai at Naruto's book. Naruto dodged the kunai catching the kunai with his teeth. _'The kid got balls. I like that!' _Anko thought smirking. "OK gaki meet me at training ground 44 in 5 minutes." Naruto nodded and headed for the window. "Just don't be late like Kakashi." Naruto said making everyone on the room chuckle. Kakashi just sighed, _'I'm not that late am I? No way must be their imagination.' _Kakashi thought going back to his book.

Once Naruto left Anko looked back at the third as she saw Jaraiya flash down besides her. "Ahohoho! Anko-chan you've turned into quite the looker over the years!" Jaraiya said making grabbing motions with his hands pointing them to Anko's breast. Anko just smiled as she said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anko said pointing down. Jiraiya looked down to see a snake pointing at his jewels ready to strike. Jiraiya paled withdrawing her hands hiding behind Kakashi.

Hiruzen shared a small laugh with Kakashi as they laughed at the two's antics. Once Jiraiya calmed down he looked seriously at Anko. "Anko you will train him till the chunin exams. That's when I'll take over his training from then. He's going to need to be as strong as possible for the challenges thats he's going to need to go through." Jiraiya said seriously.

Anko nods catching the seriousness in the old perverts face and decided to take it to heart. "I'll make his as strong as I can." Anko said taking his file and then disappearing in a poof of smoke. Hiruzen looked to the fourths photo on the wall with a deep regretful frown on his face. "Jiraiya, Kakashi, do you think I'm doing the right thing. I'm made such bad decisions with the boy. All I've ever wanted was the best from the boy." Kakashi looked at the third and sighed. "They say the the road to hell is paved with good intentions. If Minato-sensei was alive he would raise hell at the treatment that the boy was given from this village." Kakashi said putting his book down.

"Naruto has closed himself off to people rather to see them as indifferent then to care if they live or die. He couldn't trust anyone seeing that if he did trust someone he would get hurt in the end. With what Orochimaru did to him he can hear and see the hatred that lies in people's hearts. It must have been hell for him. He's is so smart too. Learning of the Kyuubi at a young age, and knowing that his mother abandon him. Hiding his real strength and playing the fool thinking thats the only way to save himself. He's starting to change from Iruka giving him the concept of precious people but you still see the pain in his eyes. Its saddening to look in his eyes." Kakashi said looking at the ground not bearing to look at his sensei's photo.

Its hunting to see someone who is destine for greatness turn out to be such a sad boy. Naruto could be a very strong ninja if people would give him the chance." Hiruzen said as he looked over the village.

Jiraiya turned to Hiruzen ask a look passed by his eyes. "I almost forgot sensei, Kushina and Naruto's twin brother are coming back. They plan to return during the chunin exam and has already gotten permission from the Daimyou. Kai plans to take the exam." Jiraiya said wincing at the end. Hiruzen caught the wince and only sighed. "How is Kai? I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

"Sensei, Kai hates Naruto with a passion. It isn't for the Kyuubi that he hates Naruto. He won't tell anybody why. All I know is that when ever Naruto's name is called he unleashes his killing intent. I fear that when they meet, he might try to kill Naruto." Hiruzen and Kakashi swore to themselves. "This is insane the boy is only 12 and he already has so many enemy. With the Akatsuki, his brother and people in the village. That boy is in constant danger 24/7." Hiruzen said as the group swore. "Jiraiya please tell me that Kushina isn't coming for revenge." Jiraiya nodded at the only good news. "No, she only wants to beg Naruto for forgiveness. That's all I have to report right now so I'm going to do more research." Jiraiya said smiling a little weak at the end.

Seeing Jiraiya's departure, Kakashi bid the third a goodbye as he went to inform his team at whats going to happen. Seeing his subordinates leave he could only turn to the village and sigh at the stupidity. _'Naruto please forgive this village, you deserve much more. I've afraid that your life will become a lot harder soon. I hope you train hard. You'll need it for what lies ahead.' _Hiruzen thought turning back to his unfinished paperwork only see it double in size cursing the gods for this punishment.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**At Training Ground 44**

Naruto sat under a nearby tree outside of a gate. Naruto had his eyes close enjoying the peace well he was until a poof of smoke interrupted his relaxation. Anko stood their with a cocky smirk, "OK! Gaki why don't we introduce ourself. We are going to be working with each other for awhile. I'll start! My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, sex, and my new boyfriend Iruka-kun!" She said shocking Naruto. _'I didn't know Iruka had it in him. I'll be sure to bring it up next time I see him.' _ Naruto thought to himself just as Anko started talking again. "I hate my old sensei, and ignorant people. My hobbies are Blood, finding new ways to torture people, making poisons and fighting and having sex with Iruka! My dream for the future is to marry and kill my old sensei and be rid of his control of me." Anko said becoming somber at the end of her speech.

Naruto was a little curious about who her old sensei was and was plaining to look into it later. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are reading and dragons. I hate it when people look down on others because of who they are or something thats not their fault. My hobbies are reading and gardening and training. My dreams for the future is to find some one precious to me, and to understand what that means." Naruto said looking into her eyes as they flashed a bit of understanding.

"OK now that we know each other a little bit better I have to let you know is that the council is making you a genin but that doesn't mean that your one in my book. You must pass my test for me to recognize you as a true ninja." Naruto nodded liking the idea seeing as he wouldn't like to be given the title with out working for it. "If you past, my goal is to make you one of the best Assassins. You'll also learn some interrogation methods from me since that is also my department." Anko said seriously. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Thats fine I had a feeling that this would happen. As for your test bring it on. I've never backed away from a challenge and I don't plan on it anytime soon." Naruto said smirking. His smirk seems to be contagious as Anko caught on to it.

"Very well gaki. I'm starting to like you. The test will consists of me and you going into the forest behind us. This forest is called 'The Forest of Death." Anko said letting a little of her blood lust show. "Normally fresh out of the academy gaki's aren't allowed in the forest. We manly use this area for the chunin exams. The only reason I'm putting you in the forest is because You'll need to be tough. I won't be training a wimp! You'll toughen up with me gaki! Understand!" Anko said while looking at a determined Naruto.

"Hai sensei! What are we doing in the forest?" Naruto said not losing his determination. Anko smirked a like a predator "All you have to do is stay alive for 3 hours. Don't think its going to be easy, you'll be fighting me along with the animals that live in the forest. So good luck I'll give you a 5 min head start then I'm coming for you. Now head towards a gate, when I yell go we start the test." Anko said leaning against a post. Naruto decided to go to the other side of the forest. It may not be much but it would him a few minutes of preparation.

When he reached the other side of the forest he waited for the signal. "Alright get ready for your test! Don't die gaki!!" And with that the gate slammed open as Naruto jumped into the forest ready for anything.

**In The Forest of Death**

Naruto dodged a blade from some type of bug that almost took his head off. _'Great been in this forest for 2 minutes and somethings already trying to kill me. Better take care of this quick.' _Naruto thought as he dodged a blade from this very large... preying mantis? 'At least I think thats what it is.' Naruto thought as he charged charka into his nails turning them into claws. Naruto smirked as he ran up to the insect-beast like thing and yelled, **"Soul Stealer!"** Naruto yelled cutting off one of the mantis blade like arms.

The monster screeched in pain as he lurched back. Naruto wasted no time jumping up to the beast so they could see each other eyeto eye and in a flash the beast's head fell to the ground. The monsters body fell to the ground as it was clearly dead.

"**Good job kit. Come on lets get going to doubt the smell of blood will attract others to fest on its hide." **The Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded as he walked deeper into the forest. He couldn't thank his animal DNA enough for giving him his retractable claws. That and the Kyuubi for making them as hard as diamonds.

_'So what do you think Kyuubi. This forest just reeks of death.' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked aimlessly around the forest. **"Kit this test is all about your fighting skills. Your strong for a genin but your no match for that lady." **Kyuubi said as Naruto jumped from tree to tree. _'I know I'm not strong enough so I have to use my smarts to win this fight. She has a lot more experience then I do.'_

"**Good plan kit that means we have to find her first. Lets get to work." **Kyuubi said leaking a bit of blood lust into Naruto. Naruto got down on all fours and started sniffing the air. Once he was confident he picked up her sent he got up and smirked. "Let the games begin."

**An hour later **

"Their I'm already for Anko-sensei." Naruto said smirking but soon lost the smirk as he had to jumped over a few kunais. He used his claws to grab onto a tree branch. _'I know thats not the best thing she can do.' _Naruto thought with a frown.

A cold feeling went down Naruto's spine as blood lust filled the forest like a morning fog from the north. Naruto growled and crouched low ready for anything to spring in his line of sight. All of a sudden a group of snakes flew through the air trying to bite our young hero. Naruto dodged the snakes gracefully. He was so caught up in the snakes that he didn't see a multitude of shurikens with wires catch him around a tree.

"Dammit!" Naruto said as he struggled felling the wire cut against his skin. Anko jumped down from the tree to smirk at the blond. "Well that was faster then I thought it would be. You couldn't even last an hour. I expected more." She said as Naruto stopped struggling against the wire seeing as he couldn't get out.

"You really disappoint me kid. The third said you were one of kind but yet you couldn't even last an hour. Thats just pathetic. I'm sending your ass back to the academy. You don't deserve to be a ninja." She said with a disappointing frown.

Her rant was interrupted by by a small chuckle. She looked to Naruto as he laughed to himself. _'This brat just failed and he's laughing?" _Anko thought as she sneered at the boy. "What's so funny gaki! You just failed the test and you have the balls to laugh!" Anko said as a vain pulse on her forehead.

Naruto just smirked at her. "Its surprising as a jonin that u can't look underneath the underneath." Anko sneered at the boy. "What are you talking about I caught you. You can't do anything right now." Anko said grabbing a kunai just encase. "Your a fool to think I would be captured so easily. You really shouldn't underestimate me." And with that Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_'Shadow clones! That gaki was ready all along.' _Anko couldn't help but to laugh. "Being outfoxed by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Things just got fun." Anko replied before jumping into the forest to find her target.

**With Naruto**

The real Naruto was resting by the river as he just now finished putting the finishing touch on his plan. He jerked up gaining the information that his clone has passed on the message. **"Well kit. It looks like its show time." **Naruto just smirked as he heard the tags hes places around the forest. "Let the games begin."

**With Anko**

_'This is insane!' _Anko thought as she dodged another tag. She has been avoiding the traps for over two minutes and they seem to keep going. _'But how? How is he doing this?' _Anko riddled herself but didn't need to ponder on it for very long, as she sow Naruto laying down traps for her. Anko didn't waste a second and used **Shunshin**to appear behind Naruto and place a kunai against his neck.

Naruto froze from the blade while Anko chuckled. "Its all over now kid! I win!" Anko said with a full blown smile. "Did you now?" Naruto said smacking the smile off her face as he turned around surprising her with tag on his forehead. Anko quickly let go of Naruto and jumped back only to see the tag fizz out making it into a dud. Anko cursed herself as she let go of her chance at wining. "Not bad gaki. You used a fake explosion note to make me let go of you. Smart if I do say so myself." Anko said smirking at white haired genin. Naruto in return smirked at her as one of his fangs hanged from his top lip.

"Yes that was ingenuous. I have been luring you into this place with my bombs for awhile now. I didn't want wondering animals to get hurt. Seeing as I'm part animal I can see that u wouldn't have hesitated to kill them." Naruto said with a serous look on his face. Anko nodded at that already knowing what her ex-sensei did to the boy.

She felt bad because just like her he's nothing but an experiment that has to live knowing that he can never be more then that. He will always have a connection to Orochimaru. Naruto cleared his thought and said, there is another reason as to why I brought you here. Your now trapped." Naruto said pointing up as A second Naruto fell from the trees throwing a kunai at her.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

_'Please one single kunai? I'm a jonin I can send that right back at the blond. So why do it?' _Anko thought as she soon got her answer when Naruto started making seals._**"**_**Fuuton: Reppushou" (****Gale Wind Palm) **Naruto said as a gust of wind jetted from his palm speeding up the kunai. Anko barely dodged it only to see Naruto behind her yelling **Fuuton: Daitoppa **(_**Great Breakthrough**_).

Not having enough time to grab anything she went flying into a tree. She blinked back the pain and turned her head only to see that the tree she was resting on was covered in tags. She jumped back to see the tree explode but didn't have time to spare as Naruto sent a drop kick to her face. Naruto didn't let up and kicked Anko in the air and yelled **Fuuton: Renkuudan** (_**Drilling Air Projectile**_)

The attack hit dead on as Naruto watched as Anko came crashing to the ground. She landed in a thump. Naruto walked up to her but still kept his distance knowing that she was still dangerous. "Your such a fool Anko. You underestimated me because I was a genin. Because of that you have fallen." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Unfortunately the smirk didn't last long as Anko turned brown and started to sink into herself. "Shit **Tsuchi Bunshin."** (**Earth Clone) ** Naruto said as he felt a kunai at his neck.

"You idiot. Like I would really underestimate you." Anko said to the boy. Naruto smirked as he asked, "Are you sure?" Anko didn't reply as she felt the coldness of a blade at her back. "It seems you forgot about my clone. Not good Anko-sensei. I'm afraid that I won this little battle of ours." Naruto said with ice in his eyes. Anko threw back her head and laughed. "No kid you didn't win I did!" Anko said while gaining looks from the two. A cry of **Seneijashu ****(**_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) _alerted them to a bush to see two snakes tie up Naruto and his clone. Naruto cursed under his breath as his and Anko's clone disappear in a poof of smoke. He looked to Anko's face and sow her smirking at him.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the situation worrying Anko that the Naruto she caught was just a clone. "That was clever Anko-sensei using the **Kage Bunshin**. I didn't take that into account. I assumed that you didn't know **Kage Bunshin. **That was my fault. I was arrogant and foolish letting my pride get the better of me." Naruto said dispelling any fears of a clone from Anko's mind. Naruto looked up to her and smiled. It wasn't a fake smile he always gave people but a real one that made Anko smile as well.

"I submit to you Anko-sensei. Well played." Anko sighed as she relaxed. "I have finished my evaluation about you. The first thing I found out that you are well versed at making traps and also running away." Anko said in a teasing voice making Naruto huff in annoyance. "I have also noticed that you seem to think three steps ahead then after that you tend to think on the fly. Thats good and fine but to raise in ranks you must be able to think a few more steps in your plans. From taking some of your hits before I switched with my **Tsuchi Bunshin **I can tell that you have the strength of a regular genin. Your Ninjutsu is very good seeing as you know three wind jutsu and the **Kage Bunshin. **I noticed that you were hiding your true speed in the fight seeing as you were running a bit sluggish. So if I had to guess you are wearing weights correct?" Anko said getting a nod from Naruto.

She sighed as she looked him in the eye and said, "I've made my decision to make you my official apprentice. Besides you could be fun to mess with." Anko said smirking while Naruto smiled. "You'll meet me here every day to get your next assignment." Anko said rubbing the kids flat hair. Naruto glared at her but nodded as they made their way out of the forest.

Well thats it. I sort of fell like the last bit was a bit rushed but I think its still good. Oh and my challenged is still ready if someone would like to take the challenged. Well thats all I have to say see ya guys!

* * *

_**Jutsu's used**_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(_**Shadow Clone Technique**_)

Rank: B

_**Type: Supplementary  
Kage Bunshin is a Jonin level Ninjutsu technique. When Naruto stole the scroll of seals, he learned this technique as well. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.**_

**Fuuton: Reppushou** (_**Gale Wind Palm**_)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

_**Fuuton: Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Naruto will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness. **_

**Fuuton: Daitoppa**(_**Great Breakthrough**_)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

_**Fuuton: Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, Orochimaru will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame**_

**Fuuton: Renkuudan** (_**Drilling Air Projectile**_)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

_**Fuuton: Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The demon Shukaku inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack Shukaku will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage.**_

_**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu **_

Rank: C

Type: Supplementary

_**This technique creates a clone made of mud of the user. Since its made of mud, it can continue to reform and mold itself back to its original shape. **_

_**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**_

Rank: C

Type: Offensive

_**This jutsu allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. This jutsu can be used with other parts of the body besides the arms, such as when Orochimaru used it with his tongue. This jutsu can also be classified as a variation of the summoning jutsu.**_


	7. New Jutsu! Futon: Sokuji!

**What up guys. Been awhile since I've been typing. Yea I could give you an excuse but to be honest I just don't feel like it. I think its apparent to everyone that the manga has really gone down. What the hell is Kishimoto's problem. Naruto is such a BITCH! God every time I see him I just want to punch him. I'm really starting to think that he's trying to make manga into a yaoi. **

**Naruto isn't even trying to become powerful anymore. He's so lame now. Can anyone tell me who didn't see Kakashi stepping up to be the Hokage? **

**Guy in back raises hand "I didn't"**

**Bang!**

_**(Puts Gun away) **_**Anyway all I'm saying is that he's making it to predictable. I really want to just punch Naruto in the face. What was the whole point in almost killing Hinata if he doesn't try to date her or at least give a reason not to. It was so pointless. **

**Anyway lets get on with the story. For people who didn't know I'm offering a challenge. Basically guys I'm just saying fuck it to Fan fiction. I'm getting old and have other responsibility now. So instead of seeing my creations go to waste I'm putting Shikengon up for adoption. To be honest I had no intention of doing that story in the first place. It can be any kind of story you want just not yaoi please. All I ask is that you use Shikengon and make it live on. If you need info on what the Shikengon can do please don't hesitate to ask. Okay guys I'm done with my rant. Now that thats over with please enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. (Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.)

Its been a week since the formation of Team Anko. Everything was going pretty good so far. Naruto was on his way to meet his Sensei already knowing where she is. _'She's probably stuffing her face right now full of Dango's.' _ Naruto thought as he ran a hand through his white locks.

"**Whats with the long face kit?" **Kyuubi asked as Naruto neared the restaurant. _'Its nothing Kyuubi it's just that all we've been doing is those stupid D-rank missions. I swear If I have to do another one of those fucking missions I'm torching the stack!' _Naruto thought with a glare. **"Hmpt! Get over it kit at least you have been doing some training." **Kyuubi said from his cage. **"Besides, didn't that sensei of yours tell you that your training really begins today?"** Kyuubi said closing his eyes missing Naruto's joy pass over the boys face.

"Oh yeah! Your right! I forgot about that! I better find her this is where we get serous!" Naruto said running full speed down to the Dango hut.

**At Dango Hut  
**Naruto walked into the shop to see Anko stuffing her face full of dango. _'Good Kami. She's as bad as me when I'm eating ramen.' _Naruto thought as he stared at the piles of plates stacked up. Naruto walked over to her table and sat down catching her attention. "Whats up gaki?" Anko said with a stick in her mouth. Naruto nodded and picked up three full sticks of dango's much to Anko's ire. "You know if you keep eating them this fast you could turn into one of these things." Naruto said taking a bite. He turned back to Anko seeing her in a daze like trance with drool pooling out of her mouth. Naruto had a tick on the side of his forehead as he read her expression. "HEY! ENOUGH DROOLING! WE HAVE TRAINING TO DO!" Naruto yelled as the people outside the restaurant walked just a little bit faster away from the restaurant.

0000000000000000000000000

**At the forest of death**

"Okay gaki. I already know about your Taijutsu. Now I need to no about you ninjutsu. I want you to tell me every jutsu you know. Don't leave anything out." Anko said as Naruto nodded. Okay the only jutsus I know are the basic three except the Bunshin no Jutsu.I learned the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **from the forbidden scroll. My wind jutsus are **Fuuton: Reppushou, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Renkuudan**. As it stands those are the only three wind jutsu's I know." Anko nodded in appreciation.

"Good now-"

"I'm sorry but that isn't all I know. I know one more jutsu. The **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Naruto said shocking Anko to her core. "Nani! How are you able to summon! Who's contract to you have!" Anko said very confused. This was news to her it wasn't even in his records. "I've been able to summon for a few years. I've gotten pretty good at it, and I have the Dragon Contract." Naruto said noticing Anko's dead like stare. "Yea right gaki. You expect me to believe that you can summon dragons? You must be out of your mind." Anko said seeing Naruto's cold stare. He Hmpt and walked a little bit away.

Naruto drew his thumb on to his month and pierced his finger on a fang. With a few hand signs Naruto slapped his hand to the ground seeing a seal like pattern on the ground as smoke flowed in the air.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mizutara!"**

Anko looked intently at the smoke not able to see anything. She snorted and started to laugh. "Haha Gaki! What are you trying...to...pull." Anko said as a cold slitted crystal like eye appeared in her vision as the smoke started to settle.

"**ARGHHHHHHH!" **

Anko was thrown on her back the roar came to her ears. Two blue wings flapped out of the smoke as it was suddenly blown away. She stared up at a blue crystal like dragon. The dragon looked fearsome. The dragon seemed to be as tall as the Hokage mountain. Had two black horns coming out of its head with razer sharp teeth. It looked truly fearsome.

Naruto stood under the dragon looking at a very frighten Anko. "So...Anko-sensei, Who's put of who's mind again?" Naruto said as a smirk appeared on his face. **"Naruto-chan...is this human bothering you? Do you want me to eat her?" **The dragon said as it smirked showing its teeth. Anko flinched at the sound of the beast voice which made itself known as a girl. Her voice was heavenly but held a promise of pain.

Naruto looked up at the dragon and shook his head. "No I didn't call you to eat her Mizutara. I called you out to prove to my sensei that I could summon and to answer any questions she may have." Naruto said calmly. Mizutara nodded and laid her body against the ground resting her head on her front arms. Naruto looks towards Anko seeing her relax a little. "Anko-sensei, I'm sorry I forgot that Mizutara is very protective of me." Anko nodded while gathering her courage.

"Hey! Mizutara-san are you the boss of the dragons?" Anko said really wanting to know. **"In a way yes I am on of the current bosses of the dragons. I control over the dragons that uses the element water or any kind so to speak." **She looks at the jonins face and sees that she's confused and goes at it a different way.

"**Think of it like this Anko-san. We dragons are much like your elemental affinety. We dragon's are purely elemental charka much like the ****bijuu that ran the earth. We are a force of nature." **Anko nodded finally understanding.

"**Now as I have said before my charka turns more to water. I have a lot of ability because of that. Any liquid I can control. Controlling and teaching the dragons that have my affinety is my goal, just like it is to my five brothers." **Anko looked at her in shock. _'No way! Theres five more!'_

"**The one that controls the wind is one of Naruto's most regular summons Kazeamaru. He tends to summon him when he's in trouble a lot isn't that right Naru-chan?" **Mizu said to Naruto to see him look away. **"Like I said he's one of the most playful summons and would hardly see him as a threat by the way he acts. I think Naruto summons him more because he acts just how Naruto used to act." **She looked to Naruto to see him seating in the shade asleep. Anko smiled sadly hearing that. _'He had to grow up fast in this world in order for him to live...thats really sad.' _

"**The next boss is someone you should be weary of. Make no mistake if you haven't earned his respect then you will not be getting in respect. My brothers name is Beyoku and he controls fire elemental charka." **Anko nodded seeing that he could be bad news.

"**The is Raiten he controls lightning charka. He is the second oldest, while I am the oldest. He is the most energetic as well. He's always ready for a good fight." **Mizutara said with a small smile. Her eyes didn't look to hostile now as they showed a deep calm and serenity. Much like looking into the ocean. Anko felt never felt so relaxed.

"**And lastly is Daiyo. He's art is earth charka. He is by far one of the laziness dragon of them all but he is also the kindness dragon you will meet." **Anko nodded her head smiling as she turned her gaze over to the sleeping Naruto.

"That kid sure is interesting" Anko said with a smile. The smile seemed contagious as Mizutara smiled as well.

"**Is that all the questions you have for me?" **Anko nods **"Very well. NARUTO!" **Naruto jumped awake and stared at the dragon. **"I'm going to take my leave now.** **Be sure to summon me again Naru-chan" Mizutara** said teasingly and with a smile she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Anko looked at her charge and couldn't help but smile. _'This boy...has so much potential. I can't wait to see what he does when he fully masters his ability's.' _Anko thought as Naruto walked up to her.

"Naruto. You really are interesting." Naruto smirked and asked whats next.

"Well since I don't know a lot about wind jutsus I feel as though you should start making your own. The only reason I'm saying this is because my style wouldn't work for you. I use the style of a snake where as you are more of a trickster. Moving as you go and adapting is your strongest ability. So for now on I will attack you at random times of the day. This will get your reaction time up to speed." Naruto nodded telling himself to always be on guard now.

"But as of now all your going to be doing a new type of training. Naruto I'm not going to lie to you. Jiraiya has already told me all about the seal that the fourth used to seal the Kyuubi. Because the seal will charka capacity will only grow. The seal is purifying the charka of the Kyuubi and making it yours. When everything is set and done he will be nothing more then a voice in your head. You understand this right?" Naruto looked at her and nodded. If he could only see into the cage he would have seen the Kyuubi sneer at the cage that held him.

"Because you will be getting a shit load of charka anyway, I feel as though you should only know the basics in charka control. There really isn't any point in you learning that much on the subject seeing as you can throw your charka around as much as you like without worry. So as of now your going to be doing a charka control exercise." Anko said looking at a tree.

Naruto stood their taking in everything she said. This was really the first time he has heard anything about the inner workings of the seal. He knew that the Kyuubi was listening but couldn't hear as to what the fox was saying. _'It seems he's keeping his thoughts quite. Do I have anything to worry about?' _Naruto thought as a small amount of doubt reached the boys heart.

Before he had time to ponder anymore Anko pulled him out of his thoughts. " Naruto the type of training you will be doing is called tree climbing. I want you to run up this tree with only using your charka." Anko said as she walked up a near by tree and sat on a lower branch.

"To do this, focus charka to the bottom of your feet. But be warned if you focus to much you will go flying back, focus to little and you won't stick at all. The amount of charka is small so you have to be precise. This training has two purposes. It teaches you how to focus and control your charka and The training helps the ninja learn how to focus just the right amount of chakra to a particular part of their body, namely the feet. If you can master this then there is no jutsu you can't do." Anko said jumping down.

"See ya around gaki since we left before I was full I'm going in for some more." Naruto waved his hand as she walked out of the field. Naruto glared at the tree before charging at it. He only reached 2 feet before he was pushed off.

"Damn. This is going to be much harder then I thought. I better mark how high I get. At least this way I could tell if I'm doing something right." Naruto said taking out a Kunai. With a fire burning in his eyes he charged the tree with only one purpose on his mind.

_'I got to make it to the top.'_

**With the Hokage**

We find Anko just walking into the office of the Hokage. "Ahh, Anko-chan. What can I do for you today?" Hiruzen said as he smiled kindly to the snake charmer. Anko kept her face neutral but inside she smiled at the old man.

"I'm here to talk to you about my student Naruto Uzumaki. It seems that he's been keeping a jutsu of his secret. It appearers that he can summon and has been able to for some time now." Anko said seeing the shocked look on the old mans face. "I see what is the animal he is able to summon?" Hiruzen said hoping that Jiraiya had a hand in this.

Anko looked tired and said, "The Legendary Dragons. A animal that was to be the summons of the Namikaze Clan." Anko said seeing the old man sigh

**Back with Naruto a few hours later**

"One more time..." Naruto said as he ran up the tree. He made quite some progress as he passed his last mark. He was half way up the tree when he felt he was being pushed away so he jumped on a near by branch and rested.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto said punching the tree branch underneath him. Naruto panted as he felt spent. "Why is this so hard..." Naruto said as he looked at what was once a day field sky with the sun out now was a cold night with stars looking down at him. Naruto felt relaxed under their glow. The full moon always did seem to give him renewed strength.

When Naruto collected his breath he rested his head against the tree while a soft wind blew across his face as if trying to cool him down.

"Anko-sensei...how am I supposed to make a jutsu if I can't even make it up this tree. From what I understand this is a genin level charka control. So why is this so hard?" Naruto thought as a deep growl reached his mind

"**What? Bitching already kit? I thought you were better then that." **Kyuubi said as Naruto sighed. "Hello Kyuubi I thought you went away after you didn't speak for awhile." The Kyuubi just grunted to himself sighed. **"Kit, I don't know why your bitching about the jutsu. Your doing fine." **Kyuubi said giving some words of encouragement.

Naruto sneered at those words. "Fine? Yea right. This is a genin level charka control exercise it really shouldn't take so long. I mean if it wasn't for..." Naruto's rant died in his throat. The Kyuubi seemed to noticed and finished it for him.

"**Because of me? Kit don't be stupid thats the price of power. You should know that, seeing as your no longer human." **Kyuubi said not caring for Naruto wincing at the comment.

"**No matter what you do with your life there will always be a price for everything you do. I thought you that with all things in nature you have to exchange something of equal value. I gave you charka and your bitching about it. Get up kit. You know that the gods didn't bless you. People like you have to work for your power. I don't know why your bitching about it but its time to move on. You have a job to do Naruto. You have to stay alive. Long enough for me to escape this damnable prison. Now get up and start again." **Kyuubi said as Naruto rose from his branch and nodded

"Okay. Your right. Lets do it again." Naruto said jumping down from the tree. "I have a job to do" Naruto said running to the tree intend to master the art of tree climbing.

**A few hours later**

Naruto stood at the top of the tree with a proud smile on his face as he looked at the stars. He was at peace. It took awhile but he finally made it to the top. "Thanks Kyuubi. That really helped a lot." Naruto said not taking his eyes off of the stars.

He heard a snort from his friend. **"Whatever kit if I have to smack you to see the truth then so be it." **Kyuubi said making Naruto smirk. Naruto took a deep breath as the wind made his white lock flow in the wind. "Do you have any ideas on what my wind jutsu should be?" Naruto said losing his smile and had a more serous face on. " Kyuubi was silent for awhile thinking as well.

"**The women said it should be flashy. She has a point. With your charka levels you should focus on power more then anything else. I'm not a fire type user. My charka is so strong that I don't need any elemental charka. Its to potent for that. With just a little of my charka I can destroy mountains and wipe out villages even part the sea. Those were the good old days." **Kyuubi said. Naruto could just imagine the bloodthirsty smile he must be wearing.

"**Naruto I believe that if you want to make a jutsu you should ask yourself what goes best with your style. Your a trickster much like myself. You should use attacks that complement your style and that would give you the upper hand in battle even for a little while." **Kyuubi said being oddly serous making Naruto pay attention.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about what he just heard. The Kyuubi had a point. He needed something that would complement his style but yet still be...him.

"Trickster huh..."Naruto said as his mind went over every jutsu he had. Naruto then smirked as he started to laugh. He walked down the tree with only one thought on his mind _'Trickster indeed.'_

**The next day**

"Okay brat. By looking at this tree I can see you already finished this control exercise. Now we can begin on your jutsu." Anko said looking at the deeply scarred tree. Naruto smirked and felt proud of his accomplishment. "Anko-sensei I thought about what kind of jutsu would work well with my style and I came to a conclusion. I would do better with a seal less jutsu." Naruto said shocking her to the core.

"What are you crazy Gaki. The only person who's made a seal less jutsu in this village was the forth. How are you going to make a seal less jutsu?" Anko said raising a brow.

"By remaking another." Naruto said making her blink. "Anko I know only three wind type jutsus. I spend all my time here learning everything I can about them. Even making notes in these scrolls about them." Naruto said pulling out a scroll.

"I want a jutsu thats complements my nature. Something that won't see coming. Thats why I'm going to make something like the **Renkuudan**, only smaller and all I need is these two fingers." Naruto said holding up his middle and thumb. Anko looks confused, "How are you just going to use them to make your jutsu?"

"I'm going to leave an opening to charge my wind charka. This hole will allow the wind charka to compress and make it round. By using my fingers I'm going to use the friction from my fingers to either sharpen or dull the impact of the jutsu. Just think the battle would be over in a snap so to speak. At least thats my theory." Naruto said proudly as he watched her face turn into joy.

"Not bad kid. Nice on originality, and the results are going to be even better." Anko said with a sadistic smirk. "This could take weeks you do know right. This sounds like a low B to high C rank attack." Anko said a little worried.

Naruto smirked as he made a 'T' seal and shouted **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto smirked at seeing 500 clone pop into the field. "All right lets get started! I want all of you to pick a tree and start focusing wind nature charka to your finger tips. Then I want all of you to condense the charka into a tight little ball then snap your charka to the intended target once one of you make progress, dispel yourself so others can learn what you did. Now lets get to work!" The real Naruto said as they all ran towards a tree.

Anko looked amazed at what she's seeing. _'I can't believe it. The gaki actually found out about the 2__nd__ ability the clones have. Not bad gaki, not bad at all.' _She thought as she watched as the clones start their training.

**A 2 hours later**

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he punched his tree. He looked to his clones to see that they were all just as tired as he is. "Damn, this is harder then I thought. We have everything down but the power isn't there. Every time one of us sends the jutsu to the tree it feels like a soft wind hit the tree. What could be the problem." Naruto thought as he glared at his tree.

Anko looked on in confusion as well. She knew what the problem was but didn't say anything. Its best for Naruto to learn on his own then for her to hold his hand. Naruto seemed to have calmed down and looked towards his clones. "Hey everyone stop what your doing." Naruto said as his clones stopped and took a break.

"Listen, why don't we try this a different way. The jutsu needs control but it also needs power. When we snap out fingers to send the wind charka away it doesn't seem to be moving fast enough. It needs to be going in a snap. So heres what were going to do." Naruto said pointing to his tree. "Were going to climb this tree with just our charka and finger tips. Once we gain the power in our hands we should be able to end this quickly." The other Naruto's nodded and started focusing their charka.

Anko looked perplexed as she heard what Naruto said. _'He's trying to get finger strength? He's doing this by combining the tree climbing exercise and pull ups. By doing this its allowing Naruto to use a control his charka but its also putting muscle on Naruto as well. I don't know if this will work as its never been done before but lets see what you got gaki.' _Anko thought as she watched his army of clones climb the tree.

Naruto worked well into the night not giving up as he climbed. Not even taking time to rest. Anko watched seeing him worked put pride in her chest and smiled at the blond. It was about midnight when Naruto made it to the top. Naruto was so happy and exhausted that he cut the flow of charka and fell to the ground. Anko saved him from killing himself as she jumped up and snatched him out of the air before he could hit the ground.

She took the blond to his home with a smile on her face.

**The next day **

It was around noon as we join our hero as he seemed to be smirking at a tree that seems to have a dent into it. "Ha! I did it!" Naruto said smirking. Naruto put on a cold expression and raised his had towards the tree again and snapped his fingers.

**SNAP!**

The tree seemed to cave into himself as it fell to the ground. Anko looked on proud and in awe at her student. 3 days. Thats all it took to make this jutsu that was easily a C-rank. "Okay Naruto how does it work again?"

Naruto seemed to be bursting with pride as he looked toward the tree."This jutsu is much like the **Fuuton: Renkuudan**. I summon tiny amount of wind charka around my fingers and compacts it to maximize the damage. And just like **Fuuton: **Renkuudan, its also has a force to get rid of the wind. While **Fuuton: Renkuudan **calls for hitting of stomach to release the jutsu. I uses the friction of between the winds and make my charka spin to gain momentum."

Naruto said putting his fingers into the snapping position. "But what do you call this jutsu?" Anko said as he pointed his fingers to a tree. He smirked as with a snap of his fingers, he calls his jutsu.

**SNAP!**

"**Futon: Sokuji!" (Wind Release: Breathtaking) **

**Well guys thats it. I've been trying to write a lot more ever since I got this email from a fan. Exkyuubi dude you have a way with words and thank you for your word of encouragement. Its getting really hard to balance out my duty at him and help with online. Thank you and I hope you approve of this filler. Their will be one more filler chapter after this one. Basically I wanted to focus on Naruto's training. Then anything else. I have one more jutsu that I'm going to do. A cookie if any of you can guess the jutsu. **

**Anyway Thanks for all the reviews guys that really means a lot see you guys later.**

_**Jutsu used**_

**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (_**Multiple Shadow Clone Technique**_)

Rank: A

Type: Supplementary

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is an advanced variation of the Kage Bunshin Ninjutsu technique which was banned by the First Hokage. This has not stopped many Jounin-level ninja from learning the technique however. Instead of creating several clones, several hundred clones are created. Like normal Kage Bunshin a ninjas chakra is split evenly among the clones when created.

The clones themselves can utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clones finally disperse, any new knowledge they have gained is passed back to the original ninja and to any additional clones. This makes Tajuu Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. With the great number of clones in Tajuu Kage Bunshin, the ninja can effectively learn in a few weeks with a hundred clones what would take one ninja numerous years.

_**Futon: Kisokuji**__** (Wind Release: Breathtaking)**_

Rank: C

Type: Attack

This jutsu is much like the **Fuuton: Renkuudan**. I summon tiny amount of wind charka around my fingers and compacts it to maximize the damage. And just like **Fuuton: **Renkuudan, its also has a force to get rid of the wind. While **Fuuton: Renkuudan **calls for hitting of stomach to release the jutsu. I uses the friction of between the winds and make my charka spin to gain momentum. Naruto can either sharpen or make a blunt blow of wind hit his enemy. It can kill or just knock the wind out of the person, thats why its called Breathtaking.


	8. Speed Up!

**What up guys. Sorry for the wait but I've been trying to make a time line but I keep changing my mind but I'll get going people don't worry. Alright guys that's all I got to say so lets get started.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. (Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.)

* * *

A day of training is a important thing for all shinobis. Its a foundation. Unfortunately Naruto was getting this in spades. "Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he slammed into a tree. Naruto moaned as he struggled to stand back up. Anko stood on a tree branch looking at our silver haired hero trying to get up. "Come on gaki! I didn't say it was time for a break!" Anko yelled as Naruto got to his feet and yelled, **"Futon: Sokuji" (Wind Release: Breathtaking) **as he snapped his fingers as a invisible force slammed into Anko.

Naruto sow his chance and jumped at Anko with his claws raised. Naruto slashed at Anko cleaving her in half. Naruto's eyes widen as Anko turned into mud on the branch. "Dammit!" Naruto said as he felt someone behind him. Unfortunately he couldn't pounder anymore as a fist he the left side of his jaw. Naruto slammed onto the harsh ground. Naruto laid on the ground as Anko landed next to him.

"Ready to give up gaki?" Anko said as she smirked at him. Naruto turned his head to Anko as a pained smirk came to his lips. "Who...said it was over?" Naruto said as the ground under Anko started to part as a fist came from underground. Anko's eyes widen as she caught his fist and was about to slam the clone until she noticed his cheeks were puffed.

With his mouth still puffed he said in a clear voice as he slammed his fist into his fist making the clone disappear, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan" ****(Drilling Air Projectile) **Anko was hurled back at the unexpected attack, she clearly wasn't expecting it. She rolled on the ground for a bit and jumped to the nearest tree.

_'Damn the gaki almost had me.' _Anko thought as she stared down at her downed student. She could clearly see his smirk as it never left his lips and it confused her. _'This is a trap, I know it is but wheres the trap?'_ Anko thought as she looked around the area. She finally sow what she was looking for. It was 2 explosion tag sitting right under her feet. She smirked and ripped the tags with her foot. She caught a wires flying out of her view and going into the forest. _'Damn another trap!' _Anko thought as she tried to jump away only to see that her feet was stuck to the tags.

"What the fuck!" Anko said as she caught two logs coming at her on both sides. "Anko-sensei, how do you like my **Fuuin:****Boutameware" (Stick to me seal) **The real Naruto said as he rested on a clones shoulder.

The logs smashed into Anko throwing her to the ground. Naruto dismissed his clone and hobbled to his sensei. Naruto chuckled as she was knocked out. "Thats checkmate sensei."

That is before she dissipated in a puff of smoke shocking Naruto. He tried to turn around but found a kunai at his neck. "No my dear gaki-chan, now its checkmate." A sweet seductive voice whispered into his ear.

Naruto stood there in shock. He cursed loudly as he was out witted. "You did good gaki, but like always I have to point out your faults." Anko said as Naruto fell to the ground angele style. He closed his eyes and rested. "I understand the gist of what your plan was. Your plan was to use yourself as a detractions while sending your clones to make traps. Normally you send your clones in for the distraction and I was expecting that. Instead you sent yourself, that was a risky move but it worked. After I beat you to a bloody pulp (Insert Naruto's glare and Anko's smirk) I didn't expect you to come out of the ground. You put your plan into motion by sending your clone underground but not before starting a jutsu. Shocking me, I feel for it and you throw me into the tree where your seal tags were set into place. Unknown to you I switched my self during the rolls with a shadow clone. The shadow clone continued my roll and jumped into your trap. By doing that everything was set into motion." Anko said as Naruto laid on the ground as he slowed his breathing to a more calming one.

"Your Taijutsu is getting better as you did stay in the fight longer. Your physically stronger then most genins I know. Your ninjutsu is also getting better. Your planning is also on the level of any Nara seeing as if I didn't know you I would be dead or seriously injured." Anko said making Naruto open in eyes.

"The only thing thats bad is your speed and you experience. Your faster then most genin but I doubt you could keep up with me and other chunins and jonins." Anko said making Naruto frown. "Even with your weights off your still slower then me." Naruto stood up with little difficulty showing that he was healed but not that much.

"I'll be away on a missions for a few weeks. So you will have to train alone for awhile will you be okay with that?" Anko said looking at Naruto's back. Naruto sighed as he turned around at her. He looked at her with a lazy, yet kind and warm look in his eyes, something she was foreign to from him.

She has never seen that from him. Normally it was a cold almost frigid look that always seemed guarded. She has never seen him with a warm look. It was calming. It was like she was flying in a lavender sky. It was peaceful like everything s gonna be alright. Yet, under all that peacefulness she sow all the pain that he hides under it all. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was seeing the real Naruto.

"Then why are you here Anko-sensei?" Naruto said snapping her out of her gazing. "Shouldn't you be with Iruka-sensei riding on him?" Naruto said smiling at her. She pouted saying something about him having to work at the Academy. Naruto nodded and started his walk out of the forest of death. "Anko-sensei, when you get back I guarantee you won't be able to catch me." Naruto said disappearing in the trees. Anko smiled and puffed away.

OXOXOXOXOX

**At the Hokage's office**

Anko puffed into the office and looked around and sow the old man glaring at his stack of paper work. He looked up to see Anko looking at him with a sweat drop on the back of her head. "Ah Anko-chan. What can I do for you?" Hiruzen said ignoring her look. She seem to look a bit more peaceful then the wild look she is known for.

"Uhh, I know this is kind of silly but has Naruto ever looked at you without the cold in his eyes?" Anko said like a child. The old man seeing her smile softly. "Ahh Anko how I wish I was there when he did that. I haven't seen that look in a long time. I think its been 6 years since I last sow it. What you sow was the trust Naruto has for you. Something he doesn't have for many people." Hiruzen said feeling a bit envious of Anko.

"You two has been a team for about a month. You probably know Naruto a lot better then I do. You see me and Naruto hasn't been on good terms ever since the mishap with Orochimaru. You may not believe me but, Naruto has it a lot worse then you. Because of Naruto's enhanced hearing he can hear every word, every angry word people say about him when they think he can't hear them. Not only that but to see the glares on their faces is tearing him down inside. So he hides himself with his cold outlooks. A lot what the hyuuga's do. The only difference is that Naruto can't hide his compassion. He can't help but help others that need help. He pushes them in the right directions and makes them figure it out for themselves. Don't lose his trust Anko, you may never get it back." Hiruzen said as he smiled at her. She smiled as well seeing his point.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Anko said as she smiled as well. She disappeared in a puff of smoke to get ready for her missions.

OXOXOXOXOX

**With Naruto**

_'So I'm slow. Now how to beat that?' _Naruto thought as he walked into the library. "Naruto-kun? Is that you?" a voice said as he looked at Chika, Sakura's mother. "Chika-san? How have you been?" Naruto said as she embraced him in a hug. Naruto was taken back as she hugged him. "Thank you Naruto-kun for what you've done to Sakura." Chika said as she pushed her pink hair back out of her face.

"Naruto thanks to your little talk with Sakura, she has decided to take her training as a ninja seriously. She told me about what happen with the bell test. I may not approve on how you handle the situation but what you said really did hit home for her." Naruto smiled softly at her, but he didn't expect her to grab his shirt with a angry expression and said, "But if you ever, hurt her like that again I will find away to kill you." She said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hai, Hai of course Chika-san." Naruto said trying to calm her down. He succeed as she calmed down and asked what she can do for him. Naruto told her on his speed problem and how his battle with Anko went. "Well if you want speed why don't you try looking up the Yondaime Hokage. He did have a jutsu that could make him move at a flash. Maybe theres something here for you to get some inspiration." Chika said as Naruto nodded and walked to the Hokage section.

**A 30 minutes later**

"Damnit!" Naruto said as he shut the 'Big Book of Hokage's'. _'Damnit. I've been here for half a hour and I still can't find what I'm looking for.' _ Naruto said as he glared at the book. Chika looked over at Naruto and sow his anger.

"Whats up Naruto? You look frustrated." Naruto clicked his teeth and looked toward Chika. "Tsk this book doesn't explain the Yondaime jutsus at all. It doesn't even give me a background." Naruto said slightly depressed. Chika looked at Naruto going over every thing she knows about the Yondaime. She snapped her fingers and looked excited at Naruto.

"Naruto I almost forgot! The Yondaime at one time used to train three students. I don't think two of them are alive but one of them is alive." Chika said cheering Naruto up. "Really? Who?"

**At a Training Ground 7**

"Achoo!" Kakashi said turning his back on his students, as he pulled down his mask and sneezed. With a second missed by all of his students he placed his mask in firmly in place and continued to read his book making everyone around him sweat drop.

_'...Whatever.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

_'Damn I wanted to see his face...' _Sakura thought to herself as she sulked.

_'...'_ thought Sai.

**Back with Naruto**

"Sorry Naruto-kun I don't remember." Chika said lightly tapping her head with her tongue out. Much like how Sakura does when she's embarrassed. Naruto sighed as he gathered his stuff. "It's ok Chika-san. I'll go see the Hokage to see if he has any idea. I'll stop by again." Naruto said as she nodded and told him to have a good day.

The walk to the the Hokage's office was peaceful. It was like every other day. A glare there, a whisper here or there. "Hey demon! Catch!" A man on the yelled as he threw a rock at Naruto. Naruto paid no mind to it and dodged without looking, shocking the man. Naruto walked away and pulled out his little orange book and walked away ignoring the glares.

He got to the Hokage's office a little to fast for his tastes but put away his book and walked in. He ignored the hateful secretary that glared at him as soon as he walked in and walked past her. "Hey! He's in a meeting you can't go in there! Anbu!"She called out he paid no attention to her and walked in.

He soon realized that he really did walk into a meeting. Naruto cursed his luck but decided that he's already screwed and sat on the couch. "Do you mind young man we are in a meeting." A old lady said as she glared at the boy which had the boy confused. The glaring wasn't what had the boy confused it was the lack of hate in it.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and looked towards his old friend. "Now Koharu, maybe Naruto can help up on this issue. I have prompted that we should change somethings in the academy. Some people don't want to let go of tradition but I believe its time. My advisers think that the academy is fine the way it is but me and another elder think that it would be wise to re due the academy. It could increase our military force. Can you tell me about your time in the academy to help?" Hiruzen said as Naruto smirked making him sweat.

"Sure old man but for me asking this I have a request to ask you in private for a jutsu. Don't worry I don't wanna know how to do the jutsu just the information on it." Naruto said making Hiruzen nodded seeing as since he is just talking about the jutsu, he's not showing favoritism over one student to others.

"I believe you should change the academy's ways. I believe that if you do this, it would increase the potential of the students." A old man with glasses looked at the white haired teen and said "Can you explain as to why it would increase shonobi production?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Lets start with the Kunoichi training. To put it bluntly, they suck. They're nothing but fan girls. Only a few have proved to me that they really want to be ninjas. They have no real talent at all. They should be prepared for the dangers that lies for them." Naruto said with Danzo agreeing with him.

Hiruzen frowned and said, "Thats part of growing up. As children they have to learn this on there own. We do tell them that there is a chance for them to be and captured and rape and thats all they can do." Naruto brought a frown of his own as he stared down the Hokage.

"I disagree. Your saying that as children we have to learn on our own and make our own path. The day we put our headbands on is the day we stop being a child and take on a lot more responsibility. It's the day we become adults in the eyes of many." Naruto said making it clear even without saying it, that he's no longer a child.

"I've seen girls chasing after there so called love like being a ninja is nothing but a game. In the end all they are doing is throwing there lives away if all they want is a chance to be with the one they love. Fan girls make it hard on the jonin-sensei's that are trying to help others obtain there true potential and not to mention the students as well." Naruto said respectfully but you could still feel the distaste.

Everyone was silent as they reflected on his words. Naruto looked back at them and pleaded his case one last time. "This isn't a game. I understand that you want us to have a childhood Hokage-sama, but with all do respect. What's a childhood when as a child we have to fight for our lives? What's a childhood where we kill. These girls who don't take there training seriously are gonna get seriously hurt out there and could be someone else's slave. Can you really have that? Can you really look at yourself in the mirror after that?" Naruto seeing the two elders sigh. With those two sighs he knew he won.

"Very well. We'll work on a new academy program. Thank you for your help Naruto-san. By your leave Hokage-sama." Koharu said as she and her friend left through the door. Danzou looked to Naruto and smirked at him "Good job young Uzumaki-san. You have a way with words. I hope to see you again soon." Danzou said ignoring the glare coming from Hiruzen and walked out the door, leaving Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Naruto, I know I have warned you before but please be weary of Danzou. He's not a friend you want." Hiruzen said still looking at the door Danzou walked out of. Naruto merely looked at him and laid on the couch. "Maybe, but all I have to go by is your words." Hiruzen sighed giving away his old age. "What are you doing here Naruto? I know you didn't come to discuss the academy?" Hiruzen said as Naruto got up from his couch and walked to the front of the desk with a serous look on his face.

"Not really. I came for some information for a new jutsu I'm making remember? I was wondering if you will help?" Naruto said causing Hiruzen to raise a brow. "And what information will you require?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto leaned over the desk and said, "I need to know everything you know on the Yondaime Hokage's **Hiraishin no Jutsu**." Naruto said shocking the old kage.

Hiruzen sat in his chair confused and a little worried. Worried that if Naruto found out the truth about his parents. _'Damn. Don't tell me he's found out about his parents already!' _Naruto raised a eyebrow to the mans scared expression but decided to ignore it for now. Hiruzen cooled his expression and said in a very calm voice. "Your trying to make a jutsu just like the Hiraishin?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I want to make a speed jutsu of my own to smack Anko-sensei with." Naruto said with a devilish smirk. Hiruzen sighed as a ball of sweat dropped from the back of his head. _'That boy...doing it for all the wrong reasons. Ahh, to be young again.' _Hiruzen thought as he looked over to the giggling Naruto. "All right Naruto. I'll tell you, but I must warn you, that I don't know much."

"It's fine. I would really like to know something, even if its very little." Our white haired hero said as he looked at his kage. Hiruzen waited a few seconds studying the boys face. Seeing his determination, Hiruzen gave into the boys demand. But he won't tell him everything. _'Part of life is discovering things on your own. I'll leave you to follow the bread crumbs but thats it.' _

"All I know of the jutsu is that it was a space-time jutsu that allowed the Yondaime Hokage to transport himself with a seal on a kunai. I'm afraid that I don't know much on the jutsu, but I can recommend two people that might know a little bit more on it then me. The first is my student Jaraiya. Since he was the Yondaime's sensei he should know a little bit more on it. Also I would look up his students as well. Kakashi should know a little bit on it too." Hiruzen said as Naruto's face was unreadable. He nodded and smiled softly at the old kage. It has been rare sense he smiled at him. He enjoyed it while he could.

Naruto nodded laughing to himself. "It had to be Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said smiling. He never would have guessed that he was the Yondaime's student. "Thanks old man. I'll come back later. I owe you a rematch over that game of shogi." Naruto said darkly making Hiruzen smirk at his expression.

Naruto nodded to him and left heading for training ground 7, knowing Kakashi and his team will be there.

Once he reached the field he sow a sparing session between Sasuke and a guy that looks a little bit like him. The boy was extremely pale. Hell he beat Hinata by a long shot. He had black hair and black eyes. For a shirt if you could call it that was black midriff shirt with a tantō on his back.

The fighting seemed to stop when Naruto made his way onto the field. Sasuke glared at him with unholy hate and the boy next to him looked at him with indifference. Sakura held her head down felling that she isn't worthy to see to him yet. Kakashi did his famous eye smiled and put away his book.

"Yo Naruto. What are you doing here? Shouldn't Anko be training you about now?" Kakashi said Naruto shook his head. "No, She's on a mission. I came to ask you a something." Naruto said feeling the heated glare he was getting from Sasuke. Getting tired of the stare he turned to Sasuke, "Is there something you wish to say. Your eyes have been on me ever since I walked onto the field. Really I'm honored but you should know I like girls." Naruto said with a smile making Sasuke see red.

"Dope. What are you doing here. We were in the middle of training." Sasuke said as Naruto turned his back to him. "I could see that when I came onto the field. Which is why I went around your fighting so I wouldn't interrupt. As to what I'm doing here I came to ask Kakashi-sensei on some information on a jutsu I'm working on. Now does that solve your curiosity?" Naruto said once again feeling another heated glare to his back.

Sasuke stepped up with a arrogant smirk on his face. " What a shame. You need to go to other people to work a jutsu. What's wrong to hard for you?" Sasuke smirked at his insult. Naruto sighed as he ignored Sasuke. "Well Kakashi-sensei, do you have the time?"

Sasuke, not liking being ignored yelled to our hero. "I'll tell you what dope! We have a sparing match and if I win you give me the jutsu seeing as you have know idea how to do it. It should go to an elite like myself." Naruto was quite as he turned around and shrugged seeing no harm in destroying the little pest.

"Very well. It's not like you'll win anyway. In fact I'll make you a deal. If you can land a hit on me I'll teach you every jutsu I know." Naruto said as he walked over to Uchiha. Sasuke not giving him the time started throwing shuriken at him. Naruto took out a kunai and batted the shurikens away. Sasuke ran full speed throwing a fist at Naruto seeing as he finished deflecting his shurikens.

Sasuke smirked seeing as he was inches away to wining. _'Just one punch and I win! Take this DOPE!' _Sasuke yelled in his mind not seeing Naruto's hands.

**Snap!**

Sasuke was thrown back to the ground coughing up blood shocking everyone. Sasuke rolled on the ground clutching his chest as he coughed up more blood. "What...what was that? Tell me dope!" Sasuke yelled what everyone was thinking as Naruto chuckled to himself. The look on everyones faces as he unleashed his original jutsu.

"**Futon: Kisokuji" **(_**Wind Release: Breathtaking**_) Naruto said as Kakashi's eyes widen. Kakashi started to chuckle catching both Sai and Sakura's attention. Sakura looked to her chuckling sensei in wonder. "What's so funny sensei? What was that jutsu Naruto used?" Kakashi smiled and nodded. "What you just sow was Naruto's original jutsu he came up recently. Anko was bragging about it. I must say its is very good. She ranked it a C class jutsu." Kakashi said gaining a look from Sakura and Sai.

Sakura was in shock. She couldn't believe that Naruto had made a jutsu of that caliber. Its simply amazing. Sai only looked on in silence, knowing that he has to tell Danzou about Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him with contempt as he clutched his chest where the jutsu hit. _'Damnit. I can't lose to this dope. I have to get stronger to face him. My revenge has to come first.' _Sasuke thought as he sprang to his feet with a determine look in his eyes. "You call that a jutsu! I'll show you a jutsu! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled as he spit out a massive fireball at Naruto. Naruto only smirk as he let the fireball hit him.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a very worried Sakura as she was almost onto the field if Kakashi didn't catch her.

"No Sakura!" Kakashi said as he held Sakura back from the flames.

"But what about Naruto!"

"Have faith in Naruto, Sakura. He'll be alright." Kakashi said as the flames went out showing a badly burnt Naruto. Sakura shut her eyes, not wanting to see Naruto lying on the ground.

Sasuke smirked, proud at his accomplishment. "Heh that'll teach ya. To bad you couldn't teach me that jutsu you used. No matter how dirty it is." was about to walk away but felt something touching his neck. Something cold.

"Checkmate." A voice said behind Sasuke making him flinch. He looked back behind him to see no other then Naruto standing behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"What...?" Sasuke said as he looked at the Naruto laying on the ground.

Naruto chuckled behind him as the one on the ground disappeared shocking Sasuke once more. "You didn't think I would come into this fight empty handed did you? I've known you since the academy years. I know that when you feel threaten you want to prove yourself. That 's why I sent that **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(_**Shadow Clone Technique**_) in first. While making you believe that he was the real Naruto. I hid myself in the trees waiting for a chance to strike you by surprise. Once I found it the battle was already over. You let your pride and your eyes fool you. That is why you lost. Like what Kakashi-sensei always said, Look underneath the underneath."

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. _'I...lost to this...this...DOPE! This is unexceptionable! I'm a Uchiha! This isn't supposed to happen! How can an elite be taking down by this dead last clown!' _Sasuke thought as his mind attacked him with questions.

While turned to Kakashi as Sakura went over to see if Sasuke is okay. "So do you have time to talk?"

Kakashi nodded his head putting away his book. "Okay team. That's enough training for today. Meet back here tomorrow same time as always. Everyone nodded while Sai walked over to Naruto. "Greetings Naruto-san. I'm your replacement on team 7." Sai greeted with a fake smile.

Naruto frowned at the boy but decided to show courtesy. "Its nice to meet you Sai."

The boy still was smiling putting Naruto on edge. "Danzou-sama is very interested in you Naruto-kun. You show promise. It's nice to meet you Naruto-san. I have to be going." With that, he left a disturbed Naruto wondering what he meant.

"Danzou..." Kakashi sow the interaction and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Be careful of him Naruto. Danzou isn't a man you want to be around." Naruto nodded as he understood the consequence.

"Anyway you wanted to ask me something?" Kakashi said giving a eye smile to our white hair hero.

"I was wondering if you can tell me about the Yondaime's **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. I intend to make a jutsu based on it." Naruto said as Kakashi hums.

"Very well but I'm afraid I don't know much about the jutsu. Minato-sensei didn't really have many chances at tell me. All I know is that the jutsu had the ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. It's a space-time jutsu like the **Kuchiyose no jutsu**. Minato-sensei first needed to mark his destination with a seal first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark almost instantly. I'm afraid that's all I know about the jutsu." Kakashi-sensei said with a odd look in his eyes.

Naruto nodded and smiled taking out his orange book and walking to the forest of death. Kakashi tagged along wondering on the nature of the jutsu. He couldn't help but feel excited on seeing the jutsu.

OXOXOXOXOX

**Forty-fourth Training Ground**

"Alright time to begin." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay Naruto. Where do you want to begin. You must have a outline for the jutsu?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I do. I plan to make it a wind jutsu. I want to make this jutsu all about speed not like the Yondaime's jutsu that involves teleportation. I'm going to make my wind charka wrap around me, to cut back on wind resistance. I'm been planning this for a long time. Thats why I've been wearing weights to gain speed."

"I see. Yes that would make you faster but I don't think that would work. You'll need to control your charka to maximize the speed you'll gain." Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded coming to the same conclusion and took off his weights.

"Now lets train."

**Four hours later**

"Good, good. Your adaption ability is very powerful. To be able to get used to the speed without much difficultly." Kakashi said in awe. Naruto panted resting from his workout. "Well Naruto, I must say you are very fast. Your almost as fast as Gai's student Rock Lee but thats with his weights are on. You have about chunin level speed."

Naruto smirked at his speed, proud of his achievement. _'Y_es. _I'm getting stronger. Can't wait to get this move down pact.' _

"Now, from your description you would want to wrap yourself in a very thin layer of charka. This will not be as easy as it sounds. This will take a precise level of charka control. Now lets see what you got." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Wind charka started to surround him in a dome.

"Naruto, not so much charka. You'll have to make it thin but still sharp enough to cut the wind." Kakashi said watching as the dome shrink in size.

Sweat dripped down from Naruto's face as his tried to sharpen the wind around him but also lessen the amount. _'Damnit. Kakashi-sensei wasn't kidding when he said that this wouldn't be easy, but I know its not impossible.' _

"Alright Naruto. It seems that you need to work on your charka control a bit more. Have you done tree walking yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I learned that when I was making **Futon: Kisokuji**, I had to learn how to climb with my hands and also my feet."

Kakashi nodded slightly in awe that he used his hands this early in his career. "Well then, I recommend water walking. To do this you must emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This is a step up from the tree walking exercise. Because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly, this is mainly for chunins."

Naruto nodded as he went over to a body of water and started to gather his charka. _'Okay, I need to put out a constant stream of chakra to the bottom of my feet.' _Naruto took a step out in the water and he immediately noticed that it was a lot easier then tree walking. _'Like It comes natural...' _Naruto thought as he started experiment on the water.

**A few hours later**

Naruto walked out of the water confident that he has a good feel on the water walking technique. Kakashi shuts his book as soon as Naruto walked over to him. "Alright Naruto, why don't you try again with spreading your charka. Once you get it down, you must make it second nature." Naruto nodded and got to work.

00000000000000000000

For the next few days all Naruto did was train, eat, and sleep. Trying to master his wind charka to the best of his ability. Kakashi watched from afar watching the training as much as he could. _'If Naruto can master this, then he will fully master his nature. Forming nature charka is hard, but making them form into a shape is even harder. You can do it Naruto, I know you can.' _

The days turned into weeks and Naruto and Kakashi finally decided that he had gotten it down pact. "Okay Naruto now lets see your speed with the wind cloke." Naruto nodded as he summoned his wind cloke. When the cloke swirled around his body in a tight like coat he knew he was ready. "Okay, I think I'm ready." With that said Naruto sped off in a blur. Kakashi lifted up his headband to see that he could barely see Naruto. _'This jutsu is very simple but very effective.' _

Naruto stopped his running and frowned at the result. "Somethings wrong. This isn't the result I wanted or expected." Kakashi only raised a brow. "How is this not what you want. I could barely see you, with my Sharingan."

Naruto just sneered at the thought. "Maybe but its its still so slow. My intention was to not be seen at all." Kakashi nodded.

"I see then you still have work to do."

Naruto sighed knowing he was right. "Yeah I know but before I can start I need to find out why my jutsu isn't doing what it supposed to."

"You might want to start thinking about handsigns. That should help a little." Naruto nodded as he walked off telling Kakashi that he'll come and get him when he's made a breakthrough.

Naruto walked off in deep thought. _'Damn this is a let down. My jutsu isn't what I wanted it to be.' _

"**Maybe your going at this the wrong way." **A voice said shocking him. _'Kyuubi? Its been a long time since I've heard from you.' _

"**Yeah well with all of your whining who can sleep now a days anyway." **Naruto could just feel the smirk as the fox said those words.

_'Whatever but maybe your right though. Maybe I am going at this the wrong way I just don't understand what I can do to change it.' _Naruto thought as he bumped into someone sending him to the ground.

He hears a soft gasp as Naruto look up to see Hinata looking at him with a hand over her mouth with a blush on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I-i should have been watching where I was going." Hinata said pulling her legs under her and bowing her head. Naruto looks at her not understanding. Hinata looks up to see Naruto standing above her with his hand out. She smiles and grasps his hand as he pulls her up.

"Its okay Hinata. It was my fault I should have been watching where I was going. How about I make it up to you? Come on lets get something to eat." Naruto said holding her hand.

_'Did Naruto-kun just ask me out on a date and is he holding my hand! Okay Hinata please don't faint! Please!' _Hinata thought to herself as she allowed Naruto to led her to the ramen stand.

**At the ramen stand**

Hinata looked on at Naruto in awe as he was now on his 6th bowl of ramen. She couldn't help but gape at how fast he was eating, but yet hasn't made a mess.

"Hinata." Naruto said catching the girls attention. "Is there something wrong? You haven't touched your Ramen." Naruto said with a touch of concern in his voice making Hinata smile shyly. :I-It's nothing Naruto-kun, just thinking is all." She said in a low voice.

Naruto didn't say anything at first just laid down some money on the counter and took her hand, making the poor girl blush. He led her outside the restaurant and into the park.

Hinata was curious as to where he was leading her but yet over joyed that he was holding her hand. Passing through endless trees until they got to a hill with a small waterfall.

She looked on and smiled at its beauty. The rocks seem to glisten and sparkle as the water reached the banks. Animal life were resting or taking a drink from the pool of water, not at all bothered by the two's presents.

"Do you remember this place Hinata?" Naruto said once again snapping her out of a daze. She looked on and finally remembered. "T-this is the p-place where we first met." Hinata said walking over to the waterfall.

**Flashback**

_A six year old Hinata ran through the forest with tears coming down her moon like eyes. Her hair was dark blue and in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She was very pale and seemed to have a permanent blush on her face. _

"_Get her!" A cry came from behind her. Today started as any other day for her. It seems that everybody got there kicks picking on her. Three boys that were in the advance class always mess with her because of her eyes. _

_They know that she's the heir of the Hyuuga clan and like nothing more then to make her feel like she is lower then they are. _

_She could hear from behind her that they were catching up with her as their foot steps got louder. 'Oh no!' She yelled in her mind as she slammed into someone making both of them fall to the ground. _

_She grunted in pain as she pulled her self up and looked down at the white haired kid that was under her. He was tall, well at least to her. He stood at 5ft not really towering over her but still a few inches. __His snow like hair seemed to flow in the wind as he stood up 'Are those whiskers?' She asked in her mind. _

"_What hit me?" He asked as he opened his eyes to the girl making her gasp. 'His eyes...there beautiful.' She thought as she looked deep into his purple eyes. They were so...tranquil but the slit in them made them mysterious and dangerous all at the same time. _

"_Did you hit me?" The boy said in a confused tone. Before she could answer him the boys that were after her ran into the clearing. "How dare you run from your betters you brat! Making us chase you all the way out here for that we need to take out our frustrations right boys!" The leader said as he cracked his knuckles as the rest of his crew laughed. Naruto looked at the boys and sighed already knowing where this is heading. He looked towards the girl and could only pity her. 'Why would they attack her. She doesn't even seem like she did anything wrong and by the looks of it, it seems as though they have done this many times before.' _

"_Hey look! Its the demon! My dad told me if we ever sow it we should kill it. He said its really weak." One of the lackeys said. The boys couldn't help but laugh. Hinata looked at Naruto wondering if he was scared. She looked in his eyes while he did the same. It was almost like he was looking in her soul. _

"_What is your name?" The 'demon' said to her. Her mouth moved on its own, "Hinata." He nodded and smiled at her. "Someone as good as you shouldn't have to see this. Don't worry I'll take care of them." He said with a gentle smile on his face shocking her. "B-b-but!" _

"_No buts. I can tell just by looking into your eyes that your a good person. A very gentle person. Who doesn't like to fight. Don't worry I'll be ok. Your a good person, I'm an animal, you shouldn't see how I fight now go. I'll hold them off." Naruto said standing in front of her. She was so shocked at his bravery. No one...not even her own father looked at her like that._

_She ran, ran as fast as she could. She left behind the boy that saved her. All she could do was run. That was the day she tried her best to be as strong as she could. Not wanting anyone else hurt just because she couldn't protect herself._

**End Flashback**

"Yes I remember." She answered as she remembered the vow that she made on that day. She had forgotten. With the duty of being a heir, and the academy, she had forgotten. She sunk to her knees and cried. Cried over the fact that she couldn't make good on that promise.

"Gomen Naruto-kun." She said loudly. The tears in her eyes just wouldn't stop. "I ran away while you were hurt. I ran away from my fears...I ran from you. Gomen! My father has been angry at me for not being strong, and when my mother past away, I guess I just gave up. I'm not like you Naruto-kun. I've tried so hard to become strong but no matter how hard I try I always fail. I'm nothing but a failure." Hinata said as she covered her mouth with her hand trying to stem the flow of tears.

Naruto walked over to her and did something she would have never expected. He rapped her into a hug. She was wide eyed for a few minutes before she threw her arms around him. The animals around her could feel Hinata's grief through Naruto and looked on sadly the baby animals sat by Hinata trying to sooth her.

Naruto rubbed her back understanding her pain in a way. "Hinata I noticed at the restaurant that you were depressed. I'm not good with this seeing how I never had someone do this for me. I brought you here for two reasons. To talk in privacy and to also get you to cry." Naruto said shocking the girl.

"Why?" She said as she looked up at him. "Your eyes...they held to much pain, sometimes its best to just cry it out sometimes. We can all be strong...and hold our tears but we all have a limit. Even me." Naruto said shocking the girl. Never once has she ever seen Naruto cry. He was to strong for that...right?

"I've watched you Hinata, from the sidelines in the academy. I've seen your eyes at one point lose the sparkle it once held. I did my best to make you smile with my pranks but still keep you from arms length so you wouldn't get hurt. If I were to make you into a friend then the people in the village would have hurt me, along with you. I couldn't let that happen, but I also couldn't let you go around with such sorrow in your heart. So I made it my duty to not let anyone hurt you or let that sorrow into your eyes every again. It was the day we met and I searched your eyes, did I make that promise. Thats why those guys never picked on you again." Naruto said as Hinata went wide eyed.

"I played the fool for you and for my own safety. Gomen Hinata-chan for not telling you. I know if I did you would try and stop me but I had to do with what I felt was right." Naruto said as he looked deep into Hinata's eyes as she did the same.

_'He...he did all that for me. Even when I left him. Oh Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart.' _She said in her mind, not having the strength to tell him

Her lavender eyes were filled with so much love for the white haired animal. There eyes grew closer and so did their lips. "Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned softly as her lips met his in a soft kiss.

Shock waves of pleasure went through there spines as they both deepen the kiss.

It was a lovely site. With the water crashing into the shore the two kept up the kiss as there hearts played a silent tune together in there minds.

**A few hours later**

The sound of waves crashing woke Naruto from his sleep. _'I can't remember a time when I slept that good.' _Naruto thought as he tried to sit up. Only to see Hinata sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulders.

He smiled at her gently waking her up After a few more tries they both started walking back to the village. Both not saying a word just enjoying each other's presents.

Hinata looked towards Naruto to see that he had a look of concentration on his face wondering what was wrong. "Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Hinata said this time catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto gave a sigh and told her about the jutsu he was making. She found that the jutsu was in theory very easy but with what he said is true, it seems very hard.

"Naruto-kun your jutsu kinda of remind me of of some of my family's jutsu. The only difference is that your jutsu's work with speed while ours is more about charka." Hinata said making Naruto smile.

They got to the edge of the forest and Hinata bravely grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and pushed herself up to Naruto, making her and Naruto blush surprisingly.

"Naruto-kun, I always looked up to you. You were my inspiration to get stronger. I know you can do anything you set your mind too. You'll find a way Naruto-kun." She said kissing Naruto's cheek as she jumped on the nearest building and hopped away.

Naruto stood there watching her leave when a idea hit. "That's it!"

**A Day Later**

"Okay Naruto. Lets try this again. You know what to do." Kakashi said reading his book. Naruto gave a fanged smirk as his purple eyes seem to sparkle with mirth. "No problem Kakashi-sensei. I figured what I was doing wrong."

Kakashi looked up from his book in confusion only to see Naruto disappeared in a flash. Kakashi sensed someone behind him to see Naruto siting on a rock reading his icha icha book.

"How the...?" Kakashi asked in awe. _'He moved so fast. I couldn't keep up.' _Naruto's fanged smirk never left his angled face. "We were going at this the wrong way sensei. It wasn't how fast I can get to point 'A' to point 'B'. It was how many steps I can get to those points." Naruto said in smooth voice, throwing the book back to Kakashi. All Kakashi could do was send him a look that said _explain_.

"I got the idea from the way we travel. As shinobis, we jumps from tree to tree, building to building. When we do, we add charka to our feet for better grip and a more powerful push off. I basically just did the same thing for the jutsu." Naruto said with a proud smile.

Kakashi could only stare at the boy in awe at the jutsu he created. _'That must take complete control over wind. Surrounding your body in wind charka and pushing off in a jump. This seems like an advance Shunshin no jutsu.' _

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said giving the white haired boy an eye smile.

**A Few days later**

It was a nice quite day at the forest of death. Naruto was doing one of his favorite past times, sleeping. I mean come on he deserved it after completing his new jutsu. He was no where near mastering it yet but that didn't mean didn't deserve a nice break now and again. Naruto awoke when a soft whistling sound attacked his ears. He flipped to his side and landed on all fours. He looked to where he as standing and sow he three shurikens embedded into the ground. He cursed as a foot slammed into his face.

He skidded a few feet and slammed into a tree. "What the hell was that brat! I leave you for a couple of days and you go on and get sloppy!" A voice said from behind. He turned around to see Anko smirking at him.

Naruto growled at her feeling his adrenalin pumping. "You wish!" our white haired hero said as he swung his claws at her. Anko dodged while planting her knee in Naruto's face. **"Sen'eijashu" **Anko yelled sending two snakes from her trench coat tying Naruto to the tree.

Anko stood over with a cocky smirk standing over our trapped white haired hero. "Too slow gaki. I thought I wasn't gonna catch you when I came back." Anko said as she crossed her arms under her chest. She missed the devious smirk that covered Naruto's face. "Heh, sorry sensei." A voice said getting her attention. She looked towards the trees and sow two Naruto's in a tree throwing shurikens at her. She cursed and jumped back only to see both of the Naruto's flicker out of sight catching her off guard. She spun around but pulling out a kunai but froze filling three kunais against her. One at her spine, another at her stomach and the final one at her kidneys.

The three Naruto's gave a fox like smirk at Anko's shocked expression. "To slow. I told you that you wouldn't catch me." Anko was speechless. The little brat won. She couldn't understand how he disappeared with out a trace. It wasn't a **Shunshin**_, _thats for sure. There was no smoke, no leaves nothing he just vanished. She looked to him with a glare and asked, "How?" Naruto looked up at her with his purple eyes twinkling with mirth.

"**Futon: Shunpo (Wind Release: Flash steps)**"

* * *

**Jutsu's Used**

**Futon: Kisokuji (Wind Release: Breathtaking)**

Rank: C

Type: Attack

Naruto can either sharpen or make a blunt blow of wind hit his enemy. It can kill or just knock the wind out of the person, thats why its called Breathtaking.

**Fuuton: Renkuudan** (_**Drilling Air Projectile**_)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton: Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The demon Shukaku inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack Shukaku will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage.

**Fuuin:****Boutameware (Stick to me seal)**  
Rank: D

Type: Supplementary

This jutsu creates something like a charka glue. Naruto placed a two fake explosion tag on top of something. When the enemy tries to disarm them they are instantly stuck to said object.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu**** (****Flying Thunder God Technique)**

Rank: S

Type: Supplementary

The jutsu had the ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. It's a space-time jutsu like the **Kuchiyose no jutsu**. Minato-sensei first needed to mark his destination with a seal first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark almost instantly.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Type: Attack

A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. The fireball is normally blown through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

Rank: B

Type: Supplementary  
Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. When Naruto stole the scroll of seals, he learned this technique as well. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

**Futon: Shunpo (Wind Release: Flash steps)**

Rank: B

Type: Supplementary

A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Naruto coats his body in wind charka making him wind resistant. He is able to move at extreme speeds. The faster you are without the jutsu the faster you will go.

* * *

**And that's it baby! Alright guys this is the last of the fillers you'll read about. Now as to why I did this is simple. There's only a handful of stories that I have read that shows the thought process on how many jutsu's works. Also I had to put a little NaruXHina fluff for people. The next chapter is where things start getting interesting. I hope you look forward to it like I am. Before I go I have to ask if any reader would be willing to be my beta. That would be awesome. Just send me a message and I'll get back at you. Alright guys Depart to Wave Next time on Primal. **


	9. Depart to wave

**Hey guys. Ero-Drak coming at you with another chapter of Primal. This one is super short! Now I seemed to have offended some people with my none caring nature. I would like to say, my bad. Now that we have that out of the way I've been asked what the pairing is. Honestly, I don't care what it is. He'll be with Hinata the most but he'll also be with other girls thanks to his animal DNA. You'll know why in some later chapters. All right lets get this thing started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.

* * *

**

"Not bad brat. You've actually impressed me today" Anko said as she looked down at the white haired boy. She smiled knowing that not even his stamina can withstand a 10 hour training session. 'He sure has improved in the last few months.' Anko thought with a soft smile. She could honestly say that she had a soft spot for the kid. Well maybe not honestly but you get what I mean.

'Naruto's taijustu is getting better everyday. It seems like every time we fight he gets stronger and stronger after each fight. His adaption is amazing.' She thought as she went over his skills. 'He's getting faster thats for sure. Ever since he's finished that resistance seal he's getting faster and stronger.' The seal it self, to her is something on the level of most jonins. The seal works with his charka. Its actively converting his charka into wind nature then the seal forms a barrier around the body that pushes the body to use more energy then it should. It no only works at making yourself stronger and faster but its also does wonders on your charka capacity.

With his speed increasing it seems like his **Shunpo** is also getting a bit faster and speaking of ninjutsu is also taking a big jump. Along with his two jutsu's he's already made, **Futon: Kisokuji (Wind Release: Breathtaking)** and **Futon: Shunpo (Wind Release: Flash steps)**, he's made another jutsu. 'In fact, I really like this one. It could be handy in a life or death situation.' Anko thought as she smiled. The **Futon: Ge Pou (Wind style: Moon Walk)** is one of his most versatile jutsu.

Futon: Ge Pou (Wind style: Moon Walk) works with the feet much like the Shunpo. If anything this is it's child. This jutsu works while your in the air, pushing wind charka out of your feet, you'll be able to make a small wind platform. When it's made you can jump on said platform to dodge attacks or get the opening attack on a target. The only drawback is that you only have three seconds to jump on the platform or the technique will cancel leaving Naruto wide open for and attack.

Of course that's only the moves she has seen. It seems like he was always holding one back. She caught him practicing one jutsu she didn't recognize. She was baffled but didn't bring it up. Not her business to get into.

His reflexes are off the charts seeing how she attacked him at every local place seeing if he has his guard up. 'His reflexes are at least high chunin boarding on low jonin.' Anko thought as she thought about his style. The Soring Dragon's are a very unique Taijutsu. With it's random yet wild movement's but strong stances it throws off the best of taijustu specialist. Of course with the help from Kazeamaru much to Anko's enjoyment his fighting has only gotten better. Naruto is now more flexible, making him capable to adapt to more situations.

_'This kid's a force to be reckoned with already, Yeah he's ready for it.' _Anko thought as she looked to Naruto who was picking himself up off the ground. "Alright brat. You have a mission tomorrow. I won't be with you but from what I hear this could be a tough one. It's a C-rank so be prepared." Anko said with a touch of concern. Naruto noticed it and smiled softly. It was...nice to have someone worry over him, but yet so weird to him.

"Hai, Anko-sensei. I promise I'll be fine. I won't die." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up with a cool smile. Anko smirked feeling like every thing's gonna be alright. "You better brat. Now go get some sleep." Anko said as Naruto begin his tired trek home. Anko looked up at the sky in thought. _'I have a bad feeling about this mission. Naruto you better be ready.' _ Anko pondered as she shushun away.

**One day later**

Naruto walked down the road with his scrolls ready for everything he needs. He ignored the whispers as he sighed. In Naruto's day's off he's been hanging with the Hokage as they played shogi. Last week the old man asked him something that he couldn't bring him self to answer.

**Flashback**

_A heated match they were neck and neck. Naruto looked at the board seeing an opening that could give him a chance at victory. He decided to risk it and placed the piece down. All the old man needed was to make a move. He so had this game in the bag. Hiruzen sat staring at the table trying to find a move that would get him out of the trap that's been thrown at him. _

_He turned to Naruto seeing his calm face decided it's time to stall. "Naruto-kun, have you found anything about your family. I know you've been researching them none stop. Has your efforts bared fruit?" Naruto was quite contemplating what he should say. _

_In the end he sighed and nodded yes. "Hai, I've found some clues but I don't want to say until I have all the facts." He said as his eyes flicker to the wall of Hokage. Hiruzen caught the look but didn't say anything. "I see. Well I have the contract ready for you to sign." Naruto shook his head in a negative fashion. "No thank you old man. I rather not. Sorry but I would like to find out my self." _

_Hiruzen smiled. He expected this answer and made his move. "I see very well. Checkmate." Naruto glared at the board then at Hiruzen. "Kuso! Damn you monkey." Naruto said under his breath._

**End Flashback**

Naruto sighed accepting his lose but that did nothing to fix his annoyances. He walked into the building only to sigh wondering which deity has it out for him. As standing there waiting for him was Team 7.

Hiruzen looked up to see Naruto glaring at him. He could only smirk knowing exactly why the look was sent his way. "Ah, Naruto-kun your here. I assume that Anko has told you the mission?" Naruto nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama. We are to protect the bridge builder from coming under harm." Hiruzen nodded as a man walked up to him.

"What? Another kid? Damnit all my money goes to you. I thought I was getting real ninjas not children." The man said as he swallowed more of his sake. "Pray tell, why would this be a problem. You've been told on what your money goes to so why are you so surprise. This is a C-rank mission if I'm correct." Tazuna swallowed hard on his sake not saying anything.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man but turned to the next person who had the balls to get into his face. "Dope." Sasuke said as frown crossed his lips. "Sasuke-teme." Sasuke glared at him and shoved past him. "Don't get in my way." Naruto's face betrayed no emotion. "I should tell you this. I am your superior. You best not forget that." He could almost taste the rage coming off of Sasuke but said nothing already having a talk about this with Kakashi and walked out the room.

Naruto looked towards the others as the walked past him with Sakura looking back at him. He turned to Kakashi and asked, "Do you think it's a good idea for me to come along?" Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "Not really but it's the Hokage's decision not mine. Meet us at the north gate." Naruto nodded and turned to Hiruzen as the man and Kakashi left.

_'That reminds me. I never learned the guy's name. Oh well he couldn't have been to important then.' _ He was about to leave when Hiruzen called him over. The look on Hiruzen's face made him a little nervous. He's never seen this look. It was stern and very business like. It was like he was studying him. He shuddered at the thought. "Naruto. Before you leave..."

**20 minutes later**

"Where is that kid?" The man asked once again drinking his sake. Kakashi turned the page in his book not even looking at the man. "He'll be here Tazuna-san. If I had to guess he's making sure he has everything." Sakura sighed annoyed hoping he isn't catching Kakashi's illness. Yes people being late must be and illness to Sakura

A figured jumped from the business in front of Kakashi. "Naruto your late? No excuse?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Ma, Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Everybody but Kakashi gaped at him.

_'Damn it! How could you corrupt him so, Kakashi-sensei!' _Sakura thought as she cried anime tears. Sasuke looked on not caring. Sai gave his creepy fake smile.

"Well I'm glad you made it back in one piece. Some strange things happen on that road." Kakashi said walking out the gate. Naruto nodded, "Indeed." Naruto said taking out his book. The rest followed after the two in silence.

OXOXOXOXOX

It's been a few hours since they left. Honestly wave is a short four hour run for a shonobi. Since they are walking a civilian pace, its taking a lot longer. "Hey Tazuna, what's wave like?" Sakura said having a need to start a conversation. Tazuna got a warm look in his eyes as he talked about his home.

"It's a beautiful place. People there are so friendly. There's so much love around the place. _At least tell Gatō got there and started to take over._" Tazuna said as he thought the last part. No need to tell them that.

Sakura nodded and turned to Kakashi, "Hey sensei, why don't wave have any ninjas?" Naruto ignored the three keeping himself focus. He already knew about the hidden village hell they taught that in the academy. He sighed and turned away. His eye's widen as he caught a whiff or something.

'_What the? Do I smell human?' _Naruto said as he looked left to right trying to find the source. He noticed a puddle just lying in the middle of the road. _'What the...it hasn't rained in days. This must be a genjutsu.' _He put up his book seeing that Kakashi and Sai noticed it too.

He almost smirked to himself reaching for a kunai. _'It's almost show time.' _He was broken out of his thoughts when Sakura calls his name.

"What is it Sakura." Naruto said in a cool voice. He may have heard that she was training more but he had to see it before he'd believe it. Sakura looked to the ground having a forlorn expression on her face. "I...I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a bitch to you and everyone around me. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at her as she bowed her head not wanting to see his rejection. Naruto sighed, "I forgave you a long time ago for your words, but just because I have doesn't mean I forgive you yet. You have to prove to me that you'll do your best on this mission. No waiting on the side lines. Sasuke and I will need all the help we can get. We need you with us can you promise me that." Naruto said making her blush. He looked so cool saying that to her. "H-Hai. I promise I won't give up." She said making him smile. He nodded and in a blink of an eye pushed her and Tazuna out of the way to Kakashi,.

To her it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. She could see him curse himself for not being fast enough as the chains wrapped around him and Kakashi. Then after that all she could see was red.

Blood fell to the ground throwing Sakura into a state of shock. Sasuke and Sai jumped into action with on known rage. Sasuke attacked with so much anger it confused himself.

The two of them took down the demon brothers with ease. Kakashi popped back onto the battle field with a proud smile on his face. "Good job everyone, Sakura I didn't expect you to just freeze like that." Kakashi said as he turned to his female student only to see she had her eyes set on a mangled body. Kakashi got worried, he was confident that Naruto would substitute himself just like he did.

"Alright Naruto come on out! Your scaring Sakura." Kakashi yelled into the tree's feeling a cold thump in his chest. He took a smell trying to find Naruto's scent but all it let to...was the body.

A shiver ran up his body as he ran to the corpse hopping all that is pure that it was not him. _'No...No please Kami no!' _Kakashi yelled in his mind.

A empty feeling washed over the area. This wasn't a trick. Naruto really was...dead.

* * *

**Oh no! I killed Naruto! Bet you guys wasn't expecting that. Now before you get all gun happy I will like to say...I need a beta please send me a message Okay bye! *Runs out of door***


	10. Tears of the raging sea

**Hey guys! Guess who's back! Yep that's right me. I can see the tears in your eyes by my return it's okay. Now that I'm back though, It's time for a new chapter of Primal. **

**But before I begin I would like to thank ****He-Who-Shall-Live for being an awesome beta. In the words of Peter Griffin: You...are...GOD. No but seriously thank you for all your hard work in the days before Christmas.**

**Storylover213: Dude about your challenge, Thinking about doing it, but It most likely won't be for awhile. **

**Now that's over, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.

* * *

**

We find the group resting at Tazuna's house. The house was deathly quite as they reflected on what happen a day ago. Kakashi sat in a futon with a face he was so familiar with. A look of pain over a loved one. He couldn't help but think back at the last few hours

**Flashback**

Kakashi stood over Naruto's mangled body with a clenched fist. He swung his body and grabbed the man by the collar. Screw that consequence. He just killed...

"Why!" Tazuna said nothing looking at the ground in shame. Sasuke watched on but soon turned his head as he wasn't able to look at Naruto's body anymore. He looked over at Sakura only to see her trying to wipe her eyes. Sai stood there with an emotionless face.

Tazuna looked at the man and could see the tears in his eyes. He...he never wanted this. "G-gomen" Tazuna barely got out as Kakashi was crunching his wind pipe. Kakashi slowly let go of the man's shirt. Kakashi looked like a dead man walking. "You knew that shinobi were after you. Why did you lie to us? Not only has this cost the village money but...it also cost someone their life." Kakashi said, with venom lacing his voice. Tazuna wiped his eyes. He stood tall but you could see the regret in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I am deeply sorry and ashamed at what I did. I had to choose the necessary evil." Sakura looked at the man in shock. Necessary evil? Someone just died for him...for her.

Tazuna noticed the look form the girl and decided to fix his words. "I had to make a choice to live in fear and most likely watch my entire family die, or fight back and hope that my idea works." Nobody said anything to the man; no one knew what to say.

"You see, an evil man controls my village, forcing us to work under him. People are sick and dieing, many are homeless, and some have just given up hope. I became a bridge builder so I could help bring my nation peace. I'm sorry. I had no idea I would be dragging young children to the battle. This is all my fault." He said clenching his hands into fist. Kakashi shook his head saying no. "I understand why you did it. You wanted to help your country. The needs of many out weigh the needs of one. That's something Naruto believed in. Tell me, who is this evil man?"

Tazuna frowned as a dark look came to his face. "Gatō."

000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi looked up at him in wonder. "The rich business tycoon?" Tazuna nods his head. "Yeah, that's the one. He's a ruthless man. He rapes our women, steals our money. He's nothing but a beast on our land. Do...do you see why I lied. I...I couldn't do it alone. Gatō's too much of a monster to let him live." Tazuna said shaking in complete rage. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

Kakashi turned his back on Tazuna and said, "I understand why you did it but I'm afraid that we are not obligated to continue the mission. Those two ninjas were C-ranks and most likely the next one is going to be a jonin. This mission has now turned into at least an A-rank. My team isn't ready for this type of mission. Not to mention..." Kakashi said turning his eyes to the dead body, "We now have a dead body that needs to be taken back to the leaf village." He finished, really wanting to help the man.

He then looked towards his team and was about to say something but heard the moving of dirt. He looked to Sakura to see her dig a hole for Naruto's body. Once the body was buried under the ground she clutched his book tightly in her hands. She looked to Kakashi wiping her eyes with her shirt and said, "I would like to keep going!"

There was silenced. Everyone looked at her with shock.. The only person that didn't look at her like she was crazy was Sai. Kakashi found his tongue and asked, "Why?" Sakura looked at him with her eyes brimming with determination. She said the words that made Kakashi and Sasuke flinch.

"Because Naruto wouldn't have given up."

Once more there was silence. Sasuke had a faint smirk on his face. "She's right. Not only that, but we asked for this mission. We might as well finish it." Sasuke said with Sakura smiling at him. Kakashi sighed and thought about his options. He could turn back and let the old man die, or they could continue with back up. His team looked like they really wanted to go.

"Fine, but I'm calling for back up. We'll need all the help we can get." Kakashi replied, cutting his thumb with a kunai and slamming it to the ground. With the smoke cleared a small pup appeared.

"Yo!" The pup said scaring the hell out of the genin's and Tazuna. The dog was small with brown fur with a dark brown snout. He seems to be wearing a blue vest heno-hen-moheji seal and a Konaha forehead protector on the top of his head. He also has a set of bandages on his right paw. Kakashi stayed cool and wrote down what happen on a scroll. "Pukkun I need you to go back to the leaf for me. Something important happened and we now need back up." Pukkun nodded already smelling the blood in the area. He grabbed the seal in his mouth and sped off.

Kakashi sighed seeing that part of the mission is done. "Alright let's make camp a few feat away from here. We need to wait on our back up." Everyone nodded and started walking wishing for this day to end

**With the Hokage a few hours later.**

If anyone would enter the Hokage's office that would noticed the solemn mood. The feeling of pain and misery seemed to be endless. Hiruzen read over the scroll that Kakashi's nin dog sent again.

In his eyes, all he could see was: Uzumaki _Naruto...KIA...Back up._

Hiruzen wiped his eyes as he thought about the past. _'Naruto...I'm sorry your life ended so abruptly. You've been through so much..._

Hiruzen closed his eyes to push away the painful memories. Every attack, every assassination attempt, every hospital visit that Naruto has gone through ran through his mind. It was really upsetting.

He could still remember when the boy told was young, his dream...back then so pure.

**Flashback**

_A small boy with blond hair with whisker makers on his cheeks barged into the Hokage's office. Hiruzen look__ed_ _up at the boy and smiles. "Hello Naruto, what seems to be the rush__?_ _Naruto's smile seemed to get brighter as he told his tale,"Oji-san! I finally know what I wanna be! Everyone looks up to you because your the Hokage, so in a few years that__'s_ _gonna be my job!" Naruto took a breath and pointed at him making a pose that would look adorable to any mother_

"_I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!"_

**Flashback ends**

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile as that memory came to his mind. It made him so proud to here that. Over the years after the incident with Orochimaru things seemed to get worse for him. Everyone seemed to know what had happen. Just like Anko, Naruto started to become despised for what the snake adding more fuel to the fire.

Naruto, over time became older...only staying to himself. His cold heart even got to Hiruzen a few times.

**Flashback**

_Hiruzen walks into the hospital room where Naruto laid. Hiruzen looked at the broken boy as he read over the report. A broken rib, a cracked skull, both of his arms were broken and a kunai to the chest barely missing his heart. It was amazing that the boy was still alive. _

_Naruto stared out the window knowing who walked into his room. His purple eyes never left the window. "How are you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen received no answer. The old man sat in a chair next to the __boy's_ _bed._

"_I'm sorry this happen Naruto. I promise that those people won't hurt you anymore." The man said trying to help the silver haired boy fell better. "They're dead aren't they__?__" Naruto said but he received no answer. Naruto's voice, as strained as it was seemed to echo around the room as he said his next words. "...good." The thirds heart seemed to crack as he heard those words. _

"_Naruto-kun...I was thinking you could take a break from the academy to rest up. If you want to be Hokage you'll need your strength." Hiruzen said standing up going to the door._

"_Why would I want to be Hokage over these people...the people that tried to kill me." Hiruzen stopped as he looked at Naruto's emotionless face. "They can all go to hell for all I care."_

_If you listened hard enough you could hear the old man's heart shatter._

**Flashback end**

Hiruzen couldn't contain the flow of tears this time as that memory came forward. _'Naruto...I've done nothing but fail with it came to you. I'm so, so sorry.' _Hiruzen thought to himself as he heard a knock on his door. He dried his eyes and fixed himself up. He had to be strong...its his job. With as much power as he could letting go of his grief said for the person to come in.

Team 8 walked in the smiled at him until they sow his red puffy eyes. Hiruzen mentally cursed himself for that but continued looking at the group. Kurenai walked forward a littler worried but still keeping her confidence and said, "Team 8 ready at your will Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded to her he folded his hands together as he took a deep breath.

"It seems team 7 with the assistance of Naruto Uzumaki, has run into trouble on there first C-rank mission and require help. Your slot was the only one available so you will go for back up." Kiba smirked hearing that. "I bet Naruto-baka got in the way. He's always doing that." Kiba said folding his arms shaking his head. Hiruzen and Hinata narrowed their eyes at the boy.

000000000000000000000000000

Hiruzen cleared his throat getting rid of the thoughts going through his mind. He decided to drop the bomb on the genins. "I'm afraid that you have an addition to the mission as well. Your side mission is to bring back the body of one Uzumaki Naruto back to the leaf where he can have a proper barrel." With that said, only silence hanged in the room.

The first one to break out of the shock was Kiba. "W-what do you mean a proper barrel! You mean to tell me that...that.." He couldn't finish the sentence. The words seemed to have died in his throat To tell you the truth Kiba respected Naruto even if he did pick on him from time to time. He saw a kin ship in Naruto over his animal bloodline. He couldn't believe...no he couldn't except that he was...Kiba shut his eyes tight not wanting to think about it.

Shino stood there with an unreadable expression. If you listened closely his hive seemed to have settled down almost like...they were grieving...

Hinata was still in shock over what she had heard. _'N-Naruto-kun...no...NO! He...he can't be gone...' _Tears seemed to pour out of her eyes. The one she loved, the one who gave her so much courage, the boy she's been chasing all her life, her boyfriend was dead. Her legs and mind seemed to give out. Before long all she could see was darkness.

**Back with Kakashi**

It was quite that night. Nothing seemed to have made a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the embers of a fire crinkling. Tazuna sat at the fire with Kakashi. It was an awkward silence for both of them.

Tazuna looked toward Kakashi to see him rubbing a small brown book. It was different then his normal books. This one looked much older and used. "I was going to give him this, you know." Kakashi said out of the blue, still rubbing the book fondly. Tazuna licked his dry lips almost dreading what he was going to say next. "Why?"

Kakashi gave a pained smile, "It belonged to his father. It was given to me to give to him after he died." Tazuna could feel his heart thump loudly in his chest. Tazuna took off his glasses to wipe his tears.

"Gomen Kakashi. I...I can't express how sorry I am. All I wanted...all I wanted to do is save my country. They have been under oppression for a long time. I thought that with the help of a shonobi all would be alright but..." Tazuna couldn't finish his sentence as he started to choke on his tears. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand why you did what you did. You don't need to say sorry to me. Naruto...wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. He would be a little pleased actually. He's never had someone cry over him before. I was a fool. I knew his father so well. He was my sensei. I...only wish I could have spent time with his son a little bit more. He was all I had." Tazuna morns silently over what the cyclops said. "Get some sleep Tazuna we have a long walk in the morning." Tazuna nods and walks to his tent falling into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi sighed for the man. He couldn't help but feel pity for him. Trying to save his country and many lives, and someone ended up dieing anyway. It was sad. Kakashi mindlessly walked to his students' tents only to hear crying in Sakura's tent. Something in him made him want to comfort the girl but he was never good at that. He could only look up at the night sky and think to himself, _"I'm sorry sensei. I couldn't keep your son safe. I failed you._" Pictures of his past team and Naruto swirled in his mind. A single tear came from his eye he as he walked to his tent getting ready to be plagued by nightmares.

000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was a wreak at the moment. Her eyes were puffy and her hair seemed to be in a frazzle. Her tears seemed to be concentrated over one person...Naruto. _'Why...why did you do that you idiot. Why did you sacrifice your life to save mine. I've been training ever since that day...' _

**Flashback**

_"You Sakura are the worst of the worst. I can tell right now what your roll as a ninja would be." Naruto said as he sneered at the girl. Sakura looked up him in wonder. As if all her questions were about to be answer._  
_"A sacrifice." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sakura looked down at the ground as tears ran down her face._

**Flashback end**

_'I've been training and training to prove that I'm not a sacrifice_

**Flashback**

_Sakura looked up at the blond in anger as she wiped her tears away. "W-why would I be a sacrifice! I was one of the most popular girls in school. I was one of the prettiest, and most importantly I WASN'T A DEAD LAST LIKE YOU! YOU, THE DEAD LAST, SHOULD FEAR AND RESPECT ME!" Sakura said getting back her confidence. In a act of good faith he let her vent her word upon him. "Naruto glared at her adding a small bit of killing intent. "Are you done?" Naruto said as Sakura flinched_

**Flashback end**  
_'To prove that I was important.'_

**Flashback**  
_Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I should fear you huh? No. I shouldn't fear you." Naruto said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Sakura and Sasuke were confused but kept their mouth shut._  
_"Instead both of you..." Naruto said pausing making everyone tense. __**"SHOULD FEAR ME!" **__Naruto said blasting a shitload of killing intent at the group as he open his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke gasped as the killing intent went though them. Sakura threw up on the ground as she shivered in fright. Sasuke just gasped as tried to regain his bearing. Kakashi took a step back seeing as Naruto's killing intent had reminded him of the Kyuubi's killing intent._  
_"Sakura I will give you one warning. Don't you ever talk to me like that again. That little speech you made was something I expected you to say so I have a little speech to say myself." Naruto said smiling evilly. Sakura shuddered in fear but didn't expect a fist in her gut making her cough up blood. Naruto then grabbed her hair making her look in his eyes. Sakura looked at Naruto with tears running down her eyes. She looked at Naruto seeing his emotionless face. Not even a hint of pity as he looked down at her with his now cold and hazy purple eyes that seemed to bore into her making her fear him just as more._  
_"You seem to think of yourself in a good light huh better then me. I will tell you something Sakura. You are weak. You don't stand a chance against me!" Naruto said as he threw her into Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto in bewilderment seeing his treatment on the girl. It just didn't add up. Yea Naruto changed but still to cause the girl so much pain? This wasn't Naruto this was an animal._  
_"Foolish little ningen You seem to thing that just because you were the best on test that your the best out on the field as well. You lack the drive to be the best. That goes to you too Sasuke. If you want to be the best then you need to pull your own weight when the times come. Until you learn that however I will no nor will I ever lend my help to fools like you. Now Kakashi I take my leave." and with that Naruto jumped away from the group leaving them in silence._

**Flashback end**  
_'To prove that he was wrong.' _She finally admitted to herself. All she wanted was respect. Respect from one person, and for the first time since she could remember it wasn't Sasuke. She chocked on her tears as she remembered his last words.

**Flashback**  
_"I forgave you a long time ago for your words, but just because I have doesn't mean I forgive you yet. You have to prove to me that you'll do your best on this mission. No waiting on the side lines. Sasuke and I will need all the help we can get. We need you with us can you promise me that." Naruto said making her blush. He looked so cool saying that to her. "H-Hai. I promise I won't give up." She said making him smile. _

**Flashback end**  
_'When I finally got what I wanted...he went and died. Damnit Naruto...' _That night she cried herself to sleep. It wouldn't be the last time either.

000000000000000000000000000

With Sasuke he stood sitting in a tree looking at the moon. He had first watch but couldn't seem to focus. His mind kept coming back to the night that his brother killed his clan. Every death, every stain of blood. He shut his eyes to rid himself of the memories. That was the turning point of his life. The day he would become an avenger, but something more.  
On that day he felt something so cold, so hollow, something that scared him even more then his brother. He felt the cold steel of being helpless. That night when he sow his family dieing in front of his eyes for what seemed like days, was too much for him. _'I couldn't do anything...just like before.' _Sasuke thought as he clenched his fist. He hated that feeling with utmost passion.  
The look in Naruto's eyes as he died...it wasn't anything he was used to. His body was ripped to shreds but he could still make out the head. That bastard had the nerve to die with a smile on his face. But his eyes...his eyes. He could never forget that. In the deep purple haze in his eyes lied a look of happiness and a look of relief.

_'Why...would you be so happy to die you idiot...why were you so relieved...I don't understand.' _Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt as he felt something unfamiliar sliding down his face. He wiped it up only to realize that he was crying...he was crying for the dope. He was crying for Naruto.

He looked back up at the moon and dried his eyes as they soften. He spoke softly almost like a whisper. "I...I never liked you dope. You were my rival. Someone to measure my strength for when the day came to kill my brother. You just had to die you fucking bastard...but you were someone that even I, an Uchiha...could respect." Sasuke said saying his final farewell as he walked away _'I will never fell helpless again. I swear it!'_

_000000000000000000000000000_

Morning came fast for the team Kakashi stood by the fire watching the sun rise. He could already hear his team starting to get up from their sleep. He sighed with his shoulders sagging a little. He didn't get much sleep last night.

His eyes widened as he picked up a scent coming his way from the wind. He pulled out a kunai ready for an assault but put it away when Team 8 jumped down from the trees the same time when his team walked out of there tent. Everyone looked at each other in silence. Kurenai was the first one to break the silence. "Hello Kakashi. I'm sorry for what had happen. I need you to fill me in on what happen." Kakashi nodded already knowing what was coming. Kakashi told her what was going on play by play.  
"You know that the next ninja will most likely be a jonin right?" Kurenai said as Kakashi nodded seriously losing his lazy out look.

"Yeah I know. It would be best if I took my team a head while your team sets up an ambush if things get out of hand." Kurenai nods as her team starts to move out. Sakura walks up to Hinata a little worried. She knows how she has had a major crush on the boy for a long time. "Hinata? I'm sorry for what happen to Naruto. It's all my fault." Sakura said as her big puffy eyes tried to make more tears.

Hinata looked to her and shook her head. She gave pinky a smile and said, "It's not your fault Sakura-san. While Naruto and I have only been going out for a few months now, I'm not sad." Sakura was shocked for two reasons. She had no idea that Naruto and Hinata has been going out for months. The second reason was to why she wouldn't be sad. It didn't make sense.

"W-what? Why?" Hinata game a small hopeful smile. "I believe...that he's still alive. I know that you saw his body but...something in my heart is telling me that he's alive somewhere out there." Hinata whispered as a soft wind blew by her. "I just know it." She whispered making Sakura smile.

**A few miles away**  
We find Kakashi, Sasuke Sakura and Sai walking down a wooden path. The group seemed to be very tense, almost like they were expecting something to pop out at them at any given moment. Kakashi behind his book, had his senses on full blast. Looking around for something out of place. Sasuke seemed to be doing the same thing. His eyes were on full alert. Sai, like any trained operative is walking attentively. His mission never leaving his mind. Sakura was glancing around at her surroundings, while staying close to Tazuna She won't allow her self to be week ever again.

Slowly but surely a mist rolled in. Sasuke and Sakura paid no attention to it. Kakashi and Sai on the other hand did. _'This mist isn't natural. Somethin__g i__s wrong here. Better be on my guard.' _Kakashi thought to himself steeling himself for what's about to come. Sai looked on not expressing his thought. He only took out his drawing pad ready and willing to attack.  
There was a small movement in a bush catching Sasuke's eyes as he immediately shot a kunai in the bushes and in it was a white rabbit. The tension thickened as Sai made a very powerful observation. "It's a trap, this rabbit's hair is white it shouldn't be that way in the wild just yet."

000000000000000000000000000

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled slamming Sai and Sasuke down while Sakura pushed Tazuna down to the ground. Sakura turned her eye's up word as a giant fucking sword soared over head, slamming itself into a tree. Before her eyes a tan man who wore a mist headband along with baggy combat pants cam into view. The man wore bandages around his mouth. "So Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja, this is a treat." The man said as he glared down at the genins.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard the name of his bloodline. _'Sharingan Kakashi? Could he be...' _Kakashi glared back but still keeping his cool. "Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, what brings you out here?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi seriously. "Well you know, see the fall leaves, the beach oh and let's not forget killing the old man behind you. You don't mind do you? I'll be quick." Zabuza said with blood lust glowing in his eye leaking out killing intent.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he placed his hand on his headband. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to kill him. If you want him, then you'll have to get past me, and I can guarantee that it won't be easy." Kakashi said as he pushed the headband up showing a red eye with three black tomoes spinning and stopping in a circle.

Zabuza chuckled maliciously at the threat. "Bringing out the Sharingan already? I'm honored." Zabuza said disappearing with his sword. He suddenly appeared on the water with his huge sword behind him. "Now let's spill some Blood." Zabuza said as a thick fog rolled in blinding everybody. "Fog?" Kiba whispered in the trees. Akamaru whimpered in Kiba's jacket at the raw power Zabuza seemed to have radiating. Hinata shook her head and whispered "No...it's mist."

Sakura looked around realizing that the mist seemed to get thicker and thicker. _'I can't see a thing. How can you fight someone you can't see?'_

Sasuke watched on with determination running in his eyes. His hands were shaking with fear from the killing intent in the air but the memory of Naruto's body was still fresh on his mind. _'I have to survive this...I have to get to him. I have to prove that I have to be strong...for him, for Naruto.'_

Sai only watched not letting his fear get a hold of him. He's been trained to hold in his feelings. So why was it so hard for him to stop shaking?

"Eight points..." A disembodied voiced came over the forest. The voice seemed to put a chill in all the hearts of the genins. Kiba gulped a lump of spit while Akamaru trembled in fright deep within the contents of Kiba's coat. Shino was using his full concentration to calm his bugs. Hinata was trying her hardest to see through mist. "This mist is saturated with charka. My Byakugan can't see through this mist Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said fearfully to her now worried sensei.

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vain, Neck vein, brain, Kidneys, Heart." A demonic laughter seemed to echo all around through the trees. "Now which one should I hit?" Zabuza said behind team 8.

000000000000000000000000000

"Die!" Zabuza said swinging his sword at the group of kids. Kiba, Shino and Hinata's eyes widen as the sword sped their way. The groups closed their eyes in waiting for the blow...only for nothing to come. They opened their eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of them with a kunai inside of Zabuza's gut.

"Game over." Kakashi said glaring at Zabuza with his Sharingan. Blood seemed to pour out of his wound as Zabuza painfully chuckled. "No...this game is just getting started." Zabuza said with a bloodied smirk as the blood turned to water right before their eyes. Kakashi's eyes widen. _'A __**Mizu Bunshin**__! If he wasn't here, then he must be...with the bridge builder!' _

Sakura looked around waiting for something to happen. She couldn't see a thing as the fog seemed to get thicker and thicker. "Sasuke-kun, can you see anything?" Sasuke didn't say anything as his eye's scanned the mist with slight fear. "No...I can't see anything." Tazuna gulped as he was afraid for his life. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura was about to say something but a deep ominous chill ran down the groups back.

"It's over." Zabuza said in the middle of the group. The group turned to the missing nin as he swung his sword. Out of nowhere Kakashi came bursting through the group stabbing Zabuza once more.

"Kakashi-sensei behind you!" Sakura said as a second Zabuza came out of the mist swinging his sword at the group cutting both the fake Zabuza and Kakashi in half. Zabuza smirked but then lost it when Kakashi burst into water as well.

"What! He copied it!" Zabuza yelled in amazement, but in an instant his awe turned to anger as he felt a kunai touching his neck. "Like I said before, game over." Kakashi said with team seven and eight sighing in relief. "He did it it's over..." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura sighed happy to know that it's over. If you looked really close then you could see that Sai had a small smile on his face. Team eight smiled as well with a look of awe at the one-eyed ninja, but Kurenai felt that something was wrong, _'That was much too easy. Zabuza's an A-ranking missing nin. Why would he be caught like this. Kakashi...somethings wrong here. He doesn't __even look like he's afraid that he's been caught. What's going on?'_

Zabuza bandaged face curved up more almost like he was smiling. "...hehe. Game over? No, you don't get it. There's know way that can defeat me with your monkey imitations. But I have to say that it was impressive. You already copied my **Mizu Bunshin **from the start of the battle. But you didn't expect me to attack your little group in the tree's. This took you off guard and made you come out of the mist and attack my clone. When you realized that it was a clone, you sent one of your clones and attacked the clone. When you thought it was me you came out of hiding thinking you won." Zabuza said as Kakashi teased his body as he felt a presents behind him and destroyed the clone in front of him only to be kicked into a nearby lake.

"What the? Why is the water so heavy?" Kakashi asked no one in particularity. He didn't have to wait long as Zabuza sped to the downed Kakashi and made some quick handseals. "Got ya! **Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu**" Zabuza yelled as Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water.

Zabuza smirked as he looked at the trapped Kakashi with a smile. "Now that your out of the way, lets take out those six brats shall we." Zabuza said as he made a hand seal. Kakashi smirked as he looked at the missing nin. " Sorry but..this fight isn't over just yet." As soon as he said that, a tree seemed to sprout out of the ground holding Zabuza in place with it's vines.

"What the?" Zabuza yelled as he felt a stabbing pain in his back. Kurenai ripped out the kunai she plunged in his back and stabbed him in the chest. She cursed when she realized that she missed all of the vital spots. Without missing a beat she kicked Zabuza across the lake freeing Kakashi. Kakashi looks to Kurenai, "Thanks for the help." Kurenai nodded as she waited for Zabuza to make his move.

"There was another jonin in hiding? Damn!" Zabuza said as he tried to stem the bleeding from his chest. _'Damn...that was really closed to my heart. A few more inches to the left and it would have been all over.' _Zabuza thought wincing at the pain. _'I have to be careful, now that's two jonins that I have to look out for.'_

_000000000000000000000000000_

Kurenai looked over at Kakashi looking concern. "Are you alright Kakashi?" Kakashi panted, trying to regain his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard. It won't happen again. I won't fall for the same jutsu twice." Kakashi said standing up with a glare at Zabuza. "I'm finishing this."

Once that was said Zabuza and Kakashi started doing a array of handseals while Kurenai jumped back to the kids.

**With the Group**  
The group of was in awe with Kurenai justu. "Alright Kurenai-sensei got him!" Kiba shouted with glee. His happiness seemed to spread over the entire group. The only one that was confused was Tazuna "What did she do? The shirtless guy was gonna do something but all of sudden he stopped."

"She used genjutsu." Sai said making Tazuna gasp. "That's the first thing you said during this entire trip!" Tazuna said pointing at the albino making everyone near him fall to the ground anime style.

The group stood back up and glared at the old man explaining that this isn't the time for jokes. When they turned back to the fight they sow Kakashi and Zabuza making a bunch of handseals...but something was off.

"Eyes up people." Kurenai said behind them making them jump. Kurenai said nothing at their reaction, her eyes never left the battle. "Your about to see why Kakashi is called the copy nin." Kurenai said making everyone's eye's turn back to the battle.

**With Kakashi**  
"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time surprising Zabuza as they sent a giant water dragon at each other. The dragons attacked each other destroying one another in a spay of water.

**With the group**  
"What the hell?" Kiba said shielding Akamaru from the ragging water that backed fired from the two jutsus. "It's like a hurricane!" Tazuna said as he held on to his straw hat in awe with the power he was seeing.

Sasuke looked on in total shock. '_That many seals in seconds...I can't believe he copied them perfectly.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura on the other hand was just like Sasuke. She was shock at the power her lazy sensei had within him. _'How can someone as lazy as him be...this powerful.'_

**With Kakashi**  
During the intercourse of the dragons, Zabuza and Kakashi seemed to be in a dead lock. Sword vs. kunai. Zabuza looked on a little confused. _'Strange...what's going on?' _Zabuza thought as he and Kakashi jumped back on the water to gain some distance, once again they did it at the same time.

Zabuza tried running around Kakashi only to see Kakashi following him like a mirror. He stopped making a with his right arm in the air and his left hand in a ram seal. He looked at Kakashi only to see that he was doing the same thing.  
_'It's like he's-' _  
"Reading your mind."  
_'What! Did he just read my mind?'_  
"Yes, I did." Kakashi said with a masked smirk on his face, sending Zabuza in a rage.

"Damn you! You stupid monkey! You can't beat me!" Zabuza and Kakashi yelled at each other while making some seals and just like before, Kakashi following them to a tee.

"Damn you! I'll make sure you'll never open your fucking mouth again!" Zabuza shouted only to flinch in shock.  
_'N-no way_!' A image of Zabuza standing behind Kakashi ruined his train of thought.  
_'This isn't possible! Is this a genjutsu from the other jonin?'_

Of course with his lapse in concentration cost him.  
"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **Kakashi yelled hearing his screams of pain as the water assaulted his now battered and bruised skin.

Without missing a beat Kakashi flung a few kunai at Zabuza pinning him to a tree. _'It...just can't seem possible. How is it that I'm the one doing th jutsu yet...I can't keep up...' _

"I told you, I was finishing this." Kakashi said from a branch above Zabuza.

000000000000000000000000000

"How...can you see into the future?" Zabuza said with a touch of fear in his eyes. He looked into Kakashi lone Sharingan eye looking for the truth. The tome's in the eye started to spin in a deadly dance, "Yes, You're going to die here." Zabuza didn't have to wait long as a pair of senbons flow right through his neck, shocking everyone.

Kakashi looked in a tree above him to see a boy with a strange mask on his face. "Your right, It was he's time to die" The boy said as the genin's ran to the down missing nin. Kiba looked to the ninja that eliminated the deadly nin. "Your a hunter nin aren't you?" Kiba said shocking team 7 on how he knew that. The boy nodded and Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and checked his pulse.

"Yeah...he's dead alright." Kakashi and Kurenai looked at the boy and had one thought in their mind, _'This kid's not normal...' _

"Kiba you said he was a hunter nin, how can that be? He looks to be about our age." Sakura asked but before he could answer Kurenai interrupted, "Sakura-san, you can tell because of his mask. Every village has their own kind of mask that represents them them." Kakashi walked over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's true. While its true that he's young, in this world, there are kids younger than you...yet stronger then me." Kakashi said in a dark tone.

The boy disappointed in a whirlwind of leaves and appeared next to the body. He checked it real quick and then picked it up. "Your battle is over...and now I must dispose of the body. If you'll excuse me. " and with that the boy disappeared just as he came. Kakashi sighed and lowered his headband. Unfortunately that is all he remembered before his vision went black.

**Flashback End**  
Kakashi moved his arms only to noticed that his body felt like lead. _'That fight must have really took a lot out of me. I need to stop over using my sharingan.' _He couldn't hold on that train of thought for to long as the door opened.

"Good your awake." Kurenai said as she brought some bread for him to eat. The genin's asked him how he was and he waved off their comments. "I'm fine, just a small case of chakra exhaustion." Kakashi was silent for a few minutes and then looked towards Kurenai, "Did you figure it out?" Kurenai nodded already knowing what he's talking about.

Hinata looked at the two in confusion. "Um...Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, is there something that we should know?" Kakashi nodded, while Kurenai smiled seeing that she didn't stutter once. "Yes, we hate to tell you this but Zabuza is still alive." Shocking everyone. Tazuna who over heard ran into the room a little frightened.

"What do you mean he's alive! You even said he was dead!" Sakura asked getting really worried.

"The thing is that If he needed proof of his kill, he would only need his head. Not only that but the weapon he used..."

Everyone was silent thinking what was going on in the minds of the masked nin. "No way!" Sasuke and Kiba said at the same time making people look at them for their out burst. "I think I understand in what you and Kurenai sensei are talking about. Since my sister and mother used to be a hunter nin I know a lot more about what they do then some people." Kiba said looking very grim.

"What that guy did to Zabuza...was just put him in a temporary death state." Kurenai nodded in pride at her student. "Do you know how he did it?" Kurenai asked wanting to test his knowledge. "The weapons that he used did the trick." confusing everybody except Sasuke, Kurenai and Kakashi. "The senbons he used have a very low killing rate and are only useful when aimed at a vital point. It's mostly used by doctor for acupuncture therapy."

"Very good Kiba, your family would be proud." Kakashi said making the boy blush faintly. "Hunter-nins know a lot about the human body structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a temporary death state would be child's play for em." Kurenai said gaining the spot light. "The first thing he did was carry the body away, which is much bigger then his own. Second thing he did was used a weapon that had a low possibility of death. These two points indicate that he's motive was not to kill Zabuza but assistance him." an atmosphere of dread filled the room.

"Oi...aren't you thinking to much into this? Hunter-nins supposed to kill missing-nins right? What if your just over thinking this?" Tazuna said not wanting to believe that the man that's supposed to kill him still out there.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm afraid we can't afford to take that possibility. No with all this suspicion...we will need to prepare for what's to come. Not to mention even if we are over thinking this, who's to say Gatō won't hire an even stronger shinobi to face us. We have to be ready for all possibility. It's time we train." Kakashi speech seemed to shut Tazuna up as he looked towards the floor very worried. Sasuke smirked thinking of a way to get training.

Kurenai looked towards her jonin counterpart in confusion. "How do you propose we train? Should we train together?" Kakashi shook his head in a negative way. "No. Our teams have trained differently based on the way the teams were made. My team is a front line assault team, while yours is a tracking and rescue. We both have different ways of training to get the maximal results. There are some thingsthat I have yet to teach my team while I have know doubt you've taught your team the genin basics. We will train separately. I would like it if we could have a team spar though." Kurenai frowned but sow that his reason were very much true. She resisted the earned to ask why he didn't teach his team the basics yet.

"You're all wasting your time." A boy in overalls and a fisherman hat said to the group. "Inari! Don't say that to the people that's trying to help us." The boy's mother said as Inari bit back tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. "Their just gonna die. Just like that other guy that came with them they don't stand a chance. He's a fool and died a fools death." The boy said making everybody in the room flinched. Hinata clenched her fist in anger and stood over and walked to the door where Inari was. Inari was suddenly afraid for his life as he flinched as she walked past him.

"We will succeed in freeing this land Inari-san, whether you believe in us or not." Hinata said walking away but stopped as she reached the steps. "I would also advise you not to say such things about Naruto-kun. If you say one more bad thing about him then Gatō won't be the only thing you have to worry about." Hinata said leaving everyone's jaws wide open.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled. She couldn't believe that the shy girl that she came to know and love would threaten someone.

"I won't!" She yelled cutting Kurenai off. She didn't want to hear what she had to say. She looked back at the people in the room with small tears in her eyes. "I-I won't believe he's dead. I won't have people talking bad about him either. Naruto-kun's alive. I can feel it." And with that she walked out the house with only the looks of pity stuck on everyone's face.

000000000000000000000000000

**In an Unknown Area**  
"Well, well, well, look who came back. You have some nerve to come here after your lost" A fat man in a business suit said as he and his two swordsmen guards strolled into a...tree house?

"You call your self a devil but yet you lost to a bunch of humans. Ha!" Zabuza stayed silent at the on slot he received from the porky fuck...I mean man.

Gatō walked forward to Zabuza glaring at the man, thinking that he was in the least intimidating. "Listen here, I paid good money for you to kill the old man. I expected him dead, so why is he still alive?" Zabuza said nothing pissing Gatō off even more making the man reach out at Zabuza's throat, but unfortunately for him Haku got in his way and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare Zabuza-san with your filthy hands!" Haku said crushing the fat man's wrist making him release a unmanly scream. His two swordsman jumped into action drawing their swords. They didn't have their swords pretty long as it was somehow token out of their hands and placed at their neck, ready and willing to draw blood.

"No way...he moved so fast..." One thug said not moving an inch as one move spelled death for him. Gatō finally had enough jumped back. "Alright! You get one more chance! Fail again, and don't bother showing up again!" Gatō said leaving the two running out like the pig he is.

It was silent for a few minutes till Zabuza looked at the boy. "You didn't have to do that you know." Haku nodded and smiled. "It's too early for you to kill Gatō If we were to cause a commotion now, they will be after us again. We must be patient Zabuza-sama." Zabuza nodded understood what he meant.

**Clap**  
**Clap**  
**Clap**  
Haku and Zabuza turned around to see a women come out of the shadows in the wall. The women was white but not pale more of an orange tan. She looked about 5'8 with black hair that had crimson in streak going down her hair. She looked to me dressed in fish nets from head to toe with a black trench coat dangling at her sides blocking very ample...assists, much to the annoyance of Zabuza and Haku.

"Not bad kid. You have some speed on you." The lady said with a smile making the boy blush. Her beauty was something he's never seen before. And that smile...something was off by it. Almost like it demanded blood.

Zabuza growled at the women. "Who are you. What do you want with me." The lady let out a dark giggle that sent tingles up Zabuza's spine. "You need to chill chuckles." Insert twitch of eye from Zabuza. The lady's grin seemed to leak blood lust out of know where making Haku jump to protect Zabuza.

"I'm only here to issue a warning." She said as Haku jumped to attack only to find her no longer there. Haku searched the room, trying to find something out of place. Zabuza looked around the room trying to find the hot women. Something was off about her. "What a cute little boy you are." Her voice echoed as she came out of his shadow slowly and rapped her arms around his neck.

"Haku...you need to be careful...she's a Nara ." Zabuza said snarling at her. The women laughed a blood chilling laugh as she held a very sharp, very long, very black looking claw at Haku's neck putting Haku on edge. She turned to Zabuza making the boy face him as well. "Now, now chuckles. If I wanted him dead..." She paused as a killing intent filed the room, making Haku gasp at the filling. Zabuza stood his ground trying not to show her fear. This was something he has never felt before, it felt so...primal. Her eyes changed into an eerie yellow as a fang poked out from her lip. **"He would already be at my feet" **She said as her heavenly voiced turned raw and almost...demonic. Her giggling echo through the who tree house. It reminded him a lot of a escaped mental ward patient.  
She let go of Haku as she took a few steps back. Her eyes glowed yellow as the shadows moved in to surround her. "I'm here on a warning from my partner. He wanted me to tell you to stay away from the bridge builder until the bridge is complete. I would hate to ruin you ambition by killing you." She said as the shadows start to cover her entire body. Zabuza sat up with difficulty and yelled to her. "Wait! Who are you!"  
A giggle was all that was left that carried the name. It was to silent to hear. He cursed for his weakness. This girl is powerful more powerful then he could ever imagine. He glared at the shadows begging for the name. He looked towards Haku only to see him frozen looking at him. "What is it Haku?"

Haku pointed at the wall behind him. He slowly turned around to see blood on the wall shaped in letters. It spelled something.

Haku finally got control of his voiced and said the name.

"Okami."

* * *

**That's it guys. I tried to get this out before Christmas as a present to you all. I have to say writing this chapter was one of my most hated chapters I have ever written. That's mainly because of the fight. I feel that it wasn't good enough but I'll let you all decided. So please by all mean, Review and tell me what you mean so I can improve. Now theirs only one thing left to say, Happy Holidays guys! **

**Jutsu list**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (_**Water Clone Technique**_)

Rank: C  
Range: Close  
Type: Supplementary

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power.[2] Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **_**(**__**Grand Waterfall Technique)**_

Rank: A  
Range: Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that jutsu's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair share of chakra.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_**(**__**Water Dragon Bullet)**_

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill.

**Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu **_(__**Water Prison Technique)**_

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This jutsu requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel as stated by Zabuza Momochi. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself.


	11. Confrontment

**Hey guys, hows everything going? Now as you can see This chapter is short. Since I have midterms coming up along with some other shit I'm throwing this chapter out as an apology since the next chapter's most likely gonna be a while. Like a few months but you never know I may surprise you guys. The next chapter will be the end of Wave arc and may I say It's gonna be a long fucking chapter. The time line I wrote for it, is ridiculous but worth it. **

**Also guys, I would like to say chill with the whole grammar thing. I know it's wrong. I'm working on it. You telling me isn't gonna fix anything. It's like telling a fat kid he's fat. Trust me he knows. So relax, its not the end of the world. **

**Now lets get on with the story shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall. **

Kakashi watched as three shadows raced up a tree. He silently watched from a rock as his team panted on the ground. _'They haven't progressed much. The only one that has finished the exercise is Sakura, and that's only because she doesn't have that much charka.' _Kakashi thought to himself as he thought about Sakura's improvement.

_'She's gotten stronger ever since the bell test. Naruto's words may have been harsh but it had a major effect on her. I've watched her. She's worked hard to try and prove him wrong. That she's not useless. That she can be helpful. This only makes it hard on her seeing that he's dead, but from what I've seen she hasn't given up her drive.' _Kakashi thought as Sakura started punching the tree, practicing her Taijutsu.

He looked over to his other "student" and frowned. Sai raced up the tree with Sasuke on his heel. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the boy. _'I still have a problem about Sai. I don't really trust him. Danzo must have had a reason as to why he wanted him on our team. I'll have to keep my eye on him.'_

Kakashi then turned to his last student. Out of all of his students, Sasuke has made the least amount of progress. Ever since Naruto's death, he's been in a funk. It seemed to Kakashi, that the two of them had a closer bond then they realized. It's not really shocking when you think about it. Both of them have a lot in common. They're both orphans, and both had very tragic pasts. Pasts that neither had any control over.

_'Losing Naruto must have been a heavy pill to swallow. He's more distant now, even colder than usual. He doesn't have that fire he used to have anymore. That defiant stare he had before the mission is now a thing of the past. It's almost sad to see the way he is now. It seems he needs a little motivation.' _

"You know, I seem to recall Naruto could do this exercise in 2 days. I wonder how long it will take you." Kakashi said casually not missing the fire flare up in Sasuke's eyes. It was stronger then any flame Kakashi has seen in a long time. He couldn't help but smile as Sasuke's concentration seem to jump as he jetted past his marked point and made it half way of the tree. Sasuke smirked now having a challenged and was determined to beat him. Kakashi smirked as he looked to the sky, glad that even in death, Naruto could still challenge Sasuke.

**With Team 8**

Team 7 wasn't the only one that was working hard. Team 8 has been helping Tazuna with the bridge since they arrived. They helped moved girders, left sacks, did everything most people couldn't. Hinata chose to stay and guard Tsunami and Inari. Shino and Kiba chose to help with the bridge.

Tazuna looked over to the red eyed woman that was guarding him. He couldn't help but frown at the predicament that he caused. "Hey...Kurenai-san. Did...did Naruto have family back in the leaf village?" Kurenai looked toward the man and could see the bags under his eyes. She's been studying him for the past two days. She noticed that he hasn't really been sleeping well. It seems to be nightmares. _'The guilt seems to be killing him.' _Kurenai thought.

"No, Naruto-san has been alone to my knowledge." Kurenai said making Tazuna wipe his eyes. "He didn't have any family? None at all?" Kurenai shook her head as he sighed. "Don't be too hard on yourself Tazuna-san. As ninja, we all know that that we risk of dieing on each and every mission. We are told that anyone can die on a mission. It hurts but don't blame yourself. From what I understand, Naruto gave his life to protect you and his teammate. He didn't die without a purpose. He died like a true ninja. Like ever ninja should." Kurenai said making Tazuna sigh.

"Thank you." Tazuna said, still feeling guilty. "But I must warn you. Your life may be in danger again once we leave." Kurenai said making Tazuna jump. "What!" She glanced at him for his out burst. "Naruto-san's sensei may come looking for you for answers. She may not say it out loud but she thinks of Naruto as her little brother. He was the only family she has left. So just be careful okay?" Kurenai explained as she walked away. Leaving a guilty and shaky Tazuna.

**In a forest clearing**

Two people walked into a clearing at the same time and stopped near a pond. One of the two was a woman. She had an orange tan, black hair with crimson streaks. Her breasts jiggled as she walked to a shorter man but not by much. He seems to be 5'6 with a white robe on. A hood seems to be hiding his face as nothing could be seen from with in.

"Hiya!" Okami yelled as she smiled at him. The man chuckled and nodded towards her. "Ne, where have you been in the past few days? I've been looking for you." Okami said as she crossed her arms under her breast once again making them jiggle.

The robed man, paying no mind to her antics looked out at the pond. "Sorry, I had a few things to see in this town. I also trained a bit. Sorry I worried you." The man's voice was smooth, making Okami smirk. She threw herself on top of the man wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "Ne~ I wasn't worried over you. I knew you would call me if you needed me. Whether it's killing a few people or helping you in a few other things" She said with a sexy smirk.

"In your dreams, No way I would dangle anything of mine in front of your face. I may not get it back." The man said playing her game. "You'll get it back...when I'm done with it." The man sighed at her flirting but said nothing.

"I've been studying the villagers. They lost all hope of being saved. They're too afraid of standing up to this Gatō person to fight for their freedom." The man said in an emotionless tone. Okami looked at him and picked her ear. "So what? It's not like it's our problem. If they can't stand up for themselves then they must not want to end this oppression." The man nodded completely agreeing with her.

"Just what I was thinking. So we'll have to give them a little push in the right direction, but before that I need you to do something for me." She looked at him as an anime like question mark flew over her head making the man wonder how she does that.

"I need you to take a trip to Gatō's mansion. Once you're there I need you to pick up three pieces of information. One: I need you to find out if he's really gonna pay Zabuza. If we can cut him from the equation then we can bring him to our side. The second thing I need you to figure out is Gatō's bank account numbers and the combinations to his safe. It would be somewhere, where he can keep and eye on it so it should be around someplace in his office. Also, if you find any money, put it in these scrolls." The man said giving the busty lady some sealing scrolls. "The final thing I want you to do is to find out the information on the second ninja Gatō hired. He could be a threat to our plans." Okami nodded knowing her mission. She looks back at him to see him taking off somewhere.

"Hey wait! What are you gonna do since I'm doing all this?" The man stopped and turned back towards her. You could almost make out a fang like smirk from the shadows of his hood. "Do what I do best, Cause some confusion." And with that he disappeared as if he was never even there. She smirked at her partner, giggling. "It's almost time to start this party. This should be fun." She said to herself as she melted in a tree's shadow.

**Four Nights later**

This is the last night of rest before the big battle. They all knew it. Sasuke had finished tree climbing and started on water walking but didn't get far with it. Team seven was ready for the next fight. With the help of team eight the bridge was almost complete. Just a few more feet, and the bridge will be complete. Kakashi was at full power now and ready to go.

It was the last meal before the battle and everyone shared small talk. Well except Inari of course. He glared at the table. They just didn't get it. They're going to die and they're laughing. It seems he reached his boiling point and slammed his hands down on the table gathering everyone's attention.

"Why do you guys even bother! No matter how hard you train, you'll never be as strong as Gatō's men! It doesn't matter what you say, when facing the strong the weak will only end up being killed! Just like that other ninja!" Inari yelled as tears raced down his eyes. Everyone looked at the boy in silence and anger, but not knowing what to say.

Kiba glared at the boy not liking his attitude. "Put a sock in it kid! No one's dieing here!"

"Shut up! I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy!" Inari bellowed making the genin a little angry. Sakura stood up trying to be a peace keeper. "Inari, we're doing the best we can."

"No one asked you! Grandpa lied about the mission! You should have went back and minded your own business. You don't know anything about this country. You all are just clowning around acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be, none of you do!" He didn't even wait for another response and ran out the house.

Kakashi sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to him."

**Outside on a Pier**

Kakashi looked at Inari sitting on the edge of the pier crying pitifully. He was about to go over and say something to him but something caught his eye. A robed man was standing next to Inari. Kakashi pulled out a kunai waiting to see if the man was friend, or foe.

Inari looks down at the water staring at his reflection with a sad expression on his face. He slowly closed his eyes an opened them only to see a hooded man standing right beside him. He flinched and turned to the man. Inari nearly scream from fright at the man. _'I didn't hear him walk up...'_

"Who are you?" Inari questioned as he stood up glaring at the man. Inari could feel the disappointing stare as the man looked down on him. "Is this how you chose to dishonor your father's memory?" Inari flinched at the man's words. Finding his courage he leveled a heated glare at the man. "What do you know of my father!"

The man shrugged and turned back towards the ocean. "You'll be surprise what you hear around town. The people here call you father a hero."

"He wasn't a hero! They don't know what the hell their talking about!" Inari said softly as he sits down once more on the pier. The man sits down next to him much to Inari's annoyance. "Are you saying that because he didn't free wave?" The man said seeing no reaction from Inari.

"Or that he died?" The man saw his reaction. Inari said nothing, as tears started to build up in his eyes. "You know Inari, for the past few days I've wandered around the village. Talked to people and stayed with them, hearing their stories. I can't even count of the horror I've heard. Now, I know your story." The man said making Inari look to him. "Out of all the lives in this village, you have it pretty good. Compared to most, you have a house to live in. You know when your next meal is. You know when you'll be able to sleep in a nice bed. Most people out there would kill for your life right now." The man said as Kakashi eased dropped from behind a wall. He couldn't help but agree.

Inari wiped his tears and looked at the water below him. " You have so many things you take for granted, that many people wished they had again. Like a mother." Inari saw a tight smile under the robe. "You have a home to go home to, a mother who loves you and can take care of you. I've been all across wave and the kids I've seen are living on the streets. They have no mother. No family at all."

"Inari...I can't understand what it's like to lose anyone since no one has ever been there for me..." The man said as Inari whips his head up to the man. The man stands up as his robe flaps in the wind but somehow his hood stays in place. "As ninja's...we live such short lives. Much like that young ninja who gave his life for your grandfather. He died protecting his friend and your grandfather so that they both can continue their own. They knew about your grandfather's lies and knew that if he would have told the truth none of this death would have happened, but in the boys honor they don't hate the man. They honor him in their memory, growing stronger each day. That boy's will is helping them get stronger just like your father's wants to help you get stronger." Inari looks up at the man as he laid a hand on the boys head. "He's been trying to help you get stronger for a long time now, but since you wallow in self pity his bond to you is weak. Enough of the tears Inari. It's time to let go of the pain in your heart and grow from it, and there's only one way to do that." The man then looks the boy in the eyes. He could see that he needed a little more.

"What is it? What do I need?" Inari asked hanging on to the question like its a life line. The man smiled, "You have to have hope Inari. Hope that a new day will bring something grand. Hope that you're strong enough to protect your mother and grandfather. Those people in your house are doing everything they can for your county, even me."

"You too?" Inari asks as the man chuckles rubbing the boys hair under his hat. "Yes Inari even me, but I need you to believe in me. Believe in all of us. We can win this, but we can't do it alone. You have to believe in yourself as well."

Inari was silent for a few minutes. Mulling everything the man said to him. It was funny really. This man, made him want to believe in a new future. A future with no Gatō. A future of freedom. A future he never thought possible. He longed for that, he could almost taste it. "Okay, thank you Nii-san" Inari said hugging the man shocking him for a bit but returned the favor.

Inari turned back to the house to see Kakashi standing there. Kakashi didn't know why but he felt at peace when he was around the man. He didn't know why but he didn't walk over to him, not yet.

"Well Inari, It seems its my time to go. Grow strong little one." The man said as the wind started to pick up swirling around the man, making Inari shield his eyes. Kakashi jumped into action getting in front of Inari just in case of an attack.

Kakashi studied the man ready to raise his headband. All of a sudden almost like in slow motion the man's hood flew. As the hood flew back, a face could be seen in the moon light as his silver strain like hair blew in the wind. His bright purple eyes sparkling in beauty. The man seemed to be smirking as a fanged poked out of his mouth lighting up his whiskered face.

It wasn't a doubt at who this man was now. The very thought of this person sent a chill up Kakashi's back.

"N-Naruto?" As soon as that name left Kakashi's mouth Naruto flashed stepped from Kakashi's sight. Leaving an amazed Inari and a shocked Kakashi in his wake.

* * *

**Okay! Naruto's back and seems to have something up his sleeve. Now I'm wondering if any of you know how Naruto survived.. I mean he got cut into shreds, no body can survive that or can they? I left a hint in a earlier chapter. Lets see if you guys put up with what I'm throwing down Review and tell me what you think. That's all for now, so See you guys later!**


	12. The Bloody Truth

**What up people! Hey before I even get started I have to say that I could have finished this a long time ago. I normally start writing when I see people are reviewing. Guys I didn't get a review till like...two weeks later. That's just sad and kind of heart breaking. So I started this as soon as I uploaded the last chapter but when I didn't get a review I just took a break. So yeah. If you like what you read, or hate it and has some helpful comments _(That's not about my grammar) _please by all mean review. Without your comments I can no longer write. **

**But enough about that I've been reading up on the manga and can honestly say. The war is boring. I mean the stories about Naruto I don't give a damn about who dies in the war. But yeah whatever I'm done with it anyway. **

**This chapter is soooo long guys 21 pages. I don't think I have ever wrote this much. Probably never will again either. So yeah enough about my being pissed I'm on my spring break and its time TO ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall.**

* * *

Kakashi stood amazed. If his mask was down, you could see his jaw hit the floor. His body was in shock, and he could hardly control his breathing. How was it possible? How was Naruto alive? No one could survive being ripped to shreds right?

"Wow! Nii-san was so cool!" Inari said with stars in his eyes. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Inari with a serous expression in his eye. "Inari. Come with me back to the house. We have to have a little talk about your nii-san." Inari looked at him in a little confusion but noticed that he was serious and nodded.

**At Gatō's Mansion**

"Is everything ready." Gatō asked behind his huge desk. The two grunts smirked and nodded. "Yeah, everybody knows the plan. By this time tomorrow, Tazuna will die." Gatō smirked jumping down from his chair and walking away from his desk. He grabbed his cane and headed for the door. "Good. I'm bringing all of my guards to that damn bridge. If Zabuza doesn't kill that old bastard and his little ninjas then we will. We'll even give him a fair shot and wait till after all of them are tired out. When they can't defend themselves, that's when we make our move." Gatō said laughing along with his grunts.

From the shadows a figure with yellow piercing eyes watched as the short little pig and his two body guards leave the room. The figure jumped down from the shadow to the desk littered with papers, with an expressive computer sitting in the middle. The figure turned out to be Okami as she went over to his computer. She could only giggle at the easy password that fat little piggy had. "This is too easy. It's like taking candy from a baby." With that said she got straight to work hacking his account.

**Back at the house**

Kakashi walked into the house with a smiling but still confused Inari. This put a shock on the family's faces. It's been a while since they have seen Inari smile like he is now. Tsunami looked to Kakashi for an explanation. "Tsunami could you gather everyone for me, I need to speak to them." Kakashi asked seriously. She nodded wordlessly as she went upstairs.

It didn't take very long for everyone to be sitting in Tazuna's living room. Kakashi stood by a wall, leaning on it for support. To everyone, he seems to be in deep thought, but he just can't find the answer.

"Kakashi, what's all this about?" Kurenai asked looking at her fellow Jonin. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Something happen when I went out to talk to Inari." Kakashi said putting everyone except Inari on alert. Tsunami hugged Inari tighter when she heard something might have happened to her baby. If she lost him, it would destroy her.

000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke looked at his masked sensei questioning him. "What did you see?" Kakashi sighed but looked over to Inari asking him to explain. Inari nodded still looking very confused. He began to tell his tale of the man in the hood. He told the crowd of people his words, everything his nii-san told him.

Everyone was amazed at what this man had told the boy. He had, in the time span of a few minutes, inspire hope in the young boy. Something everyone has been trying to do ever since they showed up.

Tsunami and Tazuna silently wept at the words the man told her son, thanking him for the happiness he has given to the boy. They thanked the man from the bottom of their hearts for what they did to their son/grandson. They didn't think the boy would ever smile again ever since his father died. _'Thank you. Thank you so much for everything.' _The family thought as they erased their tears from their eyes.

The genin's couldn't help but smile at the boy. It was good to see the boy smile. The genin's turned back to Kakashi to see that his face didn't change. In fact he was thinking to himself once again. That's when everyone picked up the vibe that, theirs something more troubling going on.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Kakashi turned his eyes to the genin and said in a very low tone, but somehow seemed to vibrate from the walls. "I believe the man Inari is talking about was...Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widen at that statement. Hinata turned her focus to Kakashi. She couldn't move, it was like that very name paralyzed her very core. _'Could it be?'_

000000000000000000000000000

"Is this some kind of joke! It's impossible!" Kiba yelled in anger. Akamaru barked in agreeing with his partner. Sakura looked to Kakashi with her eyes begging him that this wasn't some kind of sick joke.

Kakashi nodded and looked back to Inari. "Could you please explain the person you saw Inari-san."

Inari nodded and said, "He was a little taller then Shino-san. He had shoulder length silver hair and had purple eyes with three whisker marks on his cheeks." Everyone flinched at the last thing Inari said. That man, was definitely Naruto. Silent tears rained down Hinata's eyes that went unnoticed by everyone. _'Thank goodness.'_

Sakura was shaking in fright. "How...we...we saw his body. There was so much blood. There's no way he could have survived that. He can't be alive! We buried his body! How can he be alive! There's just no way..." Sakura said softly as tears gathered in her eyes with every point she made.

Kurenai looked to her colleague. "Is it possible that another ninja got to Naruto's body first?" Kakashi shook his head in a negative fashion. "I didn't want to tell you guys but I made a shadow clone and had him burn Naruto's body." Kakashi said gaining angry stares from the genin.

"Why Kakashi-sensei! He deserved a proper burial!" Sakura yelled at her white haired sensei. "You have to understand Sakura, Naruto even as a genin, had many guarded secretes. Powerful ones that could put not only the village but everyone who knew him in danger as well. We can't let other villages get there hands on it. I know that he was your friend, but it was for the best." Kakashi said quieting everyone but it also made everyone curious as well.

"What kind of secretes did the dope know? It can't be that dangerous." Sasuke asked as Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke but you need to get permission from the Hokage himself if you want to know." Kakashi said making the genins even more curious.

Kurenai looked to Kakashi with a concern look. "Kakashi what if the hunter nins didn't come. You know how people feel about him." Kakashi looked distraught. "That's what I was thinking. Theres one way to find out." Kakashi said as he took out a kunai and slit it slightly. "When I burned Naruto's body I sent a letter to Hokage-sama telling him the situation. That's the reason team 8 came to joined the mission." Kakashi made a few handsighs and yelled

000000000000000000000000000

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique )**"Kakashi was covered in smoke as a gruff voice gathered enveloped the room. A brown small bulldog with a blue vest was reviled from the smoke. **"Kakashi, I've been waiting for you to summon me." **The pup said as everyone flinched back at the fact the dog could talk! Kakashi did his famous eye smile as a welcome. "Sorry Pakkun. But I'm ready to hear your report." Pukkun nodded as he ignored the group behind Kakashi.

"**Hokage-sama is going to send a team behind you to help you finish the mission. He wishes you the best of luck. Also, he would like to say you did a very good job of getting rid of the body in time. There was nothing left. Not even a scent." **Pukkun said making Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"I see..." Kakashi said very solemnly. "Thank you for telling me. Your free to go." Pukkun nodded and went up in smoke. Kurenai turned to her jonin with a conflicted expression. "Kakashi, that doesn't sound good." Kakashi nodded.

Tazuna looked at the solemnly Jonins in wonder. "I don't get it, the dog said the Naruto had no scent. What does that matter?" Tsunami and Inari nodded in equal confusion. "Every body has a distinct scent that they have gathered through out there life. Everything you've been around has given you a scent. Your scent stays with you for the rest of your life. Even when you die." Shino said for the first time the family meet him.

"He's right." Kiba said getting into the conversation as well. "For someone who doesn't have a scent means they they washed the scent away or..."

"They never were even there." Hinata finished making everyone shiver at the thought of Naruto never being there. Almost like he was a ghost. "This also points out two possibility. One: Naruto's body has been taken and the people that took him washed the blood away. Two: Naruto planned all of it. His death, he foresaw the attack, he planed everything from the beginning. I really wouldn't put it past him. He's known to think ahead." Kakashi said as Kurenai raised a brow at his statement.

"Why would you say that?" Kakashi leaned back against the wall as he turned to his fellow jonin. "I've been with Naruto for the better part of his shonobi training. I've helped him developed moves that will most likely at a time be put against my team. I've learned a lot about Naruto's personality. Naruto is calm and ready at every giving moment. He thinks ten steps ahead at all times. He treats every situation like a game of chess. It wouldn't surprise me that he's doing this. As to why...I'm sorry but I can't answer that." Kakashi said hoping that Naruto is alive.

"Listen we know that he's hear. Unfortunately its useless looking for him. Naruto is very good with stealth he's not one to be found easily." Kakashi explained as everyone nodded in agreement. The family looked on in shock as the conclusions that the group came up with.

Tazuna was smiling at the current predicament. _'To think, that runt might be alive and still helping us. I really hope he's alive, with all this hope going around I really don't want to lose it._' Tazuna thought to himself as he went back to his sake.

**In the morning **

We find the now reveled Naruto washing his face in a stream. His silver hair blowing in a soft wind. It was a peaceful morning, birds are singing, animals are wondering around it was peaceful. Of course like all good things, it comes to and end. Naruto sighed as a black shadow enveloped his own. A humanoid shape came out of the shadow and rapped its arms around him. "Ne, Okami-chan was there a reason for the entrance?"

000000000000000000000000000

Okami smirked menacingly, "You know how I like to empress people." Naruto chuckled lightly at her answer. Okami has always been flashy with her movement. "I finished what you asked me to do. There going to attack today. What do you want to do?" Okami said seriously. Naruto's purple eyes went from calm and peaceful to sharp and decisive. "I see..."

"He's going to attack when Zabuza tires everyone out of if they are killed. He's bringing his everyone of his guards to the bridge. He's ending it today." Naruto sighed as he felt Okami tighten her grip on his neck.

"Do you have the information?" Naruto asked as he turned his purple eyes to her. She nodded and gave him a scroll. Naruto took the scroll and skimmed over it. Then once he read enough he tucked the scroll in one of his pockets. "Good job. Your mission is complete, but I have a favor to ask you." Okami looked at him confusingly. Once Naruto told her of the plan she pouted over the lack of blood she will be getting. "Don't worry Okami. I'll make sure you get to have your fun." She smiled and nodded. "Good. You better. I'll do as you ask but I better get my blood or I'll take yours instead." Okami threaten as she sunk into the shadows.

Naruto chuckled at her threat. He knew that she could and would take out her frustrations on his body. He didn't care though. She would get her blood soon, but for now had a job to do. "There's no point in waiting around. I better make my way to the bridge." Naruto said as he took a few steps to the bridge but stopped suddenly. His face turned to stone as he stared ahead.

"I'll give you come credit. You actually thought you had what it takes to sneak up on me." Naruto said while his purple eyes turned into slits. "Why don't you come out of hiding and I promise you'll get a painless death." Naruto exclaimed as a figured jumped down from the trees.

A green haired man wearing a hand band on his head with three lines in the middle. He was wearing a sleeveless jumpsuit with black shonobi sandals that went up to his ankles. He looked pretty plain to Naruto but he still didn't let his guard down.

"Not bad kid. How did you know?" The man said smirking at the silvered haired youth. Naruto gave a fanged smirk to the man as he replied, "I always knew you were there. You should really start using soap. I could smell you ever since the demon brothers. You can't hide from my nose." The man was shocked as Naruto thumbing the tip of his nose.

"Surprised? I was too. I knew you were there as soon as we left with the old man. I kept wondering when you were going to attack. When the demon brothers attacked I thought that you would attack with them but you didn't. My guess is that Kakashi was too tough for you right?" Naruto said smoothly as the man snarled at our hero.

Naruto fanged smirked turned into a full blown grin. "Now, now, I was only stating the truth. The truth of the matter was that you were afraid. You knew you couldn't win against Kakashi-sensei. You ran like the coward you are."

The man's face was turning red at the accusation Naruto painted on the man. "How dare you! You little shit, do you know who I am! I am Aoi Rokushō. The master of **Raijin no Ken**. No third rate shinobi can compare to me!"

000000000000000000000000000

If possible Naruto's smile just got a little bit wider. "Well now its great to know the man I've been searching for has a name. How pleasant."

Aoi face once more changed, "What?" Naruto let out a deep menacing chuckle that sent shivers down Aoi's spine. "You should feel honored. I faked my death for two reasons, and one of those reasons is for you. When the demon brothers attacked I knew that you would attack but for some strange reason you never did. So at the first opportunity I used the jutsu I've been working on for quite awhile. **Chi Bunshin (Blood clone).**"

"Chi Bunshin? What the fuck is that!" Aoi ordered.

Naruto stared down Aoi in amusement, "Chi Bunshin is a clone made from my blood. It eats, breaths, and can even do jutsus. It's the ultimate clone. The only thing that can destroy it is death." Naruto explained. _'Of course, thats not everything. The Chi Bunshin takes half of your charka not only that but the blood requirement is at least a pint. This is a forbidden jutsu no doubt.'_

"With the clones job complete and Kakashi destroyed the fake me, I saw to it to track you down. I followed your scent to Zabuza's hideout. That's where I watched you from your hiding place telling Gato that I one was dead. Let me guess this made him feel all snuggly." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Then why didn't you attack when we left?" Aoi asked feeling less confident as his story goes on. "Its because of you. You were a unknown. I could have easily killed Gatō and his guards but I couldn't do it without knowing about you. So I let you go and told my partner to gather information on all of you. That's right all of you. Zabuza, Haku, all of you." Naruto said taking out the scroll Okami gave him.

"This scroll told me everyone about you. Your skills, where you came from and I can honestly say that I'm not impressed." Naruto mockingly said as a worried yet angry look crossed Aoi's face.

"I see...so your partner gathered information on me...but what about you? What have you been doing while she was doing all the important stuff?" Aoi said circling Naruto. Naruto's eyes never left him as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh me? I was learning a lot about this town and its tyrant. Thanks to some bandits that Gatō hired I learned of a number of attempts at Gatō at the bridge. So I did my teammates a favor and...'shorten' the load of work for them."

"THAT WAS YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Aoi yelled in frustration. Gatō had put him on finding out who was killing all of his men. Every time he came back empty handed that short little pig docked his pay. Aoi was pissed but like any jonin he tried to get control of his anger.

"Not bad kid. You've done well to get so far but I'm afraid that you've made one big mistake. You brought me out of hiding." Aoi said taking a step to our calm hero.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "If you think I'm afraid of you then your horribly mistaken. I brought you out of hiding because your not a threat to my plans. I had you by the balls and you didn't even know it." Aoi threw his head back and let lose a boastful laugh. "Yeah right kid. I'm a jonin. I have the most powerful sword ever created, used by the Nidaime Hokage. You may know about me but you can't compare to me!" Aoi said standing with a confident smile on his lips.

Naruto smile turned into a small chuckle that soon turned into a menacing laugh. Aoi watched the kid with sweat dripping down his brow as he felt killing intent flood from Naruto. Aoi backed up in fear. The KI was so strong, it almost brought him to his knees. _'Unreal...' _Aoi thought as his breath quicken. "What...are you?" Aoi though in shorten breath.

Naruto's laugh died down as he leered at Aoi as his KI was slowly rising. "I am the animal hiding from his prey." Naruto said darkly disappearing from Aoi's sight.

"I am the beast that you can't escape from." Aoi swerved his head to his left only to see Naruto disappear once more.

"I am the monster that haunts your dreams."

"I am the beast under your bed."

"I am the ghost in the dark."

Aoi was freaking out every line Naruto spoke he disappeared before Aoi could do anything. It was freaking him out. His eyes were darting from left to right trying to find the scary silver haired youth.

"I am the phantom that you can't catch." A voice said from the trees

Aoi watched the trees for any movement, any at all. All of sudden he felt hot air on his neck and then he heard those bone chilling words,

"**I am your death**."

000000000000000000000000000

**At the Bridge**

"WH-WHAT'S THIS!" Tazuna yelled as he ran to his downed worker. "Hey tell me what happen?" Tazuna ordered shaking the man. The injured man weakly opened his eyes and replied, "A...demon."

Kakashi and Kurenai narrowed their eyes at the man's claim. '_Can it be?'_ Kakashi got his answer as a thick mist rolled in. "Here they come!" Kakashi yelled as team 7 and 8 surrounded Tazuna.

Kurenai looked around the mist trying to find the missing nin. "So he's alive." Kakashi nodded and spoke, "Yeah, and he's here."

"Good observation. Long time no see Kakashi." Zabuza's voice responded through the mist. "I see you're still with those brats. He's still shaking...poor brat." Zabuza commented to Sasuke.

In a flash six Zabuza with their swords poised for the kill surrounded the group with one in the middle. Sasuke smirked, "Thats where your wrong. I'm shaking from excitement!"

"Do it Sasuke!"

In a flash the Zabuza's that were surrounding them burst into pools of water. Sasuke appeared in the middle of the group with two kunais in his hand.

"Well, well, the brat saw threw the clones. Not bad." Zabuza called out from the other end of the bridge. "You seem to have a rival, eh Haku." Zabuza said while looking down at the boy with the hunter mask on. "It seems so."

"You were right Kakashi-sensei. They are working together." Sakura acknowledged. Sasuke stepped up in front of everybody. "I'll fight him." Sasuke responded as Kakashi nodded. Kiba gained a tick in his brow for being forgotten as he stepped up as well. "Me too. Your not getting all the fun." surprisingly Sai nodded in agreement. Sasuke grunted in a disapproval but nodded. "Fine. Just don't get in the way."

**Back at the house**

"NO MOM!" Inari bellowed for his now captured mother. The same guards that guards Gatō is now dragging Tsunami away with her hair. "Come on bitch! We can make this a lot easier if you would just walk." The biggest of the two shot at the woman.

Inari watched silently as his mother was being carried away. _'Damnit...I couldn't do anything...I'm scared. What can I do? I'm just a kid.' _ Inari thought as he glared hatefully at the ground.

_'They knew about your grandfather's lies and knew that if he would have told the truth none of this death would have happened, but in the boys honor they don't hate the man. They honor him in their memory, growing stronger each day. That boy's will is helping them get stronger just like your father's wants to help you get stronger.'_

_'I don't want be weak.' _Inari thought to himself as the tears in his eyes lessened. As he remembered Naruto's words.

_'You have to have hope Inari. Hope that a new day will bring something grand. Hope that you're strong enough to protect your mother and grandfather. Those people in your house are doing everything they can for your county, even me.'_

_'Naruto...'_

_'Believe in all of us. We can win this, but we can't do it alone. You have to believe in yourself as well.'_

_'Nii-san...thank you.' _Inari thought as his determination rose to new heights. _'I'll save you mom. I believe in myself.'_

000000000000000000000000000

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" Inari yelled as he charged the two goons. The biggest one put on a huge smile and unsheathes his sword.

"NOOOO!" Tsunami shouted as the brute swung his sword at the boy.

KLANK!

The brute stood there with a shocked expression as he looked at his sword. Okami stood before Inari clutching the sword with her bare hands that seemed to be covered in...black scales. "What the hell?" The big man said as he tried to rip his sword from Okami's hand but it held strong. "Bitch let go!" The men yelled as Okami snapped the sword like a toothpick.

Inari watched in awe as the stranger snapped the sword. "Whoa..."

The small man threw Tsunami down to the ground as he ripped his sword from the sheath. And held it threating towards Okami. "Bitch, you just made the worst mistake in your life." The big one said as he cracked his knuckles not even bothered that she broke his sword like a twig.

Okami stared at the two stupid men. I mean who wouldn't. She just caught and snapped a sword without a scratched and they think they they can win? Poor, poor weak minded fools.

"Two idiots are no fun to kill...but I have no choice I supposed." Okami said casually as she held up her armored hand as claws stared to grow. The guards watched in fearful awe as her black and red claws fully formed.

Okami turned to the big one and gave a smile that would even scare Anko. The man didn't know what happen all he saw was her and then nothing. The younger man on the other hand saw everything. He saw Okami disappear from his sight. He saw Okami standing behind the man and to his horror he saw his partner's body slide off from there original places. He was nothing but a pile of flesh on the ground.

The younger one screamed in fright as he ran away from the woman. Okami merely sinked back into her shadow as the man ran into the woods leaving the family there shaking in fright.

The man had to run! Run as fast as he can. He couldn't let her catch him. He looked back behind him and found nothing. He went behind a tree and tried to gather his breath. He never noticed that he was slowly sinking into his own shadow till it was too late.

**With the family**

it seemed there was a pause in the woods. It was so quite.

"**UGHAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **The family held each other in fear that they might be next. "Hey kid." A voice said behind the quivering duo. They turned there heads to the very bloody Okami. She looked to be drenched in it. None of it hers. He was to afraid to run away. Naruto's words kept popping back into his mind. He stood up and stood in front of his mom making Okami smirk.

000000000000000000000000000

"I like you kid. You got balls. Naruto sent me here and told me to tell you good job. He knew you would to what was right." Okami said putting a shocked look on the kids face. Her job done. she slowly sinked into her shadow. Inari snapped out of his dazed and shouted to her, "Hey wait! Where is he! I want to thank him!"

Okami's voice echoed all around the forest, " He's at the bridge. We know Gatō is going to attack today. We are going to be fighting an army. See ya kid." and with that silence gathered around the forest.

**With Naruto**

Naruto dodged another swipe from the Raijin as he landed on a tree branch. Naruto smirked at the tired Jonin. He was breathing really hard. They have only been fighting for a short time. Naruto seemed fresh while he was very tired.

"Alright...this is getting boring and I'm tired of looking at your face." Naruto said with a sigh. You could tell from the sound of his voice that he wasn't even interested in the fight. _'Damnit! He can't be a genin! No way one is this powerful!' _Aoi thought as he swung his sword once more only to miss our little hero. Aoi pulled out two kunais and threw them at Naruto. Naruto saw the projectiles and jumped to avoid.

_'Got you!' _Aoi thought as he threw another kunai at the airborne Naruto. Naruto smirked and seemed to jump again making Aoi scared. "H-how?" Naruto landed on a tree branch and said " **Futon: Ge Pou (**_**Wind style: Moon Walk).**_"

"What the fuck is that!" Aoi shouted in complete rage. Naruto only smirked, "Sorry I can't tell you all my secretes." Naruto said very slyly making Aoi furious. "And speaking of secretes, hears another one! **Futon: Kisokuji**" Naruto yelled snapping his fingers sending a burst of condensed wind to Aoi.

Aoi never saw it coming and it was proven as he was slammed into a tree.

Aoi sat up painfully as he grabbed his umbrella and threw it in the air. "Take this! **Jouro Senbon ****(Raining Needles From Heaven)**" Aoi yelled as poison senbons darted towards Naruto. _'**Shunpo' **_Naruto thought to himself as he disappeared from view to another tree.

Naruto stares down at the worn down jonin. "This is just sad. You spent all your time relying on that sword that you negated all of your other abilitys. You don't even pose as an annoyance to me. Worthless." Naruto said with a cold look in his eyes as Aoi seethe at Naruto

_'How can I be losing.' _"I hold the ultimate sword. Forged by the gods, I should be wiping the floor with you. I can't believe this. Its impossible." Aoi exclaimed to our hero.

Naruto only shook his head in displeasure. "You fool. You think holding that sword makes you a god? You think you have ultimate power just because you swing a sword around when you don't even know how to properly use it? You fool. You swing the sword when you have no skill or practice in how to use it. It's over Aoi. You can't win."

Aoi looked in Naruto's purple mocking eyes. They pierced his soul with laughter. At his skills, at his knowledge, and finally most important, his pride. _'No...I will not be made a fool!' _

"I WILL NOT BE MADE INTO A FOOL!" Aoi shouted as he chasing Naruto jumping from tree to tree, swinging his lightning blade. Naruto dodged and made a hand seal while pulling on a hidden wire. Aoi tried to follow but found that he was stuck to a tree branch. "What the?"

"**Fuuin:****Boutameware (****Stick to me seal)**" Naruto yelled as he got rid of the wires. "What the? What did you do!"

"You walked into my trap. It wasn't a coincident that you came to this clearing. Like I said before I knew all about you from the very start. I made traps to help get this going. The trap you landed in is called **Fuuin:****Boutameware**. Those wires I was using rubbed out the tags that activated the trap under the tree branch making a charka like glue that is sticking you to the branch."

000000000000000000000000000

"Damn you!" Aoi said trying to get free. Naruto snapped his fingers sending bolt of wind to Aoi.

Aoi thinking ahead for once held the Raijin in front of him taking the blow. "You won't get past my guard." Aoi said confidently. Naruto hmpt to the foolish jonin but played along. "Well lets see!" Naruto yelled as he clapped his hands yelling "**Fuuton: Reppushou **(_**Gale Wind Palm**_)" Naruto threw his hands out sending a gale of wind to Aoi.

Aoi once more held out his sword to take the damage.

Unknown to Aoi a small crack appeared on the sword. Naruto smiled at that discovery. Naruto gave him no time to breath as he sent a volley of **Kisokuji **at the crack widen after every hit forcing Aoi to take notice.

_'He's noticed the crack. I'm going to need one big jutsu to take that sword out.__** Renkuudan**__might work. But I haven't practiced it in awhile. I don't have a choice I need to get to the bridge.' _Naruto thought as he made six handseals as he took in a big gulp of air making his stomach expand. He wasted no time slamming his fist into it screaming **Fuuton: Renkuudan** (_**Drilling Air Projectile**_) sending a huge bullet of condense air at Aoi.

Aoi held firm but his sword didn't. The sword cracked under the pressure of the ball of wind and snapped under its weight.

Aoi dropped the broken sword in amazement. "I...can't believe it. The Raijin is the ultimate sword. It can cut through pure charka. How...how did it break." Aoi said with his head bowed in despair.

Naruto jumped on a tree branched in front of the fallen jonin. "You fool. Its just a sword. A tool to use in battle like a kunai or shuriken. You wasted a lot of charka on that thing thats why you lost." Naruto said with his emotionless face.

"What! The Raijin doesn't require any charka!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. Aoi was breathing heavily obviously he's suffering charka exhausted.

"It doesn't matter. I've won this battle." Naruto said disappearing from Aoi's view.

The last thing Aoi saw was the Raijin sticking out of his chest. "Checkmate." Was the last thing Aoi heard as he fell to the ground below. Naruto went to the ground and picked up the Raijin in a calculating gaze. Naruto pumped some charka into it and a lighting sword sprung up from the handle. _'The charka shard thats located deep within the sword is only responded by charka. This sword can be broken, but when your charka is full the sword rebuilds its self.' _Naruto looked down at the dead jonin with a blank face. _'Shame I can't keep this.' _Naruto thought as he canceled the charka through the sword.

He didn't get much time to ponder it since Okami jumped on his shoulders. "Ne, you still fighting? You must be getting soft if it took you this long." Okami said teasingly. Naruto frowned at the insult to his abilitys.

"Hmpt, I was toying with him. Sorry it took so long. When you have Anko as a sensei as well as the strongest bijuu in your gut it deals to leave a more...sadistic side of you." Naruto said putting away the charka saber.

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto turned to her putting on a serous front. "Did you do what I asked?" Okami nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah he got the message. I followed him for awhile, he and the whole town are on there way to the bridge ready to defend it."

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. "Good. Then we shouldn't keep them waiting." Okami smiled a blood thirsty smile as she sinked into Naruto's shadow.

**With Team 7 and 8**

CLANG!

The sound of battle illuminated the bridge. Sasuke dashed to Haku while Haku did the same. When they clashed it looked to be a dead tie. "I don't want to kill you, but you won't step down will you?" Haku asked with a serous voice. Sasuke smirked at the question. "Don't be stupid. I have two advantages." Sasuke said as Kiba and Sai charged Haku.

Haku slammed his foot down on the ground while doing one handed seals. "Really so do I. **Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death )**" Haku yelled out sending thousands of water needles at the trio. They cursed and jumped away to avoid the jutsu sending shurikens to Haku as she blacked flipped away. "Your pretty slow!" Kiba said trying to backhand Haku away. Haku blocked the hit but ducked a ink made tiger pouncing on him. Unfortunately Haku caught a foot to the face from Sasuke sending him flying back. "It seems that we have the advantage." Sai said with a blank face standing beside Kiba and Sasuke.

"Hell yeah! Good job!" Sakura yelled to the three. Kiba thumbed his nose cockily. "Heh he's not so tough." Sasuke only smirked in agreement. Hinata smiled at the three. _'They make a good team.'_ Hinata thought thinking that they could win but Shino and Sai thought other wise. "It isn't over yet." Shino voiced that vibrated all around the bridge. The boys turned back to Haku as a blue aura surrounded him. _'What is this chill?' _everyone besides Zabuza and Haku thought.

Zabuza let off a chuckle as he felt Haku's energy. He jumped back into the mist to avoid another kunai from Kakashi and Kurenai. "It seems Haku is starting to get serous." Zabuza said putting the Jonin's on edge as the mist got thicker.

Haku bowed his head as the boys got ready. He then made a weird hand seal as water quickly surrounded the boys turning into ice. The boys looked at the mirrors in puzzlement and hesitation. Not knowing what there used for the boys got ready for anything. Haku slowly walked over to a mirror and stepped into it. **"Makyō Hyōshō **_**(Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)**_

"What the hell?" Kiba asked taking out a kunai and holding it in front of him as the image of Haku covered all of the mirrors.

**With Sakura, Shino & Hinata**

"What's going on? I can't see a thing..." Tazuna asked as he listened to the sound of battle from both the genins and jonins nervously. Shino turned to Hinata and gave her a look. Being on a team with him has forced Hinata to understand the human hive. Hinata didn't waste a second from the look and activated her blood line: Byakugan. Veins around her eyes appeared as she peered into the mist.

Sakura turned to Hinata and stared at her eyes. _'So that's the Byakugan...I read about that. The Byakugan is supposed to be able to see through anything. It's able to see in a full 360 view.'_

"Hinata can you tell us what's going on?" Sakura asked while Hinata nodded. "I-it lo-looks like e-everyones alright but..." Hinata stuttered out as everyone turned to her. "But what Hinata?" Shino asked as silence enveloped the group. "Theres some kind of strange energy where Kiba-kun, Sai-san and Sasuke-san are." Hinata reviewed as Sakura tighten her hold on a kunai.

"Can you see anything else...?" Sakura asked wanting to know more. Hinata shook her head in a negative fashion. No, I'm sorry but its out of my range." Hinata said saddened.

"Don't worry about it Hinata just warn us when Zabuza is on his way." Shino said logically stopping any conversation.

000000000000000000000000000

**With the boys**

It was only a few minutes and all of them were on the ground tired and blooded. There clothes were in taters with blood caked on. Kiba sat up and tried to shake Akamaru awake but his body wouldn't let him. "Damnit these senbons..." Kiba yelled running sluggishly to a mirror. "Take this! **Tsūga** **(Passing Fang )**" Kiba yelled spinning in an cyclone at a mirror.

Sasuke watched as Kiba impacted the mirror but made no damage. Kiba's attack fizzled out as he rolled on the ground in exhaustion. Sai stood up as well drawing a bird but before he could fly away Haku destroyed the bird in a spay of ink.

Sasuke made a few handseals already feeling his charka leaving him. His eyes never once leaving Haku. Its almost like he could see him.

Kiba attacked once more jumping at a mirror with a raised fist. Sasuke saw it all as Haku came out from the mirror and swiped at Kiba with a senbon. He knew that this is his chance! "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_" Sasuke yelled out as a ring of fire passed in front of lips sending a huge fire ball at Haku. Haku was able to dodge only getting his pants leg singed putting a smile on Sasuke's face.

Haku glared at Sasuke as he noticed Sasuke's eyes. _'a Uchiha. The sharingan...' _I was true. Sasuke has finally obtained the his bloodline, Sharingan. _'I can see.' _Sasuke thought as he grabbed two kunais and held them in front of him.

_'I have to end this now...' Haku thought as he grabbed hold of a fist full of senbons. "I'm sorry but I have to end this." _Haku said sending a wave of deadly metal to the group. Sasuke, even with the sharingan knew he couldn't dodge all of the senbons_. 'Is this it?' _The group thought as the shower of death approached.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa! **_**(**__**Great Breakthrough**__)_**" **A familiar voice called out as a blast of wind blowing the senbons and the mist away forcing everyone to cover there eyes.

"Sorry were late. I had some unfinished business to take care of." The voice said once more. Hinata's heart nearly burst out of her chest when she heard the voice. The voice that she hears everyday in her dreams. She opened her eyes to be faced with a two people in hoods. _'Could it be?'_

Zabuza opened his eyes and stared at the figures as the tallest one removed her hood putting everyone in shock. "It's you!" Zabuza said pointing at the girl in slight fear. He knew if her partner was anything like her he will in a second lose.

"Okami." Zabuza said clutching his sword in a death grip. "Friend of yours?" Kakashi asked as Kurenai made a few handseals just encase the strange girl attacked. "No. She actually told us to stay away from you lot. If I didn't know any better I would say that she and her partner is on your side." Zabuza said starring at the two.

Kurenai stared at the two but mainly at the shortest of the two. "I would hope so, right...Naruto." You could almost see Naruto's smirk from behind the hood at that proclamation. "Good, you all caught on." Naruto said as he removed his hood showing his long silver hair and purple eyes. He heard a gasp behind him and turned his head slightly to Hinata.

He could see tears in her eyes with a great amount of relief. "Hello Hinata-chan. Sorry I made you worry." Naruto said softly with a great amount of care in his voice only reserved for her. Hinata couldn't control herself and ran to Naruto embracing him in a tight hug.

"Naruto-kun. I knew you were alive." Hinata said damping Naruto's cloke.

Sasuke watched the two in astounded. "N-Naruto. He really is alive." Sasuke said with a tiny bit of happiness in his voice. "It's one thing to say he's alive but its another thing to actually see it with your own eyes. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out making him turn to him. Naruto smirked and said, "Sasuke take a break. Shut off your Sharingan and bring the Kiba and Sai over here. The battle is over." Naruto said shocking Sasuke about his newly obtained Sharingan. He did so with a smirk of accomplishment as he went off getting the other guys.

"What did you say brat?" Zabuza demanded holding his sword in front of him. "Chill out chuckles. Thats battles over." Okami said making Zabuza seethe at her. "Bitch! As long as I'm alive the battle will still continue." Naruto ignored him as he and Okami strolled over to Zabuza. Haku snapped out of his haze and teleported to Zabuza with senbons ready. "Don't come near Zabuza-sama." Haku said threateningly. Kakashi and Kurenai stepped in front of Naruto and Okami ready to protect him.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Naruto, but I have to ask you to step back we still have a battle to do." Kakashi said never taking his sharingan eye off of Zabuza. Everybody tensed ready for renewed battle. "Enough! I said this is over and it is. Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei I need you to trust me. Leave everything to me and my friend. I promise you, that the battle is over." Naruto said looking towards Kakashi waiting on a reply.

Kakashi wanted to say no so badly. After losing his sensei's son once he really didn't want to lose him again. But something in Naruto's eyes told him that it will be okay. He had to believe in him. _'Just this once...'_

"Fine. Just don't die out there. " Kakashi said seriously. Naruto nodded and turned to Zabuza and Haku. "Zabuza! I'm afraid that your little deal with Gatō is over. Look for yourself." Naruto announced while pointing to the end of the bridge. Everybody turned there eyes to the end of the bridge to see Gatō standing there looking very smug with hundreds of bandits behind him.

000000000000000000000000000

"Well well well, what do we have here? I gave you a mission to kill the bridge builder and you can't even get that right." Zabuza snarled at the pudgy little man. "What are you doing here Gatō." Zabuza said getting a good idea on why he's here.

Gatō slammed his cane on the concrete bridge getting everyone's attention. "You honestly thought I would pay you? You missing nins cost way to much. Why hire you when I could hire all of them for the same price." Gatō said as the bandits raised there swords in approval.

Naruto let out a laugh that echoed across the bridge as he stood in front of Zabuza. Okami went unnoticed as she sank into Naruto shadow. "Hey, I got the fat fuck. You just reflex. You'll get your money. I guarantee it." Naruto said walking casually to Gatō and his thugs.

Gatō smirked as Naruto stood in front of him. "Came to die kid? Smart move." Naruto chuckled humorously at the pig. "Tell me Gatō, do you know what I am trained in?" Naruto didn't wait for a response.

"Team 7 is an assault team while Team 8 is a tracking team. Me on the other hand is something less common. I am a assassin." Naruto said proudly. Gatō laughed at the seem to be joke Naruto was pulling on him.

"What ever kid! Someone kill the fucker we have better things to do then listen to him." Gatō said as a few bandits charged him.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Sakura yelled

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted in her loudest voice ever.

Naruto smirked and disappeared using his signature move and appeared behind the group that charged him. Naruto doesn't even look phased that they attacked. "You should really use your manners Gatō It's impolite to interrupt someone when their talking." Naruto said as the group that charged him fell to the ground with massive cuts in their necks.

Gatō lose his smile at that display of power. The look in Naruto's eyes made Gatō flinch. _'His eyes...their so cold, so controlled. The kid wasn't playing. He really is an assassin.' Gatō_ thought as he took a step back.

Kurenai was impressed at the speed that Naruto showed but was also a little disturbed about his lack of caring for the people's lives. "How can he kill them and not care. Isn't this his first kill?" Kurenai asked.

"No, Naruto told me that Anko made him kill many things in the forest of death. It may not have been a human life but it was a life none the less. I can't believe how fast his **shunpo** has gotten." Kakashi said impressed.

"Shunpo?" Zabuza questioned. _'That was faster then anything Haku could do.' _Zabuza thought to himself.

000000000000000000000000000

"**Futon: Shunpo. **It's a movement jutsu that allows the user to move faster then the eye can follow." Kakashi said giving a very short and limited description of the jutsu. No need giving out the full details to a missing nin.

Sasuke and the others watched in awe as Naruto destroyed the bandits. "Whoa, that's fast. I couldn't even see it." Kiba commented as he watched Naruto murder the men. He could freely admit that he was really disturbed since hes never seen death before. He shook it off and kept watching. Sasuke was cursing himself for not having his sharingan on. _'That jutsu...its ridiculously fast. I must have it.' _

Hinata stood watching proudly. She couldn't help but be proud at what her jutsu was doing even if he was killing people. _'Naruto-kun, your so strong.' _

"Look I don't care who does it! Kill this fucker now! I pay double!" That got many of the bandits attention. "Double! oh hell yeah!" One bandit said as they charged Naruto.

Naruto smirked "And how do you plan to do that when you have no money." With that said the bandits stop. "What do you mean he doesn't have any money?" The same bandit said as they turned to Gatō angrily. "Have you been fucking with us Gatō" The pig shook his head in a negative fashion. "How dare you! I'm filthy stinking rich!" Gatō yelled as Naruto laughed.

Naruto then reached inside of his cloke and pulled out a scroll and started reading it out loud. "I, Gatō, hereby turn over all of my corporations, company's and all of my money that I have acquired through out my life if any event that I killed to my successor Uzumaki Naruto. Signed Gatō." Naruto said holding the scroll up for the man to see.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The man said in rage. "I never approved of that! I never signed for that either!" Naruto bellowed as the man screamed in rage. "You didn't have to. I studied your messy little hand writing and copied it to the scroll. No one will tell the difference. You see being an assassin you tend to have allies lurking in the shadows. For example." Naruto said as his own shadow started to spread across the bridge making everyone wonder on what jutsu he was going to use. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan just encase.

"**Ahh Naruto-kun you kept your promise."** A hollow voice said that carried thought the shadows. Zabuza and Haku flinched at the familiar voice. "Okami..." Zabuza said in hidden fear.

"What the hell is a shadow gonna..." The man never got to finish his sentence as a giant black hand covered in scales came up and grabbed the man and drug I'm down into the shadows.

"NOO! AHHHH!" The man yelled from the shadows until silence covered the field. Where the man was drugged down now had a bright red patch on it, that looked a lot like blood. That's when all hell broke lose. Chains made of shadows latched on to the poor group of bandits and Gatō himself. Many people started to sink in to the shadows while some were impaled by the chains. One by one the screams of the bandits tore thought the shadows. This was the scene that the villagers came to as they watched people being disemboweled by the shadow.

With every dead body the pool of blood grew inch by inch. When the last thug fell Gatō was all that stood wrapped in chains. Gatō stood in the middle of the bloody shadow shaking like a leaf. Not to mention the brown stain on the back of his pants told Naruto he couldn't control his bowels.

"How does it feel Gatō. You now feel exactly like what these villagers feel everyday." Naruto said in a cold voice that told Gatō that he was no longer playing around. "You have stripped the hope from this land. You have killed good hard working people. You have stole their money and ruined family's. You are a monster that haunts these peoples minds. Someone like you can't no longer be aloud to live." Naruto said pointing at the crowd of villagers behind him.

000000000000000000000000000

"Please stop! Let me go. I'll change. I won't hurt a fly! Just let me live! Have mercy." Naruto turned his body as if he's going to walked away and held up his index finger and thumb and put them into a snapping position. A pure black snake like dragon flew out of the shadows and wrapped it's body protectively around Naruto. It was a beautiful dragon but you could sense it has a lot of power. The dragon was black but had grey fur going down its back. (Think of shenron from DBZ just a different color)

"Sorry I'm all out of that. I helped myself to your money and everything you own. It's all mine now. And I will make sure you can't hurt anyone else either." Naruto said while looking in Gatō's eyes. "What does that mean?" Gatō asked trying to escape.

Naruto gave a beast like smile and said, "It means, checkmate." And with a snap, Gatō's neck has been snapped thanks to a well aimed **Kisokuji **making him die a slow and painful death. Naruto walked away from his spot as Okami in her dragon form sunk the body and the blood into a shadowy abyss and disappeared as well.

"He's...he's dead...HE'S DEAD!" The villages screamed in pure joy. Some were kissing there love ones, spinning in the air. Some were all ready getting drunk. It was a sight to see. People started running over to him thanking him with hugs, handshakes, marriage proposals, you know standard gratitude.

Naruto shakes the people off and goes to Zabuza giving him a scroll. "Heres 10 percent of Gatō's money. Since Gatō was a multi billionaire this barely puts a dent in the amount I have." Zabuza was smirking at the amount. "Not bad kid. Not bad." Naruto smirked and went over to Tazuna.

"Tazuna I would like to give you this." Naruto said unsealing the scroll and in a poof of smoke, large stacks of $100 dollar bills in front of him.

Naruto smirked at everyone's faces, "I think you and the people could put this to good use. Your economy could use it." Tazuna was stunned and the amount that he was giving him. "I...thank you Naruto." Tazuna said wiping his eyes free of the tears that were threating to fall "Its no need to thank me." Naruto said putting a hand on Inari's head. "Also don't worry about paying Konaha. I'll just pay using 15 percent of the money. That should cover cost of this A rank mission. I told Inari that I would do everything I can for wave as long as he believed and he did. Good job squirt." Naruto said rubbing Inari's head as Inari hugged him. "Thanks Naruto-nii-san."

"I'm glad your alive kid. It wasn't the same without you." Tazuna said patting Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto only chuckled and said, "It takes a lot more to kill me then those third rate shonobi." Everyone had a chuckle at that.

"Naruto." Sakura said getting Naruto's attention. Everyone of the genins ran to Naruto embarrassing him in a hug. Well except Sai, Shino and Sasuke.

"Glad your alive man!" Kiba said with Akamaru licking his face. The poor pup looked exhausted

.

"Nice work, Uzumaki-san." Shino said

"Your penis must be quite large for taking on all those bandits." Sai said freaking everyone out around him, well except Hinata and Sakura.

"Naruto. Thank you for protecting me. I need more training so you won't have to protected me anymore." Sakura said giving Naruto a hug and giving him his book which he took with grace.

000000000000000000000000000

He didn't get a chance to cuddle his book because of Hinata lightly kissed him which shocked him for a short while but kissed back making her pass out from doing that kind of thing in public. Kurenai smiled thinking that this is her first kiss from him. Sasuke walked up to him and the whole bridge got quite watching the two. Sasuke hmpt to the silver haired hero and held out a fist. Naruto did the same and pounded it. Everyone understood that as they now have a mutual respect.

**6 hours later back at the house**

Naruto sighed as he looked outside of his window. The moon was really big tonight. For some reason he gets really...edgy when the moon comes out. It's been a very interesting week since his 'rebirth'.

The entire day everyone interviewed him on what he was doing through the whole mission. Naruto had to tell everyone about his self imposed mission. Everyone understood, but that didn't mean they were happy about not being involved. The other set of questions was for Okami. Naruto explained that she was just one of his dragon summons. They kept asking questions about how he pulled it off. He just told them everything he told Aoi. All today did was tire him out. Not to mention what he obtained from Kakashi.

**Flashback**

"_And that's my excuse." Naruto said finishing up his tale. Kakashi stared at the boy for some time trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. He found no lies in his __amethyst__ orbs. Kakashi sighed and nodded to the boy. "Okay I understand. I don't know if I would do the same thing you did, but I can't really agree with the results." Kakashi replied as Naruto nodded and was about to walk out of the room._

"_Wait a minute Naruto." Kakashi called out to Naruto. Naruto stopped at the door at turned to __the cyclops. Kakashi went to his bag and pulled out a normal brown old book. "Naruto, I want to give you this. It belongs to your father. He told me to give you this when I thought you were ready." Kakashi said giving the book to the boy. _

_Naruto didn't know how to feel. He held the book with a foreign fondness that he's never felt for. He looked to Kakashi and searched his eyes for a moment. Naruto nodded seeing a conviction in his eyes towards him. Kakashi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and said, "I have watched you grow into a strong young man Naruto. Your ready. When I saw your clone die, I thought that I had let down your father. I don't ever want to feel that way again. He was my hero." Kakashi said forlorn. Naruto was quite during his speech. He could feel the regret flowing off of the man in waves. _

"_I understand Kakashi. Thank you, for this." Naruto said walking out of the room with a smile._

**End Flashback**

"**How does it feel kit? How does it feel to be loved" **Kyuubi asked as Naruto's mind pulled a blank. **"All your life you have been a hero to that ungrateful village, Konaha. Yet they don't treat you like one. The would rather kill you then hail you. But this village...this village hails you as a hero even without me. So why go home?" **Naruto was about to answer but changed his mind but a knock penetrated his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun? Are you awake?" Hinata asks as she opened the door to show her lavender nightgown. Naruto saw that she was blushing very heavily causing something with in Naruto to awaken.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asks walking over to her. As soon as he did he felt Hinata's arms wrap around his neck affectionately. Naruto tried with all of his might to suppressed his growing appendage.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so g-glad your alive. When I heard you were KIA I was so devastated. I wanted to spend my life with you. Grow old together, have kids, I wanted to do so much with you. I found myself hating myself doing something I always wanted to do." She said erotically kissing Naruto with a passion he never felt from her. She was the first to pull back as she boldly pushed Naruto on the bed while landing on him.

"Naruto-kun, I realized that the life of a shinobi is short and dangerous. I-I don't ever want to do this with anyone else. Please Naruto-kun, make l-love to m-me." She said kissing him once more. Naruto then knew at that moment. That he found his reason for going back. It was his angle.

Hinata

Both of them expressed their love till both of them passed out from exhaustion and thanks to the privacy seal Naruto put on the walls no one ever heard them.

000000000000000000000000000

**Later that morning**

"Thanks to you lot, we've completed the bridge thanks to you lot. You've been here for so long. I really don't want to say goodbye." Tazuna said looking at the ground solemnly. In fact everybody was looking about the same. The whole village was saying goodbye to their hero and team.

"Thank you for your hospitality We enjoyed ourself." Kurenai said smiling as Hinata hugged Inari.

"G-goodbye Inari-kun continue get stronger. Y-you have to protect the village now." Hinata said while Sakura nodding.

Inari excepted the hug holding back his tears and hiding his blush. "You'll be back...right?" Inari asked looking towards Naruto.

Naruto, already gotten used to his clingy nature over the past week just nodded and patted his head. "Sure squirt."

Inari smiled already knowing he would do this. It may have been short but thats all he needed.

"Hey! Lets go, we don't have all day!" Zabuza yelled getting everyone's attention. The two missing nins decided to join the leaf village seeing as they actually like Naruto not to mention that Haku is tired of all the running away thing. So With that done all of them said their goodbyes and walked away. Tazuna smiled sadly as they walked away. "That boy changed Inari's heart and in return Inari changed the people's hearts. That boy gave us hope and with hope comes courage." Tazuna wisely said.

A man in the crowd turned to Tazuna and said, "Hey we need a name for the Bridge. What should we name it?"

The people didn't even have to waste a second as they all said the same thing at the same time with a great big smile.

"The Great Naruto Bridge!"

000000000000000000000000000

**With Naruto**

So yeah that ends the wave arc and Naruto couldn't be happier. He got a shit load of money, he got to have sex with Hinata and from what he's learning from the birds, the people of wave are naming the bridge after him. This is the best day of his life. Nothing can ruin it.

"Hey Hinata, why do you have Naruto's scent on you? The only way that can happen is if he marked you as his mate..." Kiba said finishing with a glare on Naruto as Hinata blushed deeply. Kakashi giggled while giving a thumbs up to Naruto. Sasuke and Sai had a small blush on their face but not saying anything. Shino just leered at him with a creepy stare. Kurenai and Sakura on the other hand...looked really, really pissed.

Damn you Kiba. Damn you to hell! You just fucked up my day!

"NA-RU-TO!"

* * *

**Alright guys that ends the Wave arc. FINALY! Its been so long! Now I'm going to go ****into the Chunin exams and things will start to get really tight for Naruto. Now many of you asked what the hint was. **

**The hint was on chapter 9 when Anko said and I quote: ****Of course that's only the moves she has seen. It seems like he was always holding one back. She caught him practicing one jutsu she didn't recognize. She was baffled but didn't bring it up. Not her business to get into. ****End quote. Yeah it was small and gave you little information but now you know how Naruto feels**

**Also I would like to point out that Okami was a one time thing. I made her character based on my ex-girlfriend. If anything she'll be comic relief. But yeah its over and now I have to write a time line on whats gonna go down in the chunin exams. Sounds like fun (Kill me now) See ya guys.**

**Jutsu's used**

**Fuuton: Reppushou** (_**Gale Wind Palm**_)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Fuuton: Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Naruto will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa**(_**Great Breakthrough**_)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton: Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, Orochimaru will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**Fuuton: Renkuudan** (_**Drilling Air Projectile**_)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton: Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The demon Shukaku inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack Shukaku will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage.

**Futon: Kisokuji**** (**_**Wind Release: Breathtaking)**_

Rank: C

Type: Attack

Naruto can either sharpen or make a blunt blow of wind hit his enemy. It can kill or just knock the wind out of the person, thats why its called Breathtaking.

**Futon: Shunpo **_**(Wind Release: Flash steps)**_  
Rank: B

Type: Supplementary

A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Naruto coats his body in wind charka making him wind resistant he is able to move at extrema speeds. The faster you are with out the jutsu the faster you will go

**Futon: Ge Pou **(_**Wind style: Moon Walk**_)

Rank: D

Type: Supplementary

works with the feet much like the Shunpo. If anything this is it's child. This jutsu works while your in the air, pushing wind charka out of your feet, you'll be able to make a small wind platform. When it's made you can jump on said platform to dodge attacks or get the opening attack on a target. The only drawback is that you only have three seconds to jump on the platform or the technique will cancel leaving Naruto wide open for and attack.

**Fuuin:****Boutameware**

**Rank: D**

Type: Supplementary

This jutsu creates something like a charka glue. Naruto placed a two fake explosion tag on top of something. When the enemy tries to disarm them they are instantly stuck to said object.

******Chi Bunshin**** no Jutsu** (_**Blood clone Technique**_)

Rank: S

Type: Supplementary/forbidden

A clone made from the users blood. It can eats, breaths, and can even do jutsus. This jutsu _takes half of your charka not only that but the blood requirement is at least a pint. The_ only thing that can destroy it is death

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_

Rank: C

Type: Offensive

A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique.

**Tsūga **_**(**__**Passing Fan**__**)**_

Rank: D

Type: Offensive

The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself.

**Makyō Hyōshō **_**(**__**Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)**_

Type: Offensive

Using his kekkei genkai, Haku can create a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of ice to trap an opponent. Twelve remain at ground level, eight are placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Haku can then enter one of the mirrors and instantly transport to another mirror. While moving about he bombards the opponent with attacks at very high speeds, such that the rest of the world appear to be moving in slow motion compared to him. Also, all the mirrors show a reflection of Haku, so it is difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror he is in.

**Sensatsu Suishō **_**(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**_

Rank: B

Type: Offensive

Using this jutsu, Haku gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. He then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route. Haku is able to perform this jutsu with one-handed seals, allowing him to pin an opponent's arm and attack while they cannot use any techniques themselves.


	13. Unexpected Reunion

**Yo, what's up. I'm back with a new chapter for you guys. I want to thank the people who reviewed it fills my black heart with joy to see you guys like my story. I have made the decision to try and fix the grammar in the early chapters. It's gonna take some time but give me some time. My beta went on vacation it seems and I haven't spoken with him for awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other things that go with the stories...*sigh* well not yet. *Cocks gun while looking at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto on the wall. **

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Konaha. The moon was out tonight basking Konaha in a peaceful glow of tranquility. Naruto held the brown book given to him by Kakashi. _'My father huh?' _Naruto thought as he held the book. He would be kidding himself if he wasn't the least bit hesitant to look inside. The chapters his father must have written, astounded Naruto.

Naruto turned back toward the moon remembering everything that led up to this moment. It's been two weeks since Naruto has gotten back from wave. During that time a lot has happen. One of the first things that was done, was reporting to the old man.

**Flashback**

"_Hey old man, its been awhile." Naruto said as he walked through the door. Hiruzen stood frozen as his Sergent grandson walked through the door. Hiruzen watched blankly as Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai, Zabuza and Haku walked through the door. _

_Hiruzen turned to the jonins and glared at them harshly. "Is this funny to you?" The jonins tensed at the tone there kage spoke to them. "Release this genjutsu at once." Naruto raised a brow._

"_What do you mean genjutsu old man, I don't think Kakashi-sensei or Kurenai-sensei is that suicidal." Naruto said pointing at the two jonin. "He's really alive Hokage-sama. Naruto faked his death" Kurenai said as she raised her hand not trying to anger the old kage._

_Hiruzen took a deep breath but never lost the edge in his eyes. "Explain."_

_Naruto went into his explanation on why he did what his did. The more Naruto talked the more his intense look faded away into understanding. Once Naruto finished his tale Kakashi and Kurenai went into their own. They explained the battle with Zabuza, the harsh tales of wave country among other things. Once the two was done he turned to Zabuza and Haku making them flinch._

"_Zabuza __Momochi, you have done a lot of terrible things. Give me one good reason why I should allow you to be apart of my village." Hiruzen said with a leveled glare. Zabuza sighed as he stared at the wrinkled kage. "I wish to join your village to give Haku a better life. As much as I would like to denies it, I'm still not strong enough to go and face the Mizukage. All he has ever done was put a lot of people in pain. _

_He's the one that started the blood line wars. I wished to end his life to inspire peace in my country. He has killed people who at a time I thought of as friends. All because they had a kekki genkai. That mother fucker destroyed so many lives. I want to join this village to get away from it all. I failed to get my revenge, now its someone else's turn." Zabuza finished with a solemn expression. _

_Haku looked to his master as he told the old man things that he himself didn't know. It made him wonder what else his master has hidden from him. _

_Hiruzen remained silent as he searched Zabuza's eyes for even the slightest hint of deception but saw nothing of the kind in the mans eyes. _

"_I see. Very well. I will allow you and your partner to join my village. But I will have to know more about your partner." Hiruzen said as he got out some paper work. _

_Haku looked to Zabuza only to see him nod. He stepped up giving the old man a kind smile. "My name is Haku Yuki. I'm from a small village in __Mizu no Kuni. I have a kekki genkai: Hyōton and for the recored I'm a boy." Haku said giving as little information as possible. Hiruzen wrote down everything that Haku said and gave a small smile to the boy._

"_Thank you Haku-san. Tell me, what do you specialize in?" Hiruzen asked as Haku thought silently. "I'm more interested in medical ninjutsu Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded as he looked back to the boy. "All right as of now I'm placing you and Zabuza-san on probation for three months. You will be placed on ANBU watch to determine your loyalty." Zabuza and Haku nodded agreeing to the terms._

"_That will be perfect Hokage-sama. If I may ask, where will me and Haku live?" Zabuza asked as Naruto stepped up. "I have an idea, Hokage-sama. Since I own my own apartment building, I have no problem letting them live in one of the rooms." Naruto replied making Haku smile at his generosity. _

_Hiruzen nodded saying that will be fine. "Naruto, I know its short notice but I have another mission for you. You are responsible for showing Zabuza and Haku around Konaha, to get them more familiar to the with the village. This will be a D-ranked mission." Naruto nodded and excepted._

**Flashback ends **

000000000000000000000000000 **  
**

Naruto sighed at the memory. Showing Zabuza and Haku around Konaha was a nightmare. Haku was a lot more feminine then any female he has ever met. He wanted to go in every store to browse and sometimes buy and of course it was up to Naruto to by him the necessary. Haku was also very curious about Konaha. He was asking questions as fast as he could throw them.

Naruto of course answered all he could for the feminine boy seeing no reason to hide anything about his new home.

Zabuza on the other hand wanted to go to every weapon store in Konaha. He was almost as bad as Haku.

Almost.

After all that was said and done he showed the duo there knew home. The apartment was a lot like his. Only a little bigger seeing how two people are living there instead of one. Haku once more seemed to be a ball of energy as he ran a round the apartment. Zabuza merely smirked and started to get settled.

Hanging with Zabuza and Haku all day was tiring but unfortunately it wasn't the end of his weeks. It was only the beginning.

The next challenge he had to face was Hinata or should I say Hinata's father. Oh yes, her father. You see, how this started was when Hinata asked for permission to date him. Because of this one action, Naruto has never felt safe again.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned out as she practically drug Naruto to her home. Naruto sighed pitifully as he trudged over to the mansion. You could tell by the look on his face that he really didn't want to be there. _

"_Why do I have to go. I could be doing something else, like training." Naruto said/whined. Hinata half glared at him not being that courageous yet to glare fully at her love. "Because I asked you to Naruto-kun. Father really wants to meet you." Naruto sighed with a disgruntle look on his face._

_Once the reached the manor Hinata led him inside not paying mind to the guards up front. Naruto looked around the manor keeping his guard up, just encase someone attacked. Hinata noticed his nervousness and grabbed his hand to calm him down. _

_Once Naruto noticed her hand he calmed down slightly. It didn't take long for the two of them to be in front of a wooden sliding door that you see in old Japaneses homes._

_Hinata knocked once and waited for an answer. It didn't take long as a gruff voice responded through the door. "Enter." _

_Hinata opened to door and brings Naruto with her. Naruto shuffled into the room but erased the unease feeling and put on a emotionless face._

"_Father, I have brought Naruto-kun like you asked." Hinata said bowing to her father. She turned to Naruto hopping to see him bowing but her hope was dashed as Naruto stared straight ahead looking Hinata's father dead in the eyes. _

"_Hinata, leave us. I have matters to discuss with young Uzumaki." Hiashi said as Hinata rose from bowing and left, not before looking at Naruto. She saw that he was completely calm with the way matters. She hopes he doesn't do anything to ruin her father's opinion on him._

_000000000000000000000000000  
_

"_Uzumaki, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Hiashi said in a calm voice, but Naruto could tell under the surface was a very angry father. "I have been dating Hinata for a few months." Naruto replied not fazed by the glare he got from Hinata's father._

"_Why wasn't I told." Hiashi asked in a very cold tone. Naruto swears to this day, the way Hiashi asked he could see the man's breath. _

_Naruto showing no fear replied to the angry man, "I wouldn't know. It was Hinata's choice to tell you or not. The way she speaks of you tells me that you and her don't have a kind relationship. So if I had to say she didn't tell you because she was afraid of you." _

_If Hiashi was offended, he sure didn't show it. "Are you insinuating that Hinata is afraid of me." Naruto stared the man down without any fear. "Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying. Hinata's stuttering isn't from weakness. It is from low confidence. She told me how you always belittle her. When doing that, you are destroying her self-esteem. I have been doing all I can for her to gain confidence and it has been working. She didn't tell you because she was afraid that you would disapprove."_

_Hiashi was silent for a minute judging Naruto's eyes. It was a full minute when Hiashi spoke again but this time in a more forced tone. "What would you do If I did disapprove?" _

"_I would do what is best for Hinata. If she still wants to pursue a relationship with me I wouldn't stop her." But Naruto's peaceful aura suddenly disappeared and a more violent aura surrounded Naruto putting Hiashi on edge. "But if you so much even think of branding Hinata with your seals, then I will bring down the Hyuuga's with so much primal anger that it'll make the Kyuubi attack look like a playground slap fight."_

_Hiashi nodded slightly as the aura disappeared. Hiashi's heart was beating violently in his chest as he looked Naruto in the eyes. His__amethyst's eyes were so cold and dangerous. It was like a rabid beast staring you in the eyes, daring you to make a move. _

_Another seconds of tense silence passed over the two. "Very well." Hiashi saids gaining Naruto's attention. "I will allow you to date my daughter, but if she gets hurt in anyway with you I will deal with you personally." Hiashi said withdrawing his control of his KI and letting it bath the room._

_If Naruto felt anything he didn't show it. "Thank you for your time Hyuuga-san. I will be on my way." Naruto said without waiting for a dismissal and left. _

_Hiashi looked at the door in silence. __'This boy was able to stand up to my KI. Not only that he __threaten the Hyuuga clan. By all rights I should have killed him where he stood.' Hiashi__ thought as he stood up and went over to a window._

_He gazed outside and watched his eldest hug the boy who dared challenged him. He could tell by the tears in her eyes as well as the relieve look on her face that she was worried over him. _

_'But if this boy could inspire hope and courage to Hinata, I see no need to break her happiness. For now I will tolerate young Uzumaki and go from there.'__ With that plan in mind he went back to his paper work with one last thought going through his mind. _

_'I shall also lessen our daily training session. Maybe a positive reenforcement is in order. It seems to be going well for young Uzumaki.'_

**Flashback end**

Hinata's father did hold true to his word and gave her less training with more compliments. Naruto could noticed from her confident stance when ever they spar. Hinata in general have been having surprising him more and more lately.

She is more confident now able to stand up to him. Naruto had to smirk at that. Hinata had more of a bite now that pleased him immensely. She is now able to be Kiba in a straight forward fight but thats only most of the time. She still needs more training to actually beat him every time.

She wasn't the only one getting stronger. His self appointed rival and little brother figure is also getting quite strong on his own.

**Flashback**

_It was about mid day when Naruto finished his training with Anko. If anyone looked at Naruto closely you could see a childish pout covering his face. A call from the Hokage had interrupted his training. He was so close to finishing his new jutsu. _

"_Stupid old man. Couldn't wait till I finished my jutsu to call Anko-sensei." Naruto sighed at his unfinished jutsu but a call of his name interrupted him. "Naruto!" _

_Naruto turned his eyes forward and saw Sakura waving for him. Naruto walked over not really in a rush. Once there offered him a smile while Sasuke hmpt and turned away. "Nani, why are you standing out here? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as a violent aura surrounding Sakura. _

"_That bastard is always late! He makes us wait three hours for him to show up! Then gives us some stupid excuse on why he's late." Sakura said growling at the end. Naruto did a anime sweat drop at team 7._

"_Nani? Why don't you just show up later then? If you know he's going to be later you could be doing something better, like training." Sakura and Sasuke's face was a mask of stupidity. Naruto looked at the duo in hidden amusement._

"_And come on, his excuse can't be that bad." Naruto said passively. Before Sakura could open her mouth to give a rebuttal a poof of smoke covered the ground in front of them._

"_Yo! Sorry I'm late I had to save a fish from drowning, then I ran into a fortune teller who said I would get bad luck if a black cat crossed my path so I took a the long way around." Kakashi said with his eyes twinkling in amusement. _

_Sakura turned to Naruto in a dead like state. She gave Naruto a ghoulish look, "Yes...they can." Naruto nodded as his eyes crunched up much like a fox as he noticed Sakura's aura._

"_Yo, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Kakashi said taking notice of his presents. Naruto turned to Kakashi while taking out his book. "Anko-sensei had a meeting with the old man. So I'm off for today." _

_Kakashi nodded while following Naruto's lead and taking out his book as well. "I see, Well she did tell me to find you and give you something. This save me a trip."_

_Kakashi pulled our four small pieces of paper. "I have nominated you three while Anko has nominated Naruto for the chunin exams." The four of them grabbed the pieces of paper._

_Sasuke nodded excited over the fact that he could fight other people. He jumped away to start his training of the day/_

_Sakura looked nervous, and uneasy over the fact of the chunin exams. 'Am I ready?'_

_Sai didn't have any thoughts to share most was about penises. He seemed quite curious at who's bigger._

_Naruto smirked but thought nothing. He pocketed it and went back to his book. _

"_You are all expected to be at the academy two days from now. It's completely optional so if you decide not to do it, its up to you. Ja ne." With that said he exploded in a poof of smoke, leaving the genins and __Tokubetsu Genin alone._

_000000000000000000000000000  
_

_Naruto smirked and started to walk away if a small box wasn't following him. Naruto turned around and glared at the box much to Sakura and Sai's amusement._

"_Nani? What kind of box is square with two holes? That's the worse disguise I have ever seen." A small child like chuckle came from the box._

"_Wow, your good! You saw through our camouflage. No wonder oji-san complements you." With that said the small box exploded in a blast of color reveling three small kids._

_A small boy with glasses was the first one he noticed. He looks to be very sleepy and have a drip of snot dripping from his nose. He wore brown shorts that stopped at the knees. Also a blue coat like shirt that zipped down. Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary except for the green goggles on his head. _

_The next person his eyes landed on was a orange haired girl with the same goggles like the other boy before her. Her orange hair were tied up in red elastic, into two very large pigtails She also had red oval markings on both of her cheeks. She wore a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants were Grey and she wore the traditional ninja sandals._

_The next one seems to be the leader of the two. He had short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He seems to be wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, Grey shorts, and a very long blue scarf. Just like the rest he wore goggles. _

"_Nani? Who are you?" Naruto asked taking his eyes off his book. The boy who looked like he rather be taking a nap came out first in a weird pose. _

"_I'm the kid that loves math! I am Udon!" Said the first brat._

"_I'm the cutest girl in preschool, Moegi!" The girl said giving her version of a sexy pose._

"_And I'm the kid who's going to become the next Hokage, Konohamaru!" The last one said as they finished there pose._

"_That's great, now why were you following me." Naruto said going back to his book. Konohamaru smirked and said, "Here, oji-san told me to give you this." _

_Naruto eyed the note and read over it._

_**Dear Naruto, **_

_**Do me a favor and look after my grandson for awhile. You know play with him for awhile. I have some things to do here and can't have him coming in for awhile. Thanks. **_

_**Old man Hokage.**_

_Naruto stared at the note in complete shock. "Teme! When did I become a babysitter!" Naruto yelled much to everyone's immense amusement. It wasn't every day when you see Naruto lose his cool._

_Naruto sighed not liking his job. He doesn't have a choice he can't just send the kids off. That would put him in trouble._

"_So, your the Hokage's grandson huh?" Konohamaru nodded with a evil gleam. "That's right! Oji-san said you have to play with us! You got that!" Naruto gained a tick on the side of his head and smashed his fist on top of the boys head putting him in temporary shock. Everyone __stared in shock. No one has ever struck Konohamaru before. _

"_Don't act all snooty brat. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." Naruto said as he stared down into Konohamaru shocked eyes._

"_Hai." Konohamaru said with a smile. __'He's different...'_

_Konohamaru turned to his friends, "Hey, lets play ninja!" His friends cheered in approval. Moegi turned to Naruto and gave him the puppy dog look. "Will you play with us?" _

_Since Naruto has never interacted with many kids the look took a full effect on him. "...Hai..." _

_Sakura laughed at Naruto's weak defense to the girl. "A ninja playing ninja. You don't see that very often Naruto."_

_Konohamaru looked at Sakura's friendly smile and interpreted it into something else. "Ne! __Oyabun, is she your girl friend?" _

_Naruto turned toward the boy with a raised 'Oyabun?' _

"_No. She is just a friend." Naruto said getting a nod from kids. "Good! I was going question you on your taste in girls." Konohamaru said as Sakura turned to the boy in a anger. Naruto saw Sakura but made no action to stop him. _

"_I mean really, that huge ugly forehead not to mention she's so flat. Is that really a girl?" Konohamaru said once more not feeling the KI directed towards him. But once he turned to face her he saw her face in complete anger._

"_Matte! You can't hit me, Oyabun will protect me right?" Konohamaru asked but only got silence as Naruto was across from him standing next to Sai. "Ne, the old man asked me to look after you. He never said I had to protect you from your stupidity. Don't hurt him to bad Sakura." Naruto said as his eyes never left his book._

"_Can't promise anything." Sakura said cracking her knuckles as she charged the kids. Naruto and Sai watched as they ran off. Naruto walked after them at a slow pace while Sai went his own way._

"_OW! You little brat!" A voice cried out the made Naruto run to the scene. Konohamaru was being held in the air by a guy in a...cat suit?_

"_Konohamaru!" Udon and Moegi called out yelled out as there leader was picked up off the ground by the cat man. _

"_That hurt you piece of shit!" The cat man said as the girl with a huge fan behind him sighed. "Don't, we'll get in trouble." _

"_I would listen to her If I were you. You could end up dead." Naruto said walking slowly to Sakura till he was beside her. The cat man eyed Naruto and determined that he was a genin. _

_The cat man smirked as he smirked at the kid in his grasp. "I think I'll play with you before the boss shows up." The cat said as he pulled back his fist._

_**SNAP!**_

_A blast of condensed wind slammed into the cat's stomach doubling over in pain. Naruto flashed over to the cat man and kicked him in the mouth catching Konohamaru on his shoulders as the cat flew back a few feet._

_The girl stared at her fallen brother and grabbed her fan. Naruto turned to her and unleashed his KI on the two of them making them both freeze at the level of it._

_'This almost feels like...Gaara' Both of them thought as they stared fearfully at Naruto._

_Konohamaru and his gang stared up at Naruto with stars in there eyes.__ "__Nii-chan that was so awesome!" Konohamaru yelled making Naruto smirk at him. _

_The cat man got to his feet and glared hatefully at Naruto. "Alright. You just fucked with the wrong guy." He reached behind him and pulled off a rapped bundle and held it in front of him. _

_The girl turned surprised that he was using. "You gonna use crow already?" The cat nodded and smirked. "I got to show these kids who's boss, __Temari." __Of course a smirk was cleanly wiped off his mug as a small rock pelted him in the head._

_Everyone turned his eyes to the trees only to see Sasuke sitting while tossing a rock in the air. Naruto looked towards him but doesn't seem to be looking directly at him._

"_What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke said while clutching the rock making it shatter. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled fan girlish. The girl with the fan blushed thinking he was kind of cute._

_The cat held his head where the rock hit him and glared at Sasuke. __'Great, another brat that pisses me off.'_

"_I hate showoffs like you two." The cat said getting ready to unwrap his bundle. "Why don't you come on down. You can't hide from me." Naruto said confusing people. "I wasn't hiding you idiot." Sasuke said jumping down and standing in front of Sakura. Naruto not even looking at him said, "I wasn't talking to you."_

_Everyone looked to the trees and saw a tree and saw a red haired boy standing upside down right behind where Sasuke was at. Sasuke was shocked that someone was behind him the entire __time and he didn't even know._

_The cat seemed to flinch back in fear. "Gaara..." Naruto turned back to the now identified person. "__Kankurō, you're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara said disappearing in a cyclone of sand and reappearing behind the two sand nins. "losing yourself in a fight. How pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village." Gaara said emotionless. _

"_It's not my fault. They are the ones that started it." Kankurō stuttering out in fright. Gaara focused KI at Kankurō. "Shut up...Or I'll kill you." Kankurō took a step back and nodded. "Yeah Okay. I'm sorry." Temari nodded in a form of sorry_

_000000000000000000000000000  
_

_Gaara turned to Naruto and Sasuke judging them in his cold emerald eyes. "Sorry to you guys." Naruto nodded. __'To be able to hit Kankurō with that rock, he's good.'__ Gaara thought as he stared at Sasuke. His eyes then landed on Naruto as a feeling of understanding hit him. __'To be able to land a punch on Kankurō while saving the kid at the same time takes extreme speed and skill. This guy is better then the other one.'_

"_We didn't come here to play. Come on were going." Gaara said turning around. Sakura stops them with a yell. "Suna may be allies with the leaf but its still forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State you purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..." Sakura glaring at the trio._

_Temari chuckled at Sakura and held up a pass. "Talk about clueless. Don't you know anything. You're right, we are genins from Suna. We have come to your village to take the chunin exams" Naruto nodded at the three while Konohamaru and his friends looked excited._

_Sasuke stepped up next, "Hey you, With the gourd, what's your name?" Garra narrowed his eyes at the question. "Sabaku no Gaara...I'm also interested in you two, your name?" Gaara said surprising Naruto and Sasuke._

"_It's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said with a smirk. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said quietly. Something felt familiar about Gaara that he just couldn't put his fingers on._

_Gaara nodded and leaped away leaving everyone to there thoughts. Sasuke started to walk away seeing as he got the information he wanted. "Matta Sasuke-kun. See you Naruto!" Sakura yelled trying to catch up with Sasuke._

_Naruto nodded and lead the small children away. He did cast one small glare at a tree making three people flinch. He smirked at them and continued on his way._

_The three people seem to be genins who watched the entire thing. "So what do you guys think?" A guy with spiky hair asked. "The silver haired guys going to be a problem along with the guy with the gourd and the black haired leaf. We should keep our eyes on them." Replied a __guy who was covered from head to toe in bandages._

**Flashback end**

Naruto glanced at the moon with little emotion. The meeting with the sand trio put Naruto on edge. There was something about Gaara that ermined him of...well himself. Even the Kyuubi wouldn't tell him. All he would do is laugh and tell him that he will find out.

Konohamaru became more attached to him as the day went on. He started looking at Naruto more of a brother figure. He even started calling him nii-chan, which was flattering. He trained with the trio today.

He taught them one of his pranking jutsus. **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) **is always the perfect revenge for the old man. _'I bet this will be the last time that old fart will throw his grandson at me again.' _Naruto thought chuckling evilly.

"That's quite the chuckle you have." A voice said out of the blackness. He turned around and glared at the voice. A man that appeared to be old frail, who walked with a cane, came out of the shadows. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. He had a x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

"Hello young one. I am Shimura Danzo." The man said standing in front of him. Naruto studied the man trying to figure if he was a threat to him. Despite the man looking old and frail, Naruto could tell that he was very powerful. More powerful then him by far.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." The man smiled and nodded. "I know who you are. I have been watching you ever since you became a shinobi." The man said walking over to the edge of the roof. Naruto took a deep breath and caught a whiff of another person hiding in the shadows. Naruto concentrated and heard faint breathing to his right. _'Who are they? I better play this right. They could be his guard.' _Naruto thought as he walked over to the edge as well.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, what do you think of this village." Danzo asked looking towards the silver haired boy. "I feel nothing for this village Danzo." Naruto said making the man frown. "This village is just that, a village. Buildings and trees, I can't feel anything for that." Naruto said surprising the man.

"I believe in the goals that Konoha represents. Friendship, love, and power. The teachings that I was taught by Hokage-sama and my teachers are what I believe in. As long as I have that, that is all I need." Naruto said walking away from Danzo. "It was nice meeting you Danzo-san. You might want to tell your guards that they can not hide from me. A animal will always find his prey." With that said Naruto jumped off of his roof and walking into his house. Danzo was silent not knowing what to say.

_'That boy will be strong under my forces.' With that said he disappeared in the wind._

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto sat on his bed staring at the book Kakashi gave him once more. He sighed seeing that it was time he read about his father. "Itstime_ to _see if I was right. Lets see who you are." Naruto said out loud opening the cover only to see a strange seal. It was in a circle that seemed to swirl like a whirlpool.

"What kind of seal is this?" Naruto said as he traced the seal with his fingers making the seal glow intensely. With every stroke of the seal a seal that said transfer was etched on his forehead glowing. When complete he dropped on his bed with a dead like look as the seal glowed brightly on his forehead.

**At the gate**

Hiruzen Sarutobi is a powerful man. Having fought in three wars have made him into a powerful advisory with only a few equals. But power erodes with age. He has lived a good life. He was married once, had children and they in turn gave him grand children. He has seen Konaha flourish under peace no matter what came its way.

But he has also seen the darker sides of life. He has been in three wars and survived in all of them. He has send shinobis out to their death more times then he can count. His six-nine years of life has been full of happiness and disappointments.

His greatest disappointment was Naruto. He has tried everything he could to protect him and everything he has tried has bit him back in the butt. The villages saw him as the Kyuubi that had killed so many. It makes him sick how they praised his wife and Kushina for containing the beast but not the boy. Their own family.

The Uzumaki are the only reason why we have our symbol that every village knows so well. Naruto is basically a prince in this village. He is the son of a Kage and the son of the royal clan of the Uzumaki. They were family of the Senji clan that created this village. Their power alone scared hidden villages even with there low numbers. Because of there power and the alliance we had with one another we wear there symbol proudly on our forehead protectors and jackets.

We do this in a sigh of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.

And thats part of the reason we find Hiruzen standing in front of the gate in the middle of the night. He waited patiently for someone to walk threw the gate. He didn't have to wait long.

A very tall man with a red haired boy and women walked into the village. Hiruzen studied the three people that entered the village.

He easily identified Jaraiya amongst the group seeing as he asked him to escort the duo. The woman on the other hand was someone he hadn't seen in a while. She had long, bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face. She also wore kimono-like plain blouse with loose sleeves, dark skirt and tight dark stockings. She looked ready for combat but she looked like she was a little sick.

The next one was a blue eyed, red haired young lad. His hair, while not as long as his mother, reached down to his neck. He wore black shinobi pants with a orange belt with the belt buckle as a swirl. He wore a low cut black shirt that showed off his abs. Above that he wore a white jacket with orange lining the sleeves. The jacket itself stopped at a 'V' at his chest dropped to his sides, gracing his knees. On his back was a tantō in a brown and orange sheath.

Hiruzen stepped up to the three and nodded to them. "Jiraiya, Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, Uzumaki Namikaze Kai, it is great to see you all." They nodded while Jiraiya walked over to Hiruzen and clutched his shoulder in joy.

"It's been awhile sensei. How about we all catch up in your office." Jiraiya said while everyone nodded and leaped on the roof tops.

000000000000000000000000000

**With Naruto**

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto said as his voiced echoed. He looked around only to find a meadow. The trees and other plant life blew in non existing wind. The water shimmered and sparkled in his eyes. He took a deep breath and smelled the air but found nothing. It was almost like nothing was here.

He walked into the meadow and looking for anything he would recognize but didn't find anything. "What the hell is going on here? Where am I?"

"Well that's kind of hard to explain. A better question is how did you get a hold of the journal?" A voice said behind him. Naruto turned around wanting answers but only obtained more questions.

The man was fairly tall fair-skinned man. He looked around 6'3 with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector. But what got his attention was a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "_Yondaime Hokage"_ written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"Your..." Naruto said in a gasp. The man smirked and looked down at our hero. "Yeah, I'm Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto was speechless the man who cursed him with the Kyuubi was his father. _'It seems I was right.' _Naruto thought as his father glanced down at him in confusion. "Well please explain yourself. By that forehead protector I can see that your from Konoha. And since I don't see a flak jacket on you I can see that you're a genin. So why are you here?" Minato ask with a emotionless face.

Naruto mirrored his father and stood up straight. He figured that his father didn't recognize him seeing as he no longer looks like he used to. "Tokubetsu Genin of Konoha,Uzumaki Naruto. I came here because Kakashi gave me my fathers journal. When opening, a seal must have sent me here, my guess by your design." Naruto said making the man narrow his eyes.

Minato glared at the youth. "How can you claim to be Uzumaki Naruto? I admit that you do share some resembles to him but Naruto has blond hair with blue eyes. Not silver hair with purple eyes." Naruto saw the rage in his eyes and became weary. "I can claim to be him because a man made me this way." Naruto said making the fourth curious. "Who?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto said as a spike of killing intent blasted into the room.

"Explain." Minato growled out. Naruto told the dead kage everything thats been happening since he was dead. The old kage was silent as he heard what was going on and sighed. "I see. Everything so different now. Its a shame how Sarutobi let things go." Naruto nodded but said nothing.

"So your my son right? It was just yesterday since I last saw you. You were a baby then, now your a young teenager." Minato said placing his hand on Naruto's head. It felt foreign to him. He has never had anyone show this much affection towards him besides Hinata, but this love was entirely different. _'Is this what a parents love feels like?' _

"Naruto theres some things that you may not know so I'm going to explain them to you." Naruto nodded ready for anything.

"You may already know this but on the night of your birth the Kyuubi attacked. You might have been told that he attacked without warning. Well that was a lie." Naruto was silent as Minato explained.

"It attacked because someone was controlling it." Minato said shocking Naruto. "Controlling?" Naruto repeated as Minato nodded. "I knew this when I tried to save your you, your brother and mother." Minato said judging Naruto's face.

"Have your mother told you anything?" Minato asked. Naruto shook his head, "I have been alone ever since I can remember. I have never seen my mother or brother." Naruto said this time shocking his father.

"What! She wouldn't abandon you." Minato said trying to believe that his love abandoned his only son. "I will not lie. I have never seen her before. My guess is that she hates me for the Kyuubi." Minato flinched back and shook his head violently in a negative fashion.

"That's not possible Naruto. She just wouldn't do that with out a very good reason. Somethings wrong here." Minato said making Naruto raise a brow.

"What do you mean? It seems very easy to understand." Naruto said as Minato placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. "Son, this is a shinobi village. We are built on lies and deception. You have to look underneath the underneath." Minato said surprising Naruto.

Naruto was silent as he thought about every thing his father said. "Naruto, its best to listen to both sides of a story before judging someone." Naruto nodded in approval. "I understand father." Naruto replied with a fanged smirk.

Minato dropped down on one knee and hugged him. Naruto froze from the touch making Minato give him a sad smile from behind his back. "I see, the villagers must have disobeyed my last wish." When Naruto flinched he knew he got his answer.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You grew up alone without a mother or brother to be there for you. But your eyes, your eyes tell me that you are a good kid. You toughed through it and wear that headband with pride. I'm sorry I forced you to be the **jinchūriki. **There was no available option left I could chose from. I couldn't ask anyone else for there child, so I chose my own. I chose you because you are my son. I had and still do have faith that you could use it." Naruto's eyes stung a little at his fathers words. To his surprise he was crying. He hadn't done that in so long, he forgot what it felt like.

"It's fine, I'm your son right. I'll cope." Naruto said finally hugging the man back. They let go as Naruto dried his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Naruto." Minato said in a serous tone forcing him to pay attention. "You have to get stronger. Stronger then me, stronger then the guy who was controlling the Kyuubi. He was a shinobi of unfathomable power. No one could ever face him without a very unique set of abilities. There will be a time when he'll want to reclaim his pet. You must be ready." Minato said with a dark look in his eyes. Naruto nodded with a serous look in his eyes.

"Naruto you have a destiny that you have to accomplish at any means. There will be times where people will betray you. Times where you must put yourself in other peoples shoes and see it from their point of view. This will be a hard and difficult road. You have to be ready. What this man has plans for the Kyuubi can't be good for anyone." Minato said as he once again place his hand on Naruto's head. "This book is only for one time, since I never finished the seal. You can't come back again I'm afriad. The only ones that can enter here is you, your brother and your mother. Please let them see this my son." Minato said as Naruto started to glow.

"It seems our time is growing short. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto's body was consumed in a harsh light as he knew that he has to go.

"FATHER!" Naruto yelled not ready to leave his father for the last time.

In the light, all Naruto could hear was his father's final words. They echoed though his mind like a chord. "We are a family...of shinobis." As he finished the sentence Naruto disappeared in the harsh light, leaving his father to the abysses.

**In the morning**

Naruto woke up with a start. His heart thumped in his chest painful as he remembered the dream. The book that laid on his chest while he slept was now on the kitchen table. Naruto stared at the book with a sad look. He held the book with fondness.

"Goodbye...father."

* * *

**Okay stopping here. Yes guys its over for awhile. I actually planned for this to actually end at the start of the first exam but I think this is a nice place to stop. **

**I told you guys didn't I? I told you the more you review the faster I'll update. But this chapter wasn't bad ne? A little sad but good. I'm going to be placing a picture of what Kai will look like on my profile. You all met Naruto's family. I wonder what her excuse is for leaving Naruto? I wonder what Kai is like you'll have to find out next time on Primal. **


	14. Chunin Exams

**Sup guys. I hope you had a good few weeks because I haven't. To put it simply my laptop has so many viruses on it thanks to my brother. It was so bad that I can't even go online. I had to basically wipe everything so yeah. Thankfully I was able to save my timeline and jutsus. Luckily now that exams are over and so is High school I can get started on this story once more and any others that you guys want me to update. Now on my timeline, I ended the chapter too early. This chapter is the second half of chapter 14. Also you're going to see Naruto start to change a little to a more current Naruto. But besides all that, it's going to be good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other crossover that are this bad ass fic.**

* * *

"_Today's the day." _Naruto thought as he walked to the academy. The cool morning air blew across his now tan face. Thanks to his hours and hours of training, Naruto now has a nice even tan. The tan seemed to make his silver hair glow in tranquility making the young girls around him swoon.

Naruto's once shoulder lengthens hair now reached his upper back that seems to sparkle in the morning air. The black shirt that used to hug his frame was traded out with a tight crimson shirt with a purple like fang in the middle that glowed much like his eyes. The white coat with orange spirals he once wore is now traded out with a black trench coat that went very well with his outfit. He wore the same black baggy pants but traded his orange sash with a purple one that matched his eyes.

His new outfit was a gift from Anko as it seems. He was happy to ware it since his other ones were destroyed from his training. If anything, this was one of his first gifts. The only gift he ever gotten was his apartment building, and that's not saying a lot about that piece of shit.

All in all he couldn't be happier with his gift. He would honor her buy wearing them in the exam. "Naruto!" A voice cried out forcing Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sakura waving at him at the Academy front doors. Naruto raised a brow seeing how fast he got to the old school but paid it no mind. He nodded toward team 7 making Sakura smile.

"Naruto, are you ready for the exam?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"Yes I have trained very hard for this exam. I look forward to the competition." Naruto said with a fanged smirk. Sasuke rose up to Naruto and smirked at him.

"You better make it toward the finals dope. I only entered the exams to fight you. I trained too hard to lose against you." Naruto smirked at the challenge and nodded. "I wish you luck Naruto-san" Sai said with a fake smile. Naruto frowned at the smile but nodded either way.

"We should make our way inside now." Naruto replied making everyone nod. Once inside they found a huge crowd with a hiss of pain coming from it. They reach the front to see a weird boy hitting the floor with a busted lip.

Naruto stared at the boy in confusion. _'Why would anyone wear that kind of clothing?' _Naruto thought. The boy had a very…distinctive appearance. His hair was cut into a bowl shape that shined in the light. He seemed to have huge and very thick eyebrows causing Naruto to pity the animal stapled on the guys face. The boy seemed to be wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, and wearing his red forehead protector as a belt. Amazingly Naruto's gaze stayed on the boys hands. They were covered in bandages that went up to his wrists.

'_Interesting.' _Naruto thought as the boy stood up and glared at the two boys guarding the door. "You plan to take on the Chunin exams with that kind of power? You might as well quit now." One of the boys said out loud to the crowd. A girl came up and helped the fallen boy back up to his feet.

Naruto took this time to inspect the girl who looks to be the boy's teammate. The girl had brown eyes with long brown hair that seems to be put into two buns. She wore her forehead protector on her forehead under nether her bangs. She looked very plain as she wore a pink sleeveless blouse with dark green pants. She looked very plain to Naruto's eyes but he knew for a fact that looks can be deceiving.

000000000000000000000000000

"Please let us through!" The girl pleaded only to get smacked in the face sending her back to her teammate. The people around her gasped at the cruelty the boy showed, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"You think we like doing this? We're saving you. The chunin exams aren't easy. Even we failed three times. Anything can happen in this exam, even you're death. Chunins often become the commanding officer on a mission. The failure of a mission could often mean the death of your comrade. Are you prepared to make that kind of choice?" the boy said shutting up everyone in the hall.

Sasuke made a move to show off only for Naruto and Sai to grab his shoulder. "Don't do it Sasuke. This is a test to weed out the weaklings. If you interfear now this could bring a lot of unwanted competition to the exams." Naruto replied with Sai nodding.

Sasuke glared at them but nodded none the less and tried to sneak away from the group. One of the boys seemed to see them sneak away and charged them. "Now where do you think you guys are going?" The boy said raising a fist to punch our heroes. Sasuke seeing a chance to show off aimed a kick at the boy. Before they made contact with each other; the boy who was knocked down from the start came out of no where and caught their attacks much to everyone's shock.

Sakura looked at the boy in shock as she analyzed the boy. _'Whoa, where did he come from?' _Sakura thought. _'This guy is insanely fast, I never saw him move. He's completely different from earlier.' _Sakura thought as she turned her gaze to Sasuke. He seemed to be in shock as well.

'_He caught my kick with his hands? Did he use charka?' _Sasuke thought as he looked towards Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto had an unreadable face making Sasuke a little nervous inside.

"What happen to the plan Lee?"

A boy said with long dark brown hair. His hair seemed to reach the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Naruto knew who this person was immediately. He was Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin.

"Sorry Neji but…" Lee said as he left the sentence hanging as he blushed towards Sakura. He raised a fist and walked over to Sakura.

"Hi my name is Rock Lee, you must be Sakura. Let's go out together! I'll protect you with my life!" Lee said smiling as his teeth blinged nearly blinding her.

Sakura's face turned aghast as she went over the words in her head.

"No way….you so lame." Sakura said as lee's head dropped in despair. Naruto cracked a small smile at the display, highly amused at her friend's new crush.

"Hey you…what's your name?" Neji asked Sasuke with a small smirk. Sasuke keeping up his cool act turned to Neji with a smirk of his own.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke said gaining a smile and giggle from Tenten and a frown from Neji.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" Neji persisted. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"I don't have to answer you." Neji turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're Hinata-sama's new boyfriend aren't you?" Naruto glared at him

"And if I am?" Naruto asked from the boy. Naruto dislike of him was because of the way he treats Hinata. He doesn't know the reason of his dislike of Hinata but he'll be damned if he'll hear any bullshit from him.

"Just asking." Neji said with a smirk. By the look in his eyes you could tell he was looking down on Naruto for dating Hinata. Naruto said nothing, ignoring his presents.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai-san, Naruto, let's go. We have an exam to pass." Sakura said as she pulled the three of them away. Sai put on one of his smiles as he heard Sasuke and Naruto's grumbled.

**A few minutes later **

"We only have twenty minutes before the exams start. We better hurry you guys." Naruto said looking at the sun outside the window. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the exams.

"Hey you, the guy with the dark eyes please stop!" A voice shouted from a balcony above. They turned their gaze to the familiar boy that stood. They recalled the boy from before as Lee. Sakura flinched in terror to her admirer seeing him here.

Sasuke looked up in wonder. "What is it?"

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" Lee asked with fire in his eyes.

"A fight, right now?" Sasuke asked in wonder. Lee nodded as he jumped down from the balcony.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee said pointing towards himself. "When you want to learn a person's name you have to introduce yourself right?" Lee said throwing Sasuke's own words against him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. If you're challenging me then you must know what I'm capable of." Sasuke said already knowing the answer. Lee nodding at him got into a fighting stance.

"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of a genius clan." Lee said making Sasuke smirk inwardly. Lee's eyes turned to Sakura making her flinch and hide behind Naruto.

"Plus…" A blush slowly appeared on Lee's face as he winked at Sakura making her cower in Naruto's back and hair.

"Eww! Those eyebrows are so nasty!"

"You're an angel." Lee said as he ignored Sakura's comment as he somehow sent a heart at her and unfortunately Naruto since she was hiding behind him.

"NANI!" Naruto and Sakura screamed as they narrowly dodged the heart.

"Teme! Don't throw your crap at me! That could have killed us!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the boy. Sasuke sighed at the display. Sai stood in the back watching Lee carefully.

"Frankly you're a fool; Challenging me when you know of the Uchiha name. You're to learn what this name means bushy brows." Sasuke said darkly clearing underestimating Lee.

"Yeah kick his ass Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she watched him get into his own stance. Naruto shook his head in disagree.

"I don't think this is going to be as easy as you and Sasuke think it will be." Naruto said while getting a nod from Sai.

"What are you talking about Naruto? This is Sasuke we're talking about." Sakura said becoming concern.

"That may be true, but understand that there is people out there stronger then Sasuke. I'm stronger then Sasuke and I can see that this Lee character is more than meets the eyes." Naruto said never taking his eyes off of Lee. Sakura looked on waiting to see the outcome for herself.

"I'll say this Sasuke-kun. You cannot defeat. Because as it stands, right now I am the strongest of all the genins of Konaha." Lee said as Naruto and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that statement.

'_He stopped my kick with his hand before. That wasn't human, I don't know what kind of ninjutsu he used but I'm about to find out.' _Sasuke thought as he stared down lee.

000000000000000000000000000

"Sounds fun, let's do it."

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out.

"We only have fifteen minutes to get to the exam" Sasuke nodded and charged Lee.

'_He's coming. I'm sorry Gai-sensei…I may have to break your rules. I may need to use__ that__ move.' _Lee thought before he blurred away.

"Leaf Spinning Wind!" Lee yelled as he blurred in front of Sasuke aiming a kick to his head. Sasuke saw the move coming and ducked but was unable to dodge the kick coming to his right. He tried to block but to Sasuke's amazement, Lee's kick broke threw his guard sending him flying.

Naruto looked on with narrowed eyes as he noticed the seal Lee made before his kick connected. _'I didn't sense any charka, why did he make that seal?'_

"What happen he blocked that…?" Sakura said amazed and confused at what happen. Her thoughts were identical to Sasuke's as he reviewed what happen in his mind.

'_He slipped through my guard. How did he do it, ninjutsu, or genjutsu?' _Sasuke thought as he glared at Lee's smirk. _'Fine, this just gives me a chance to practice it.' _Sasuke thought as his eyes flashed into a Sharingan surprising Sakura and Sai.

Sakura stared at her crush in awe. "When did he get the Sharingan?"

"He got it in wave country facing Haku." Naruto said interrupting her thoughts. She turned him to see him with a blank expression. She turned back to lee to see him once more in a battle ready position.

"This is great. Sasuke-kun is incredible! If this is the same advance bloodline as Kakashi-sensei then he can read bushy brows moves. Ninjutsu or genjutsu, it will reveal it all. Sasuke-kun is getting stronger and stronger. The Uchiha clan is so great! Yeah Sasuke-kun can't lose to this guy now!" Sakura ranted with an excited look on her face.

Naruto and Sai sighed at her. "No, it still won't help him." Naruto said gaining a crazy look from Sakura, but any comment died in her throat as Sasuke was kicked in to the air.

"W-what?" Sakura said in a gasp. Naruto chuckled, gaining looks from everyone but he said nothing.

"**Kage Buyō. (Shadow of the dancing leaf)"**Lee said from behind Sasuke in the air.

"This is one of the reasons why I said Sasuke would lose, Sakura. Both you and Sasuke assumed that whatever Lee was doing that it involved charka. I'm afraid that both you are wrong. Though out this whole fight I haven't sensed a single time he used charka." He said gaining a shock from Sasuke and Sakura.

"The only thing that he's been doing in this fight is taijutsu." Naruto said as Lee turned to Naruto.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. Did you know that among strong people, exists genius types and hardworking types. I am one of these hardworking types. You are about to see what my hard work can do." Lee said as his bandages unwrapped in the air.

"Hard work…will always surpass a genius." Lee said in a whisper but before he could complete his technique he bandages were stuck to the wall by a…pinwheel.

"**That's enough lee!"** A voice shouted as Lee rebounded to get to the voice. Sasuke looked on in shock but unable to right himself luckily Sakura was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

"It seems I was right in my assumption." Naruto said quietly as he looked towards Sasuke, He could tell that he was shaken up from his loss to Lee.

"You were watching…" Lee said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts as he watched Lee get chewed out by a turtle. _'Interesting, I have never seen a turtle summon before.'_

"**Are you prepared to pay?"** the turtle asked as Lee lowered his head.

"**Alright then, here comes Gai-sensei!"** The turtle yelled as a burst of smoke erupted from on top of the turtle's shell.

A man appeared above the shell in a very strange pose. The man was very tall and had very thick eyebrows. In fact he looked like an adult version of Lee. The only thing that was different was the standard Konaha flak jacket that was unzipped. _'This is starting to get really creepy.'_ Naruto thought as stared at the man.

"Well it seems you guys are the epitome of youth!" He said sending off all kinds of alarms in Naruto's head. _'It seems Anko-sensei was right. Gai-sensei is very creepy.'_

"Lee." Gai said making lee turn to him only for him to get a punch in the face. Making everyone but Naruto, gasp in shock.

"What the hell!" Sakura yelled at the action. Naruto only chuckled in amusement at the action of the older clone.

"Lee…" Gai started as Lee gazed at him in tears.

"Gai-sensei..." Lee said only to jump into the older clone's arms.

"That's enough Lee; you don't need to say it." Gai said as Lee screamed into his chest.

Sasuke looked on in shock and anger. His eye was twitching in annoyance. _'I lost to him?'_

"Yes! This is what youth is all about! It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together." Gai said as Lee cleared his eyes of tears.

"You are too nice Sensei…"

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules; your punishment will take place after the chunin exams" Gai said getting a 'Yes sir' from Lee.

"You will do five hundred laps around our practice field!" Gai said going back into a pose.

"Hai!" Lee said saluting to the elder clone.

'…' Sai and Sasuke thought together

'_What the hell is up with them…?'_ Sakura thought

'_This was quite amusing.'_ Naruto thought as he watched both of their antics.

Gai turned his gaze to the group. Sakura flinched as he inched closer to Sasuke. _'These kids are…Kakashi's and Anko's students.' _

"Hey! How are Kakashi and Anko doing?" Gai asked making them look toward the man.

"You know them?" Sasuke asked making Gai chuckle. Gai smirked as he disappeared from their eyes catching everyone off guard.

"People refer Kakashi and me as eternal rivals." Gai's voice responded behind them. Naruto turned to the man in shock. _'That was faster than my Shunpo.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the man.

"With fifty wins and forty nine loses, I'm stronger then Kakashi." Gai said shocking team seven.

'_No way…he's so fast. His speed is above Kakashi, Is he even human.' _Sasuke thought in shock. He knew Kakashi was insanely strong to meet someone besides the Hokage who's stronger than him was an eye opener.

Gai turned his attention to Naruto and smiled at him. "You must be Anko's students. She praises you a lot. She often speaks about you being the strongest genin in the Leaf." Gai said as Naruto put on a small smirk.

"I can't wait to see how you and Lee do in these exams I can see that your flames of youth shine brightly." Gai said in a loud tone making everyone look at him.

"Sorry about Lee, I swear on this beautiful face it won't happen again." With that said Gai threw a kunai at his pinwheel dislodging it from the wall freeing lee's bandage. Naruto narrowed his eyes as his suspicion of Lee was confirmed.

"Good luck Lee." With that said Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lee nodded at his mentor as he turned his gaze towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one more thing before we go our separate ways. The truth is I came here to test my abilities. The truth of the matter is that I lied before. I am not the strongest of the leaf genins, on my team however is. I've entered the exams, to defeat him. Neji Hyuuga and as of now you are also my targets." Lee said earning a snort from Naruto.

"The strongest of the Leaf genins, is not Neji. He is only a prick with a stick up his ass." Naruto said turning and laying an intimidating glare on Lee. "I am the strongest of the Leaf Genins." Naruto said with a smirk.

Lee started to say something but Naruto started before him. "I would like to thank you Lee. It's because of you that my little scam was complete." Naruto said gaining a look from everyone.

"What are you talking about dope?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at Naruto. All out silver haired hero did was smirk.

"Did you ever wonder why I tagged along with you guys this far?" Naruto asked gaining a confused look from everyone.

"I followed you all to gather information. Unlike all of you I have no team of my own to rely on. I have been trying to gather information on everyone in these exams who is a threat." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen at that knowledge.

"You've been gathering information on us!" Sasuke growled out as he saw Naruto nod.

"It was necessary Sasuke. Like I said I have no team. Going into these exams blind would have only hindered me. Thanks to Lee though, I've gotten the information I've been searching for." Naruto said with a blank look.

"What information." Sasuke said as he clinched his teeth together. While he understood Naruto's motive it still pissed him off.

"Why, the weakness of the Sharingan." Naruto said making everybody's eyes widen. Naruto turned to Lee and smiled at him before turning back to Sasuke.

"The Sharingan has the ability to see threw all types of Nin, gen, and taijutsu. This is your advantage through the Sharingan, but it's a bit different when it comes to Taijutsu." Naruto said as he could see the question look on everyone's face even Sai's.

"When you fought Lee, while it was true that you could read his movements with your eyes, your body did not have the speed to react to his taijutsu. To put it simply, even if you can see it, if you body can't move to counter it then it's useless." Naruto said gaining a wide eyed look from everyone.

Sasuke stood there in shock at this new revelation. To think, that the famed Uchiha bloodline had a weakness. It can't be.

"Lee." Naruto said breaking everyone out of their own thoughts. "I would like to say that you are very strong. I can tell that you trained for years to get where you are now. You should be proud of your accomplishments." Naruto said in a smooth voice making Lee give Naruto a bright smile.

"Yosh! Thank you Naruto-kun. I can tell that you hold the power of youth deep within you. I can't wait to fight you in the exams. Gai-sensei might be right. You might be the strongest genin in these exams." With that said he disappeared to go and find his own team.

"It's about time I go, but Sasuke did you see it? His hands I mean." Sasuke looked towards Naruto in confusion.

"He had all those scars on his hands. Like I said he must have trained hard for years every day. Harder than me…harder then you." Sasuke clinched his hands in frustration. He relaxed and sighed.

"I see. This exam is getting better by the seconds." Sasuke said with a smirk getting a smile from everyone. Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her. She looked back and nodded understanding what he did. She smiled back gratefully.

'_Thank you Naruto. I may not like that you were gathering information on us but it was nice that you got Sasuke pumped up for the exams.' _Sakura thought as she watched Naruto walk away.

"Matta Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she drug Sai and Sasuke with her to the exams. Sasuke made sure to watch Naruto much more closely now.

000000000000000000000000000

Once they reached the door, they noticed Kakashi and Anko standing in front on the door. "Hey gaki! I see you made it." Anko said as she smiled widely at her gaki. Kakashi waved at the group.

"So you all came. Now you can properly take the exams." Kakashi said as he shut his book and got off the wall.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked toward her one eyed sensei.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three." Anko said as she ate a dango she got from…somewhere.

"What? But if that's true then how can Naruto take the test. He doesn't have a team." Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto's a special case. He's able to take this test alone because he is a Tokubetsu Genin. Which means that he's shown that he's capable to be a chunin at an early age? During war time he would be in charge of the genins if a higher rank officer isn't available. It was a reason as to why he was given this rank. He was a cut above the rest." Anko said getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Also he has gotten permission from the Hokage himself to be allowed in the exams." Kakashi said seeing Sasuke's eyes darken once more.

"Don't look so angry Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned towards him. "With me taking the exams alone puts me a huge disadvantage. As I told you earlier I had to get info on the people who are going to come after me in the exams because I would be easier to get rid of. It would be three against one very unfair odds. So while it may seem as though I'm getting special treatment the truth is that I'm not. In fact this test will be harder on me then any of you." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded seeing the truth in his words.

"He's right Sasuke this will no doubt push Naruto to his limits and beyond." Kakashi said as he looked at the genins. Sasuke still looked angry but said nothing on the matter.

"I'm proud of all of you though. You all came here on your own to grow stronger. I'm as proud as I can be. Now go!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Kick some ass gaki! You better come out of there a chunin!" Anko said with a smirk. Naruto nodded and walked through the doors.

As soon as they did they noticed immediately the large group of ninja's glaring at their arrival.

"What's this?" Sakura said quietly as Sasuke and Sai said nothing. Naruto saw an opportunity to break away from the group. Once he did, he posted himself on the wall to scoop out who would be a threat to him.

'_While there are a lot of people here I can tell by their charka level that most of them aren't that much of a threat. The only one here who would be a major threat here is Gaara.' _Naruto thought as he gazed at the red haired genin. _'Yes, he will be a key player in this exam. Everyone else is only minor or not at all.'_ Naruto thought

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" A voice cried as Naruto turned to team seven. He could see Ino hanging off of Sasuke cuddling up to him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun it's been so long! I've been waiting in excitement for you to get here." Ino said in a sexy tone making Sasuke annoyed.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"Sakura yelled at her blond hair rival.

"Well, well if it isn't Sakura. I see your still rocking that big ugly forehead as always." Ino said as she teased her rival.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru said in a sigh as Choji behind him munched on some chips.

"Alright! I found you!" Kiba yelled as Hinata and Shino walked up behind him. "Now everyone's assembled. Hey where's Naruto!" Kiba asked as he looked around. Hinata looked around as well only to see her boyfriend posted up against the wall staring out into space.

She jogged over to him and tugged on his arm lightly throwing Naruto out of his thoughts. "Naruto-kun, why are you here alone. Come on lets go with everyone else." Hinata said with a blush on her face.

Naruto nodded admit reluctantly as he allowed Hinata to drag him to everyone else. He nodded towards Shino as he himself nodded as well.

"Geez, you hear too?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. Naruto nodded in annoyance.

"I see all 9 of this year's rookie genins are taking the exam plus Sai. I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke, Naruto?" Kiba said as Ino looked at Sai with a blush on her face.

"You seem pretty confident Kiba." Sasuke said with a smirk dancing on his face

"Well this is amusing. It seems the mutt is in a hurry to be put down." Naruto said getting the pleasure to see Kiba freak out from his comment.

"Just you wait Naruto! We won't lose to you." Kiba said in a cocky tone.

"You guys sure are loud. You should really be quieter." A voice said gaining everyone's attention.

The guy had black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

Naruto subconsciously growled at him without his control. Hinata heard this but said nothing.

"Screaming like school girls geez…you guys are rookies just out of the academy right?" The man said talking down to the kids.

"This isn't a picnic you know." The guy sighed as he talked to the rookie nine.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ino said in a stuck up tone.

"Who me? Well I'm Kabuto. Instead of asking who I am why don't you look behind you?"

The rookie nine turned to face the scary eyes of every genin competing. They could feel the killing intent rolling off them. Naruto noticed that Hinata was gripping his hand tighter than normal. So he did what any animal would do. Protect his mate.

Naruto glared at them and sent out a burst of killing intent that engulfed everyone's in the room. His KI was so intense that he made many people gasp for air. The rookie nine looked towards Naruto and felt his KI and shivered in fear. Even Kabuto seemed to be caught off guard at how powerful it was.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto said in a dark, cold tone. Everyone turned away in the room not wanting to piss Naruto off.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said as he gently squeezed Hinata's hand making her smile shyly at him, understanding what he did.

The team from the sand village shivered as the KI went away slowly.

"Wow this guy's killing intent is just as strong as Garaa's." Kankurō said with Temari nodding in agreement.

Gaara shivered in excitement. _'Mother…I found someone who is worthy to be fed to you.'_

"Well I didn't see that coming." Kabuto said with a bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

"You're certainly an interesting person. Let me help you a little." Kabuto said earning a frown from Naruto as he searched his pouch and pulled out a huge stack of cards.

"What are those?" Hinata asked as getting a smile from Kabuto. "These my cute little rookies are nin-info cards." Kabuto said gaining a confused look from the genins.

"These cards allow me to get information on anything in these exams. I'm completely ready for anything in the exams." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to have any information on any individuals would you?" A voice said behind him.

000000000000000000000000000

Uzumaki Namikaze Kai looked at the rookie nine in wonder. He did see a lot of cute girls but right now his mind was not on girls but on one thing and that's to find his brother and fight him. He had a goal to do and he will do it.

"Why yes I do. Who are you looking for?" Kabuto said wondering who caught his eyes.

"I'm looking for a guy called Uzumaki Naruto" Kai said getting wide eyed look from the rookies.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto said stepping in front of the rookies. He was at least a few inches taller than Kai. Kai stared up at Naruto with a blank look. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Do you have the information?" Kai said in a cold whisper. Kabuto nodded and pulled a card with Naruto's picture on it.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_He's a new up and coming rookie that was given the title Tokubetsu Genin that hasn't been given since the second great ninja war._

_Bloodline: _**Shishi kurosu (Beast Cross)**

_Shishi kurosu allows Naruto to be able to embolism all forms of Animal DNA. He gathers on their traits and is able to use them in battle. The blood line also allows the user to talk to animals. Another hidden bloodline that goes along with Shishi Kurosu is __**Tekiō **_**(Adaptation)**_. This allows the user to adapt to any situation under extreme distress but it doesn't seem to have any use in a battle._

_His mission history_

_D-rank: 15_

_C-rank: 3_

_B-rank: 1_

_A-rank: 1_

_Side Notes: His sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Not much is known about his skills all that we know is that he created all of his jutsus and that he has an unknown summon contract that is said to be insanely powerfully, rivaling the Sannin's summons. It is said that he is also in possession of the second Hokage's famous sword, Raijin no Ken_

_Naruto is rumored to make it pretty far in the exams, along with some other characters in the exams._

Everyone looked at Naruto's card in shock. Sasuke looked at Naruto's card in frustration. The fact that he can summon and that he holds a sword that belonged to the Nidaime Hokage. That info caught the attention of one young weapon mistress

'_How the hell can he be this strong?' _Sasuke thought as he clinched his fist. Blood dripped from his hand as his nails dug into his skin.

'_I'll get your power Naruto. My eyes will get me everything I want.'_ Sasuke thought as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand glared at Kabuto. _'How does he know all of that? The only way for people to find that out is if I was published into the bingo book. I know for a fact that I'm not. It seems we have a traitor._

Kai nodded and turned towards Naruto and glared at him. Naruto stared the boy down with a blank expression on his face.

"You're Naruto? I expected a boy with blond hair and blue eyes." Kai said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy that looked very familiar to him.

"That's how I used to look. I haven't looked that way in seven years. How do you know of my looks from back when I was kid? Have we met?" Naruto asked as Kai's glare intensified.

"Hmpt if you last in these exams like everyone expects you too. I might tell you." Kai said as he walked away.

Naruto paid no mind to Sasuke as he asked about Lee and Gaara. He did take note that Gaara has never been hit before. He found that very interesting. His thoughts on the matter were the guy that wanted to fight him. _'He looks so familiar somehow but I'm sure I've never seen him anywhere.' _Naruto thought as his eyes never left Kai's image.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura's scream. He turned his attention towards the group only to see Kabuto dodge the punch buy a guy that looked a lot like a mummy.

Naruto sunk to his knees along with Kabuto getting the attention of Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay? What happen?" Hinata asked as she noticed the blood dripping down his ears. Naruto was silent as he tried to heal his ears. He turned to Kabuto only to see him on the ground throwing up.

"Put this down in your cards. The ninja's of Otogakure are something to be feared." The mummy said leaving Sasuke confused as to what attack he used.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" A voiced bellowed out over the room. A huge puff of smoke covered the front of the class blinding every genin. When the smoke cleared a group of people stood in front glaring and smirking at the genins.

The leader of the group walked up and Naruto immediately recognized him. He's the head of the information and gathering department Ibiki Morino.

Naruto cursed himself seeing that Anko's old boss will be his first test. Naruto sighed trying to heal the damage to his ears.

"Let's make something clear. I will not allow fighting without the permission of the examiner. So you lot better control yourself, or you will never pass these exams."

Nobody said anything as the scared man smirked at the genins.

"Now let's start the first phase of the exams"

* * *

**Shishi kurosu (Beast Cross)**

_Shishi kurosu allows Naruto to be able to embolism all forms of Animal DNA. He gathers on their traits and is able to use them in battle. The blood line also allows the user to talk to animals. Another hidden bloodline that goes along with Shishi Kurosu is __**Tekiō **_**(Adaptation)**_. This allows the user to adapt to any situation under extreme distress but it doesn't seem to have any use in a battle. More info will be updated._

**Okay guys thanks for reading. Oh and I want to hear the pairings you got for Kai. Also I'm in need of a beta so if you're interested please send me a PM. That's all I got to say on this. Also if anyone could draw my form of Naruto, that would be awesome. Thanks guys. See you. **


	15. Problems and more problems

**What up guys. I decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible so yeah, kudos for me. Now I have some questions to answer, okay just one.**

**The reason Naruto didn't ask about Kai from the beginning is because one his mind was on other things. You can say his mind lured him away from getting the easy truth. Well that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other crossover that are this bad ass fic.**

* * *

Ibiki looked at the crowd of genins in hidden joy. Toying with their young impressionable minds always filled him up with glee.

"Alright you bastard, we will start the first test in the chunin exams. Everyone stand up and pick a number. The numbers that you pick will choice where you're going to sit. When that is decided we will then hand out the exams." Ibiki said waving the test in the air.

Naruto looked around the room silently. He noticed that they were able to separate the people who were on teams including the rookies.

'_What's your game Ibiki?'_ Naruto thought as he glanced at the smirking Ibiki. He knew Ibiki from Anko. Hell he even drank with the bastard whenever Anko was in the mood to party. He could tell from the smirk on the man's face that he was challenging him to solve his little test. Naruto let a smirk cross his face not one to back down from a challenge.

"Naruto-kun." A voice cried quietly gathering his attention. Naruto turned to see Hinata smiling at him shyly. Naruto gave her a soft smile only reserved for her that always sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"Let's do our best Naruto-kun." She said grasping his hand from under neither the table. Naruto nodded seriously and turned back to Ibiki.

"Do not turn your test over. Listen close because I'm not going to say it again. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." Ibiki said confusing many genins.

"First rule, you guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point but this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all questions correctly you keep your ten points. But let's say that you missed three questions, you will lose three points and will have seven."

"Second rule, this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty." Ibiki said making many genins moan in despair.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that rule. He was fine since he was a team of one but his worry was for Hinata. He could hear Sakura questioning him making Ibiki snap at her telling her what her place is here in the exams.

"And the third most important rule, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activates namely cheating will have two subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exams and be asked to leave." Ibiki said as silence rang through the room.

"The final rule, those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly, will be failed along with their two teammates." Ibiki said hiding his smirk as many genins started to freak out.

"You have an hour. Get started!" With that said the exams began.

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto flipped his test over and saw a cryptogram that he had to decipher. He read the next problem seeing it was too hard for him. _'Line B, seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance shinobi. How far can he throw his shrunken from a tree of seven meters? For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work.' _Naruto read his left brow twitched in annoyance.

'_The problems on this test are extremely complicated. This requires a higher amount of intellect then I care to have. There's no way I can answer this. The only people here who can actually do this are Sakura and Shikamaru.' _Naruto thought once more as he read the last questions seeing all the problems he read were to advance for him.

'_The tenth question will be revealed forty five minutes after the test begins. Listen to the examiner closely before answering.'_ Naruto read as he sighed quietly. He glanced over at the examiners seeing them smirk towards him.

'_What is with this many guards? It's like they assume that we'll cheat.' _Naruto thought as he looked towards Ibiki seeing the glee in his eyes.

'_There has to be a trick to the exams, but what's the trick.' _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair gaining the attention of Ibiki and Hinata.

Naruto thought back at the rules Ibiki assigned for them, trying to find a hole or hidden meaning in them. It only took a few seconds before his eyes snapped open and a smirk danced on his lips.

'_I see now Ibiki. You sly bastard you almost had me there.' _Naruto thought as he pushed down his chuckle that threaten to surface.

'_To think, you put the answer right in front of us, hiding in plain sight. Your system encourages cheating because that's what this test is about. When someone is caught cheating they are usually ejected from the test not given a warning. You want us to cheat. Not bad Ibiki, not bad at all.' _Naruto said as he carefully looked around the room seeing the smarter genins cheat.

'_Well it seems I was a little late to the party but I'm here at least. Now let's try my way at cheating.' _Naruto said as he made a one handed ram hand seal.

Ibiki and Hinata looked at Naruto's smirk. One was feeling relieved and the other, curiosity. _'So this is Anko's brat huh? It seems he figured out my little test. Not bad brat but let's see how you cheat.'_

Naruto gathered his charka slowly as to not alert the chunin's watching. He knew Ibiki was on to him but didn't deter him into stopping his jutsu.

'_**Futon: Kita no kaze no uta' (Wind release: Song of the north winds)**_

Naruto's charka vibrated over the room in small waves luckily they weren't powerful enough to be noticed. Naruto heard the moans and groans of everyone but there was one that seemed to be rereading his answers making Naruto smirk. He memorized the answer and opened his eyes to smirk victoriously at Ibiki.

He picked up his pencil and got to work. Hinata and Ibiki were confused at what happen. Ibiki kept his mouth shut seeing that he had no prove that he did anything.

Naruto copied all of his answers down and smirked at Ibiki. He noticed that he had twenty more minutes before the tenth question was given out so he decided to sit there and smirk at Ibiki showing that he won his little game.

You could see that Ibiki was annoyed at his smirk at the glare he gave Naruto but this seemed to made his smirk bigger.

000000000000000000000000000

"Okay pencils down, we will begin the tenth question!" Ibiki said as many people sighed.

"Now before we start, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." Ibiki said as the genins shouted at him for the unfairness.

"Shut up! If you don't like it you can leave." Ibiki said gaining a silent pause from everyone in the room.

"That's what I thought. First, you must decide whether you will take it or not." Ibiki said as Temari stood up in the back.

"Choose? What would happen if we choose not to take it?" Temari asked as Ibiki chuckled sadistically

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You will fail along with your two teammates." Ibiki said causing a shouting match to erupt in the small room.

"What does that mean? Of course we will take the fucking question!" A nameless genin said breaking his pencil in two from his rage.

"And now the other rule." Ibiki said quietly as it somehow rang across the room quieting the rioting genins.

"If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin exams again!" Ibiki yelled shocking every genin in the room.

"What kind of stupid fucked up rule is that? There are lots of guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kai yelled pointing at the scared man.

Ibiki let out a chuckle and gave the genins a creepy stare putting many people on guard.

"You guys must be unlucky. This year I'm in control of these exams. It's a pity that you had to get me. Luckily for you I'm giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year." Ibiki said as many people clenched their fist in rage.

"Now let's begin the tenth question! Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number has been recorded down you may leave and try again in a few months." Ibiki said gaining silence once more.

Hinata looked down at her lap as she fidgets with her coat. She couldn't believe that her ninja career rested on this question. She could hear people giving up around her making her feel very small. How could she let Kiba and Shino quit their ninja career? It wasn't right. She slowly started to raise her hand until she looked at Naruto.

He looked so calm and focused. He turned to her and looked into her eyes. Her lavender eyes couldn't leave his beautiful amethyst eyes that burned with determination. This courage she saw deep within his eyes lit a light in her soul making her smile.

'_I won't give up. Naruto-kun believes in me. Not only that, but Kiba-kun and Shino-kun also believes in me. I can't give up.' _Hinata said as she gained a determined look. If she turned to Naruto she would seen his smile at her determination.

"Would you shut up and give the damn question!" Kai yelled as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"I will not run away from your stupid test! I'll take it, even if I'm a genin forever! I'll continue to push myself to be the best of the best! So I'm not afraid of your stupid test." Kai said as he sat down as he blew smoke out of his nose.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit. Are you prepared to jump across a mountain to pass?" Ibiki said

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said before Kai could make a rebuttal making everyone look at him.

"It doesn't matter what mountains you toss in my way. I won't back down from my path. I'll march on this road without a single regret because that in my ninja way." Naruto said gaining many people's respect including Ibiki's even if he did hide his.

Kai looked over to Naruto and smirked at him, seeing his brother having balls riled him up.

'_Interesting kids. They blasted away everyone's worries.'_ Ibiki said as he glanced around the class to see how many were left.

'_Not what I was going for but I guess he wouldn't be Anko's student if he didn't cause trouble.'_

"Alright then, since you're fixed on staying I'll say…" Ibiki said as he paused dramatically.

"I must congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki said shocking everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru.

000000000000000000000000000

"Wait…what do you mean we already pass? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked as she stood up and questioned the Jonin.

"There was never such a thing, or you could say that those two choices were the tenth questions.

Ibiki then went on a rant explaining the meaning of the tenth question and what the other ninth questions meant.

Naruto smirked at Ibiki seeing his reasoning and nodded towards him for his challenge.

"You have made it through the entrance; the first test of the chunin selection exams is now finished. I wish you guys luck." Ibiki said as he could hear Kai's cheer.

Before anyone could move a thick mist moved into the room blinding people from seeing anything. Naruto looked at the mist and smirked.

"Don't get so happy brat, you still got a long way to go." A familiar voice said as the mist cleared up to show Zabuza and Anko in all of their glory. Genins from the mist reached for their kunai's but didn't make a move knowing that they were outclassed.

"I am the examiner for the second test, Zabuza Momochi." Zabuza said as glanced around the room.

"And I'm Anko Mitarashi." Anko said

"You left twenty six teams here. From what I heard you wouldn't do this. The test must have been too easy." Zabuza said as Ibiki smirked at his drinking partner.

"This time, there were a lot of outstanding ones." Zabuza snorted in disbelieve.

"That's fine. I'll finish what you started. I'll cut this amount in half in the second test, but I'll explain everything once we've changed places. Follow me if you got what it takes." Anko said darkly making many genins pale.

Ibiki went and picked up the left over test but paused when he saw Naruto's. _'Be wary of Kabuto. He smells of snake.' _Ibiki nodded to himself and left for the Hokage's at once.

**A few minutes later**

"Welcome to the stage of the second test, Training ground forty four, also known as _The Forest of Death_." Zabuza said darkly catching the silence of the group of genin.

"Wow this place is creepy." Sakura said as Anko smirked at her.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death." Anko said as Kai snorted at her getting her attention.

Kia then did a very stupid dance of Anko mocking her much to Zabuza's amusement. Anko's eye twitched as she threw a kunai at Kai cutting his cheek. She then appeared behind him licking off the blood creeping everyone out.

"Kids like you are quickly killed in these woods. All of that wonderful blood." Anko said as she jumped at the girl behind her using her tongue to hand her the kunai she threw.

Naruto watched the girl silently as phantom pain erupted from his chest. He clutched it while clenching his teeth. The pain wasn't bad but it did smart a little. Hinata looked at him and noticed that he was in pain. She walked up to him and noticed a faint dark purple glow coming from under his chest.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata ask as Naruto flinched from her voice.

"Yes Hinata-chan I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Naruto said as the pain seem to get worse.

"Are you sure? You look to be in real pain." Hinata said walking closer to him.

"I'm fine!" Naruto said a harsher then he intent it to be. He looked towards her and could see that she was deeply troubled at the way he was acting. He sighed in guilt for making her feel this way.

He sighed seeing that the pain was ebbing away. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'll be alright. Sorry for making you worry." Hinata nodded still looking very troubled but said nothing else.

"Now before we get started, I need to hand these out." Anko said flashing more paper in the air. Everyone looked confused at her statement.

"Before you can take these exams you have to sign these forms. There will be a lot of deaths in this part of the exam. To make sure that Konaha doesn't get liable for your death we have to make you sign it." Zabuza said taking over for Anko as she passed out the forms.

"I'm going to explain the second test while she is passing out the forms. Each team will check in at the booth behind me." Zabuza said pointing at the booth behind him with his thumb.

"This exam simply put is survival. This area, in which it will take place, is training ground forty four. When you enter these woods you will head to the tower in the middle of the forest about 10 Kilo Meters away from the gate. During the test you will be asked to complete a certain task. You are allowed to use as many weapons and jutsus as you wish to complete your task. So to put it blunt, there are no rules." Anko said in a cold tone.

"Your objective is getting these two scrolls. One that is labeled heaven," Zabuza said holding up said scroll.

"And one that is marked as earth." Anko finished as she put the scroll in her pocket.

"Since there are seventy eight people here only thirteen teams will get the heaven scroll." Zabuza said placing his scroll in his pocket.

"And the other thirteen teams will get the earth scroll." Anko said as many people narrowed their eyes. Naruto watched her silently hiding the pain in his chest from the seal that glowed dimly under neath his shirt.

"You must gather both of the scrolls and make your way to the tower." Anko said coldly.

"Don't get too relax greenhorn there is something that we left out. You have exactly five days to get the scroll and get your sorry asses to the tower." Zabuza darkly as he heard many complaints, the loudest seem to be about food.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…" Anko read taking out a list that was marked in red ink.

"Understand something before we get started, this area is crawling with enemies literally. You won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course." Zabuza replied as Anko stepped up with a smile on her face.

"Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those that loses a teammate. This could be in only two ways. Either your teammate never caught up to you, or that your teammate died in battle. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle; you will be in the forest for five days. So suck it up and keep moving." Anko said as her smile never went away.

One last rule before we give you your scroll. You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower" Zabuza replied.

"What happen if we do?" Kai asked as Zabuza fingered his sword.

"We'll leave that as a surprise for anyone who does. A chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test to see if you can be trusted." Everyone nodded at Anko's last words before she went over to the booth.

"That's enough explanations for now. It's time to fill out that form and get your scroll. Once that is done choose a gate to get ready to start." Zabuza said walking away. Anko turned around and smiled at the genins but mostly at Naruto.

"A final word of advice before you head out there, don't die."

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto went up to get his scroll since he already filled out his form. He had to move quickly if he wanted to avoid fighting. He already had a plan he just needs to see one key player and get his key.

Naruto went up to the booth and got his scroll, it was a heaven scroll. He smirked in satisfaction, just what he wanted.

He looked ahead and saw Anko standing there waiting for him.

"You better not die gaki, if you do then who else will I torture on a regular basis." Anko said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be the first one at the tower, count on it." Naruto said as he walked to her right side.

"Don't worry; when I get out we'll get some dangos, my treat." Naruto said making her mouth water. He walked by her in her daze with a smirk on his face knowing he already won.

It wasn't long before he met up with Shino, Shikamaru, and Sai. He stopped in front of them and nodded as a greeting.

"Listen as rookies we have a lot more competition then most sense most of them are going to come after us. We need to stick together in case something happens." Naruto said gaining thoughtful looks from everyone.

"Also let's reframed from going after each other. That way we all can get to the finals." Naruto said getting nods from everyone.

"You're asking for an alliance right? That's not so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Shino nodded in agreement. "I agree, but we should only come to each other's need if we need it." Naruto and Sai nodded as well. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a seal.

"This seal will allow us to know if anyone is under attack. Imagine that each of us is tied by a string what this does allows us to lead us to one of another. Just place the seal on your arm and I'll do the rest." Naruto said making four shadow clones.

The four Naruto's made three hand seals and slammed their hands on the seal.

"**Heirō no rōpu Fuuin! (Halo's rope seal!)"**

A circle that resembled a halo was etched on their arm. They lowered their sleeves and nodded towards Naruto.

"Just pump some charka into the seal and it should act like a beacon towards us. I pumped enough charka so it will last five days so we should be set, oh and Shino look after Hinata for me." Shino nodded

"I don't think I'm going to need to Naruto-san. She has gotten really strong in the past months." Shino said as Naruto smiled

"Till the finals guys." Everyone nodded at the Naruto and went their separate ways it was time to begin the test.

Anko looked down at her watch and sighed. "The second test of the chunin exams begins now!" With that said the gate slammed open as the genins rushed inside.

**A hour later**

We find Naruto at the tower door smirking as he held up two scrolls. He looked at the earth scroll and smirked seeing how easy he was able to take it out of Anko's pocket when he mention dango.

He opened the door and read the scripture on the wall. He sighed and unwrapped the scrolls. He noticed the scrolls started to smoke and send them to the wall. Within the smoke Anko stood there butt ass naked. Naruto sighed seeing her flushed complexion.

"Fucking Iruka again I see. I told you I would be the first one at the tower why weren't you more prepared?" Naruto said not at all minding her nude form.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know that you would make it to the tower in a fucking hour! Most people don't make it till the next day! Fuck its cold!" Anko said rapping her arms around her swollen pink nipples. Naruto sighed and handed her his trench coat. She grabbed it in haste and wrapped it around herself.

"Well kid I must say I'm impressed that you got here in an hour. That's a new record by far. What sucker team did you get?" Anko said felling warmer.

"Thanks it was pretty easy, just had to avoid some people setting traps. Also I picked pocket you back at the start. That earth scroll on the ground was yours. See you around sucker." Naruto said as he walked away from his flabbergasted sensei.

Anko stood there in complete shock. She had no idea that he even picked pocketed her. "That bastard must have done it when he said he'll take me out to get dango." Anko said as she watched her sly student walk away.

She snorted and laughed seeing that her student past for sure. She disappeared in a burst of smoke getting back to Iruka to finish what they started.

A few hours passed by without much incident he saw the Sand siblings make their way into the tower. They were the second team to make it to the tower. Naruto said nothing to them already smelling the fresh blood that rolled off of Gaara. It was almost nauseating.

Within these past few hours Naruto has been trying to get some sleep but something deep within his mind has been stopping his process. The seal on his chest was throbbing in annoyance now only giving him a minor pain.

Naruto looked back at the seal on his chest and hissed as the seal glowed dark purple. The seal looked at like a spiked leash. Naruto cursed Orochimaru for branding him with this seal.

His thoughts on his seal were cut as another seal on his arm lit up. Naruto's eyes widen as he jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. He just hopped he's not too late.

**With Team 8**

"We're almost there." Kiba said in a soft shaken tone. He was still deathly afraid of what happen in the forest.

Hinata looked at her teammate in worry. While she too was afraid, they still made it out of their alive.

Shino stopped in mid flight as his seal lit up. He turned to another direction catching Hinata and Kiba's attention.

"What is it?" Kiba asked Shino. Shino said nothing keeping his thoughts inside.

"We need to go, someone needs our help." Shino said as he glanced off into the distance.

"What are you talking about? We're doing an exam we don't have to help anyone. Not to mention we're trying to get away from that crazy red haired guy!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino merely looked at him in a blank stare kind of creeping Kiba out.

"Before the test began me, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai called a peace treaty. This treaty was to not attack each other and to help each other if they needed the help." Shino said making Kiba angry.

"What do you mean you guys did a treaty? You didn't even tell us about this!" Kiba said as Hinata began to worry.

"If I did you and Sasuke would be the only one to disagree with it." Shino said making Hinata nod.

"He's right Kiba-kun. This could help save our friend's life's. We should help them if they are in trouble." Hinata said in agreement to Shino's plan.

Kiba sighed and grunted in annoyance. He knew he couldn't win the battle with both of his teammates. Akamaru whined a little on his head.

They had Akamaru's approval on this he knew he was out voted. Kiba sighed and nodded towards everyone but still had a frown on his face. Alright we'll help but only because they're not strong enough to stand up to it." Kiba said with a smirk dancing his face. Hinata smiled while Shino nodded and jump through the trees to help someone in need.

**With Team 10**

"Would you get off your lazy ass? We need to get a scroll! Come on let's just go after Naruto, he can't beat all of us by himself." Ino said in a huff. Choji just sat their eating his chips while Shikamaru sighed and stood up.

"You troublesome girl. Naruto would destroy us besides we can't." Shikamaru said getting everyone's attention.

"Why the hell not?" Ino asked as she stared down her teammates. Shikamaru sighed at pulled up his sleeve and showed everyone his seal. Ino looked at it in confusion, not getting the point. Shikamaru sighed once more finding this to troublesome to bother with. Shikamaru then decided to tell them the alliance that was made.

Ino and Choji nodded to the alliance happy that they would have help in the forest.

"Why didn't you call them earlier? With their help we would get a scroll in no time." Ino asked as Shikamaru shook his head in a negative fashion.

"We decided to only call each other if we were in trouble. Getting a scroll is up to us. We can't rely on them to get our scroll. It's really troublesome really." Shikamaru said a dull tone. Ino sulked seeing that they would have to work for the scroll. Shikamaru was just about to put his sleeve down until the seal glowed bright yellow telling everyone that someone was in trouble.

"We need to go. Someone's in trouble. Let's be careful guys we're not as strong as the other teams so we have to be on our guard." They all nodded and jumped to the trees ready to help who ever called.

**With Team 7 **

"I will give you the scroll, please take it and leave us." Sasuke said shocking Sakura. Sai looked on without any emotion on his face.

"I see, very smart. The only way for prey to escape a predator is to give the predator a different meal." The girl said as she unwrapped her body from the tree. She smirked evilly nodding in agreement.

"Take it!" Sasuke said throwing the scroll at the girl. The scroll didn't go very far because a bird made out of ink went and plucked it out of the air. Sasuke looked up at Sai to see him holding the scroll.

"You fool! What are you doing? Do you not understand the situation?" Sasuke raged as he threw a frantic look at Sai.

Sai only looked at him with an unreadable face.

"I am not the fool here. The only fool I see is you." Sai said shocking everyone.

"You honestly think that by giving her the scroll would set us free. You let your emotions cloud your judgment to understand the situation. He has no reason to let us go." Sai said shocking Sasuke.

The girl chuckled and licked her face with her huge tongue.

"You are most correct Sai-kun. Why bargain with the scroll, when I can rip it off your corpse." The girl said as she nicked her thumb and raced it down her tattooed arm, summoning a giant snake.

"Kill them." The girl said as he snake hissed at them and sprang at the shaken team. The snake didn't get far though.

"**Gatsūga" **A voice cried out as two tornados are savagely struck the snakes head. The girl frowned as he stared at the two tornados' that went up into the trees. Team eight stood their ready to face down the girl.

"Sorry we're late." Shino said as to Sai gaining looks from team seven.

"It's alright you came at the nick of time." Sai said as Sasuke swerved on him.

"What's going on here Sai?" Sasuke ask but Sai kept his silenced looking at the rising snake.

"Interesting, you called for backup." The girl said narrowing her eyes.

"**Baika no jutsu!" (Multi-size technique) **A voice yelled from above. The girl looked above as a giant boulder seemed to fall from upper trees.

"**Nikudan Sensha!" **The boulder started to spin in the air catching the girl slightly off guard. The girl jumped back avoiding it as it crashed into his snake killing it in the process.

The girl looked at the boulder as it transformed into a very hefty boy that jumped back into the trees to join his own team, team 10.

"Seems like we made it in time." Shikamaru said as his mind was already working on a plan.

"Ino, what's she doing here?" Sakura said as a relieved look came across her face to see all of her friends here to help fight.

"Sasuke you don't have to worry, we're here to help. We can fight her together!" Kiba said as everyone but team seven got into a fighting position.

"No! Run away! Please!" Sasuke yelled with fear in his eyes shocking the rest of the genins.

"How interesting, let's see how long you can live." The girl said as she summoned another snake.

The snake attacked team eight with gusto. Team eight jumped to avoid it as Kiba and Akamaru attacked it.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in approval.

"**Gatsūga!" **The two tornados slammed into the snake but this time the snake held strong and batted them away.

"KIBA-KUN!" Hinata yelled as she and Sakura jumped to help Kiba and Akamaru flying through the air. They wasted no time to catch them in the air.

"Go Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as Ino formed her hands in a pentagon.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!" (Mind Body Switch Technique) **Ino said as she sent her mind into the Snake.

The girl smirked at the snake as it came towards her. "The Shintenshin no jutsu, how wonderful, but I'm afraid that won't work on me." The girl said as Ino sent the snake's body at the girl.

Ino swiftly left the snake's body as it crashed into the branches. Ino returned to her body to see the damage.

The girl stood proudly above the wreckage watching everything go down, her smirk never left her face.

"Now Choji!" Shikamaru yelled once more. The girl looked up to see the same boulder come at her. The boulder hit the branched where she stood but the girl seemed to be faster as she jumped away.

She smirked as the fight started to really amuse her but then dropped to her knees to see Shino walk over to her.

"It's over; I placed some of my kikaichū on your snake when my teammate attacked yours. Then when Ino took over your snake they latched on to you and have been draining you dry. You've lost." Shino said as if reading the girls mind.

Sakura stood in wonder. She couldn't believe they won. Sasuke was in shock as well, but he knew better. He knew she isn't dead. Why can't they understand that? _'You stupid fool, we need to get out of here or we will all die.' _Sasuke thought as he clinched his fist.

The girl chuckled as she fell on the branch.

"You foolish genin, you haven't won. Not by a long shot." With that said the girl's body caved into mud throwing everyone off.

"This is really amusing but I did not come here to fight you all, so please excuse me if you all die." A voice said behind all of them as Choji was kicked threw the air.

"Choji!" Ino and Shikamaru yelled as Choji slammed into a tree. Hinata didn't waste a second as she charged the girl aiming to take her out.

The girl seemed to be too flexible and faster as she dodged her pokes. The girl seemed to get tired of the dance and back handed Hinata away. She jumped away to avoid a swarm of insects come at him. She did a few hand seals and cried out,

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** She yelled as she erupted a giant fireball from her mouth aiming to roast the bugs coming for her. The fireball did the trick as Shino looked on in annoyance.

She disappeared and kicked Shino into a tree cracking it in the process.

Shikamaru snarled seeing that everything was for nothing. He turned towards Sasuke to see him not doing anything.

000000000000000000000000000

"Hey if you wouldn't mind, we could use your help here!" Shikamaru yelled as the girl smirked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, don't tell me that you're afraid of little old me." The girl said as her tongue traveled all over her face making everyone shudder in disgust.

"I never pegged Sasuke as a scared cat." Kiba moaned as he made his way to his dog. Sasuke eyes went wide in shock but said nothing to refute it.

Sakura stood on the branch looking down at Sasuke and could only feel one thing that she thought she would never feel for him, disappointment. Tears started to wield up in her eyes as she sees that they were fighting for their safety and they weren't doing anything to help. She felt guilty that they had to endure this pain because they were too weak to fight. She clenched her fist as she glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, everyone came to protect us, to protect you and all you're doing is standing there doing nothing. They're putting their lives on the line for us and you're doing nothing. You're nothing but a coward!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke closed his eyes in shame.

His vow he made in wave country assaulted his mind as he could see Naruto die all over again. The feeling of being helpless angered him.

'_Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, then hate me. You need to spite me and live. Live your pathetic life and cling to it desperately. So run, and live.' _A voice said mockingly in his head.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as his Sharingan flashed to life. Everyone looked on in slight awe as the girl smirked at him.

'_Hehe, so his Uchiha blood finally came to a boil. I'll take my time and test your ability.' _The girl thought as she rubbed blood on her summoning tattoo. She watched carefully as Sasuke pulled out some weapons ready to defend himself.

'_I always thought that in order to kill my brother I would have to survive. That's what I believed but I was the one that was afraid. If I can't risk my life here, then how can I expect to be able to kill my brother?' _Sasuke thought as he jumped and let his weapons rain down on the girl as she stood on her snake. She jumped off dodging everyone in a burst of speed but in the process killing her snake.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and flung it at the girl with critical aim with his Sharingan. The girl barely dodged it, clearly not expecting it. Sasuke in a show of grace and cunning swung his body around a tree while pumping charka into his kunai as it was tied in wire.

He let the kunai fly but missed but clearly impressed her.

'_Not bad, he's reading my movements and going for a critical hit. So he CAN see.' _She thought as she finally noticed the weapons that he flung at her were tied in wire.

"This is the Sharingan windmill, triple blade!" She yelled as she caught a shrunken in her mouth as it came back at her from behind.

"Alright!" Sakura and Ino yelled as Sasuke made a hand seal on the wire.

'_To be able to read all of the places I could run and attack from…' _ She said in her mind.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"** **(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) **Sasuke cried out as he took a deep breath and sent out a blaze of fire. The wire seemed to be a road map as the fire rushed forward and engulfed the girl

The girl screamed in pain as the fire started to melt the bark that she was stood on. Everyone looked on in awe as Sasuke totally destroyed her.

"He did it…" Kiba said shocked that Sasuke had this much power.

"Whoa, that's kind of scary." Choji said as Ino helped him to his feet.

Sasuke watched intently on the flame looking for a body, he found one. She seemed to be alright, her clothes were badly burnt but it seems like the girl didn't even care. Sasuke wobbled a little feeling the loss of his charka from his last attack.

Sakura rushed to him keeping him steady. Sai jumped down and helped as she smiled gratefully.

"I had fun testing your powers Sasuke-kun." The girl said as her skin seemed to be peeling reviling a snake like eye.

The look in her eye froze everyone as fear started to creep up in their body.

"You really do remind me of your brother. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses even Itachi." She said as her voice changed into a new slicker male voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke yelled as the name of his brother nearly sent him into rage. The girl/man chuckled in amusement at his rage.

"My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass these exams." The girl said making everyone tense.

"Oh course to do that you will have to defeat my men, the sound nin trio." Orochimaru said as Sakura found her strength and shook off her fear.

"What the hell are you talking about? We don't ever want to see your face again!" Sakura yelling in anger. Orochimaru smirked as he/she made a dragon seal. Without a word her neck stretched while he flashed his fangs looking much like a snake ready to eat his prey.

Sasuke watched on feeling a sudden dread as the fangs drew closer and closer. He cursed his body for not being able to move. He closed his eyes seeing that there was nothing he could do.

His worries were unfounded as he opened his eyes hearing a cry of pain. He looked up to see the long silk blowing silver hair in the wind as Orochimaru head was sent flying back to its body.

He looked at Orochimaru seeing a slight bruise on his face and came to the conclusion that the person in front of him protected him.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai." Naruto said as he looked back at them as everyone but Sasuke smiled in relief.

000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto-kun, you came." Hinata said in relief but for some reason couldn't shake the dread that she was feeling as she watched the purple glow under his shirt glow brighter.

"Naruto where did he come from?" Ino ask as she never saw him appear. Naruto glared at Orochimaru as he ripped off the skin of the girl he was wearing.

"What are you doing in the leaf village, Orochimaru? Last I checked you were an S-class missing nin." Naruto said while everyone is thinking about how grateful they are for being alive.

"I knew you would come Naruto-kun. It's great to see you again…son." Orochimaru said surprising everyone.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that." Naruto snarled as Orochimaru smirk.

"Now why wouldn't I call you that? I gave you DNA. I gave you life. I remade you into the ultimate assassin. You are my creation meaning that you are my son, my child." Orochimaru said as Naruto growled at him.

Everyone stood there in shock to hear that Naruto's bloodline was created by Orochimaru.

"That would explain why he's here. He wants to see how it developed" Shikamaru said while narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you here? There's nothing here for you." Naruto said taking a light battle stance ready for anything.

"There are a lot of things here for me Naruto-kun. There is you Naruto-kun and there is Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said in glee. Naruto and Sasuke shuddered at the joy that danced on the man's face.

"You will not have him. I will make sure of it." Naruto said getting in a tighter stance.

Everyone, get out of here. You cannot handle him and you would just get in the way." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"Go! Leave this to me." Naruto yelled to the genins.

"What? Are you kidding me? Joining up with you was your plan in the beginning." Kiba yelled as everyone nodded.

"We are not leaving you Naruto-kun. We can still fight." Hinata said courageously but you can tell that she was still hurt and even hurt by his words. Everyone agreed that they could fight Naruto only narrowed his eyes at them as Orochimaru chuckled at him.

"It seems you've been out voted. Besides what could you have done against me, give them a ten second head start?"

"Sometimes a few seconds is all a ninja needs." Naruto said he threw his kunai at Orochimaru making him jump in the air making a few hand seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Naruto heard but noticed that fireball wasn't aimed at him but at team eight.

"Hinata!" Naruto muttered as he jumped though the air and flashed stepped in front of them throwing a kunai at the fireball at insane speeds.

"KATSU!" Naruto yelled as the kunai exploded disrupting the fireball blowing it up from the inside.

Naruto didn't stop there as he went though a few hand seals.

"**Futon: Renkuudan!" **Naruto yelled as he sent a gust of wind at the fading fireball sending it back at Orochimaru shocking him.

'_Amazing he disrupted my fireball with an explosion stopping it from traveling then sent a futon jutsu at it making come back at me. Ingenuous!' _Orochimaru said with joy as he dodges the ball of fire but didn't expect Naruto to appear right in front of him throwing a left hook at him.

It was all because of Orochimaru's expertise that he was able to block the hit but was amazed at the power. It was nothing like Tsunade but it was pretty powerful.

Naruto sent a kick towards him but Orochimaru caught his foot and flung him in the air along with some Kunais aimed at his chest and arms.

Naruto cursed and cried,

**Futon: Ge Pou (Wind style: Moon Walk) **Naruto yelled as he jumped in midair avoiding the Kunais.

Naruto landed on a tree branch above everyone else in a crouch. The genin teams looked on in shock as Naruto handled Orochimaru.

**With the Genin team**

"Damn they look evenly matched out there." Kiba said as Shino shook his head in a negative fashion.

"It may appear that way, but you're wrong. Naruto-san is losing." Shino said as Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you mean? Neither one of them has gotten a hit in on each other. They were able to counter each other's moves. How can you tell he's losing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Orochimaru doesn't seem winded at all; The smirk on his face never left, not once. He's been toying with Naruto the whole time. Naruto looks ready to drop dead. He looks so tired. Naruto's just lucky he was able to counter everything thrown at him." Sasuke growled out.

"Something's wrong…" Hinata said gathering the rookie's attention.

"He wouldn't be this winded this earlier in the battle. Something's hurting him." Hinata said making everyone turn to her.

"He wouldn't tell me what was wrong earlier. Now I know I should have pressed on…" Hinata said softly with her hands clutching her chest.

**Back with Naruto and Orochimaru**

"I'm impressed Naruto-kun. You have grown strong with your stay in the leaf village." Orochimaru said as Naruto glared at him. If its one thing Naruto hated, it was being toyed with.

"I wonder though Naruto-kun. Why have you not tapped into your other powers I gave you?" Orochimaru asked getting a confused look from everyone including Naruto.

"What other powers? What are you talking about?" Naruto said as he panted weakly. His seal has been aching at him though out the whole fight. It was becoming unbearable.

"You don't remember? Shame, we practiced it for days." Orochimaru said as he walked closer to Naruto making his pain skyrocket. Naruto collapse to his knees as the pain ate at him with untold justice.

"I see my little seal is working just fine eh Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said sickly sweet as he came a little closer to Naruto sending him in a world of pain.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled as she rushed down to the battle field. She stood in front of Orochimaru without a hint of fear taking her family's stance.

"I won't let you come any closer to Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as everyone jumped down ready to defend him.

"How cute, you have such loyal friends Naruto-kun. But I still have to wonder why you won't unlock your potential. Here let me show you what that looks like." Orochimaru said evilly as he made a hand seal.

Naruto froze as he dropped to his knees. The images of a wild beast that had a powerful blood lust flashed through his mind. He remembered so much blood that the beast spilled, it was so nauseating.

Naruto grasp the huge branch of the tree as he tossed his breakfast. Everyone looked towards him in worry.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she held him in his arms.

"So…much…blood…" Naruto muttered incoherently

"Yes you do remember don't you Naruto-kun. That form of yours was so beautiful. I wish to see it again." Orochimaru said while making a hand seal. Naruto froze then twitched as a primal need to kill came through his mind like a lightning bolt. The need was so strong, he could feel his muscles ripping and his bones breaking only to be made again denser and stronger.

"AHHHHHRHAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as his voice became harsh and deep. Everyone stepped back as Naruto twitched.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Hinata yelled at Orochimaru laughed at her.

They watched as Naruto's body became to grow. His clothes began to get very snug on his body making them rip. The only thing that seemed to stay on was his pants. Naruto then started growing fur all over his body. The hair covered him in a thick forest. His ears started to lengthen and take a more fox like appearance as they stood up in the air defying gravity.

Everyone watched on in fear as Naruto's eyes changed from his once peaceful purple to a now light blue that glowed dangerously in the dark.

Naruto screamed as his fang ripped through his gums sending him into a world of pain. The pain in his chest was too intense it only intensified with the transformation.

'_It's getting…so foggy…so dark…can't think.'_ Naruto thought before his mind went red with primal rage.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend in shock and fear. Naruto was easily 6'5 standing tall on what seems like hind legs. The beast had sharp fangs and sharp claws that looks like it could cut through diamond. Its fur looked wild but still majestic as the silver color glowed in the setting sun. The eyes that she loved so much were now replaced with a deep, deep light blue. They looked like snow tundra with no life having survived its icy touch.

"Yes! My beautiful warebeast." Orochimaru whispered as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Come my pet." Orochimaru yelled with a seal making the beast howl in pain. The beast hurried to Orochimaru and stood near him as he cooed in his ear.

For the first time in Hinata's life, she felt hate. Hatred for what this…this...this monster has done to her boyfriend, the man she loves.

"You bastard! How dare you do this to Naruto-kun! I'll kill you!" Hinata yelled making everyone but Naruto and Orochimaru step back in fear.

"Why that's a good idea. Let's see if you can get to me." Orochimaru said as he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kill them."

Naruto roared at them before launching at the genins with the intent to kill.

"**ROAAAAAAAWRRRRR!"**

* * *

**Olay guys, see it didn't take that long to get this chapter out. Now I've gotten a lot of approval for the last chapter let's see if I can keep this going. Keep reviewing guys, the more you review the more I can update. Also if you have ever seen Teen Titans then just think of Beastboy transformation when he got dipped into that chemicals. This is what Naruto looks like just not green.**

**Jutsu's used**

_**Futon: Kita no kaze no uta' (Wind release: Song of the north winds)**_

Rank: D

Type: Supplementary

Range: Short to mid range

Users: Naruto

The users focus their wind charka around them sending it off to pick up information. The jutsu can also be used for delivering information to their allies by focusing charka into their voice box and then blow it out while whispering he then directs his voice that is captured in the wind to a target.

**Baika no jutsu (Multi-size technique)**

Rank: (My guess) D

Users: People of the Akimichi clan

This is a secret technique passed down in the Akimichi clan that increases the user's body size by using up the user's food energy, converting calories into chakra. Akimichi clan members tend to eat fattening foods and have large physiques in order to support this technique.

**Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)**

Rank: C

Class: Offensive

Range: Short

The user and his partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. This attack can be done alone.

**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch technique)**

Rank: C

Class: Supplementary

Range: Short to mid range

The Mind Body Switch Technique is the signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. With it, a ninja sends his mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Class: Offensive

Range: Short

A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique.

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Class: Offensive

Range: Mid

The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon.

**Fuuton: Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

Fuuton: Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The demon Shukaku inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack Shukaku will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage.

**Futon: Ge Pou (Wind style: Moon Walk)**

Rank: D

Type: Supplementary

It works with the feet much like the Shunpo. If anything this is its child. This jutsu works while you're in the air, pushing wind charka out of your feet, you'll be able to make a small wind platform. When it's made you can jump on said platform to dodge attacks or get the opening attack on a target. The only drawback is that you only have three seconds to jump on the platform or the technique will cancel leaving Naruto wide open for and attack.


	16. Inner Beast

**Hey guys and welcome to a new exciting chapter of Primal. Now before I get started on the chapter I have a few things to say to you and my reviewers. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed at makes me really happy to see everyone enjoying my work. **

**I no longer have a beta and I haven't received any replies from anyone who would like to help me so I'm doing everything I can to fix the spelling errors and grammar mistakes I can in every chapter but the process is very slow. **

**I'm no longer in school so I have a lot more time to write these stories but I'm still uncertain if you all would get a chapter every week as I have to apply for collage and do other things as well.**

**To Zero Reader: Don't worry my friend! I have your fix right here!**

**To Ninth Gate: Thank you for you review and I will explain why Kai is being all secretive and as to why Kushina has as of yet to approach Naruto in chapter 18 at the latest. So yeah, hold tight man.**

**To Lednacek: First of all when you say that I focus too much on the rest of Konaha I want you to think about what you just said. This is a Naruto fic and he is located in Konaha. Now as to why I want to focus on his friends is because to put it bluntly they are important characters. Why wouldn't I focus on them? And when you say that participants that arrive at the tower are not allowed to leave it, I call bull on two reasons. **

**Reason one: There was nothing like that in the Anime stating otherwise. They said that they couldn't leave the forest until the five days have been met but there is nothing about going out into the forest to fight once more.**

**Reason two: It's my story. If I want the tower to be a burning pit of fire with giant fluffy trash eating sugar rolls in it that can roll back time I can do it. So to put it simply I don't care if the Anime said they couldn't leave, I say they can. **

**Also about Hinata being annoying and not doing anything and screaming his name. What could she do? Naruto told them to run and she knew that if she was put into harm's way to protect him Naruto would throw himself into it first to save her. They couldn't do anything to help because Naruto was the strongest of the group. Plus they tried to help but failed so doing it again wouldn't have done any good.**

**I'm not trying to flame you or anything Lednacek but I'm very blunt and tell you how it is. So yeah that all I have to say here.**

**I'm going to try and do this to answer everyone's question as best I can but for now it's story time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other crossover that are in this bad ass fic.**

* * *

Naruto awoke with start remembering the pain that he went through. He checked his chest trying to find any of the pain that he was plagued with when facing Orochimaru.

'_Wait, what happen to Orochimaru?'_ Naruto thought with a start as he looked around for the white snake but he only saw the grey gates of the Kyuubi's seal.

"I'm in the seal?" Naruto said out loud making Kyuubi give a healthy chuckle catching Naruto's attention as the chuckle turned into laughter, a very dark, evil laugh that put Naruto on edge.

"**It seems you've awaken Naruto." **Kyuubi said with a dark smile showing his fangs. Naruto took a step back from the fox only to find himself hitting an invincible wall. Naruto touched the wall only to see it flare a bright yellow nearly blinding him. The light died down to see that it formed a golden bubble around.

"What is this?" Naruto asks as he hesitantly placed his hand on the barrier. Kyuubi's laugh seemed to get louder as his answer was now quite obvious now.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked in a deadly voice that would put fear into a weak heart. Kyuubi smirked at the tone not at all bothered by it.

"**Naruto, I must thank you for your services but I think, we need a replacement landlord."** Kyuubi said as Naruto growled at the fox

"What did you do?" Naruto yelled feeling quite betrayed at the moment. He has relied on the Kyuubi for as long as he could remember. He was his friend, his partner, almost family. To hear Kyuubi is going to replace him was a little heart tearing.

"**Naruto you have been a good landlord but it's time for a change. When we first met my original intention was to make you use my charka to weaken the seal but I knew as soon as those blasted Dragons came along you would be to intelligent to use. I had to find another way to make use of this body but then that's when I found him." **Kyuubi replied with a smirk.

"Find who?" Naruto asked as his mind was reeling, trying to find a way out of the golden bubble that trapped him. If it was possible the fox's smile seems to grow in length.

"**Why you of course." **Kyuubi said cryptically confusing Naruto.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm right here," Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"**Are you?" **Kyuubi said making Naruto growl.

"Yes! I'm right here!" Naruto said pounding his chest.

"**It seems you have so much to learn." **Kyuubi said losing his smirk.

"**The Shishi Kurosu (Beast Cross) is a wonderful bloodline that allows the user to absorb all forms of Animal DNA and use all of their traits and skills in battle. But that's not all the bloodline can do." **Kyuubi said as Naruto clenched his fist in anger as the memories of his time with Orochimaru came flooding back.

"**Shishi** **Kurosu ability separates man and beast and makes them one. They are the perfect tank or assassin. The person's body is much like what it's named after a cross. On one end is its human side that has only has bits and pieces of the traits for them to use. That is you Naruto." **Kyuubi said as Naruto absorbed the information trying to block out the beast that plagued him.

"**The other side however has the bloodlust, the need for battle, and all of its abilities to utilize the Tekiō. Adaptation is a powerful thing Naruto, its limits is unimaginable. This is the Naruto I found deep within your mind." **Kyuubi said feeling proud at his findings.

"If that's so then my other half should have worked with me! Why was it hiding away?" Naruto asked with a calm voice but the sneer seemed to be forever glued to his face.

"_Why? Because we were not born with this bloodline like normal people are."_A smooth voice said in the darkness. Naruto's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"_When Orochimaru gave us this bloodline your hatred for the village was already rooted deep within you. Thus creating your counterpart, a dark more whiner version of you. When the Shishi Kurosu was activated it changed your looks but it also did something to the darker side of you." _The voice said as the footsteps got louder

'_All of your negative energy you felt for the village had to go somewhere so your dark half seizes hold of it and that changed him."_ A figure said as he stepped out of the shadows

The boy looked exactly like Naruto but the only difference was their hair, eyes and s few key difference. The boy had black, unruly spiky hair that reached his back. He kept it in a pony tail that hung at his shoulder down to his chest.

His eyes were sky blue but had a frigid cold look to them almost as if they have never once been gentle. They seemed to glow with a since of death around them.

The whisker marks that danced on his face were more pronounced and thicker making them appears to jump off of his face.

Just like Naruto the boy had fangs but instead of two fangs that jetted out of Naruto's face, every one of his teeth looked like they belonged to a shark. The boy too had claws but his were a black that seemed to pull in light.

The boy wore the same thing Naruto wears but the colors were different, a grey tight shirt with a crimson fang in the middle, the trench coat he wore was black with a black sash.

The boy looked like a negative copy of Naruto.

"_Hello Naruto, It's so great seeing you again."_ Primal Naruto said without emotion.

000000000000000000000000000

**With Team 7, 8, 9**

"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke barely dodged a claw strike aiming for his head.

Sasuke looked at the primal Naruto (Just going to call him PN for now) as it roared at him sending shivers of fear down his spine. He turned towards the tree truck to see it completely destroyed leaving only splinters in its wake.

Sasuke cursed again as the beast charged him aiming a claw to penetrate his skull.

"**Tsūga!" **A single cyclone savagely rammed into PN sending him into the air. Kiba snarled at PN as it flew into the air.

"Naruto snap out of it!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru rested in his coat. Orochimaru laughed at Kiba's outburst.

"Try all you like but I'm afraid that won't work. Naruto, be a dear and kill them." Orochimaru said as everyone got ready for anything.

The rookies glared at Orochimaru with fury at what he did to their friend.

Shikamaru cursed seeing that many of the rookies were out of charka and on the verge of charka exhaustion.

"We need to think of something fast. We can't hold out like this." Shikamaru stated

"What can we do? Naruto's so much faster and stronger in this form. Not to mention fighting Orochimaru beforehand already lowered our charka down. Naruto…seems so invincible in this form." Sakura remarked as she dodged a claw strike but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to dodge a back hand to the face by PN.

PN did not stop his assault as he kicked her into a tree. Ino not able to handle this stood up and charged PN throwing a few Kunais at the beast. PN saw the Kunais coming but did nothing but smirked as they pierced his body shocking everyone.

PN ripped out the kunai's as blood sprayed out of the wound and landed on the beast's hairy cheat. PN Naruto dipped his claws in it and smirked at the genin's that spoke danger in volumes.

"What's he doing?" Choji panted out as PN threw back his claws that were coated in blood.

"**Shiton: Kurimuzon tsume!" (Primal style: Crimson claws)**

Naruto cried out as he threw his arm forward as three crimson arc blades came out of his claws aimed directly at the rookies.

"Shit! Hit the deck!" Sasuke yelled as the blades tore through the tree, destroying everything in its path.

Orochimaru could only look on in awe at the destruction that one jutsu was able to do. It destroyed everything in its wake.

"Marvelous. What a unique jutsu you have my pet." Orochimaru whispered in awe.

The rookie's peeled themselves from the destruction. They somehow were fast enough to get away from the full blunt of the attack but there were some damage.

"What was that…?" Kiba wheezed out as he held Akamaru in his arms.

"Hinata have you ever seen that attack?" Shino asked

"No I have never heard him using **Shiton.**"** (Primal style)**

"It must have come with the transformation." Shikamaru said as he tried to stand.

"Damnit! You mean we have to fight this guy with new moves?" Sakura cursed as Sai helped her stand.

"**I am sorry ningin." **Everyone turned to PN not expecting him to be able to speak clearly.

"**It seems my attack on your person seems to be a little too much, but have no fear I do enjoy playing with my kills, but I'm afraid this ends now." **PN said in a deep gnarly voice. You could hear the will to kill them deep in his voice like it was caged and wanting to be set free.

"Naruto-kun, you have to fight whatever hold Orochimaru has on you. We need your help to beat him." Hinata said gasping for air.

"**You are correct that you need my help ningin. I will help you but not to kill the snake. No, I will help you to and early grave." **PN replied as it took a deep breath as everyone feared the worse seeing that the last attack took everything out of them.

"**Shiton: Shishi-o no sakebi!" (Primal style: Cry of the beast king)**

PN yelled as he gave a powerful roar to the group. The roar itself looked to be too powerful to dodge as it tore across the landscape heading directly towards the group.

Hinata looked on at her death as it neared towards her.

"Naruto-kun."

**Inside the seal**

"What the?" Naruto replied as the stared down his negative.

"_Did you not understand? I am you in every since of the word. Just a darker you. You may call me Yami."_ The boy said as he stood next to the bubble that held the good Naruto in place.

"You're me? Why are you here after all this time Yami?" Naruto asked truly confused at the copy that stands before him. Yami stared down Naruto without a hint of emotion grazing his face.

"_It is because you have changed Naruto."_ Yami replied as he walked around Naruto's bubble.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said a little disturbed at the emotionless tone Yami kept using. It felt so empty, so dead.

"_I have not bothered you though out this time because there was no need to. We agreed on a lot of certain matters. We both hated the village. We both hate the villagers that attack us. We hate being stuck in a village that wants to nothing but kill us. We both had the same mindset at the time."_ Yami said gaining silence from everyone in the room.

"_But things changed when you started as a ninja. Slowly but surely you started to open yourself up to the villagers. You started to like some of them. You even gained friends. That is something I find illogical. We do not need companions. We are strong alone and only alone."_

"No your wrong! We gain our power from the people we care about. Our precious people!" Naruto replied as Yami looked at him with his cold emotionless eyes.

"_You are a fool. Emotions' cloud our judgment. They make us hesitate, they make us weak. I will not allow this body to be weak. I will not allow us to be weak. When Kyuubi approached me with the offer to take over your body I agreed. The friends and the loved ones you have made, need to be ousted and destroyed. I will help rectify this problem once in for all."_ Yami said as Naruto slammed into the bubble.

"You will not touch them!" Naruto snarled. Yami looked on but said nothing finding the emotion Naruto is displaying shameful.

"**It is over Naruto you will stay here. Yami there is much to do." **Kyuubi said with a fanged smirk seeing that he has won. Yami looked towards the beast and said nothing.

"_I am sorry Naruto, but this is for the best. This is for the safety of our body." _Yami replied as he started to walk off. Naruto growled at him finding a new hatred within himself.

"You coward!" Naruto replied as Yami stopped his departure.

"You place me behind this bubble where you can take over my body. Kyuubi said that you are my dark side that you have a lust for battle. If you want control over this body then you will have to fight me for it! If you had any of my honor you would." Naruto shouted as Yami stared off into space. Yami turned to Naruto as Naruto glared hatefully at him.

"_You're emotions make you weak. You have no chance against me but if you insist."_ Yami said waving his hand as the bubbled popped forcing Naruto into a crouch as he stood in the water.

Naruto crossed his arms and flexed his claws and bended his knees ready for anything. Yami seeing that he truly wanted to fight him mirrored Naruto's action and got ready for battle.

"_I will not lose to you Naruto-san." _Yami said as Naruto growled at him

000000000000000000000000000

"Enough talk!" Naruto shouted as he charged Yami. Yami watched calmly as Naruto approached, waiting till the last second to dodge out of the way. Yami kept it up as Naruto did not relent in his assault.

With a growl Naruto punched at him as Yami side stepped and spun away, parrying his blow with his own.

Naruto watched as none of his hits seem to be connecting. Yami is either dodging them all or he's blocking them effortlessly. To Naruto ,Yami seemed just a little bit faster, a little bit better than him and that enraged him forcing him to fight harder.

"Damnit. All right no more mister nice guy. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as three clones appeared. They all charged him wanting to attack in numbers.

Yami stared on without a hint of fear dodging and weaving at every assault like it was nothing. Yami thirsted his palm at one clone destroying it while avoiding a flying kick to his side. Another clone tried to throw a punch but Yami grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around and sent him into the other clone ending their existence.

Naruto watched on as he replayed the memories in his mind trying to find the answer to the puzzle called Yami. He said that they are similar in every way and yet he finds counters to all of his problems.

"_You don't get it do you Naruto. I am you in every since of the word but at the same time a bit different, for example."_ Yami said as he took a deep breath and crouched to the ground.

"**Shiton: Fantomu no shi." (Primal style: Phantom death)**

With that said Yami disappeared faster than Naruto's eyes could preserve. He turned his head to the right to feel a something dig into his back. Naruto screamed as he rolled away from the hit only to get a few cuts across his face sending him once more to the ground.

Naruto cursed as a whirlwind of pain flew across his body. He could feel tiny cuts and slashes across his body as he screamed in pain. When the attack ended he fell to the ground panting as he coughed up the blood that plagued his lungs. He could hear the annoying laughter of the Kyuubi as he enjoyed the fight presented to him.

"**Give it up Naruto. You cannot win against Yami." **Kyuubi said as Naruto grunted and managed to sit up to glare at the fox.

"Shut up. No one asked for your commentary. Just sit in your cage like a good little fox." Naruto replied with a smirk enraging the demon.

Naruto paid him no mind as he turned his focus back to Yami. He could see that his blood drip from Yami's fingers. He cursed himself as he reviewed the jutsu in his mind.

'_There is no way he is this fast. We are a mirror image of one another. How can he know all of these jutsus and I don't, and his charka. It's so different from my own but yet the same. How is he winning?' _Naruto thought as he pulled himself from the water as it now had a crimson color to it thanks to his blood.

Naruto flared his charka to cover his whole body to get rid of his aches and pains but to also try and intimidate Yami.

Yami looked on without emotion and flared his charka as well. Naruto's eyes widen as a dark yellow charka swelled around Yami much like how Naruto was doing.

"_My charka is a lot different than yours thanks to the Shishi Kurosu. This is another difference between us. You use human charka while I use animal charka. This allows me to use jutsus like this…" _Yami said as he threw his arm back.

"**Shiton: Kurimuzon tsume!" **(Primal style: Crimson claws) Yami said quietly but somehow echoed across the room as three crimson blades came from his claws. Naruto cursed as he jumped back while doing a few hand seals.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **with that said Naruto sent a blast of wind at the blades slowing them down making Naruto examine the attack.

'_The attack was able to cut though the floor but just like all long range attacks it can't go that far from the person that cast the jutsu. If I had to say the jutsu is mid range after that the jutsu will lose charka and start to destabilize.' _Naruto thought as he threw a kunai at Yami while running though hand seals.

"**Fuuton: Reppushou!"** (Gale Wind Palm) Naruto yelled as the wind enhanced the kunais speed. Yami not looking worried just moved his head to the side avoiding the Kunai and the full blunt of the wind attack.

Naruto not looking worried tried a frontal assault once more only to get backhanded. Yami didn't give Naruto time to rest as he slammed his knee in Naruto's gut making him cough up a gob of blood.

Naruto sank to his knees trying to regain his breath, but once more Yami was having none of that. Yami picked up Naruto by his hair and dangled him by his neck.

"_Why can't you understand? The rule to surviving is to live for yourself and only yourself."_ Yami said as he punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto hung weakly as Yami continuously punched Naruto in the face and stomach.

"_Friends make you weak."_ Punch to the face

"_Friends hold you back"_ Punch to the chest

"_Why do you refuse to gain power?" _Punch in face

"_To survive we must have might."_ Punch in stomach

"_How do you plan to protect your so called friends? Without strength you cannot protect anything."_ Knee to stomach

"_Let alone yourself."_ With that said Yami threw Naruto into a wall. Naruto laid on the ground motionless not finding the strength to get up. Blood poured from his mouth as he glared weakly at Yami.

"_We are done. You are unfit for battle."_ Yami said as he began to walk away.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he recognized that voice.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered as he caught the tone she had use. She sounded so afraid, so desperate.

"_It seems your love for the Hyuuga runs deep. I'm surprise they are still alive."_ Yami said not once showing he was shocked at their survival.

"What's going on out there?" Naruto said weakly. Yami stared him down not saying anything for a few seconds.

"_The rookies that you came to save are now fighting for their lives outside of your body. The whole point as to why I let you out of this bubble was to see who would have possession of our body. The beast that is currently attacking your friends is under Orochimaru's control thanks to the seal that he placed on us. The longer we fight in here the more that your friends must fight. That matters not as they are about to die."_ Yami said as Naruto gave a pained gasped.

"Are you saying that as we fight in here they are dying out there?" Naruto said as he tried to push his body into standing.

"**I see you now understand your situation. The beast that you turned into only craves one thing, blood. It will never be satisfied; it will kill everyone or die itself." **Kyuubi said darkly.

"_Without one of us controlling it, it will only kill."_ Yami replied as a shadow covered Naruto's eyes.

"_No matter what happens Naruto, you're friends will die. Either by my hands or the beast within us." _Yami answered as he watched as Naruto slowly but surly stood up on his own two legs using the wall as much as he can. Naruto glared at the two cold heartless monsters in front of him with unleashed hate.

"I…won't let you destroy…everything…I have worked so hard to get." Naruto said as the pain from Yami's attacks still hiss in pain.

"_Why do you continue to deify me?" _Yami asked curious not that you could see it.

Naruto said nothing as his hard amethyst eyes glared into Yami's cold unforgiving cerulean.

"Who knows…maybe it's just because I don't like you." Naruto replied painfully getting into a stance. He has to win, and fast to save his love ones.

'_Losing is not an option! I will defeat you Yami. I swear it!'_

* * *

**Okay guys that's all for now. I actually don't know about this chapter it could be better in my option but I'm still proud of it. Like I said before if you're good at drawing please contact me I have a job for you. So yeah, comment and review guys I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this month.**

**Jutsu List**

**Tsūga **(Passing Fang)

Rank: D

Class: Offensive

Range: Short to mid.

The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

Rank: B

Type: Supplementary

Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. When Naruto stole the scroll of seals, he learned this technique as well. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

**Fuuton: Reppushou** (Gale Wind Palm)

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Attack, Supplementary

Fuuton: Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Naruto will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough)

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Attack

Fuuton: Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, Naruto will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**Shiton: Shishi-o no sakebi** (Primal style: Cry of the beast king)

Rank: B

Primal Naruto takes in a breath of air and stores it deep in his lungs. Because Naruto's primal charka is more chaotic the move its self is powerful but can't be controlled. With the air stored, he then unleashes it making a powerful roar that can uproot trees. The roar its self isn't that powerful but the charka blades that are hidden inside the roar is. This if aimed right could either destroy someone's eardrums or the blades can slice them in half.

**Shiton: Fantomu no shi** (Primal style: Phantom death)

Rank C

Primal Naruto uses a very advance Shunpo, this allows Primal Naruto to disappear in an instant and reappear slashing and hacking at people. Naruto did a form of this against Aoi.

**Shiton: Kurimuzon tsume** (Primal style: Crimson claws)

Rank A

Primal Naruto can use the blood of others or his own to make this jutsu work. Naruto bloods up his claws and stores charka inside of them. Then once complete Naruto slashes at his victim and a three crimson blade comes out and is able to rip the target in two.


	17. Inner Beast pt 2

**What's up you guys? How are my favorite readers doing? Okay before like always I have a few things to say. I'm thinking of doing another story. My choices are a remake of my own design of Shikengon or a Naruto/Pokémon fic. Make your choice by leaving me a review and I'll tell you which one won in the next chapter. **

**Also I will like to say that I'm a little behind in my timeline so there will be some things pushed back a chapter sorry about that.**

**HoonoNoAnsatsuSha: That's fair and all but some people find the jutsus at the bottom helpful. So I'll compromise with you and only put the new ones down. I think that will help.**

**Zero Reader: Thanks man. I will admit that I am not that good at explaining things so I'm glad that everyone likes the fighting.**

**Dark Vizard447: Sorry dude, you'll see how Naruto grows up from a different view point. I understand that the way Naruto is now, the village doesn't deserve forgiveness and your kind of right, but where is the fun in that.**

**Liger01: Yeah sorry it's a mix up. All of your answers will be solved in 19 not 18 sorry. Also this is a NaruHina paring not a Harem. I don't think I can focus on that yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other crossover that are in this bad ass fic.**

* * *

_**Last time in Primal**_

_**"Naruto-kun, you have to fight whatever hold Orochimaru has on you. We need your help to beat him." Hinata said gasping for air.**_

_**"**__**You are correct that you need my help ningin. I will help you but not to kill the snake. No, I will help you to and early grave." **__**PN replied as it took a deep breath as everyone feared the worse seeing that the last attack took everything out of them.**_

_**"**__**Shiton: Shishi-o no sakebi!" (Primal style: Cry of the beast king)**_

_**PN yelled as he gave a powerful roar to the group. The roar itself looked to be too powerful to dodge as it tore across the landscape heading directly towards the group.**_

_**Hinata looked on at her death as it neared towards her.**_

_**"Naruto-kun."**_

_**On with the story**_

* * *

"**Katon: ****Hi no torunēdo!" (Fire style: Fire Tornado) **A voice shouted over the trees as a tornado of fire struck the savage winds expanding the tornado, blocking the rookies from the blades that hid in the winds.  
The rookies looked on in awe as the tornado died down. "It seems I was late to the party! Oh well at least I crashed it just in time." A voice boomed across the trees. The rookies looked up recognizing the voice.

"Hey wait, that sounds like that guy that wanted to fight Naruto." Ino said quietly as she studied the boy. She blushed lightly despite the situation that she was in. She looked deep into his blue eyes amazed at how they seemed to shine. His hair was a deep red that tickled the back of his neck. While his face was not as lean and seemed to carry a more child like gleam it seems to compliment the young man nicely. The boy wore black shinobi pants with an orange belt with a swirl as a belt buckle. His black tight shirt seems to hug his chest were cut at the end and reached the top of his stomach showing off his six packs to everyone. Above the black shirt was a white jacket with orange linings in the sleeves. The jacket stopped at a 'V' at his chest and dropped to his sides to his knees giving him a unique look. Ino noticed that everything he wore seems to be made for him not a single thing to big or small. She smiled as Kai rubbed his tantō that was in a brown and orange sheath.

'_He's kind of cute.'_ Ino thought with a grin grazing her face.

"Kai-san?" Sakura whispered but seemed to vibrate to all of the genins. Kai looked back at the genins and smirked at them throwing a thumbs up. "Don't worry about this fight guys. I'll take it from here." Kai said drawing his tantō shocking the genins. Primal Naruto snarled at him while Kai jumping from the branch towards the beast ignoring the calls of the genins.

Kai wasted no time and charged his tantō with charka making it glow bright red and throwing at the beast. PN dodged the blade as it stabbed itself into the branch where he once was. Kai smirked and made a seal, "KATSU!" Kai yelled as his red knife exploded throwing PN away harshly to a new branch. Kai smirked as he jumped to catch his free falling blade and put it in front of him for defense.

PN roared at Kai in annoyance as he stabbed himself with his claws gaining a grimace from Kai. "Now that just ain't right. How am I supposed to kick your ass when you'll do it for me?" PN twitched and threw back his hand and roared, "**Shiton: Kurimuzon tsume**!"

Kai narrowed his eyes as three crimson arcs raced for his body. Kai had no intentions to see the full power of the blades as they craved into the ground leaving nothing but death in its wake. Kai dodged the blades carefully but not realizing PN had no trouble putting himself in harm's way and got behind Kai and smacked him into a tree. PN didn't let up as he leapt for his target as Kai staggered to his feet. Kai hissed in pained and pumped charka to his knife as it glowed bright red and incased itself in fire.

Kai slashed at the beast and hit home as he slashed into the animal making it wail in pain at no only the cut but being burned as well.

Orochimaru looked on at Kai without any emotion on his face. He was quite proud at his little Naruto-kun's performance with the genins and was even prouder at his battle with the new kid. _'Only a true animal would jump in front on your attack risking your life just to do harm to your opponent.' _Orochimaru thought as his gaze turned to Kai as the boy tried to once more slash at his pet. He was very intrigued at his earliest move making his little knife explode. He thought it was a very wasteful move on his part seeing as he seemingly destroyed his tantō but to his shock it was fine. Not even a little chipped at being blow up. _'Seals must be covered all over that blade. He also seems to be a fire user not good for my little pet.'_

Orochimaru wasn't a fool. He knew Naruto's new primal charka was laced with a bit of Naruto's wind charka making it somewhat vulnerable to Kai's fire elemental charka. That was the only reason why his tornado cancelled out Naruto's attack in the beginning.

'_It seems I get to see the limits of my pet. I wonder who will win.' _Orochimaru had no idea who was going to win the fight now. He couldn't have been more overjoyed.

**With the Genins**

"Whoa, Kai-san's good." Kiba said as everyone looked on in shock. It was a bit discouraging to see someone take on Naruto's form and come out winning when they all couldn't even tire him out. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger at his own weakness. _'Damnit…If I can't even beat Naruto, how can I ever beat HIM?' _

Shino looked over to Hinata to see her clenching her hands to her heart. He could see the tears of anguish resting on the lids of her eyes. She seems to be holding them back but they threaten to fall could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"Shino-kun, Kai-san is r-really hurting N-Naruto-kun. I…I don't know h-how to feel. I t-think there is a better way to h-handle this but I c-can't think of anything. I f-feel so useless." Hinata said quietly everyone looked at her feeling the same way.

Sakura looked at Hinata and gave her a one arm hug remembering Naruto doing the same for her every now and again. In fact Naruto always made it a point to always help her now a days. Whether it was training or just advice he was always there for her, like a brother or teacher. _'He's a lot like an older brother to me. Always teaching me new things.'_

"Don't worry Hinata we will think of something. We can't let sempai stay like this." Sakura said trying to cheer up Hinata. Also to try out the new way of saying Naruto's new title. Calling him nee-san would not be appropriate so she settled on sempai for now.

"Don't worry; I don't think Kai-san can win this." Shikamaru said as PN unleashed another wave of **Kurimuzon tsume**. Kai dodged them all only getting nicked in the shoulder by one throwing him off balance.

"I concur this isn't a battle Kai-san can win alone." Shino said as his insects told him that Kai's charka was depleting at a faster rate while Naruto's seemed to stay the same.

**Back with the fight**

"Damn, this thing is strong. What kind animal is it?" Kai questioned as he tried to regain his breath. He knew at how things were going he was going to lose. He turned towards the other genins and sighed seeing no other way to finish PN off.

"Hey! Time out okay! Thanks!" Kai said not really expecting and answer from the beast as he jumped down to the shocked genins. Never in their dreams would they imagine someone calling a timeout in a fight to the death. It was just unheard of.

"Hey guys I could really use some help with that thing. He's kind of strong." Kai said snapping the genins out of their shock. Sakura was the first to speak as she pointed at the red head. "W-what the hell is the matter with you! You can't just call a timeout in the middle of a fight like this!" Kai tilted his head sideways much like Naruto would and gave a stupid expression.

"Nani, I don't even know what I'm fighting. Besides he doesn't seem to mind. I was hoping you guys can tell me. Plus it was bad ass how I showed up all hero like." Kai said with a goofy smile. One thought raced across everyone (except Hinata's) mines just then.

'_He really is an idiot isn't he?'_

Shikamaru sighed at his supposed rescuer and turned towards PN. PN just sat on the ground giving them some time making Shikamaru question how smart the animal actually is. _'Beggars can't be choosers I suppose.'_ Shikamaru thought as he snapped his attention to everyone.

"Okay listens up; what you were fighting a few minutes ago was Naruto Uzumaki and experiment of Orochimaru's." Shikamaru said gaining a look from Kai. "Naruto?" Kai said in a very strange way. Hinata could hear the anger rolled off his words but had no idea on who they were for as he was currently glaring at the Snake Sannin.

"Yeah, from what we were able to get off of Hinata, he was kidnapped form the village and was used as an experiment. What he did was put animal DNA into Naruto making him part Human, part Animal. Apparently he also placed a seal on Naruto making him transform into this thing here." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto's beast form.

000000000000000000000000000

Kai was silent for a minute or two after hearing more about his brother's past. He was feeling conflicted at the moment feeling nothing but raw hate for the snake-teme who did this to Naruto. He also felt some form of guilt for almost killing his brother. If his tantō went any deeper into the beast's chest he would have been dead.

Kai sighed as his eyes focused back onto Sasuke and the genin's. "Okay, so what do we do? How do we change him back to normal?" Kai asked not getting a response from anyone. He growled at not hearing an answer. "Well come on people! There's got to be something!" Kai said as Hinata looked back at PN.

PN looked back as they seemed to be locked in a stare down. She stared hard trying to find the solution to their problem but she couldn't find any weak points or clues to returning Naruto to his regular shape and form. All she could see is him twitching every now and again. Wait…could it be.

"Something is different." Hinata said as her stare never left PN's body. Everyone turned to her wondering if she had the key to victory over this beast. "What is it Hinata?" Choji asked pulling out his chips trying to get all the charka he can from the junk food. Hinata was silent for awhile until she saw it again…and again, and again. "He's twitching. Didn't you guys notice that during the fight? Every time he would attack he would always twitch. Like he was always fighting himself." Hinata replied as everyone thought back and narrowed their eyes. They remembered, it was always a slight twitch nothing really worth noticing before.

"So you're saying Naruto is still in there trying to fight back?" Ino asked seeing the beast give a slight twitch now and again. It seems so much easier to see now. "I believe so Ino-san. I believe that while we are fighting out here, Naruto is having a battle himself but he doesn't seem to be winning. It's faint but you can see it. He's hesitating more often, twitching more often in different intervals." Everyone watched carefully as PN's left arm twitched every second then stop and then move to his legs.

Shikamaru nodded coming agreeing with Hinata. "It seems Naruto is fighting back then we just may be able to win this fight and bring Naruto out. But to do this we have to work together. No more holding back." Shikamaru said as Kai gave everyone a solider pill and put his game face on. The pawns were in place. Shikamaru hoped his strategy works, if not then its checkmate for all of them.

**Inside the seal**

"**You can't win this battle Naruto. You were a fool in trusting a demon." **Kyuubi mocked as he laid in his cage amused with the fight his two jail keepers were giving him. Naruto panted heavily as he regained his breath from Yami's last assault. _'Damnit! I can't lose here. There's too much on the line.'_ Naruto thought as he wiped away the blood that dripped from his busted lip. His clothes were torn, nothing but rags hanging from his body. He looked like shit while Yami didn't have a scratch on him. He cursed his darker half as he glared hatefully at him. He glared at Kyuubi as he seems to mock him every second of the fight. His friends were dying out there and he can't even get one hit on the bastard in front of him.

Naruto clenched his fist at the fox, what made it so bad, is that he couldn't even say anything to refute it. Kyuubi was right. If only he would have never trusted the fox in the first place. He played him like a fiddle, and now he and his friends were paying the price with their lives.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Yami started to walk over to him. Naruto was out of charka, he knew he could no longer fight. His body is too weak. He can barely stand as it is. Naruto was out of hope.

**((Naru-chan, do you know why we chose you to become the new dragon summoned?))**

Naruto's eyes flew open as a voice flew across the sewers in his mind. Yami and Kyuubi stopped and looked up at the black ceiling to see Kazeamaru and a seven year old Naruto.

"**What the hell is this?"** Kyuubi asked as he glared at the dragon. Yami said nothing only looking on without emotion.

"I don't know Kazeamaru-san. I never really thought about it." Young Naruto said as Naruto watched his young image speak to the wind dragon.

**((Naru-chan you show something we dragon's have not seen in a long time. You show a quality about yourself that is almost unheard of in most humans.)) **Kazeamaru said lying down in front of the silver haired boy.

"Really? What is it?" Young Naruto said as Naruto gazed up at the forgotten memory that seemed to be slipping his mental mind.

**((It has many names Naru-chan, guts, will power or even will. Your own people call it the will of fire.)) **Kazeamaru replied chuckling at Naruto's confused look.

"So I have this will of fire? Will it hurt me?" Young Naruto asked while Kazeamaru gave out a bark of a laugh.

**((Of course not young one, your will can't hurt you.)) **Naruto couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory; he had forgotten how he used to act.

"So what does it do? Does it give me a special ability or something?" Young Naruto said as Naruto gazed up at the picture of his lost memories.

**((The power of will is something that can only be learned through hardship and peril. Naru-chan you have had a hard life and has been given a lot of responsibilities thanks to the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you. But you must never give up young one and you haven't so far.)) **Kazeamaru replied while looking at the setting sun in the horizon.

**((Naru-chan we have watched, as you have stood strong and never gave up on yourself despite the people in your villages and the challenges you face. You have the guts to keep going, the will to be strong and with this will you have the power to protect.))** Kazeamaru said as Young Naruto put his head down in distraught.

"But…I don't have anyone I would want to protect. Everyone hates me, why would I want to protect them." Young Naruto said in despair as Kazeamaru placed his giant hand on Naruto's head gently.

**((Naru-chan never gives up hope. You will find someone who cares for you with all of their heart and in return you will find someone who you will put your life on the line for. Just as I would do for you, just as the dragons will always do for you.)) **Young Naruto smiled gratefully at the dragon as their images started to fade away from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto tried to reach for the memory not wanting it to disappear. Tears started to wield up in Naruto's eyes as he gazed up at the ceiling. Naruto touched his cheeks and felt the moisture. For the first time in seven years, Naruto cried.

**((Never lose that will to successes Naru-chan. Never lose the guts to keep going even when things look bleak. As long as you keep that hope burning within you, you will never lose.)) **Kazeamaru voice echoed across the room as Yami looked at Naruto with an unreadable face.

Kyuubi snorted at the memory in annoyance. **"What a fool of a dragon. Will doesn't make a warrior strong, power does." **

000000000000000000000000000

"All this time…" Naruto stated as he dried his eyes. For the first time Naruto held a soft look as he gazed fondly at the ceiling that once showed his memories. "I always believed that things in the village would never change. So over time I lost hope, in the village and in myself. I was a fool to do that." Naruto said as Yami narrowed his eyes as charka started to burst out of Naruto.

"_What is this? Just a moment ago he could barely stand. Now he can use this much charka?" _Yami asked as Naruto paid no mind, too caught up in the memory that showed its self to him.

"I realize now that these bonds I've been trying to make, they have made me strong. It's what has given me back my hope." Naruto said as the images of his friends appeared on the ceiling.

Anko  
Iruka  
Sarutobi  
Jiraiya  
Hinata  
Sakura  
Kakashi  
Sasuke  
Ino  
Choji  
Shikamaru  
Kiba  
Shino  
Ayame

"They saved me from the darkness that attacked my own heart. These people never gave up on me. So why am I giving up on myself?" Naruto said as his charka started to get stronger cutting into the water that surround them. Yami looked on in awe as the charka blew back everything in its wake.

"_Unbelievable, how is this possible?" _Yami replied as the Kyuubi growled at Naruto

"**What are you doing Kit! You can't win this fight!" **

"They believe in me. So it time I start doing the same, Yami its time for round two!" Naruto said as he sucked the charka back into his body and glared at Yami sending out a burst of killing intent.

Yami flinched back with wide eyes as Naruto flashed step at speeds he never shown and gave a nasty right hook to Yami's face sending him tumbling on the ground. Yami regained his footing and tried to send a punch at Naruto's face only for him to flash step away. Yami clicked his teeth in annoyance and flashed step along with the silver haired boy.

Kyuubi watched as flashes of silver and black clashed together only for them to flash somewhere else in the room and repeat the process. Naruto and Yami reappeared in mid air as Yami clapped his hands together and cried **"Shiton: Shishi-o no sakebi!"** Yami let lose a massive roar that threaten to carve into Naruto.

Naruto responded in kind by letting lose his own jutsu. **"Futon: Daitoppa!"**

Wind and Primal jutsu clashed together fighting for dominance neither one letting up an inch. Naruto not wanting to lose this stand still pumped a lot more charka into the jutsu and opened his mouth wider letting out a fierce gale of wind at the jutsus blasting the primal jutsu back at Yami

"**Kyokutan'na no toppa!" (Extreme Breakthrough) **

Yami's eyes widen in shock as his jutsu was over powered and used **Futon: Ge Pou **to jump out of the way. Yami was taken by surprise as Naruto grabbed his ankles. "Where do you think you're going! The fights not over yet!" Naruto yelled as Yami looked down to see Naruto connected to numerous shadow clones forming a rope that swigged Yami much like a snake. Yami screamed as the shadow clone rope slammed him into the wall face first and continued the action.

Yami cursed as he looked down and the rope of clones. _'What are these tactics he's using! I've never seen this before in his memories. It's like he's making all this up as the battle goes on. I can't counter this!' _ Yami though in a state of panic as he dipped his claws in some blood and swung at the clones.

"**Shiton: Kurimuzon tsume!" **

The blades cut into all of the Naruto's as they disappeared leaving Yami to look around weakly for the real one. "Got you!" The real Naruto yelled as he reappeared in front of Yami and kicked him in the chest blasting him at the bars that held back Kyuubi. Yami sank to his knees trying to catch his breath at the assault he was just given. He groaned in pain as Naruto glared harshly at his darker half.

000000000000000000000000000

"**You must not lose this fight boy! Take my charka and finish him!" **Kyuubi yelled taken by surprise that Naruto was able to do this to the darker half. Kyuubi pumped a small bit of his charka at Yami as it tried to consume him. Yami threw off Kyuubi's charka with his own primal charka, proving that it was indeed denser then the fox's chakra.

"_I don't want your power fox! I can use my own to beat him.' _Yami said in anger. It was the first emotion that Naruto had ever seen on the darker half's face. Kyuubi growled at the black haired boy with hate. **"Do you not understand if you don't use my charka you will lose this fight!"**

Yami roared at the Kyuubi in anger as his primal charka started to get more out of control and wild. _"Then I will lose with honor! Not by using you power. I will never call on anyone to fight my own battles! If I am to win, I shall do it alone!"_ Yami roared as he glared at Naruto and rushed him. The golden charka swirled around him giving him the outlying of the beast outside.

Naruto watched as Yami attacked in slow motion as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and half glared in respect for Yami. "I'm sorry but this fight is over." Naruto said as he took a deep breath as golden charka started to form around him, as Yami looked on in shock.

"**Shiton: Shishi-o no sakebi!" **Naruto yelled as he let lose a massive roar. Yami looked on as the blast of primal charka started to leave his being. _"Well done Naruto." _Yami replied with a slight smile as he was hit by the deadly gale of primal wind cutting into him deeply blasting him into a wall opposite of the Kyuubi's cage. Yami slid down the wall slowly as his head dropped to his lap symbolizing the end of the fight. Naruto had won.

**Back with the Genins**

"Aright guys let's do this! We have to get Naruto back." Shikamaru said as everyone nodded at the plan.

"Leave it to us Shikamaru. We'll get the dope back to normal." Kiba said with his cocky expression never leaving his face while Shino, Sai and Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I can't kick Naruto's ass if he's not himself. Leave it to me." Kai said rivaling the cockiness that Kiba exhibited.

"Let's go! Naruto-sempai needs all the help he can get." Sakura said getting out some explosion tags while Ino and Choji got ready.

"Naruto-kun, we can help too." Hinata said activating her Byakugan.

"ALRIGHT TIME IN! LET'S GO!" Kai yelled while they all charged the beast. PN grinned savagely as ran towards the now attacking genins.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Kai and Sasuke yelled as the released a huge ball of fire at PN making the beast jump into the air. Sakura and Ino threw the tags at the beast as random explosions started to surround the beast making him dodge.

Hinata sprang forward and tried to land an arm thrust at PN's stomach. PN seeing it coming tried to back hand her only to get tackled by loins made out of ink. PN slashed at the lions as Hinata called out to PN. "Naruto-kun you must fight the hold! While we are fighting out here you must fight the beast from within as well! We believe in you Naruto-kun!"

PN roared as everyone threw everything they had at the beast. Only now did they see that the beast we getting slow and started to fall to his knees. So with one final breath they called out to Naruto wanting him to fight the beast that holds him.

"NARUTO!"

**Back inside the seal**

Naruto stared at his counterpart as he looked back at Naruto with an emotionless expression. The tension that was once in the room was now gone and in its place was a more relax feel to it. _"How…how did you use my jutsus?"_ Yami asked trying to stand up but his body wouldn't allow it.

"I noticed that the whole time we were fighting you used the same jutsus I did. You were able to us Shunpo and Ge Pou to evade my attacks. If that was true then it's not impossible for me to use your primal attacks as well, I just never knew how. When the Kyuubi tried to lend you his power you got angry over it. So angry that your primal charka started to become violent. That's when I figured out that its tide to your emotions. The calmer I am the easier it is to use it in a very controlled manner but the angered I become it would become impossible to control." Naruto replied as Yami bowed his head at his error. "Yami, you and I are one in the same. We are two sides of the same coin. If you know my jutsus then by default I would know yours as well." Naruto said as Yami raised his head and gave a ghost of a smile towards to Naruto

"_Well done Naruto. I commend you on you win."_ Yami said as he raised himself to his feet painfully. Kyuubi growled menacingly at Yami wanting to strike down the dark half. **"You fool! How could you lose? All my years of planning, gone because of you!"** Yami gave a hallow chuckle as glared amusingly at Kyuubi.

"_You idiot, it wasn't a coincidence that the memory came when it did." _Yami said as the Kyuubi slammed itself into the gate. **"You stupid monkey! Why! Why would you give the boy hope! Why did you let the boy win!"** Kyuubi yelled as Naruto looked on without a sound, very confused at the moment.

Yami gave a pained laugh as he clutched his ribs. _"I'm…not your pawn Kyuubi."_ Yami said silencing the growls Kyuubi has been giving him. _"I'm not stupid enough to trust you. Why would I trust you when you have already broken the trust with me, my lighter half?" _Yami said as the Kyuubi roared in anger at being out foxed.

"_It was never my intention to take over this body but in fact show Naruto how to use his hidden abilities, namely mine." _Yami states shocking Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto turned towards him with a calculating eye not really trusting the darker half. "Why? Are you supposed to be on my side now?" Yami shook his head in a negative fashion. _"Of course not. I don't think I will ever agree with your choice to protect these people. I only wanted you to know how to use our power for when you need it. I could not let Kyuubi know what I had planned so I came up with the plan of taking your body. Kyuubi was all for it, thinking once I do he'll be let out of the cage. Very foolish if you ask me." _Yami said with a granddaddy smirk as Kyuubi growled at the dark being.

"_Don't get me wrong Naruto; I'm only doing this to prolong my own life. There will be a day when me and you will fight for supremacy but today is not that day." _Yami said as Naruto smiled accepting his challenge. Yami saw a new light in Naruto's eyes and smiled as well.

"Alright, and when that day comes you better be strong enough to give me a challenge." Naruto said ready for the fight. His respect for Yami growing more and more as he stays. Yami's smile seems to disappear as he took on a darker look. _"Naruto beware the beast inside us. He is not to be taken lightly." _Naruto nodded at the advice and turned toward the cage that held the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, you have betrayed my trust and my friendship." Kyuubi sneered at him scoffing at the idea of friendship. "Since you have the time to plot why don't I give you all the time you need." Naruto said drawing symbols on the floor and cage. Kyuubi not liking where this was headed try to attack Naruto but the seal held him back.

Once done he made a few hand signs and looked into the eye of the beast and smiled sadly. "The dragons had a feeling that you would try this, so they taught me this jutsu just in case. I always hoped I would never have to do this. Our time together is now at an end. See you later Kyuubi. **Fuinjutsu: Tsuingādodoragon**!" (Sealing style: Twin Guarding Dragon)

The seals that covered the walls glowed and coiled its self around the bars forming two dragons, one red and the other blue. Both of the dragon's mouth was looking down at Naruto and nodded. "This will allow all of the same function of the seal my father made but it's more of an added protection. We can no longer communicate with each other anymore. If I desire your charka then the dragons will just send me it without asking you." Kyuubi roared in anger at Naruto.

Naruto didn't bat an eye and turns to Yami only to see him gone. Naruto smirked and disappeared from sight going back to the world of the living.

**Back with the genins**

PN roared as his form started to shrink. The muscles that he seemed to his have had seem to shrink until they were the way it always were for Naruto. His hair started to get shorter tell it only rested on the top half of his back. His claws got shorter only a few inches away from his fingers. His teeth shrunk to normal size, all and all it looked really painful for the beast. Once its transformation was finished Naruto stood there in only his pants that looked close to rags.

Everyone looked on with a smile as the saw Naruto back to normal. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she raced to Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto screamed in pain as his muscles were protesting the action. Once heard the screams she let go and looked on in worry. The genins surrounded Naruto asking him if he was okay. Naruto didn't reply as the pain he was feeling was intense. The fact that his transformation left him gaining muscle then when deforming back took away the muscle was very intense and should be impossible in the medical field. _'But whoever said that I'm normal.' _

A chilling laugh broke him out of his thoughts as Orochimaru stood there with a proud look pissing Naruto off. "Naruto-kun I never told you to change back. Your master is very displeased right now." Naruto's eyes flashed blue as he stood up roared at Orochimaru.

"**Shiton: Shishi-o no sakebi!" **Orochimaru's eyes widen as he tried to dodge the attack but didn't seem to be fast enough and got a few cuts and blowing him further into the forest.

"I…am no one's…pet." With that said Naruto feel to his knees finally feeling the lack of charka and the physical pain of his body sending him into unconsciousness. The genin's didn't have much time to worry over Naruto as Sasuke screamed forcing all of their attention on him, only to see Orochimaru's head sinking his fangs in Sasuke's neck.

Orochimaru let go as he jumped into the trees and looked down at the group. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun you bastard?" Sakura yelled out holding Sasuke close to her body. Orochimaru laughed out right and licked the blood from his teeth away. "I only gave him a gift. I would have given Naruto-kun one but it seems I'm attracting a lot more attention than I would like. Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun will come to me. One for the power to kill his brother and the other one to control his power. It's only a matter of time." Orochimaru said as he started to sink into a branch. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke will never join you!" Hinata yelled at the snake.

"We will see little Hyuuga, we shall see." And with that said Orochimaru fully disappeared into the trees leaving behind worried, and confused group of kids.

* * *

**Alright guys that's all! I cannot tell you how much I hate my laptop. It's hard as crap to get these stories on here when it keeps cutting off over and over again. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter it's a lot of action in one. I still need to work on my fighting scenes. Next is the preliminary round, we get to see what everyone can do. I had some other things to say but for the life of me I can't remember so I'll let you guys go. Also can anyone tell my why my underline function doesn't work! Read and Review please. See ya next time on Primal**

**Jutsu**

**Kyokutan'na no toppa **(Extreme Breakthrough)**  
**Ranks: B**  
**Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack  
It's just a more powerful form of Daitoppa


	18. Secrets

**What sup readers! How's everything going with you guys. It's been a long time since I updated that's mainly because I have just started college. So I will try to put some time on the side for me to keep writing but don't count on it. Now like always lets answer some of your comments shall we?**

**Hee-Ho Master: I tried to make the primal jutsus something out of this world. I'm glad you liked them. As for the transformation Naruto took…well you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Lonewolfdude: Yeah I put the Naruto/Pokemon idea on hold mainly because of school work. I do have a Naruto harem thing going on in Lemon Moments, so check that out!**

**Subarashii mono: Now that's the reaction I was going for I'm glad I'm improving on my fighting.**

**Now let's get this chapter underway shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other crossover that are in this bad ass fic.**

* * *

'_What am I going to do with you Naruto-kun?' _Hinata sighed as she worriedly stared at her boyfriend panting in pain. She stared as his muscles randomly convulsed while each time Naruto cried out softly seeing as his voice died a few minutes ago. She glanced at Sasuke's calm expression as she wet a cloth from a wooden bowl. Hinata stood over both of them placing a white wet cloth on both of their heads. She looked to Naruto's face and kissed his lips. "Naruto-kun, please be okay. I need you in my life. I can't live without you." Hinata said as she exited the hollow tree going to the waiting genins. Thanks to Naruto, Hinata was the only genin getting medical training. Hinata knows that she doesn't like to fight people so he proposed that instead of fighting she can heal. Hinata thanked him for that as she found peace from healing instead of fighting.

Hinata walked out of the tree as all of the genin's rose to their feet. Sakura came rushing up to her with her hands close to her chest. "Well, how are they?" Sakura asked as tears started to build in her eyes.

Hinata sighed and tried to smile but it wouldn't reach past her eyes. "Sasuke-san…I don't know what to do to help him. Whatever Orochimaru did to him, it's causing him feel pain every three minutes. The only thing that unnerves me is his charka. It's starting to change from blue to black." Hinata said as her eyes dropped to the ground. Everyone said nothing as Sai came up and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder. During his time with Sasuke and Sakura, Sai had learned about bonds. He had come to see that Sakura and Sasuke were very precious to him, as a team should be. Even now he feels a sort of connection for Naruto, almost the same as he feels for Sasuke.

"What about Naruto?" Kai asked as he leaned on a nearby tree. Hinata looked Kai in his eyes and saw an explosive of emotions hiding in his blue eyes that somehow reminded her of Naruto's. "He's stable right now. He's just very tired. His body was literally being ripped and put back together again over and over again. If I had to guess, he's both mentally and physically tired. He may not wake up until the end of the exams." Hinata said looking back into the tree. Everyone can hear the worry tone she held in her voice causing Kai to snort making everyone look at him.

He turned his back on everyone and looked towards the trees. "He'll be fine. He'll wake up in time." Everyone looked to Kai with a curious expression. Hinata looked towards him and bowed towards him. "Thank you for helping us calms Naruto-kun down Kai-san." Hinata said very gratefully. Kai looked in her eyes and nodded. "You really love him don't you?" Hinata blushed as everyone's eyes turned towards her. "Hai, with all of my heart. Naruto-kun has all of my love. He has my soul. Without him, I would die and wither away. I love Naruto-kun with every ounce of my being and that won't change anytime soon." Hinata said softly as everyone smiled at her.

"That's how I feel about Sasuke-kun. We've been a team for awhile now. He's learned to trust me as a friend even if he doesn't say it. I know he cares for me but I never know how much." Sakura said with her head down. "But Kai-san, how do you know that Naruto-sempai will be alright?" Kai chuckled and smiled at her.

"It's because he's an Uzumaki Sakura-chan. The Uzumaki clan was well known to be very fast healers." Kai said making everyone's head turn. They had never heard of the Uzumaki clan before. Hell it never even came up in class. _'But if that's so, then how does Kai know about it so much?'_ Almost everyone thought as the mystery file on Kai just got a little bit bigger.

"Well I need to go, I have yet to get my own scroll yet. It's time I leave you all behind." Kai said while everyone else nodded.

Shikamaru sighed as he stood up from the forest floor he was resting on. "He's right we need to go as well. We haven't gotten our scroll yet, we don't have time to spend with you guys anymore." Shikamaru said with both his teammates nodding if not reluctantly seeing they need to finish the exams.

"We need to go as well." Shino said pushing his glasses closer to his face as Kiba nodded. Hinata looked back to Naruto not saying anything. She wanted nothing more than to be with Naruto to make sure he will be okay. "But how can we leave Naruto-kun? He doesn't have a team to protect him." Hinata said as Shino said nothing. Kiba placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed, "You heard Kai, the guy's going to be okay. We need to make sure we pass." Kiba said as Kai nodded in agreement. Hinata hesitated but nodded none the less. She understood that her teammate wanted to pass. She would never forgive herself if they got hurt in the forest and she wasn't there to help.

"Don't worry about Naruto-sempi Hinata. Sai and I will help protect him. We promise nothing bad will happen to him." Sakura said as Sai put on his fake smile. Hinata sighed and went back to her team.

Kai looks back into the tree that Naruto rested in; he couldn't help but feel slightly remorseful as he was going to leave his brother with Team seven. _'No, he'll be fine. At least you better be. I still have to kick your ass and I can only do that if you get your ass to the tower.' _ Kai thought as he jumped up into the trees and raced off.

**A few hours later**

Sakura was looking at Sasuke's face getting the dried blood off that covered it. She placed another wet rag on Sasuke's forehead but not before checking his temperature. _'His breathing is returning to normal but he still has a strong fever.' _Sakura thought as she turned towards Naruto. He was sleeping peacefully unlike a few hours ago when he started coughing up blood. She was worried but as soon as he started he stopped. She looked after both of them constantly after that as Sai laid down some traps to help catch any attacking ninja.

"Naruto-sempai, Sasuke-kun I will protect you." Sakura said as she went back outside to keep guard it was her turn anyway seeing as Sai came inside and rested against the bark of the tree.

**Outside the tree**

"We found them." A guy said in the bushes just across from the hollow tree. Three people sat in the bushes gazing on the four unsuspecting group of genins.

"As Orochimaru-sama commanded we attack at daybreak. Our only target is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." The leader of the three said. He looked very weird compared to the other two in the group. The guy was covered from head to toe, leaving his left eye uncovered, in bandages. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. He seemed to have a hunched back making him look smaller then he actually is.

"But if the other two get in the way, we can kill them right?" A boy said with a cocky smirk gracing his lips. The boy had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and thee prints of the kanji of death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard under the clothed of his headband. He wore a similar scarf around his neck much like the leader.

"Of course." The leader replied as both of his teammates smile at the statement. The other person with them was a girl that shared the same cocky expression as the other boy. The girl had very long black hair; almost reaching down to the ground tied by a violet ribbon right near the end and had black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf much like the rest of her teammates.

All three of them smiled as the musical note that graced their forehead protected gleamed menacingly under the moon.

**Hours later**

Sakura stood up from her post seeing that her shift was over and began to head back into the tree. Before she could make it in completely a noise stopped her in her tracks. She whipped out a kunai from her holder and spun around to face the advisory that was sneaking up on her. She turned around to see…a squirrel making her face fault at how scared she was of the furry thing.

"Geez don't scare me like that." Sakura said trying to get over her fear of the forest as the squirrel started to run towards her. She flinched and threw a kunai at the furry thing making it stop in its tracks and run the other way.

Once the squirrel was gone she looked around the clearing but finding nothing in her line of sight and started back into the tree.

**With the sound**

"She's very observant; did she notice the explosive note on the squirrel?" The spiky haired genin asked as the mummy shook his head in a negative fashion.

"No, not even close." Kin eyed her leader and teammate without any expression on her face. "What do you mean Dosu?" The girl asked as the mummy now known as Dosu tensed. "We'll find out when we get closer, so let's go." Dosu said jumping out of the bushes that they were located in.

"Sai-san, it's your time to be on guard." Sakura said sleepily as Sai woke up and looked to Sakura with an emotionless face. He then gave her a smile that made her smile lightly.

"You guys must have had a rough night." A voice said as Sakura and Sai remembered the voice from the start of the chunin exams. "But don't worry we don't want to fight you. All we want is Sasuke and Naruto. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind wakening them up. We want to fight."

Sakura turned around fully as she looked enraged, "What are you talking about! I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is his purpose?" Sakura yelled shocking the sound genins.

"What is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck? Your leader did this to him and now you want to fight? What's the matter with you?" Sakura yelled holding a kunai in front of her at ready.

Dosu looked at the girl contemplating on what she meant. Contrary to what most people believe, Dosu was not dumb as he looked. He knew, that in Orochimaru's eyes that they were all just pawns. He just never had the proof to verify it, but if what that girl speaks is true then…

"So it seems you know about our leader, hearing that we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and I'll also kill Naruto and Sasuke. Leave it all to me." The spiky haired boy said as Sakura and Sai got ready for a fight

"Wait Zaku." Dosu said looking at the ground with a critical eye. Zaku looked over at Dosu confused. Dosu bent down to the ground and felt it a bit. "You're not very good. Recently overturned stone, different colored dirt, grass doesn't grow here. A very obvious trap, it is pointless unless it goes unnoticed." Dosu said turning his head to the side looking much like a zombie.

"By my guess and your expression that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap. We have no use for this girl and the pale boy, kill them." Dosu said as the sound genins leapt in the air above the trap. Sakura smirked as she moved her kunai behind her and cut a hidden rope causing a giant log to come crashing down at the genins.

Dosu chuckled and placed his hands on the log and sent a blast of charka through it destroying it in one blow.

"That was pitiful. A weakling like you two shouldn't mess with guys like us." Sakura cursed as Sai and Sakura got ready for battle only for the sound team to get punted away falling flat on their backs. Sakura looked amazed as Rock lee stood in the middle of the group standing proud.

00000000000000000000000000

Sakura looked amaze that Lee stood in front of her protecting her from harm. She never imagined in her wildest dream that this boy would stand and protect her. It gave her a warm feeling deep down in her stomach.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked getting up from the surprise attack from the boy with clear annoyance in his one eye. "I'm the Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, Rock lee!"

"W-Why are you here?" Sakura asked with clear exhaustion in her voice. The lack of sleep was really getting to her. Lee never turned to her but you can very well see the smile on his face. "I will always appear when you are in trouble." Lee said as he placed the squirrel off his shoulder and thanked him quietly much to Sakura's shock. She was touched at his statement but still on edge. "Thank you for helping us." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"I said it before Sakura-chan. That I will protect you until I die." Lee said in a very cool voice. In his mind on the other hand he was throwing up a fist in the air in triumph. _'Yes! That sounded so awesome! Thank you Gai-sensei!"_

Dosu said nothing but looked towards his teammates. "Zaku, Kin come on, let's get this over with." At that everyone got ready for anything. Dosu raced in the air uncovering his arm, Sakura saw this action and threw a kunai at him forcing him to jump in the air. Lee stuck his arm in the ground and ripped out a tree root from the ground stopping Dosu's attack cold.

"There's some trick to your attacks right? I'm not going to just simply dodge it." Lee said remembering what happen before the exams when they attacked Kabuto.

Dosu cursed but didn't have much time to do anything else as a lion made out of ink came from behind the tree root aiming to take his head off of his shoulders.

"**Zankūha!" (Decapitating Airwaves) **Zaku yelled as he sent out a supersonic blast at the loin making it burst in a shower of ink. Zaku charged at Sai jumping over the root only for him to stop as a massive storm of sakura petals surrounded him.

"**Magen: Kurimuzonfurawāshawā!" **(Demonic Illusion: Crimson Flower shower)Sakura shouted as the flower petals turned to explosion notes making Zaku's eyes widen as they exploded. Zaku came out with a few burns on his face as he glared at Sakura who had her hands still in the ram seal. Dosu growled at the girl and charged her but gasped as he was kicked in the air by Lee.

"It's not over." Lee said in a deadly tone making Dosu's eye widen as Lee's bandages that covered his arms and hands began to rap around his body, sealing him into a tight cocoon. Lee grabbed on and began to fall head first into the ground with the rapped up Dosu. Zaku cursed as he saw his teammate falling knowing he couldn't survive a fall from that high in the air.

"**Omote Renge!" **(Frontal Lotus)Lee yelled spinning the genin in mid air and plunging the sound genin into the ground. Lee looked on seeing something isn't right. Zaku chuckled as his hands were in the ground.

"Phew, looks like I made it in time." Zaku said laughing a little harder than before. Dosu carefully got out of the raised dirt and shook his head ignoring Lee's yelling. "What a terrifying technique. This much damage even on a sponge of dirt is incredible." Dosu now turning toward Lee unveiling his gantlet once more. "Now it's my turn." Dosu said rushing towards Lee as Kin and Zaku ran towards Sai and Sakura. Dosu threw a punch at lee and with some difficulty he dodged. Lee started to shake as Dosu's image started to swirl around him. "You may be fast, but you can't beat the speed of sound. I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard work can surpass." Dosu said as Lee threw up on the ground with his ear bleeding.

"My attacks are sounded base, even if you dodge my fist, my sound will attack you." Dosu said getting a look of confusion from Lee. "Sound is a vibration that your ear drum is catching the shaking of air. The human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding one hundred and fifty mega hertz. And deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane. When this is damaged you lose your balance and in some case your sight." Dosu said as Lee held on to his ear.

Dosu charged Lee once more ready to finish him but Lee met him half way trying to send a kick but falter when more blood flooded out of his ear. Dosu smirked as he aimed his gantlet at Lee.

Lee trying to block the sound covered his ear as he blocked the punch. "You fool this arm multiplies the small sounds produced to their ultimate level. You could say this is a giant speaker! Blocking it won't help! The sound doesn't follow the direction of the arm. I use my chakra to make sure it always attacks my prey!" Dosu said as Lee screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "This fight is over." Dosu said chuckling at the fallen genin.

**Sai vs Zaku**

"You should just give up and die. You can't beat me." Zaku said as Sai looked on with a fake smile. "Your lack of power must be because you have a small penis. It's a shame that you have to use petty words to win a fight dickless." Sai said as the forest didn't seem to make any sound. Zaku was red with anger as he flung his hands out in front of him aiming at Sai.

"DIE! **Zankūha! Zankūha! Zankūha!**"Zaku yelled while sending out round after round at Sai who kept dodging. "You're going to have to aim better than that to hit me dickless." Zaku screamed in anger as he charged Sai.

Zaku was just about to hit Sai when snakes made out of ink burst out of the ground binding Zaku's body in a tight constrict. "I believe this fight is over dickless." Sai said as Zaku laughed at Sai. "Yeah it is." Zaku said pointing his palms at Sai. "**Zankūha!" **Zaku yelled as Sai was blown away by the air slamming Sai into the hollow tree right next to Sasuke and Naruto. Zaku smirked as the snakes melted away. "Who has the small penis now bitch!"

**Kin vs Sakura**

Sakura cursed about to charge in to help but Kin somehow got behind Sakura and grabbed her by her hair. Kin laughed in a haughty tone as Sakura glared at her. "You must have spent hours on your hair. It's has a lot more luster than mine. If you have time to treat you hair, then why don't you train bitch!" Kin said laughing at her as Sakura whipped out a kunai as Kin laughed. "It's useless. That won't work against me." Kin said with a smug smile. "Now who said it was for you?" Sakura said as she cut off a large chunk of her hair and gave a furious punch to Kin's face knocking her out against a tree. Sakura sighed at the girl. "And you call me a bitch?" Sakura said looking down at the girl.

It was all thanks to Naruto that she was able to do that. She knew that without him telling her that she was worthless there was no way she would have gotten into training. She turned her head and smiled at him not noticing the black whips of charka coming off of Sasuke's neck. She was a little worried seeing Sai knocked out but didn't let her fear rule her.

"I think this has gone on long enough. It's time we kill the girl." Dosu said as Zaku joined in with a smirk. "I agree she already knocked out Kin, but she was weak anyway so it's not much of a loss." Zaku said making Sakura narrow her eyes.

"Well what do we have here? Some minor sound ninja's bulling these second rate ninjas and declaring victory?" A voice said from above as everyone turned towards the voice. Neji stood proud glaring down at what he calls a second rate shinobi.

Dosu looked at the fool Hyuuga not at all worried. Zaku smirked as he saw the boy, "They keep coming out like cockroaches." Tenten glared at Zaku as she looked towards Lee face down in the dirt. "Lee…"

"You made a mistake. That knocked out freak right there is from our team and you're going to pay for that!" Neji said activating his Byakugan putting everyone on edge at the killing intent that he produced. The only one that wasn't affected was Sakura's, having felt Orochimaru's and Naruto's. Neji's killing intent wasn't even threatening in her eyes once you face both of them.

"If you are going to go any further, then I'm going all out." Neji said as he got ready to jump down but stopped turning his head to where Sasuke, Sai and Naruto laid. Dosu chuckled at Neji ignoring his bloodline for now. "If you don't like it so much then stop acting cool and come down here." Neji tore his eyes from the tree and turned off his bloodline and smirked at Dosu. "No, it seems that won't be necessary." Neji said with his eyes close confusing everyone.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura yelled as the two remaining sound genins quickly turned their gaze to the tree. Only to flinch in fright at what Sasuke's appearance. Black flame like patterns was painted on Sasuke's skin as he glared at the two sound genins with his Sharingan blazing.

"Sakura…who did that to you?" Sasuke said in a raspy voice that was filled with hate. Sakura was speechless as Sasuke looked at her with those eyes, those hate filled eyes. "Sasuke-kun, your body." Sakura said finally finding her voice. "Don't worry; I feel power overflowing from within me. I feel…great..." Sasuke said with a sadistic smile.

"I finally understand it. I am an avenger. I am on a path where I must gain power no matter the cost, even if I must eat the devil's fruit." Sasuke said with a blood thirsty smile. "Now who did it?" Sasuke repeated as Dosu's eyes were wide in fear and shock. _'That's the curse seal wrapped around his body. But why would Orochimaru tell us to go after Sasuke if he gave him the curse seal.'_

"We did it!" Zaku yelled proudly as Dosu swung his head towards his stupid teammate. "Shut up Zaku!" Dosu yelled but Zaku ignored him and smirked at the Uchiha. "Dosu! No need to be afraid of this half dead freak! I'll take him out in one shot!" Zaku yelled pointing his arms at Sasuke ready to destroy everything in his path.

"No Zaku!" Dosu yelled trying to get to his moronic teammate. **"Zankūkyokuha!" **(Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)Zaku yelled as a massive gust of wind totaled the surrounding area, leaving nothing behind in its wake. Zaku looked at the destruction he has caused and smirked. "Heh! I've blew him away!" Zaku said gloating over his apparent victory.

"Blew who away?" A voice said from behind the boy. He tried to turn around only to get backhanded away into the wreckage he created. Dosu stood in awe at how fast Sasuke moved. _'He moved so fast…he was able to carry Uzumaki and his teammates away from harm.'_

Sasuke made a hand seal and took in a breath of air. **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled as he sent a volley of small fireballs at Zaku.

Zaku grunted and threw his hands out in front of him. "So what? I'll just blast them away!" And that's what Zaku did only he didn't see the shuriken's hidden inside the flames. Zaku screamed and covered his face as the shuriken's slashed at him. He only got a small warning from Dosu to look out but wasn't fast enough to see Sasuke behind him holding his arms with a foot on his back. "I see you're proud of these two arms." Sasuke said with an evil smile grazing his lips as he dislocated Zaku's arms from his body in one push. Zaku screamed in agony as he blacked out from the pain falling to the ground.

Sasuke turned his Sharingan gaze to Dosu. "You're the only one left." Sasuke said as he slowly walked to Dosu. "I hope you let me have more fun."

Sakura stood and watched as Sasuke walked slowly to his next target with tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't see Sasuke anymore. The Sasuke she knew did not enjoy giving people pain. He did not enjoy causing the pain of others. This was not Sasuke, this was a monster. She didn't know what happen to her body as she ran forward and hugged Sasuke from the back. "Stop! Please Sasuke-kun! Please…stop…" Sakura said while looking into his Sharingan. The image of Sakura's scared tear stricken face was now forever lodged into his memory and he hated it with all of his being.

Slowly but surely the flame markings recede back into the seal shocking Dosu. _'The curse seal is disappearing…looks like we're saved.'_ Dosu thought as Sasuke fell to the ground exhausted. His felling was short lived as a heavy killing intent flooded the area.

"What the fuck is going on here!" A voice yelled from behind them as Naruto leaned against a tree trying to regain his breath. His massive amount of killing intent forced everyone to their knees.

Dosu gasping for breath could only speak quietly or he would fear he would never speak again. "Sasuke-kun you are strong. We can't defeat you at this time." Dosu said looking at Naruto warily. Something about the way Naruto staired at him spooked him even worse than Sasuke. Naruto was barely standing as his silver locks poured over his face but you could see you could see the amount of power the boy possessed in his eyes. _'It's like I am being hunted…this feeling…' _Dosu couldn't even finish the sentence as his fear got the better of him.

Dosu pulled out his earth scroll and placed it on the ground. "Here's a gift to you, please let us leave." Shocking everyone watching except Naruto, as he just looked on confused at what was happening and what had happen. "This may seem convenient, but there is something we must find out now. I will promise you this if there is another situation where we will meet in this exams we will neither run nor hide from any of you." Dosu said as he gathered his teammates.

"Wait! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled wanting to know. "I don't know, we were merely ordered to kill Sasuke-kun." Dosu stated as he turned his back on the genins letting his mind wonder to his master. _'Telling us to kill Sasuke and Naruto yet going ahead of us. Then not killing both of them, not to mention giving Sasuke the seal. What is your reasoning?"_ With that said Dosu jumped away from the group in deep thought.

"Sakura…what is going on?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked at him with a smile. "Naruto-sempai we were attacked by Orochimaru you came and tried to save us." Sakura said confusing Naruto at his new title. "I know that part Sakura. I mean what has been going on here?" Naruto said softly as he clutched his ribs in pain.

"Those sound ninjas came to try and kill you and Sasuke-kun." Shocking both of the targets. Naruto was silent and looked at the now awaking Sai and looked at the fallen Lee and smiled. "I see."

0000000000000000000000000

"SNAP OUT OF IT LEE!" Tenten yelled making everyone turn the duo. They all stared as Tenten harshly shook Lee by his shoulders. _'If that's how she helps the injured then I'm glad she didn't touch me.'_ Naruto thought surprised that Lee even woke up. "Tenten? Why are you here?" Lee said looking very much out of it. "We came to save you!" Tenten yelled at her bull headed friend.

"Hey where are the sound nins?" Lee asked looking around for the people that defeated him. "That Sasuke kid drove them off." Tenten said as Lee turned towards Sasuke in silence. "Why did you break the plan and act alone? Plus look at you! You're all beaten up." Tenten said scolding him making Lee sigh. "Sakura-san was in trouble and as a man…" Lee said as he hugged his knees. "You are such an idiot." Tenten replied holding her head in annoyance.

"Lee-san, thank you." Sakura said as Lee snapped his gaze towards the pink haired girl. "Thanks to you I see that I have to get stronger to keep up with everyone. I feel like I've become a little stronger from meeting you." Sakura said making Lee cry in joy.

"Lee-san, Sai-san, Sakura-san thank you for protecting me in my weaken state." Naruto said panting. He knew he was pushing his body past of what it could do but he had to get to the tower.

"Naruto-san…" Lee said as more tears started to form around his eyes once more. "It looks like I need more hard work. Sasuke-kun, the Uchiha clan sure is great. To drive off those sound nins, you are the owner of incredible powers. I got my butt kicked fighting those guys." Lee said shocking Sasuke. "Sakura-san, Naruto-san, the leaf lotus blooms twice. The next time we meet I will be a stronger man. I promise." Lee said with a smile. Naruto smiles and tries to hobble away.

"Wait!" Neji shouts glaring at Naruto. Naruto turned his eyes towards Neji glaring at him. "You are too weak to continue. Give us your scroll and I won't have to hurt you." Neji said jumping down to Naruto's level.

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga at the smug look on his face. Naruto smirked while looking at the Hyuuga. "You really are an idiot. Use those eyes you value so much." Naruto said as Neji activated his bloodline in slight anger only to see no scrolls on his body. "As you can see, I know longer have my scrolls. I've already been to the tower. I only came out here because I was called. Now if you don't mind?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Neji said nothing but glared at him.

Naruto decided that it was time for him to leave and gave a slight bird call. Three ravens came and landed in front of him. "Guide me to the tower safely please. I will reward you with seeds." Naruto said holding out a bad of seeds for the birds. They took off to the trees and called for him into the darkness of the forest. Naruto walked alone in the dark forest only his will pushing him towards the tower.

**Back at the tower**

Naruto stumbled into the tower as he shut the door behind him and went to his room. _'My body…I'm need rest. I have three days to sleep, I better take it or I won't be able to handle the next test. Damn you Orochimaru.'_ Naruto said as he collapses into his bed in a blissful sleep not knowing Hinata was right behind him.

**Three Days later **

It's been three days since Naruto has passed out. It was almost time for the next portion of the chunin exams and in these three days Naruto has yet to wake up. She was really worried all she could do was sitting by his side and wait, and wait she did. In these three days she has yet to leave Naruto's side unless it was for food or to relieve herself.

She sighed as she staired down at the seal that caused Naruto so much pain. She glared harshly at the seal that looked like a spiked leash that symbolized it wrapped around Naruto's heart. She wanted nothing more than to rip the seal from his chest if only to save him from more pain. _'I wish you told me of this seal Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought silently. _'Is there more I don't know about you Naruto-kun?'_ It was the first time that she had ever doubted Naruto but if he didn't tell her about the seal what else hasn't he told her?

"You always do this to yourself don't you? You always carry your problems on your shoulders without letting anyone helping you." Hinata whispered as she closed her eyes trying to stem the flow of tears that were cascading down here smooth cheeks. She had always been honest with Naruto, to find out that he had not been honest with her; she couldn't help but be betrayed.

"You always hold things on your shoulders…like it's your problem. I'm your mate and you hide this secret from me. I just don't understand." Hinata quietly cried into her arm as her tears lightly landed on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry." A voice said making her flinch as she staired back at the bed. Naruto laid there with a remorseful expression on his face as he staired at his weeping beauty. "I didn't want you to worry about the seal." Naruto said looking like a kicked puppy. Hinata rushed to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I never meant to hurt you Hime. I just didn't want you to have to worry about me." Naruto said as he sank his head into Hinata's shoulder. She drew back and glared at him softly. "Do you remember the day me and you mated? You became my husband and I became your wife by animal laws. I need you to treat me like one." Naruto nodded sadden that he made his mate react this way.

"Hinata I don't want to have anymore secretes anymore with us. You deserve to know my deepest secrets." Naruto said while Hinata smiled gratefully. Naruto sighed as he pumped charka throughout his body showing the Kyuubi's seal. _'Another seal?' _Hinata thought alarmed.

"What is that?" Hinata said tracing the seal with her fingers. She could literally feel the power that vibrated from the seal. It nearly overwhelmed her.

"Thirteen years ago Konaha was suddenly attacked by the Kyuubi. Everyone went up in arms trying to stop the beast but they all failed. It was the bravery of the Yondaime Hokage to finally stop the beast." Naruto replied with a dark look in his eyes.

"I know about that already Naruto-kun he killed the demon with a forbidden jutsu." Hinata said still tracing the seal. Naruto caught her hands and held them trying to soak up all of her warmth and love.

"No Hinata, the Kyuubi is a giant mass of charka. Charka cannot be destroyed it can only be sealed." Naruto said as Hinata's eyes widen as she staired at the seal.

"You mean…?" Naruto nodded sitting up from the bed and channeled some of the demon's charka as his eyes turned blood red with a black slit in the middle. She staired a little frighten as he turned his gaze towards her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started off, as she looked deep in his blood red eyes with realization. "This is my curse Hinata. I am the gate keeper that holds the fox back. The shield to hold back its destruction, the sacrifice for the people. I am the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto said as he looked away from his mate in shame. He did not want to see the look of hurt and hatred in her eyes.

He was confused when he felt himself being pulled into a hug with tears on his chest. "Why?" Hinata's muffled as she cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto wasted no time in holding her as she wailed into his chest. "Why is it always you Naruto-kun? You always have to be the one in pain. I think…I understand why you always look like you have the weight on your shoulders. You have to protect us from the beast, but why is it always you?" Hinata cried as Naruto soaked in his mates sorrow.

"It's because…the Yondaime couldn't trust anyone else to carry the burden if his son wasn't up for the task." Naruto said laying another one on Hinata as she looked back up a Naruto stupefied.

"My father did what he had to do as a kage. As much as I want to hate the guy…I can't find it in me to do that. I can only respect him for the sacrifice he had to take to bring peace to the villige. He will forever be tormented inside the shinigami stomach. Never again knowing peace only with the knowledge he has cursed his son to a life of hatred and agony." Naruto said as she laid her head down on his chest with the shocked look still on her face.

"Your father?" Hinata said in a daze. Naruto chuckled lightly as he rubbed Hinata's hair. "Yes, my father. Minato Namikaze is my father. I can only assume that Uzumaki is my mother's name. So I guess that make me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said proudly.

Hinata didn't know what to say. This kind of revelation was so big to her. All she could do was sitting in silence as Naruto told her about his life. About the pain he went through, about the experiments that Orochimaru put him through, about the betrayal of the Kyuubi who he valued as a friend. She sat in silence listening to his life like it was something from a fairy tale a tragic one at least.

A few minutes passed by as she looked to Naruto with a smile as he finished his story. "We have to get up now the next phase of the exams is about to begin Naru-kun." Hinata said lovingly as Naruto blinked at his new name. She had a better understanding of her mate and felt complete with the knowledge. He smiled and stood up shakily and nodded. They both walked out of the room thinking the same thing.

'_If one of us has to carry a burden then I'll stand right by you to the very end. We will both carry the world, shoulder to shoulder.'_

**Down in the arena**

"First off for the second test, congratulations on passing!" Zabuza said to the genins. Anko smiled at Naruto who stood on the far right next to Hinata. _'Glad you could make it brat.'_

"I see all the rookie's pasted this year." Ino said in a hushed tone. She turned her eyes to Kai standing at the far end and smiled. _'Even him…'_

"Listen up! Hokage-sama will now explain the third test." Anko yelled as everyone's eyes went to the old man. "Before we get started on the third test, I think there is something you should all know. It concerns the true reasons for this exam." Hiruzen said gaining everyone's attention in an instant. "Why do we have all the countries taking the exams together? This exam is to promote friendship among the countries to raise the level of shinobi. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This is a replacement for war among the allied countries." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that knowledge.

"If you go back in time the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting the stage that these countries chose for battle is the origins of the chunin selection exam." Kai stepped forward clearly confused at what the old fossil was talking about. "Why the hell do we have to do that crap? Isn't this thing for deciding who's a chunin?"

Hiruzen blew out some of the smoke from his pipe and looked to Kai. "It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobi have what it takes to become a chunin but on the other hand this exam has another side. Where each country's shinobi risk their own life's to protect their land's prestige. Watching this third exam will be leaders and very influential people from many countries who make up the client tell of the village. The other leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients and conversely if seen as weak they will lose clients." Hiruzen said as he removed his pipe from his mouth

"This signal to potential enemy countries that our village has much power. So it will send a political message to the outsiders as well." Hiruzen said refilling his pipe. Naruto nodded in agreement catching on faster than everyone else.

"Yeah but why! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" Kiba asked not understanding one bit. Naruto crossed his arms as the pieced began to fall into place. "The strength of the country is the strength of the village." Naruto said as he closed his eyes as everyone turned towards him. "The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi and a shinobi's true strength is born only through life risking battle." Naruto said very coldly as his purple eyes gazed eerily at Hiruzen.

The third nodded in agreement and placed the pipe back into his mouth. "This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk and that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chunin exams for this dream to become meaningful."

Tenten still not catching on stepped forward, "But then why did you say stuff about it being for friendship?"

"I said it in the beginning because I didn't want you to confuse the purpose. By losing life and establishing balance. This sole reason is the shape of friendship in the world of shinobi." There were no more questions anymore just silence as the genin's digested the information. "Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test; this is a life-risking battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." Naruto nodded seeing his entire point while Kai stood smirking finally understanding as well.

Gaara stood clearly bored with the old kage talk. "I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails."

"Actually (cough) I will take it from here (cough) Hokage-sama." A man said appearing before the old kage. "Hayate…very well." Hiruzen said as the man stood up to face the genins. Naruto studied the man finding him very off. He had short brown hair with dark eyes. _'He looks young but he has so many bags under his eyes.'_ Naruto thought as focused on the man. He looked rather plain wearing a standard Konaha shinobi outfit complete with his forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

"Before we start the third test (cough), there's something I'd like you all (cough) to do." Naruto studied the man finding it weird how sickly he looked. _'He should have stayed at home if he's coughing this much.'_

"Before (Cough) we can start the third test we need to have a preliminary round (Cough) to decide who gets to participate (cough) in the main event." Hayate replied putting people on edge. "Preliminary? What do you mean? Why aren't we all allowed participating in the next test?" Shikamaru asked already seeing this too troublesome.

"Because the first and second (cough) test have been too easy this year. We have a too (cough) many people that are remaining. According to chunin exams (cough) rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. (cough)"

"No way…" Sakura whispered in despair. "As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test, so the fights could take too long. We are limited so much time. So anyone who are not feeling up to it please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." Hayate said making everyone (but Gaara) groan in annoyance.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to the people around him quitting. The information that he was given was kind of annoying. _'It's like we are just putting on a show for people. We risk our lives for a promotion just to entertain some stuck up bigot.'_ Naruto cursed in his mind at how stupid the way of the ninja is.

"Naruto-kun." A sweet voice called out to him quietly. Naruto turned his head to his girlfriend that was looking at him worriedly. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend as she tried to smile back but it fell from her face. "Naruto-kun, are you doing alright?" Hinata asked as Naruto nodded. "I'm not at max power. My body is still a little bit off but I should be fine in the battle." Hinata lowered her eyes biting her lip in frustration and worry. "Please…be careful Naru-kun." Naruto nodded and looked back towards the examiner.

Naruto looked around as Kabuto raised his hand along with Sai. The examiner nodded as they Kabuto walked away while Sai walked up next to Kakashi-sensei.

"It seems (cough) that we are an (cough) odd number of fighters. The board will now pick a person to get a bye to the next round." Hayate said as the board flashed with names. When the board stopped everyone from the leaf stopped breathing as the name flashed brightly. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand in equal shock at the name.

"No way…" Sakura whispered as she looked back at the singled person. Similar thoughts were going around in everyone's mind as she saw the name.

**Kai Uzumaki**

* * *

**Cliff hanger baby! Kai has finally been revealed to Naruto as his long lost brother. How will Naruto take the news? How will the preliminary go? Will I update by the end of October? Probably not, so you'll just have to yell at me in the reviews. See you guys next time in Primal!**

**New Jutsu**

**Zankūha **(Decapitating Airwaves)**  
**Rank: D  
Class: Offensive, Defensive  
Range: Short-range  
Using the air tubes implanted in his arms, Zaku can control air pressure, creating supersonic blasts of air. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone.

**Magen: Kurimuzonfurawāshawā **(Demonic Illusion: Crimson Flower shower)  
Rank: C  
Class: Supplementary  
Range: Mid Range  
Sakura throws miniature explosive notes at her target while putting them into a genjutsu that disguise the explosive notes as sakura petals that will explode at Sakura's command

**Omote Renge **(Frontal Lotus)  
Rank: B  
Class: Offensive  
Range: Short-range  
Front Lotus requires the opening of the first of the Eight Chakra Gates, giving the user five times their normal strength. The user launches the opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once behind the opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Because it uses one of the chakra gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword".

**Zankūkyokuha (**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)  
Rank: C  
Class: Offensive  
Range: Short to Mid range  
Zaku creates a massive gust of cutting wind, even more powerful than his Decapitating Airwaves technique, that is capable of totaling the surrounding area, wiping out anything in its path.


	19. Notice

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Ero-Drak


	20. Storm of Emotions

**Hi Guys! Welcome to 2012 the last year of our lives. Or so they say. Sorry I've been gone for awhile but I just didn't know how to start this chapter. I was always taught that if you have a banging start people will always come back for more. Bad news though, just yesterday my computer no long works. Sucks right :/**

**You guys are super lucky I love you guys. The hell I went though trying to save this file just for you guys to read it is just unimaginative. At the moment I'm working on Lemon moments but you most likely won't get it for awhile considering my computer is now dead. I'm currently writting this on my mom's laptop. So me writting that is slim to maybe. **

**Impstar: Yes I am evil. You stated if Naruto would leave for Orochimaru. I can't not tell you mainly because of events that are going to be shown very soon. As for Sasuke, it just wouldn't be a Naruto story without Sasuke becoming a villain. **

**WarFlower: Dude you are awesome, point and simple. I don't think anyone actually reviewed every chapter that this story has. You have my respect. **

**Lizzie: I would love for you to get involved in being my beta. Just PM me and let's see where this goes.**

**Sepremebandit: Thank you for pointing those errors out. I really need to one day go back and correct them but unless I can get a beta that won't leave me for about 6 months just to go over a chapter, there's not much I can really do with it but the best I can do at this moment in time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other crossover that are in this badass fic.**

* * *

'_She's so cold…' _Naruto thought as he rubbed his fingers on the back of her pale hands.

'_Hinata…'_ Naruto thought sadly as the thoughts of the actions of the day flooded his mind. He gritted his teeth in anger as he remembered the events.

**Flashback **

**Kai Uzumaki**

No one said a word when the name flashed on the screen. The rookie genin's seem to be frozen, not knowing what to say to this revelation. Sasuke was the first to break out of the shock and turn to question Naruto only to see him in shock as well.

Everyone turned to Kai only to see him hiding behind his long red hair. He said nothing as he started to walk towards the door where a red haired lady stood facing the group. Naruto staired back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He felt that he knew her, like he was seeing someone he lost from a long time ago. He grabbed his chest as a pang of unknown guilt hit him. _'__Why do I feel this way? It's like I know her but why do I feel guilty for not remembering?'_ Naruto thought as Hinata squeezed his hand tighter forcing him to look at Kai that was now beside him. They didn't face each other, they stood side by side, but you could feel a slight tension in the air.

Everything was silent until Kai turned towards Naruto and said "Be sure to make it to the finals…_onii-san_." Kai said with a little bit of venom leaking into his voice. Naruto stood still like a statue as he gazed at the now known little brother as he walked towards the woman. Kai said the last part so quietly that only he could hear it but it was loud enough for Hinata that was standing right beside him to hear.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as his silver locks covered his eyes. She didn't know what else to say. She could feel the raw emotions flowing off of him. It was almost unbearable. _'Naruto-kun…I don't understand why you have to suffer like this. First the Kyuubi, the villagers, Orochimaru, and now your brothers back and he doesn't seem too happy about it.'_ She looked towards the red haired woman and could see a lot of similarities from her and Naruto.

'_That must be his mother…'_Hinata thought as she looked back at Naruto who now had an emotionless face as he staired at the Hokage who did nothing but look sad at the boy. She could feel that his sadness turned to rage as he stared into the eyes of the old kage. She didn't know how to feel about the women. She was angry that she abandoned Naruto but by looking at here, she sees a pain. She didn't even need to use the Byakugan to see how deep it was. She was suffering, that much she knew for sure.

'_Sarutobi…there had better be a reason as to why I wasn't told!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind holding in the rage he felt. It wasn't just anger he felt towards the two. He was so confused at the moment. So this was the family that left him? This was his mother and brother? Why does he hate him? Why does she look so guilty that she left him? Does she really care for him or is it just a trick to kill him? He glared darkly at the ground in frustration. He was so full of questions and not enough answers.

**Flashback end**

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto took a breath to calm his emotions only to find it only help slightly. He was so angry at the old man for not telling him that his family was in town. His only excuse was that he didn't know how he would react. What bullshit! Naruto couldn't believe that old spineless man. He no longer trusted the old man. All of the things he had ever heard from the man was just excuses, nothing but excuses. It's disgraceful that they call him the god of shinobi!

'_I can't believe I used to look up to such a coward.' _Naruto thought as he felt his anger flare up again but just as soon as it came it went away in an instant as pain surged through his body. He grabbed his chest as he coughed up some blood into his hand. _'Am I still this injured from Orochimaru?' _

He looked at his hand that was now covered in blood, he didn't think he was this injured when he retransformed. He thought about resting but through that thought out of his mind. _'I don't have time to rest, I have to train…I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you Hinata…I promise…'_

**Flashback**

Naruto looked down at the bottom floor as he watched with unease as Hinata stared off against her cousin. _'I don't have a good feeling about this.'_ Naruto thought as he staired down at his mate with hidden concern. _'Be careful Hinata.'_

"I never thought I'd be facing you Hinata-sama." Neji said with a glare. "Neji-nee-san…"

"I didn't know Hinata had a brother…" Sakura replied as Naruto shook his head. "She doesn't. Neji's her cousin, why she looks up to him as her brother I don't know." Naruto said as Lee and Kakashi went off into a tangent about the Hyuuga clan. Naruto ignored him as he looked down at the battle that was going to happen. _'Hinata…you can do this. You have gotten stronger_ _in our training time. You can beat him…"_ Naruto thought as he gazed down at the fight below him.

"Hinata-sama, it would be best if you forfeit now." Neji said as he startled Hinata. "You don't make a good shinobi. For all of our sakes and time, forfeit now."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her cousin but before she could say anything Neji continued his trade, "You are too kind for this life. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others never resisting always following the crowd. You have no confidence in yourself and you feel inferior to everyone you meet. I bet the only reason your even here is because you relied on your teammates. You couldn't turn them down and unwilling entered. Please stop me if I'm wrong." Hinata said nothing as she looked up towards Naruto. No words were spoken between them. No words were needed as Hinata could already see what he was telling her.

'_You can do this Hinata. Show them how you grown.'_

Hinata smiled confusing Neji. She turned back towards him with a new look in her eyes. Neji almost flinched back as the kindness in her eyes swiftly turned deadly, like a predator stalking her prey. "Your right but I have changed from that girl you used to know." Her hands glowed a faint blue as chakra coated her hands as she got into her stance.

Naruto smirked and nodded while Sakura and Lee looked at Naruto strangely. Kurenai looked at Naruto noticing the glance that her student sent to the white haired boy. _'Hinata…'_ Kurenai thought in shock as she gazed at her student, she then let out a proud smile. "Thank you Naruto." Kurenai whispered as Naruto nodded almost as if he had heard her.

"So you won't forfeit. Fine, I will not be responsible for what happens." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and followed Hinata in her stance.

They wasted no time charging at each other as they traded blows, palm strike after palm strike. Naruto watched with a critical eye and noticed that unfortunately Neji was the stronger of the two. He had experience, and overall a better understanding of the Hyuuga fighting style. Not to mention he had the speed that could blow most of the genin's away. _'I see why they named him last year's rookie of the year.' _Naruto thought bitterly as he studied Neji's fighting style.

He turned his attention to Hinata and saw even though she didn't have the same power, speed and experience as Neji she made up for it with her natural flexibility and quick thinking. Naruto wasn't a fool to call the match in anyone favor. He could still see Neji holding back, Hinata on the other hand was going all out. _'This could be really good or really bad. It all depends how this plays out. This is anyone's fight.' _Naruto thought as Hinata landed a solid hit on Neji's chest.

"I see you've been training while your father abandoned your training." Neji said as he was slightly out of breath. _'How can this loser touch me? How is she even tiring me out?'_ Neji questioned as he stepped up his game noticing Hinata was now controlling the fight attacking at angles he never thought the human body could bend.

Every strike Neji felt from Hinata was like a red hot lava coursing through his veins. Every poke, every thrust, every strike sent his anger to new heights. To think that this…this…loser is standing toe to toe with him is an insult to his skill. _'No! I will not let this failure beat me! Fate won't allow it!'_ Neji thought as he poured all of his anger into his strike that hit Hinata in the chest while Hinata attacked at the same time, sending both of them back a few paces.

Silence covered the room, until Hinata coughed up some blood. Her eyes widen as she tried to regain her breath as her chest heaved sporadically.

"Oh no Hinata!" Sakura and lee called out as Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "It's not over yet…" confusing Sakura and Lee.

"So this is it? This is the extent of the main house's stren-!" That was all Neji could say before he coughed up a ball of blood forcing him to shut off his Byakugan. He gasps and threw up on the ground. He shuttered and looked back at Hinata with his left eye blood red like he popped a blood vessel.

"What happen? Neji got her but why is he injured?" Lee asked as Naruto smirked. "He's hurt because his pride got in the way of this fight. Keep watching Lee and you'll see." Naruto said catching everyone's attention.

"What…what's going on…? There's no way your attack injured me this much…" Neji said as he coughed up more blood.

"I…I could tell from the…beginning…that you were closing my…charka point." Hinata said breathless as she rolled up her sleeves to show the bruises on her arm. "I could see from the start…that you've been toying with me…closing my charka points, but I didn't just let you do that." Hinata said as she grabbed her chest. Naruto's heart skipped a beat causing him pain as he looked towards his mate. _'This feeling…'_ Naruto thought as he growled at Neji.

"Did you know…that if you sit in a chair for 10 hours your body starts to form blood clots in your legs and when you stand up…those blood clots rush towards your heart and then causing it to explode…?" Hinata said with a smirk.

Neji looked at her in shock, "What…are you trying to say?"

Hinata's smile seemed to get even wider as she looked pleased at her cousin. "Every time I hit you…I've been giving you small little blood clots that act like…bomb in the body and was controlling it with my chakra. I wasn't aiming…for your chakra points, I was…aiming at your blood. That last attack, I sent…an impulse to the clots that I placed inside of you and had the blood rush to your heart. I didn't clog enough to…kill you just enough to hurt you. It's why you feel so…weak; it's why your body feels like it's about to…die." Hinata said with a killer watt smile.

"She did it! Wow! When did Hinata get so strong?" Sakura asked while everyone watched on in shock. Kurenai looked towards Naruto, "She's been training with you hasn't she?" Naruto made no sign that he heard her. All he did was look towards Hinata as she grabbed her chest in pain. He felt his own tighten as worry crept into his heart.

"It…doesn't matter that you surprised me. The difference that divides elite from a loser can never change." Neji said finally regaining his breath from his attack. "You disgrace me. First you alter the Hyuuga fighting style, and then you dare touch me with your loser hands. Forfeit now Hinata-sama!"

"I…won't give up…" Hinata said as she tried to take a step only to cough up globs of blood.

"You don't understand anything do you?" Neji said catching Hinata in her chin forcing her to the ground. Hinata shockingly got to her feet holding her chest. Neji gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself you'll die!" Hinata glared defiantly at her cousin.

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand, I can see that. From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuuga main house has been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for you own weakness. People cannot change, this is reality, this is fate. Give up. You cannot win. My fate won't allow you too." Neji said with full confidence. Naruto looked down at the long haired boy and growled menacingly at him forcing everyone around him to back away. The genin's had a flash back of when Naruto transformed into the beast and everyone shivered at the memory.

"That's not true Neji-nii-san. I can also see it…it's not me at all. The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses…is you." Hinata said with a sympathetic smile enraging Neji.

Neji chose at this time that he didn't care about winning. He didn't care about his own death; he just wanted to wipe that damnable smile off of her face, permanently. He didn't hear when Hayate announced the match in his favor. He didn't hear anything but her mocking words. So with a scream of frustration and anger he charged Hinata ready to end her life. Neji was about to connect with his attack but he was stopped dead in his tracks as Naruto appeared catching his wrist growling at the boy with his golden charka surrounding him. Without a second thought Naruto was about to end the boy's life with a clawed strike to the neck but his attack was caught by every Jonin in the room.

00000000000000000000000000

"That's enough gaki!" Anko shouted as she held onto Naruto's claw like hands. She has never seen Naruto this angry before. He's always so reserved, barely showing any emotions to anyone. _'He must really care for this girl…'_ Anko thought only to realize that Naruto wasn't letting go on the boy, he was putting more pressure on the boys wrist making the Hyuuga cry out in pain.

"Come on Naruto that's enough! Calm down Hinata's fine!" Kakashi tried to reason with the boy as golden charka erupted from the boy nearly blowing every Jonin that surrounded him back. _'What is this chakra? I've never felt anything like this!' _All the jonin's thought as they had to resist the feeling of running away in fear. The golden chakra seemed to be so dense that tiles started to tear and float in the air.

"**You dare hurt my mate…"**Naruto whispered out as his voice took on a more beasty tone sending shivers down the young hyguua's back. He tried to glare at Naruto only for the pressure on his wrist intensified. You could faintly hear his bones creak and pop under his pressure as his chakra ate away at his skin like a savage beast.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen shouted standing up glaring down at our hero. Naruto turned his now cold blue silted eyes towards the man as they glared at each other defiantly not wanting to give into each other. It seems like an eternity passed before everyone heard a soft voice coming from behind the jonin's.

"N-naruto-k-kun." Naruto's eyes snapped behind him as his flashed step behind the jonin's surprising them with his speed. Even Anko was surprised at his speed. _'Whoa…that's just as fast as me, if not better. There's no way that he improved his Shunpo that much. Gaki what have you been doing in that forest?'_

"**Hinata-chan…"**Naruto whispered as he held his mate as she coughed up more blood and feel into his arms. "Naruto…-kun… gomen." Hinata whispered as tears came out her eyes. Naruto's golden charka disappeared as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "You have no reason to apologized Hinata. You've came a long way, I'm proud of you." Naruto said as she smiled softly. "I…love you Naruto-kun…" With that she closed her eyes as her heart stopped. Naruto watched on as the medics were trying to revive her. His body felt numb and cold as he stared at his mate. He didn't hear Gai scolded Neji, nor did he feel Sakura's or Anko's hands on his shoulders. All he could look at was his mate that was being taken away.

"Hey loser." Neji called out hotly calling what Naruto did a fluke in his mind. "Here's something for you to learn, in the end, a loser like you and Hinata is only a loser. They cannot change." Naruto growled and bared his fangs as his golden chakra sprung into life. He turned towards Neji as the wind in the arena picked up blowing everyone back a few steps. The chakra swirled around him making a protective barrier around him. Everyone took a step back as the chakra took shape high above Naruto giving an illusion of a were beast ready to kill anyone in its way. He slowly walked towards the arrogant boy as he bravely stood his ground but before Naruto could rip the little shit a new asshole, Hiruzen teleported down and held Naruto by his shoulder not at all intimidated by Naruto's chakra.

"Calm down Naruto. If you go through with what I think you're going to do you will be disqualified from the exams." Hiruzen said trying to reason with the boy only to get a glare.

"**I care nothing about this exam. All I want is to kill this little bitch that dares harm my mate."** Naruto growled out as his voice took an undertone, almost like someone else was speaking through him using a bit of its own voice. The rookie nine shuttered in fear as the images of the beast came rushing back into their minds. The voice sounded entirely too much like the monster they had to fight. Naruto was about to shake the Hokage's hand off but before he could though Hiruzen had a few more things to say, "Do you think this is what Hinata would want. You sacrifice your chances to kill her cousin. I know your protective of Hinata but killing Neji now isn't the answer." Hiruzen reasoned as Naruto said nothing only glaring at the old man.

Everyone was silent waiting on what Naruto would do next. Naruto sighed and released his charka walking away from the genin heading towards the door.

"Naruto wait, where are you going?" Hiruzen said as Naruto made his way towards the door. "Going to check on Hinata-chan." Naruto said as Hiruzen once again grabbed his shoulder. "If you leave before your match you will not be able to participate in the final exam." Naruto growled at him as he had the nerve to say this competition was more important than his mate

"Naruto, Hinata just got carried away and from what I understand it's going to be awhile before would be able to see her. Going now won't change anything." Anko said breaking character by being serous as he growled at her.

He knew she was right, god Damnit he knew! He knows that there was nothing he could do for his mate since he wasn't a healer. He knew that despite all of his chakra, all of his power and jutsu he could do nothing for her. That doesn't mean he wants to accept that though and glared at the two menacingly.

"My match will be next." Naruto said as shocking everyone by his bold statement. "Roll the board."

Hiruzen was confused seeing as the matches were random but nodded anyway. Naruto watched as the flashing board with a critical eye. Everyone watched to see if Naruto's prediction was correct as Naruto raised his hand in a snapping motion, making everyone who knew the technique gasp.

It only took a moment for Naruto's eye's to widen as he snapped his fingers sending a wind burst to the board stunning it making it land on two names.

**Kinuta Dosu**

**VS**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto didn't even smirk at his aim as he stood motionlessly on the floor as everyone gawked at him. Asuma couldn't help but whistle at the aim Naruto displayed. "Good shot." Asuma stated while everyone around him nodded in awe.

"So that's what he did to send you on your ass. Not bad." Temari said astonished as she looked towards Kankurō gaping angrily at his sister. "He caught me off guard Damnit! Besides that has to be a jutsu from our village. No way that this backwater village can make a jutsu like that, seal less at that!" Kankurō stated angrily, Baki said nothing looking at Naruto with a critical eye. _'As far as I know suna doesn't have a jutsu like that. He must have made it himself. If that's true then that means that he has really high talent in wind elemental training. This one could be a threat with that golden chakra and seal less wind jutsu he just showed off. Not to mention he captured the attention of Gaara.'_ Baki thought as he glanced at his crazed student.

Gaara could only look at Naruto with excitement. The power he showed was amazing, and he knew that he didn't even show a tenth of his strength. He was shacking with glee at the prospect of his soon to be victim. _'Yes…show me. Show me you're worthy to be fed to mother. Show me your power.'_

Dosu looked at our silver haired hero in slight fear as he watched his anger almost reached his peak. _'This could be bad…but his anger will make him sloppy. My melody arm should be able to get the job done.'_ Dosu said with his arrogance over riding his fear as he walked down the steps to face his opponent.

Anko looked at Naruto and grabbed his shoulder, "Be careful gaki, I don't want to look bad in front of everyone here." Anko said with a slight waiver in her voice. Naruto knew she was concern for him and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep in control. I just want to finish this so I can go see Hinata-chan." Anko nodded and mentally wished him luck as she jumped backed to the seated Hokage's side.

"Next match…Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kinuta Dosu" Hayate replied as everyone got in position. Dosu started to chuckle as he gazed at his opponent. Naruto raised a brow at the wrapped up genin, "What's so funny?"

Dosu chuckled even louder as you could see the grin hidden underneath the bandages. "This is great…you don't stand a chance against me." Naruto glared at the boy forcing his face to remain emotionless.

"What's the matter? Don't like that comment? You should know that it's true. Back when I attacked that other genin at the start of the first exam, you fell to your knees at my power." Dosu said recalling as he drew back his long sleeves and showed his weapon. "My melody arm should make this fight very simple. I'll toss you in the hospital with that bitch of a girlfriend you're so protective about." Dosu replied showing pure confidence in his ability but while he was showing confidence Naruto's eyes showed a different story.

"I was going to finish this fight as quickly as possible but..." Naruto said as blue chakra surrounded his body, rolling off him in waves as he snarled at the sound Nin. "For calling my mate a bitch, I'll make sure that you'll leave this arena in pieces." Naruto said with killing intent rolling off of him putting everybody on edge.

Sakura and Ino flinched at Naruto's words, they were so cold yet, devoid of any feelings what's so ever. "He wouldn't really kill the sound nin would he?" Ino asked as both Sakura and Kakashi nodded. "B-but why? I know he bad mouthed Hinata but is that really okay to kill him?" Ino asked not used to Naruto's way of thinking. It was freighting enough to think that Naruto changed this much. Back at the academy he was the dead last with zero skill, granted he never came to class but now, he's like some hot shot genin.

"Ino you have to understand that every team that the jonin's picked was made with a specialty. Team 7 is a Heavy Assault team, Team 8 is a tracking team and team 10 is an information and gathering team. You were all separated based on your families and hidden talents you possess." Asuma said as what was left of the rookie nine listened in and nodded as it made sense.

"Naruto on the other hand is a different case. He honestly could have been placed on any team. He has skills in tracking, information and gathering and he's and all around fighter. But what puts him apart from the rest and what made him a Tokubetsu Genin is how he utilized all of his skills to get the match done as quickly and effectively as possible. While we don't make any of you take a life, Naruto has been made to take dozens. He's with Anko because his two man cell was made to do everything as well as assassinate." Kakashi said as everyone looked at Naruto with a little bit more respect now.

"Do not take your eyes off this fight. You're going to see why Hokage-sama chose Naruto to lead." Kakashi replied as he gazed down at the field.

Dosu glared at our hero, trying his best to ignore the killing intent that was washed over him. He wasn't a fool, he knew how strong Naruto could be. He knows that in any straight up fight he would be dead in seconds. _'But I still have one advantage.'_ Dosu thought as he gazed at his weapon that rested on his arm. _'If I'm going to fight this guy, then I need to bring out the big guns to win. Orochimaru sent me to my death but I need to prove that I am not a pawn. I'll have to give him everything I've got!'_ Dosu thought as he focused his attention on Naruto and charged him.

"IT'S OVER!" Dosu thought as he tried a punch to the face while Naruto raised his arm to defend. "NO NARUTO-KUN! IT WON'T WORK!" Lee cried out but it was too late as Dosu's arm made contact with Naruto's arms.

Naruto gasp as his vision seemed to spin and fade. He panted as his hearing nearly failed. "W-what the?" Naruto asked as the colors in his vision swirled around in his eyes until one shade remained, black. Dosu chuckled as he saw the blood pour from his ear as his eyes turned a light purple.

"What's wrong Naruto? Finding it hard to see?" Dosu said while twisting his head to the side. "You should have known not to dodge my attacks." Dosu said as he walked slowly towards Naruto. _'Shit my vision isn't coming back for awhile, whatever he did really fucked me up.'_ Naruto thought as he swayed back to his feet, trying to gain some balance.

"Sound is a very interesting thing. Sound is made up of many vibrations that can be picked up by the ear drum from the air. The ear drum then transformed those waves into electrical impulses that the brain can understand. What I just did in a since, was hardwire you brain." Dosu said as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I then sent those impulses sent a response to your optic nerves to send the wrong signals or basically no signals at all. This is my best technique. You've lost this round." Dosu said as he takes out a kunai and runs towards Naruto and stabs his chest.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cries out as she watched Naruto gets stabbed through by Dosu. Naruto falls to the ground and starts to cough up blood. "I told you, you couldn't beat me." Dosu said with no remorse. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sound Nin. "You fool, I told you." Naruto muttered out as blood leaked from his chin. "You would…only leave here in pieces." And with that Naruto puffed into smoke shocking everyone.

"WHAT! If that was a clone then..." Dosu never got the chance to finish as a two crimson arks cut right through his shoulders. All he could do was watch his arms fall lifelessly to the floor. Dosu turned behind him as Naruto stood in the shadows as blood dripped from our silver haired warrior. "**Shiton: Kurimuzon tsume.****" ****(Primal style: Crimson claws) **

"My…my arms…" Dosu whispered as he stared at his main attacking weapon lay on the ground. "No…NO! AHHHHH!" Dosu screamed in pain of his arms being ripped off of him increased tenfold.

Dosu turned towards Naruto and growled at him like a caged animal. "How…how did you escape my jutsu? No one is faster than sound!"

Naruto stared at the crippled sound Nin with a blank look in his eyes. "You attack did hit me. I'm still quite blind, well if only slightly." Naruto admitted as everyone except Anko looked at him in shock. "I would have to be some kind of idiot to allow you to try and block your attacks. All I had to do was switch myself with a clone before your attack hit. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to dodge the sound wave your weapon sent off with your hit." Naruto said walking to the melody arm that was attached to his disembodied arms. "Did you know that there are some animals that are blind? That can only see through sound waves and vibrations from the ground. Because of my bloodline my senses are super charged giving me enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, and taste. Even though you attack two of my senses I had two more ready to pick up the slack making them more sensitive then they already are. Even though I couldn't see you I could feel every step you took by the vibrations in the ground. I could also smell you by the polish of your little weapon that's now lying on the ground." Naruto said as he stomped on the weapon shattering it to pieces. "You should have known better then to just come into a fight with only one way of attacking. It's quite simple to kill someone when they no longer have their main weapon." Naruto said as he dipped his claws into his bleeding ears.

"I told you at the start of the battle that you will be in pieces for what you said to my mate and I don't like being made a liar." Naruto said as Dosu dropped to his knees unknowingly giving Naruto his position.

"Please…I…I'm sorry. Don't kill me. Have mercy!" Dosu said as his heart thumped with fear. Naruto shook his head in pity for the nin. Begging for your life is so disgraceful but tells a lot about a person.

"I'm sorry; I don't even have to have my sight to know that you had a horrible life. May you find happiness in the next life?" Naruto said as he swung his claws at the nin sending three deadly crimson arks at Dosu.

Dosu looked on in fear as his life flashed in his eyes. "No! This can't be the end! No! NOOO!" Dosu screamed out as he was sliced into chunks from Naruto's attack.

Hayate looked at the carnage and grimaced. "You didn't have to kill him." Naruto said nothing and walked towards the door. "Call the match, I'm done here." Naruto said heading out the door to see his mate. Before he left though he turned his eyes towards Neji, sending a blast of killing intent at the genin. Naruto couldn't see it but Neji shivered at the blood lust Naruto sent his way. Naruto continued his way out of the tower and all he could hear in the background was, "Shōsha Uzumaki Naruto."

The genin's could only look on in amazement at how fast Naruto took down the sound nin such a brutal fashion. "That was so fast…" Choji stated as Ino looked a little green with all the blood. Sakura grabbed her shoulder gently, comforting her. "Sempai can be a little brutal but that's only if you make him mad." Sakura said as she glances towards Neji as he flinched in fear.

"Wow he's gotten faster. I almost didn't see him switch with a Kage Bunshin." Kakashi said as he drew out his book. Gai nodded surprisingly very quite as he watched Naruto leave not missing the look he sent to his student. _'Oh Neji, my beautiful student. I fear that because of your unyouthful ways, you've made yourself an enemy you can't not hope to defeat.'_

**Flashback End**

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened to show Shino, Anko, Kurenai, and Haku walk into the room. Anko walked over first and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How are you holding up gaki?" Anko asked letting her concern enter her voice. Naruto sighed as he tried to let his anger away, "I'm fine Anko-sensei. I'm just worried about Hinata." Naruto said as Haku hummed as he smiled at Naruto.

"She'll be fine Naruto. She'll be in here for a little bit and as long as she's careful her injuries should heal up nicely." Haku said with a gentle smile. Naruto nodded and sighed in relieve but as soon as his smile was up it was down as he turned towards his sensei with a serious look on his face. "Who am I facing in the finals?" Naruto asked as Anko looked him square in the eye.

"You'll be in the last slot Naruto-san." Shino asked as he walked over and sat down next to Hinata's bed side. "Shino will face Kankurō, Shikamaru will then face Temari, Sasuke will face Gaara, and finally you will face Neji and whoever wins that faces Kai right afterwards." Kurenai said as she rubbed her fallen student's forehead.

"I see…Anko-sensei I'm guessing you know what happen in the forest of death right?" Naruto asked as Anko snarled. "Orochimaru…" Anko hissed as Kurenai tried to calm down her friend. "During that time it seems that you and I have a lot in common then we originally thought." Naruto said lowering his shirt to show the seal on his chest. "Is that a…"

"No, it's a different type of seal and until I can break it he'll always have some hold on me." Naruto said as Anko grabbed her seal and looked knowingly to her student.

Naruto turned his gazed to his silent friend and asked, "Shino when I transformed into that…monster…how did Kai fight me? All I remember was pain and waking up blasting the snake bastard with my new jutsu. Kai was there with you guys, how did he hold me off to gain my bearings."

Shino was silent for a moment before he turned towards Naruto with a blank gaze, trying to read his emotions. "Kai…means something to you does he?" Shino asks as Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I understand. From what I can tell, he has some very powerful fire jutsu. In terms of jutsu straight you two are tied seeing how he battled one of your primal jutsus in a head on fight and tied." Shino said shocking Naruto. The amount of chakra that must have taken must have been massive. _'Or his chakra is just as dense as my primal chakra which really doesn't make me feel any better.' _

"He also went toe to toe with you, with only a sword which points out he knows a little kenjutsu. The sword he used seemed to be able to handle any kind of impact as he made it explode and not a scratch was on the blade" Shino replied as Naruto sighed making him think that he's going to have to revile a surprise he's been saving.

"Damn gaki. You're going to need some serous training if you want to go against that." Anko said as she looked at her student trying to map out a training program in her head.

"Haku get Zabuza at the forest of death for me. Anko-sensei and I will meet you there. Shino can you look after Hinata for me." Shino nodded and gave him a look. He knew whatever training he's about to do must be pretty important if he's willing to leave Hinata. Naruto kissed Hinata on the head and walked out already knowing what he must do.

**At training ground 8**

'_Can't believe I have to start using this thing.'_ Naruto thought as he gazed down at the scroll in his hand. _'Well after months of work I suppose it's time to use it, but against Kai…'_ Naruto thought as he stopped and stared at the person in front of him.

"You…" Naruto said in a non emotional tone of voice. The person smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "You've grown so much Naruto-kun. It's great to see you are well even if you do look a little different from the last time we met." The women replied showing great joy in seeing him which shook him up.

How can these women be happy to see him? She's the reason he's like this, why he was so alone. How can she sit there and smile at him in that stupid pity like smile! "What are you doing here…_Kaa-san_?" The smile on her face transformed into a bitter smile, her eyes no longer twinkling in joy now those pools only show a deep sadness, lonely, regret and pain, lots and lots of pain. A pain that was mirrored in his own and yet surpass his at the same time.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to see my little baby boy" Kushina said lovingly shocking Naruto to the core. He would have never thought he would feel this kind on love from anyone. It was different from Hinata's love. This one felt…different. He couldn't explain it. It was a love that he never wanted to lose. He took a step forward but as soon as he did she took a step back, shocking and angering him.

'_Of course this would be a trick. Why would she want a demon for a son?' _Naruto thought bitterly as Kushina smiled sadly at her son. "It's not what you think Naruto-kun."

"And how the hell would you know how I think. Last I recall you weren't there for the last 13 years of my life. You can't even take a step towards me without feeling disgust!" Naruto screamed out losing his composure at the women who would dare toy with his feelings.

"For 13 years, I've been on my own. No one helped me but the old man and I can barely trust him now a days to even be honest with me, let alone help me. I've been doing fine before you showed up. I don't need your so called love so give to Kai it's not like he doesn't deserve it! Why would you want a demon for a son anyway…?" Naruto finished quietly as he turned his back on the women to hide his pain.

"Now why would I hate my son just because he holds the Kyuubi inside of him? It would be real stupid if I did considering you're the third person to hold the fox." Shocking Naruto as he turned back towards the women.

"T-the third?" Naruto asked as she smiled sadly as tears started to form in her eyes. "Hai…I'm the second container for the Kyuubi." She said as Naruto felt his eyes widen.

"Then why…why did you leave me?" Naruto asked softly as her tears increased. She took a deep breath and took a step forward shuddering with each step. Naruto snapped awake as he could feel the raw power leaking out of her and into himself. The closer she got the more powerful he felt. _'What is this? It feels like the fox's chakra but…how does she…' _Naruto thought as he watched his mother wither in pain it didn't take too long for her to suddenly dropped to her knees and held her sides in pain. "Okaa-san!" Naruto screamed as he started to run towards her making her glow red in Kyuubi's chakra sending her in a world of pain.

"!" Kushina screamed in a painful wail making Naruto jump back a few paces as the chakra receded inside of herself once more. She laid of her hands and knees panting in pain. Naruto looked on confused, not knowing what to do. He wants to help her but the closer he got the more the chakra started to attack her.

"T-that's why Naruto-kun." Kushina's pain filled voice cut through to his very soul as he saw the women stand shakingly on her two feet. That was when Naruto got a good long look at her. Her eyes while shining with love for him had a deep sense of pain around them. The bags around her eye told him that she hardly got any sleep. She was pale, paler then someone should be. He wanted to asker on it but she started to talk again, "Only…and Uzumaki can handle the chakra of the Kyuubi. Our chakra is very dense, almost on par with the beast itself. When I held it I was just a little girl, my chakra was a lot different than others it was denser then the Kyuubi. When I became its vessel it started mixing my own chakra with its own making my body start to make my own unique brand of chakra. As long as Kyuubi's chakra was inside my body, the unique chakra would keep me alive. But since it's out the chakra wants to go back to its original master and so it eats away at my chakra network poisoning me." Kushina stated making Naruto relieved that if she stayed with him, then she wouldn't have lived for very long.

"I didn't want to leave you Naruto-kun. I tried to get in touch with just about everyone but the only one who could do it was the Hokage. I knew that if I stayed with you, I wouldn't have lived to take care of you, leaving you and Kai orphans. All I could do was leave you with the Hokage with all the money I had from past missions and take Kai away to raised him. It was the hardest choice I ever had to make." Her tears increased as she hugged her body tighter as the thought of not holding him pains her. She couldn't even look at him without feeling shame.

Naruto…didn't know what to say really. He was blown away by what he heard but through it all he couldn't blame her. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't. _'If she stayed with me then she would have died and left Kai with me to care for and if the people of this village were violent with me they would have been violent with him as well.' _Naruto rationalized. As much as he didn't want to admit it…she made the right decision.

"I…I didn't want you to hate me but I understand if you do. I…just wanted you to know that Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she looked towards Naruto's back. "Why does Kai hate me?" Naruto asked as he tried to stop the swell of emotions waiting to pour out of him. "I don't know Naruto-kun. I really wish I knew."

Naruto said nothing, wishing that he could find the words he wanted to say, but right now too many emotions were swirling around his head preventing him. He needed time to think, so without looking back, "I have to go train now for the finals. I'll…I'll see you later." Naruto said as both of them missing the tears streaming down both of their face, one for seeking for forgiveness and the other knowing that he will never have a relationship with his mother thanks to the Kyuubi.

**At the forest of Death**

"Why are we here again Haku? The brat isn't even here yet." Zabuza complained as Anko slugged him in the back of the head making Haku giggle at his master's punishment. "He'll get here, when he gets here. Complaining about it won't bring him any faster." Anko grunted out having just about enough of the man's complaining. Zabuza huffed in annoyance as he staired into the forest.

He didn't have to wait long as a puffy eyed Naruto walked into the clearing putting everyone on guard. "What happen to you gaki? You look like shit!" Zabuza said in his oh so considerate tone making Anko glare at him.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Naruto said dismissing there worries. Anko not looking to sure, "You sure? We don't have to start training right now if you're not up for it."

Naruto shook his head in a negative fashion as he turned towards Zabuza and Haku. "I need you guy's help." Naruto said as Zabuza stood up and grabbed his sword. "There's no way I'm teaching you any jutsus kid."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that." Naruto said gaining Zabuza's attention. "I'm going to ask you to help me train but not by teaching me jutsu. I will never learn like that not with how my bloodline is." Naruto said catching Haku's attention. "Bloodline?"

"Yeah, the **Shishi kurosu (Beast Cross). **It allows me to take all forms of Animal DNA and use their traits for battle. But my bloodline has another useful power to it which I plan to fully master this month. The power of **Tekiō."** **(Adaptation)**

"**Tekiō**?" Anko asked as this was the first time she had heard this. Naruto looked towards her and smiled softly. "It's not a surprise that I got as strong as I am under you sensei, you put me in life and death situations all the time. **Tekiō **has an interesting ability to allow me to adapt to any situation under extreme distress." Haku hummed in approval at this new development.

"So basically you're the full definition of _'what doesn't kill you...'_"

"_Makes you stronger."_ Zabuza said grinning evilly from ear to ear. "I think you now know my plan. I don't want you to train me; I want you to come after me for an entire month in the forest of death to kill me. The feeling of being watched and never ending paranoia will force my body to think of the fly making me able to survive." Naruto said as Anko and Zabuza laughed loudly while Haku looked a little worried.

"Are you sure you want two jonins and a chunin coming after you Naruto-kun. It could be dangerous." Haku said not really wanting to hurt his new friend. Naruto nodded towards him as Haku sighed seeing that there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you kid. We'll give you a ten second head start. Try and stay alive."

* * *

**Okay that's it for now. Sorry for the wait but I had a lot of things I had to do. I finished high school like, last year and now I just finished with my education to become a massage therapist so now all I've been doing working. So if anyone wondered why I haven't been updating like crazy that's why. Sorry but life comes first. **

**In other news, people have been asking me, on my take of the Writers vs. Fanfiction thing, and asked if I'm going to move my stories to another site. My answer to that is that Lemon Moments has already been moved to a site called Yourfanfiction. **

**If anyone is worried that primal could be destroyed, then with enough support I will gladly move Primal to yourfanfiction as well. **

**That's all I really had to say for news, so if you have any questions hit me up in a review or a PM and I'll get back to you guys as soon as my schedule allows. Thank you for waiting so patiently I really appreciated it and I'll see you guys with the next chapter of Primal or in Lemon moments okay take care guys. **


End file.
